Unspoken connections
by naleysocute23
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a new obsession: The Lockwood family. What if he finds out that Tyler and Bonnie have a tight friendship. A witch and a werewolf being friends doesn't sit right with the older Salvatore. TONNIE FRIENDSHIP & BAMON ROMANCE
1. Never gonna be alone

**AN: OMG here is my second Bamon fanfic! I'm such a horrible person I should totally be working on my uncompleted fanfics but Vampire Diaries has corrupted my mind or more say BAMON has corrupted my mind hehehehe (BUT I DO APOLOGISE FOR ALL MY OTHER UNCOMPLETED FANFICS).**

**Story outline: This chapter will start off from 2x04 and I got inspired from Kat's ustream when she spoke about us not knowing much about her family (so true!). I know we recently found out that it seems to be just her and her dad but I'm putting her mum and dad into this story; and they are around Mason Lockwood's age so they went to high school together but Jenna is sort of the youngest of their "group". This story will go with the tv show story line twisting it a bit to suit my AU. Brief history below:**

**Amelia Bennett: 33 years old [gave birth to Bonnie in 1993 so Amelia got pregnant in her sophomore year of high school]  
David Bennett: 33 years old [father of Bonnie and asked Amelia to marry him at the beginning of senior year but didn't marry till after graduation]  
Mason Lockwood: 33 years old [best friend of Amelia but soon had a falling out as soon as she dated David. Left Mystic Falls straight after graduation not even turning up for the wedding]  
Jenna Sommers: 31 years old**

**[I made a pretty banner for this story on my tumblr [just add "naleysocute23" then ".tumblr" in front of the next link I put in brackets] so you know how Amelia and David look like: .com/post/1636157872/a-banner-for-my-2nd-damon-bonnie-fanfic-story] (just remove the spaces)**

**Longer Summary: To the outside world The Bennett family looks like the perfect family but little do they know it is not. Only The Lockwood family know that for Tyler and Bonnie have been best friends for as long as they could remember. Elena, Caroline, Matt and everyone else knows they are friends but they don't know how close their friendship is. Every Sunday since freshman year is a day that Tyler and Bonnie hang out together since they always seemed busy during high school with the different friends they hanged out with. Damon Salvatore's obsession with the Lockwood family leads him to the discovery of Tyler and Bonnie. A witch and a werewolf... two very unlikely supernatural beings both friends? Something is wrong with that... well according to Damon Salvatore it is very wrong. Bonnie & a bit Tyler centric. Tonnie friendship and of course Bamon romance.**

******So I hope that all made sense :S**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TVD characters only Amelia and David Bennett**

* * *

**Chapter One: Never gonna be alone**

"Hey Mason, you got a second?" Tyler asked seeing his uncle get ready to leave

Mason just shook his head grabbing his jacket "Nah man, barbeque at Jenna Sommer's house"

"Come on man, give me two minutes alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler exclaimed causing his uncle to sigh and look to him unsure of what to say

"Tyler. What do you want me to say man? Yes I turned into a wolf" Mason chuckled continuing to ensure Tyler

"And no, it's not going to happen to you"

"How do you know that?" Tyler retorted quickly watching Mason open the door ready to leave

"Because, you're not going to trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about this and neither did I till it happened to me"

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked.

Mason walked towards Tyler and said "Ignorance is bliss, trust me"

Tyler rolled his eyes explaining to his uncle from his point of view of the situation "You blow up into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

Not flinching Mason reluctantly said "I can't say anything more, I'm sorry Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't" he finished and moved the door back to walk away but Tyler's question stopped him

"Did you ever find that moonstone?" Mason turned to face his nephew asking him

"Do you know where it is?"

Mason watched Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulder "What's so special about it?"

"I told you. It was my mum's... sentimental. Look, don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up. See you later" Mason finished quickly leaving Tyler. Mason knew that Tyler knew he was lying about the need of finding that moonstone. Right now he had a barbeque to get to.

Tyler watched his uncle leave once the door shut. He pulled out the moonstone from his jean pocket staring at it in curiosity.

* * *

_Bennett residence_

Bonnie leaned her head against the locked door. Closing her eyes she heard the muffled cries of the female behind closed doors. The cries caused the tears to steak down Bonnie's face.

The young witch, took a deep breath ready to face what she knew was coming. Turning to face the door her right hand shook slightly as it grasped the door knob. With her free hand she tapped her fist lightly against the door

"Mum, can I come in?" Bonnie asked nicely.

The unlocking the door was heard and soon Bonnie was faced with her tear stricken mother. Amelia Bennett had quickly wiped the tears that blurred her brown eyes to look at her daughter, it sometime surprised Amelia how quickly her daughter had grown up. Not long ago she was picking Bonnie up, now her daughter was the same height as her and could see the emotions played in her eyes. Bonnie bit her lips and watched her mother try place a fake smile upon her tanned skin but Bonnie and Amelia knew it was smile that couldn't fool anyone but the outside world.

"Mum..." Bonnie started

"I'm okay baby just a small argument with your father"

"I know I heard and that wasn't a small argument mum" Bonnie said following her mother, Amelia Bennett further into the bed room

"Bonnie don't..." Amelia started but Bonnie cut in

"No mum; not this time. You and dad's argument are going too far. Seriously mum! I can get us out of here. It's not like dad will notice since he's always away for business"

Amelia sighed running her hands through her long dark brown hair. Taking a deep breathe she turned to face her daughter cupping her cheek "It's going to be okay. Only a small argument every married couple go through it"

Bonnie shook her head "No not everyday where the married couple try to avoid each other for when they are in the same room insults are yelled at each other. This isn't normal mum. He's going to snap one day mum and when he does I don't care if he's my father but I will use my powers on him if he lays his hands on you"

"Bonnie, your father is a good man..." Amelia started but Bonnie scoffed at that statement

"Yeah a father that gets a kick out of of ordering my mother around like a slave, and not even taking in notice of me until I've done something wrong only to give him a chance to tell me

"Bonnie..." Amelia warned

"I know... but Mum we are Bennett witches we shouldn't even be going through this. We're stronger than this"

"I know baby... but I still love your farther" Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes from her mother's uncertainty

"Are you going to out now?" Amelia asked her daughter

"No, I'll stay we can have a mother/daughter day" Bonnie smiled

"Bonnie, I'm okay. Every Sunday you go over, so go. Besides I've heaps of work to catch up on"

"Mum..."

"Bonnie Marie Bennett you are going" Amelia said for her final statement

"Fine I'll go..." Bonnie said reluctantly as Amelia teased

"You say as if you don't want to go"

Bonnie laughed "I do want to go. I just hate leaving you after..."

"I have you on speed dial and I'm your mother baby. You are my daughter and you should be out having fun with your best friend"

Bonnie smiled and hugged her mum "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Amelia replied closing her eyes and hugging her daughter back. Bonnie pulled back and went back to her room grabbing her car keys and handbag

* * *

_Lockwood residence_

Bonnie walked up the stairs opening the front door and walked in like her second home.

"Tyler!" Bonnie yelled in the big mansion while closing the door

"Kitchen!" she heard his loud and muffled voice reply

Bonnie made her way to kitchen and laughed at the sight in front of her. Tyler sitting on the kitchen stool, eating his sub sand-which at the same time making sure the stuff between the bread didn't slip out.

"Your mother is going to kill you if you get kitchen counter dirty" Bonnie stated leaning against the wall

Tyler swallowed his food "I'm a growing guy and I need food. You can have my other half"

"Please you knew I was going to take it anyways" Bonnie laughed walking towards him as she tossed her bag on the counter. Grabbing a plate and the other half she began to eat

"So what happened?" he asked looking to Bonnie

"Nothing" Bonnie said quickly then took a bite out of her sub sand-which

"What did your parents fight about this time?"

"How did..." Bonnie said but paused speechless

"You said Tyler when you came in. The only time you same my name is when something is wrong usually when your parents fight. You also middle name me when you are angry at me"

Bonnie sighed placing her sand-which down "What didn't they fight about? Mum is organizing a charity for work but it requires her to go to New York for a week to organize it there and well my father didn't seem to agree and off went their screaming match. I waited till he left then check on mum. I told her we can get out of here because dad is controlling both of us and we don't deserve it"

"And?" Tyler asked surprised that Bonnie finally took the step to get herself and her mother out

"She doesn't want to. She says he's a good man" Bonnie scoffed at the thought

"Half the time he's away for business, I wouldn't be surprised he's having an affair. Is it wrong of me to say I don't care if he is?"

Tyler shook his head "He lost your respect a long time ago B so I'm not surprised. You know the offer still stands we have heaps of room here in this big house"

"I know Ty. I told mum if he ever laid a hand on her I'll use my powers on him and get us out of there. This is the first place I thought of running to"

"Call me and I'll help" Bonnie smiled tearfully at his words. Quickly wiping them away she took a deep breath

"Ok enough about me. What are we going to do today?"

"Researching" Tyler answered simply finishing the last pieces of his sand-which

Bonnie placed her hands against his forehead "Tyler George Lockwood, are you feeling a little sick?" she teased him

Tyler smirked pushing away her hands lightly "Ha. Ha. Hilarious. No I meant we are going to be researching this?" he stated pulling out the moonstone from the back pocket of his three-quarter cargo pants and held in front of Bonnie.

"Whoa what is that?"

"This right here is a moonstone. Mason has been looking for it but I've been hiding it from him. I still think he has a hidden agenda for coming here and I think this may lead me to the answer about him or the curse."

"The curse?" Bonnie questioned

"Yeah Mason said that I have to trigger a curse to become a werewolf. The million dollar question is that I don't know what the curse is"

Bonnie held the moonstone inspecting it "I wonder if this affects Mason's transformation"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that something triggers the curse to become a werewolf well what if this like take back the trigger so there would be no transformation under the full moon."

"Hmm maybe but we need to do more research and we need to figure out what triggers the curse because I don't want to be wolfing out anytime soon"

"Wolfing?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question

"You know what I mean" Tyler glared at her playfully snatching back the moonstone

"Mason and my mum are out. So we can have a movies and research day?"

"Sounds awesome Ty"

* * *

_Late afternoon... Bennett residence_

"Mum! I'm..." Bonnie silenced her yelling once she heard a screaming match upstairs between her parents. She tossed her bag to the side running her hands through her hair tiredly.

*_Crash!*_

Bonnie's eyes widened as she rushed upstairs to her parents room to gasp finding her mother unconscious and her father, David Bennett staring at her in shock

"MUM!" Bonnie cried out then looked viciously into her father's green eyes

"Get out" she said menacingly

"No! This was an accident she's okay..."

"I said GET OUT! Oh so help me God I will hurt you" Bonnie threatened her father who shook his head stepping up to look down to his daughter

"You better watch you say you pathetic little...argh!" David grasped his head collapsing to the floor

The excruciating pain left him gasping as Bonnie looked down to him "Just because you tell me not to do magic doesn't mean I listen. You lost my respect for you a very long time ago dad. Now I suggest you get out and leave us alone"

David stood up having recover from the minor aneurism looking at his daughter darkly "Just because you know a few trick from my dead crazy mother-in-law does not mean you disrespect me young lady"

Bonnie held back her anger and cocked an eyebrow at him "Well just because you got a higher position in your not so much of a dream job doesn't mean you can belittle your wife and daughter every chance you get"

"Bonnie..." Amelia crocked groggily

"Mum!" Bonnie exclaimed running to her side helping her up. Bonnie turned her head to find her father gone and the closing of their front door to be heard.

'_Of course'_ Bonnie thought guiding her mother to her bed. Bonnie noticed an open suitcase not her usual travel bag.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes sweetie just knocked into the wall just a bump in the head" Amelia assured her daughter

"Mum what's going on?" she motioned to the bag

"We were going to leave him. I didn't know where we would go but we were going to get out. We need to get out I've been to scared to leave but you shouldn't deal with this, and besides we are Bennett witches I haven't really lived up to that name"

Bonnie smiled getting a bit teary and sat beside her mother and said "You don't need to deal with this"

Amelia smiled at her daughter "Well I packed your bag and I was packing my bag and well your father came home early and well you get the picture" she joked causing Bonnie to smile at her mother's joking manner

Bonnie stood up and said proudly "Pack your bag mum I know where we are going to stay"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Lockwood residence_

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler yelled

"You have to kill someone!" Mason yelled back angrily having his nephew against the wall his arm against Tyler's neck

Tyler's eyes widened in shock of the revelation as Mason loosened his grip to look at his shocked nephew. Their attention was diverted by the vibration of Tyler's phone on the coffee table. Tyler pushed past his uncle and looked at the caller ID quickly he answered

"Hey B what's up?" Mason watched Tyler's interaction with his best friend from frowning he smiled proudly

"Mum would be happy to let you guys stay and there is plenty room for you and your mum. Are you sure you don't want me picking you up?" Tyler asked then was silent listening to Bonnie's response

"Okay see you soon" Tyler hanged up and looked to Mason who asked curiously

"Is everything ok with Am and Bonnie?"

"Yeah Mrs. Bennett and Bonnie are moving in"

"Why?"

"Just troubles at home" Tyler said sternly leaving no more questions

"I better let mum know" he said leaving Mason alone

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Don't worry I'll explain the witch history thing in the next chapter and Damon Salvatore will make an appearance in the next chapter ^-^. Love to hear what you guys think... oh especially your thoughts on Amelia and David oh and Tonnie friendship... yeah okay I'll stop**


	2. I look to you

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS! I'm thankful for all readers who read my stories... I seriously love you all!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed so hugs to: babyshan211, jimi18, FiestyEva, Lula6791, randomlittleme, LunaSolTierra (hehehe the aneurysm was a little clue to Bonnie's dad) and lastly... StillStacie**

**Thanks to all who favourite and put this story on alert *hugs***

**I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far... I wasn't sure what people would think of a Tonnie friendship but I think they would be awesome friends (For this story their friendship is like Lucas and Haley from One Tree Hill). **

**This chapter is a lot longer of course continuing with the TV storyline so this is ep 2x05. **

**Also when I write chapters I have a song [on repeat] that sort of inspires it like last chapter was of course inspired by Nickelback. There's always a verse or a chorus that inspires this chapter so I put the lyric of the words at the end of the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't any of TVD characters except Amelia and David Bennett and all of my grammatical errors **

* * *

**Chapter Two: I look to you**

Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open then quickly shut then slowly open again to adjust to the light in the new yet familiar scenery. She turned over to her right to face Tyler lying beside her. Leaning against her side with one hand under her head, she poked his side with her free hand causing him to cringe. Retracting her fingers back quickly she stifled her giggles

"Woman, when a man is trying to sleep you do not poke him awake" Tyler spoke with his eyes closed

"I will poke you **man **because we have a long day ahead of us for this volunteer day" Tyler groaned in annoyance of Bonnie's reminder as he turned to his side looking through his sleepy eyes Bonnie could see his worry

"I'm okay Ty"

"I know you hate this question but are you sure?" Tyler asked causing Bonnie to nod quickly

"Don't have to put up the strong facade around me Bon"

"I know Ty I guess I'm still in shock" Bonnie tried to explain. Tyler nodded knowing when Bonnie was ready she'll tell him how she feels. He held out a closed fist towards her

"Us against the world?"

Bonnie chuckled and bumped her fist against his repeating their 'motto' "Us against the world"

"Come here buddy" Tyler said as Bonnie scooted herself closer burying her face into his chest as her body relaxed from Tyler's hands running through her hair in comfort. He placed a chaste kiss on the the top of her head

"You're going to get through this Bon. You and mum" he whispered hugging her closer

*_Knock knock*_

Bonnie turned her head to the side as Tyler yelled for the person to come in. Mason popped his head in

"Hey guys, Amelia is getting breakfast ready" Mason said as the two pulled apart and got out of bed

Before leaving Mason said "Hey Tyler, you and I need to talk about last night"

Bonnie looked between the two strangely as Tyler nodded "Bonnie is going to listen as well because she knows about the werewolf issue"

"What! Tyler you can't just go around telling anybody!" Mason whispered angrily stepping into the guest room shutting the door

Tyler crossed his arms standing his ground "Bonnie is not just anybody she's my best friend and..."

"I'm a witch" Bonnie cut in causing Mason to look at her in confusion and surprise

"Seriously?" he asked causing Bonnie to laugh

"Yep. You and Tyler are related that was his first reaction when I told him that, but then I showed him my powers. I come from the Bennett line so you can read up on your history because it was no point of me telling Tyler" Mason chuckled as Tyler defended himself

"Reading history is boring the way you talk about your history is interesting so I learn your history one way or another" he said looking to Bonnie then looked to Mason who asked

"So does that mean Am is..." Bonnie nodded and explained

"Yeah but she stopped practicing magic when she married my dad. My dad said he would keep the Bennett name if she gave up her magic"

Bonnie saw a flash of anger cross Mason's face "Okay you guys freshen up and get down to the kitchen before Am throws a hissy fit like she used to in high school when people never followed her orders." Mason said reminisced causing Bonnie and Tyler to laugh out loud

"She still does" Bonnie said causing Mason to laugh heartedly leaving the two best friends

"Alright I'm off to shower you know where your shit is" Tyler said as Bonnie began to make the bed

Bonnie laughed at Tyler's boy talk "Yes I know where my shit is" Tyler chuckled at her sarcasm and left to go to his room

* * *

_*Kitchen*_

Bonnie walked into the kitchen to find her mother cooking and talking to Mason who was seated on the bench talking with her while trying to eat pancakes that was placed on the plates after being cooked. Tyler was pouring a glass of OJ for himself and for her. He looked up to see Bonnie and motioned his head towards the scene of her mother and his uncle. Bonnie stifled a giggle but couldn't help smile because she hasn't seen her mother so relaxed or laid-back in a _**really**_ long time.

Amelia turned around to see Bonnie and said happily "Good morning!" then she saw Mason grabbing another pancake so she slapped his hand with the spatula

"Stop eating Lockwood! There will be no more for the kids if you insist on eating every pancake on the plate"

Mason smirked and grabbed the pancake before the spatula could hit his hand and shoved the pancake in his mouth "Its'nt likethe hungry" he said with his mouth full while Bonnie and Tyler frowned at his sentence unsure as she took a seat besides Tyler while Amelia laughed pouring another cup of batter into the pan. She then pointed the spatula towards him

"Yes they are hungry now make yourself useful and serve it to them. Now can you place it on the counter without engulfing it all?" Amelia ordered

"Not my fault these pancakes are delicious" Mason muttered grabbing the plate and scooting off the bench and placing it on the counter in front of Tyler and Bonnie

"Thanks mum" Tyler and Bonnie said each of them grabbing a couple pieces of pancake

"Tyler last time I checked Am wasn't your mum"

"Dude I've been calling her mum since forever" Tyler said pouring maple syrup greedily over his stack of pancakes

"Yeah dude" Amelia teased Mason while flipping the pancake over

"Oh Amelia you didn't have to do all this" Mrs. Lockwood said looking frantic but paused seeing the wonderful breakfast put together

"It's no problems Carol. It's the least I could do since you're letting me and my daughter stay. We'll get out of here as soon as I find a place" Amelia said placing the hot pancake onto the plate near Tyler and Bonnie then went back and turned off the stove

"No Amelia you are staying. Trust me in this big house I welcome you and Bonnie. Beside you are family and family don't turn their backs on each other"

Amelia and Bonnie smiled as Bonnie spoke "Thank you "

"Bonnie..." Carol started as Bonnie chuckled

"Sorry, thanks Carol"

"You are both very welcome now I'm sorry to leave you all but I should make sure everything is ready before everyone comes" Carol explained and left them

"Ladies and gentlemen my mum for she comes and goes" Tyler said sarcastically

"Tyler..." Amelia said in a warning tone while Mason took a seat next to Tyler

Tyler knew that tone it was only used when he was being rude "Sorry mum but..."

"I know sweetie" Amelia said knowingly

"Enough chick issues lets' eat" Mason said grabbing pancakes causing them all to chuckle

"You definitely haven't changed since high school" Amelia noted

"Same with you Am" Mason replied both oblivious of Bonnie and Tyler both holding back their laughs from the interactions happening in front of them

* * *

*_Some time after breakfast...Mayor Lockwood's office*_

"Wait the guy died? You killed him" Tyler said surprised as Bonnie sat on the arm of the chair Tyler was seated in; both looking at Mason is shock after he explained his story of how he triggered the curse

"He kept coming at me. Saying I was sleeping with his girlfriend" Mason defended himself

"Well were you?" Tyler asked without thinking. Bonnie slapped his arm lightly

"Tyler!" she said causing Tyler to look to her

"What!" he asked then looked to Mason for an answer

"No! No...I wouldn't do that. He was my friend. He was drunk and he attacked me. It was self-defence" Mason defended himself again

"And that triggered the curse" Bonnie said getting the Lockwoods back on track of this conversation

Mason nodded and said "And on every full moon I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down... I'll kill anything in my path."

Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder sensing his worry. Her hand rubbed his shoulder in comfort sensing his worry. Tyler gulped of what he could become relaxing a little from Bonnie's comfort.

"You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck any deaths at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want this Tyler trust me" Mason explained as Tyler nodded then looked up to Bonnie who whispered to him

"You're going to be careful" she assured him.

"Alright where's the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions" Mason asked grabbing the attention of the teens

"Umm yeah. I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here" Tyler explains getting up letting Bonnie's hands fall and watch him move around the table and seat then bend down to the floor

"My dad was very kooky about his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out during the years" lifting up the carpet Mason and Bonnie watched as Tyler lifted out a wooden floorboard. Mason looked to Bonnie unsure as she shrugged her shoulders hiding the fact she knew about this hiding spot.

Mason stood up and bent down to level with Tyler who turned the knob of the safe and opened it "It's all yours now" he said.

While Mason looks through the safe Tyler couldn't help but ask "You going to tell me what's so important about this rock or not?"

"I told you it's something I want...sentimental value" Mason answers quietly and goes back to looking through the safe

"Yeah I'm not really buying that" Tyler stated then asked

"Why do you really want it?"

Mason sighed annoyed and asked frustrated "Do you not know where it is or not Tyler?"

"Nah I figured it'd be here man" Tyler said as Mason found nothing and closed the safe as Tyler placed the carpet back down.

_*Knock knock*_

Mason,Tyler and Bonnie stood up to see Amelia pop her head in

"There you guys are! Come on we're going to be late"

"Lead the way madam" Mason joked walking towards Amelia causing her to roll her eyes at him

"Always the charmer sir" she joked as they both left Tyler and Bonnie alone

Bonnie walked to him and cocked an eyebrow at her best friend "Any reason why you are not giving him the moonstone"

"Cause I'm a dick" he smirked at her

Bonnie laughed then linked arms with him "You still don't trust him"

Tyler nodded "Yeah I don't. I still believe he has an agenda since coming back and it all got to do with that rock"

Bonnie nodded "Yeah we need to keep an eye on him"

Tyler nodded and stated "Let us go and be charitable today"

* * *

_*Mystic Falls public park*_

"This is all part of a historical society and continuing efforts to give back to society. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fells family we are now standing on the site of the newest public park. Thank you to everyone who have shown up today and lend a helping hand. Thanks" Carol smiled finishing her speech as everyone applauded with her

"That was actually a sweet speech" Amelia said while everyone was clapping as Mason, Tyler and Bonnie looked at her

"What? It was sweet no fake voice" Mason raised an eyebrow at Amelia's explanation

"Uh huh I'm got to get some stuff out of the car" Mason said to them

"Let me help. Might not be cool hanging with the kids" Amelia joked

Bonnie rolled her eyes but knew her reasons of sticking with Mason as Bonnie had spotted her father when they made their way through the crowd. She looked up to Tyler who seemed to be in his own world. She knew he was still worried after what Mason revealed to them this morning

"Ty you know you don't have to be here"

"You want to hang out at the Grill today?" he asked

"Would love to but daddy dearest is here so I'm sticking with my mum today just in case, but you can leave and get your thoughts together" Bonnie said

"I'll stay" Tyler said but Bonnie shook her head

"Go Ty. I think you need to have some time to yourself or someone here may tick you off and we can't that risk" Tyler nodded hating to leave her but knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate today.

Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead "I'll let you know when I get to the Grill"

Bonnie nodded slightly against his lips then looked up to and said in reassurance "Everything is going to be okay Ty"

Tyler smiled slightly then eyed David Bennett from afar who was talking to the Sheriff but glancing at Bonnie "Try not to burn your dad" he whispered causing her to chuckle

"I promise. Now go I have to go and look busy"

* * *

_*Mason's car*_

"So I see David hasn't changed much since high school" Mason mumbled opening the back of his land rover

Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed "Mason don't start"

"Don't start what?" he asked pulling the boxes with the help of Amelia

"Since I started dating David I knew your opinion of him heck you didn't even turn up to my own wedding. I know you didn't trust him like I did but please don't pull the whole '_I told you so_' with me... please" she begged looking to him

Mason held back his thoughts and nodded "You do know we are going have to have the talk of me apologizing repeatedly to you mochalicious of ditching your wedding"

Amelia laughed out loud grabbing a box "I thought you would've forgotten that nickname"

Mason laughed with her then paused and looked at her seriously "You know I would never forget anything about you Am"

Amelia felt Mason's green eyes pierce into her soul and with that look she felt like she was right back in high school. She quickly turned her head away pulling the eskies towards her then she noticed Mason pull a box closer towards him then avert his attention towards someone.

Amelia looked up and noticed Elena's boyfriend walking towards them

"Stefan right? The _other_ Salvatore" Mason said turning his back on Amelia who grabbed a box

Stefan smiled and looked to Amelia behind Mason "Good morning "

"Hello Stefan. How are you?" she asked now standing beside Mason holding the box

"I'm good and you?"

"Can't complain" she smiled but then noticed Mason's intense stare on Stefan she sensed that she needed to leave

"I'll just leave you two to it and see if my daughter is actually doing work" Amelia chuckled leaving Stefan and Mason alone

"I want to offer you an apology" Stefan said

Mason shook his head from side to side "Not interested"

Stefan sighed explaining "Look my brother acted impulsively"

This caused the young man to scoff at Stefan asking sarcastically "You think?"

Stefan ignored the sarcastic remark and explained furthermore "You and Damon keep at each other's throat then someone innocent is going to get hurt. And I don't want that. You have family here I can imagine that you don't want that either; so what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call it a truce"

Mason nodded then pointed a finger at Stefan's chest stating "I made that same offer to your brother...he turned it down with a knife" he ended waiting for the explanation he knew Stefan would come up with

"He made a mistake and I'm here to make sure the neither one you make another one" Stefan said

Mason stared at Stefan not trusting him he picked up the box noticing Amelia and Bonnie from a far talking but Bonnie glancing towards them. Sighing he brushed pass Stefan threatening him "Tell your brother to watch his back"

Before getting away Mason felt Stefan grab his elbow and turn him around to face Stefan as he said "Well I'm guessing he only has to worry about that badgering on a full moon otherwise you are not that strong am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now." he finished cockily as Mason clenched his jaw not having anymore words as Stefan continued his speech

"There's one of you...there's two of us. I think you are the one that needs to watch his back"

Mason took a deep breath unsure and said "If he comes at me" Stefan closed his eyes shaking his head

"He won't" he said. Mason nodded shifting the box to the other side of him as Stefan stuck out his hand. With his free hand Mason Lockwood shook hands with Stefan Salvatore.

Watching Mason leave, Stefan sensed his older brother behind him "What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Negotiating peace on your behalf" Stefan said simply

"Mnn I don't want peace" Damon whined to his younger brother

"Oh! Then consider it opposite day" Stefan joked

Damon sighed slapping a firm hold on his brother's shoulder walking around to face his brother simply stating the absurdity of this situation "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake will solve our problem"

Stefan looked to his older stating seriously "No actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets he's going to drive a stake through your heart and then through mine all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him.

Stefan continued sarcastically to his brother "So thank you because we don't have enough problems" Damon turned watching his brother leave then averted his attention to Mason to find him walking towards Bonnie and her mother and her father

"Hmmm intriguing Bennett and Lockwood" he spoke curiously to himself

* * *

_*While Stefan and Mason was talking*_

Amelia carried the box and found her daughter at the picnic table getting ready to varnish the new table. Tiredly she dumped the box on top of the table

"Talk about tension" Amelia said as Bonnie looked to her mother funnily

"Between dad and us?"

"No... I mean yeah but that one was a long time coming. I meant between Mason and Elena's boyfriend" Amelia said motioning behind her. Bonnie looked up to see what seemed to be a tense conversation happening

"Hmmmm interesting" Bonnie mumbled but her mother heard

"I know. Just standing there between the two I have to say a knife would not be able to cut the tension between the two" Amelia said standing beside her daughter observing Mason and Stefan converse from afar

"It's strange though what would Mason have against Stefan?" Amelia wondered then opened the box causing Bonnie to frown at the masks fro the masquerade inside the box

"Mum I don't think we really need this here or even for today"

"I panicked okay...I said the tension was there so I just grabbed a box and bolted"

Bonnie laughed with her mother "Nice one mum"

"Sweetie trust me you would have ran too if you were there. Now chop chop we need to look busy" Bonnie chuckled as she looked up to see Mason being pulled back by Stefan. Amelia too looked up to see the continuing conversation; Bonnie noticed the concerned look on her mother's face towards Mason Lockwood

"So you and Mason were just friends right?" Bonnie asked nonchalantly

"Huh... oh yeah sort of close like you and Tyler but our friendship kind of fell apart when I started dating your father in junior year but you sort of brought us together then senior year..." Amelia stopped her explanation and avoided her daughter's eyes placing the box away from the table

"Uh huh... you never felt anything more?" Bonnie asked looking to her mother smirking

"Bonnie! No Mason and I are just friends. In case you have forgotten I am still married to your father" Amelia said sternly

"Your mother is actually right on that" a voice surprised the Bennett ladies. Both turning to face a smirking David Bennett

"Not for long dad" Bonnie said looking at her father

"I think that's for your mother to decide"

Amelia moved Bonnie behind her asking "David can we not do this here?"

"No I will talk about it when I want to talk about it. Now by tonight you and my daughter better be at home where you two **both** belong" he said in a harsh angry whisper to them both

Amelia glared at David stepping up closer to him "No David. You can belittle me, push me around but Bonnie doesn't deserve this. Whether you like to admit it or not but this marriage has been a relationship working to your benefits and has been falling apart since you couldn't play football anymore. Since you love to keep a squeaky clean reputation in this town I suggest you leave. Us. Alone"

David clenched his jaw staring down his wife calming himself down to not lose his temper out in the public "I believe Am said for you to leave David" a familiar voice was heard

The trio turned to face Mason Lockwood who placed the box down and stood beside Amelia protectively in front of Bonnie. Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her black skinny jean pockets. Pulling out her Iphone she found she had received a text from Tyler. Walking away slowly she leaned against the pole and texted him back of the scenario between her parents and Mason

David chuckled staring down Mason who stood beside his wife "Mason Lockwood, it's been awhile. I see you are trying to play the best friend role again"

Mason clenched his jaw pushing Amelia slightly behind him as he repeated "Listen to Amelia and leave her and Bonnie alone"

"And if I don't..."

Mason smirked staring down his former class mate stating in a threatening tone "I'll make you leave."

No response from David caused Mason's tone to switch to a playful one "You know I've never had a problem of what this town thought of me but I wonder what they'll think of you after beat the crap out of you" he then laughed at David's expression of holding back his anger

"We are not done" he said pointedly to Amelia then Bonnie looked up to see the same green eyes she had inherit stare at her.

"That goes with you too" he said as Bonnie smiled a fake smile at him then David turned to look at Mason

"You might want to think twice about that threat" he warned Mason then walked away.

Mason watched David leave and make fake smiles with fellow Mystic Fall citizens. He stood in front of Amelia placing his hands on her shoulders asking in concern

"You okay Am?" Amelia nodded quickly wiping away the tears

"Yeah I'll be ok" she smiled tearfully then turned away from Mason to see Bonnie putting away her phone

"Baby girl are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Tyler will be hanging out at home"

"Is he okay?" Amelia asked noticing Mason's hands still around her shoulders

"Yeah just not feeling well so I sent him home" Bonnie told half truth not wanting the adults to know he was going to hang with Jeremy, Aimee and Sarah alone with a stocked up bar.

Mason chuckled "He just doesn't want to do any work" he then turned his head to see Elizabeth Forbes from afar

"Hey I just got to talk to the Sherriff about something will two be ok?"

"Yeah we will be anyways a must needed mother and daughter time is needed" Bonnie smiled linking arms with her mum

Mason looked unsure "Mason I'll be ok... Go" Amelia assured him

Once out of earshot Amelia looked to Bonnie "Here I thought you would want to go and hang out with Elena and Caroline today"

"I'm kind of avoiding Caroline"

"A fight... between you two?" Amelia looked to her surprised as she sat down on top of the picnic table

"Sort of. You could say something changed between us and it's getting hard to get used to it" Bonnie explained. Amelia grabbed her daughter's hand

"You two we'll get past it. Between the three of you; Caroline seemed to be more close to you because you understood her and you never judged her" Bonnie let her mother's words sink in and soon she felt the guilt of distancing herself from one of her best girl friends.

Bonnie nodded then looked at what work needed to be done "Ok how about I go and get my bucket of varnish while you get started on this picnic table"

Amelia nodded "Sounds good" she said standing up and grabbing the bucket of varnish and paint brush

* * *

Bonnie made her way to the table to pick up a bucket of varnish only to turn and face her father. Rolling her eyes she turned the other way to walk away but he grabbed her elbow

"Don't walk away from me"

"Why you seem to be an expert at it" she retorted back

"Watch your mouth" he threatened her gripping her elbow causing her to wince slightly from the grip

"Now listen to me. You are going to go back there and tell your mother that you want to go back home. Then like an obedient daughter you will pack yours and Amelia's things and retreat back home. You know it's for both of you two's own good"

"And if I don't?" Bonnie asked but now was afraid of the answer seeing a smirk appear on his face

He bent down and whisper in his daughter's ears "If you don't... I'm sure the Founder's council will be very pleased to hear that rumours of the Bennett family being witches to be true for I know my wife and my own flesh and blood daughter are indeed... witches" Bonnie stiffened from her father's plan

"You wouldn't" she whispered scared

"Oh baby girl you know I would; if it means that I will get you two back home" he smiled a fake smile to her she knew but to the outside world it looked like a father/daughter moment but looks can be deceiving.

"What about your little secret?" she whispered back angrily she briefly looked to her father's necklace that held his family crest [a sword with a wolf wrapped around it] for this was the Xavier family crest.

David chuckled "I think I'm the least of the council's worries" he said truthfully and Bonnie knew that.

"You know they will hunt down mum and I?" Bonnie said looking to her father upset and in shock he would go that far

"Maybe but if I told them I'll keep you two in line but just imagine anything unusual happens here...who will they call and use? Witches. You will both indeed become slaves to the Founders family very nicely living up to the Bennett name. Hell they may even blame you two when something unexplainable happens" Bonnie watched her father smirk through her now blurry vision.

"Gram's shouldn't have broken that curse of yours"

"But she did to protect Amelia and if you think about it you wouldn't have been born so if I was you I'd make the right choice for the family" he said softly and then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead causing Bonnie eye's to shut close to stop her tears and cringe from the simple gesture made by her father.

"Be a good girl today. You know we have to keep up a good reputation" he finished and brushed past her. She turned to watch her father walk away clenching her jaw, her hands gripped tightly around the handle of the bucket taking a deep breath to keep her anger at bay.

"Wow your dad's a dick" the last voice she wanted to hear speak behind her

Taking a deep breath she wiped her tears quickly and said in the strongest tone she could without quivering from tears "Damon please just go away"

"That's it?" Damon questioned walking around her to now face her

'_Why can't he just leave me alone?' _Bonnie thought angrily about Damon being here when she feels so... weak.

Glancing up to him annoyed "What do you mean that's it?"

"You actually said please then that was it...usually there's some threats tied to it. Like, Damon go away before I set your lusciously good looking hair on fire...uh uh don't get any ideas" he said holding up his hand and moving his finger from side to side as soon as he saw Bonnie's eyebrow raise to the idea

"Anyways I feel a little less special without the threats" he smirked at her

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him stating "Well maybe Damon I don't want to deal with you today okay?"

"Little witch everyone has to deal with me and besides it's always the highlight of your day to see me" he said egotistically

Taking a deep breath she couldn't help but snap at Damon "**Look** Damon, the whole world does not revolve around you. Do you think I get a kick out of threatening vampires like you on a daily basis...no. Because before you and Stefan stepped into this town I knew _nothing_ about these supernatural crap but now it's a freaking daily ritual that I have somehow gotten tangled in! Like I don't have enough crap in my own life that all of this vampire crap just had to involve not just Elena but Caroline too!"

"Hey no need for the blame game on me about Caroline. You are just so much to blame as well miss-let-me-give-her-my-blood" Damon said annoyed now

Bonnie closed her eyes and with her free hand she rubbed her forehead whispering softly "I know. You think I don't know that. You. Me. Katherine. Stefan. Elena. We're all to blame for this mess."

Damon stared at the young witch in front of him carrying such burden of guilt that some wasn't even needed he decided to divert her attention elsewhere "You want me to compel your dad to leave you and your mum alone?" he asked

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at the impossibility of that offer actually working. She help but chuckle at Damon, first offering to give blood to Caroline and now offering to compel; she shook her head "Its' okay Damon, Elena's not here so you don't technically have to be nice"

"I'm not being nice but your dad is actually threatening to tell the Founder's council about you being a witch. I would've killed him but he's your dad and I don't need a repeat of the carnival fiasco" he quietly stated

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk and shook her head "He's my dad and it's my mess. I have to deal with it"

"By going back home?" he questioned her

Bonnie looked at Damon curiously "How much of the conversation did you hear?" she asked

"Minor details little witch but if you must know, I heard from the beginning to the end"

"So this is a pity conversation?" she questioned quirking an eyebrow at him

"The way you're making it sound. It's like a bad thing?"

"It is for Damon Salvatore. I mean I don't see any pigs flying" she joked chuckling but stop seeing the seriousness on Damon's face

"Your dad can be a risk to exposing you, Stefan and I"

"Trust me Damon he won't be, **I'll** deal with him. You and Stefan's secret will be safe"

"Speaking of secrets... what's his?" Damon lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Bonnie glared at him stepping closer stating sternly

"That is none of your..." Bonnie's sentence was cut short by her mother's voice

"Bonnie there you are?" Bonnie stepped back as she and Damon turned to the side to see Amelia walking up to them

"So this is what is taking you so long?" Amelia smirked at her daughter motioning to Damon

Bonnie felt her face immediately heat up from the embarrassment of her mother's insinuation "Ha ummm mum this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother and Damon this is my mum, Amelia Bennett"

Damon smiled charmingly and lifted Amelia's hand and kissed it briefly "Pleasure to meet you Amelia Bennett" he said making Bonnie want to gouge out her eyes at Damon's pleasantry tone

Amelia chuckled and looked to her daughter then Damon "Didn't know you mixed around with vampires, honey" she said softly between the two

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock while Damon chuckled "See Bon bon your mother actually doesn't say the term vampires in distaste"

Bonnie immediately glared at Damon "1.) Don't call me _Bon bon. _2.) I don't hate vampires I just don't like you"

Amelia chuckled at her daughter's anger at Damon "Come on honey before you blow up this place. Nice to meet you Damon Salvatore try not to eat anyone here"

Damon smirked watching the Bennett women walk away from him not before Bonnie turning her head back to shoot him a heated glare this caused him to chuckle and shake his head in amazement of what just took place. He looked up to see Mason walk away from the Sherriff.

He squinted, his eyes in curiosity as he wondered out loud "What are you up to dog?" Then he headed towards Liz to find answers to his curiosity.

* * *

_*10 minutes later at a picnic bench*_

"So are we going to paint in silence or are we actually going to talk?" Amelia joked with her daughter

"I don't know what to say? The way you were talking to Damon was almost too comfortable for my liking I mean you know what he is!" she whispered harshly to her mum

"Yes I know. I would still be guarded around him but not so much of Stefan he's one of the good ones I know that"

Bonnie nodded as Amelia continued "You have my mother's thinking baby girl" she smiled at Bonnie who smiled back at the memory of the deceased witch

"Yes vampires are bad so at one hundred percent keep your guard up but sometimes it's okay to let your guard down Bonnie. Remember not everyone in the world is out to get you" Amelia said brushing a strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear

"Okay?" Bonnie nodded slightly unsure. Amelia smiled and picked up her brush and stood beside her daughter and explained

"I sensed the monster you seem to see in Damon but he's more than that. There's a good side to him whether he wants to admit it or not; but it's there"

Bonnie sighed not believing she was having this conversation with none other than her own mother "I know mum. Trust me I've seen the monster but now and then I see some humanity in Damon which is shown through his actions. Sometime I may not agree but as hard as this is to admit Damon Salvatore fights for the things he believes in and that...that is his humanity"

Amelia smiled proudly of her daughter's reflection then Bonnie asked "How do you know Stefan's one of the good ones?"

"He saved me...well technically he saved us"

"What?" Bonnie stopped painting and looked to Amelia in surprise

"I was about three months pregnant with you and I was on my way back home after spending the afternoon in the library catching up with work. The sun had just set and the car broke down and I was about say... ten minute drive away from home. Mum had been stuck at college with marking lecture papers so by the time she'd come and pick me up it would be dark so I didn't want to call her, your father had his car in the car shop. So grabbing my keys I decided to walk which was a bad decision. Long story short a vampire was hunting for food and who was walking along the stranded road but a very meaty pregnant young witch before I was bitten I was..." Amelia smiled looking to her daughter knowingly

"Saved by Stefan" Bonnie finished her mother's sentence

"Wow... Stefan seems to be saving us Bennett women huh?" Bonnie joked remembering Stefan saving after being bitten by Damon and then from being trapped underground with the tomb

"How come he hasn't said anything to me?" Bonnie wondered

"I never told him my name and he never told me his. He took me safely home and he assured me he wasn't going to harm me we actually ended up on the front porch talking. That night was memorable because for once I spoke to someone who didn't judge me and turn their head away from me for being the pregnant teen and because of that I gave him the benefit and got to know the human and vampire of Stefan Salvatore. I learnt then that there are some good in vampires. Then of course your Grams came and away he sped and that was the last time I saw the mysterious vampire until you pointed out Elena's boyfriend at that Founders day dance but I didn't know if you knew he was a vampire since you hadn't discovered you were a witch yet then"

Bonnie nodded in understanding then laughed at her realization "So Stefan saved me from becoming a vampire slash witch girl" Amelia laughed along with her stating

"Yeah I guess so" she then looked at her daughter pointedly in a playful manner she said

"You have major explaining to do about your involvement with the _Salvatore_ brothers in particular Damon" she teased

"Trust me mum nothing is going on. He's kind of in love with Elena" Bonnie stated as if it was a fact

"A love triangle? Mystic Falls still has the drama. You do know that there is a thin line between love and hate" Bonnie laughed out loud to her mother's teasing tone

"Mum!" she exclaimed and continued her rant "Damon and I is like mixing oil and milk and that taste disgusting"

"But if you add a bit sugar for the sweet moments, some flour for the drama and then pour some mellow water. Mix them together and then you have delicious pancakes batter"

"What?" Bonnie laughed at her mother's explanation

"You said you and Damon are like milk and oil but that's just you two on your own you forget that a relationship is meant to blend together not as individuals but learn to sync together with the effects of life. The end result is how you two will handle what life throws into the mixture of the relationship"

Bonnie dropped her brush into the bucket and looked to her mother "Okay mum stop! You are making it sound like Damon and I are in a relationship which we are not and not anytime soon"

"Okay okay this conversation ending"

"Thank you" Bonnie chuckled and went back to work resisting the sudden urge to catch a glimpse of Damon

'_Thanks a lot mum'_ Bonnie bitterly thought picking up the bucket to move to the next table

* * *

_*Lockwood residence... office 6pm*_

"Hey sheriff it's Mason Lockwood. I just wanted to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and...just give me a call will you" Mason ended his call then looked up to see his nephew enter

"Hey" he said then noticed the serious expression of Tyler. Mason walked towards him in wondering of what happened. Tyler looked down then pulled the moonstone out of his pocket

"How..." Mason wondered but Tyler shook his head and stretched his arm

"I found it. I didn't trust you which is why I didn't want to give it to you. Anyways ummm here" Mason accepted the moonstone biting back the smirk but looked up to Tyler grateful

"Thanks"

"Yeah whatever" Tyler said solemnly digging his hand in his pocket

"Night" Tyler muttered as his uncle whispered night in return

Once out of the office Mason looked down to the rock his hand smiling happily

'_Finally'_ he thought taking out his phone to contact the person after this moonstone

"Hey can we meet up?" Mason asked excitedly overwhelmed by the fact he held the moonstone in his hands

"Yeah I know where that is. See you soon" Mason finished hanging up and walked out of the office making his way to the front door to leave he was stopped by Amelia's sweet laughter

He turned around to find her dressed in black pj shorts and a big old Mystic Falls high grey t-shirt that fell to her knee as her long straight brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. Mason stared at her for awhile as whiplash of memories and past emotions flooded back to him.

"You still have that same look" she teased him snapping him out of his daze

"Huh?" he said in a daze

"Don't avoid the question Lockwood" she squinted her eyes pointing her bottle of water at him in accusation

"Who is she?" she asked

"How..."

"Don't question how. I may have not had contact with you in a long time but I still know a little bit about you. That look on your face you had not so long ago was the 'I'm-going-to-get-laid' look. So the question is who is she?" Amelia asked leaning against the stair rail smirking at him

Mason couldn't tell her about Katherine not because it was Katherine but because despite their friendship in the past he couldn't trust her with his secret if she couldn't trust him with hers. "No one you know" he stated

Amelia nodded "Okay keep her a secret but let her know that's she one lucky girl to have you"

Mason frowned watching Amelia turn away and walk upstairs "Wait!" he spoke loudly she paused in her walk and turned to face him

"What the hell did that mean?" he asked

"Uhhh nothing"

"No you don't just say that and walk away" he said getting frustrated

"Mason, I meant you are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to be in a relationship" Amelia stated looking at him weirdly

"Apparently not you" he muttered darkly

Amelia not hearing him asked him questionably "What did you say?"

"Nothing Am just forget it" Mason sighed running his hands over his face not believing within two days he felt like he was back in high school with Amelia hiding his feelings for her. Turning away to leave he heard her footsteps stomp angrily down the stairs

"No! Now you don't get to say whatever it is you said and walk away" Mason sighed as Amelia took a deep breathe angrily

"You're doing it again Mason. You're shutting me out" Amelia said sadly remembering senior year when Mason began to pull away from her

Mason closed his eyes resisting the urge to turn around and comfort her but instead turn the door handle and walked out of the Lockwood residence

* * *

_*Bonnie's room of the Lockwood house*_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" Bonnie said looking up from her book to see Tyler pop his head in and then walk in and close the door behind him

"Hey Ty, is everything okay with you and Mason?" Bonnie asked crossing her legs as Tyler sat on the edge of the bed in silence

Bonnie placed her book to the side now sitting up as she crawled to his side. Placing her hand under his chin she turned his face to face her and saw the scared look she had seen not so long ago after his father's death

"Ty what's wrong?" she asked immediately wanting to comfort her best friend

"I gave Uncle Mason the moonstone"

"Wait why? I thought you didn't trust him"

Tyler turned his head away admitting out loud "Sarah almost died today"

"What?" Bonnie questioned softly in shock

"It was an accident you know me being stupid" Tyler tried to joke as Bonnie looked to him worriedly as he stated quickly

"She's okay"

Bonnie nodded as Tyler clenched his eyes shut trying to will away the image of Sarah lying at the bottom of the stairs. Emotions he held back he knew he could unleash in front of his best friend. Tyler looked to her scared and Bonnie could feel his emotions as tears slid down the young witch's eyes.

Tyler frowned admitting "In that moment just for a moment, for a split second I hoped she died"

A singular tear fell from the young jock's eye as he looked to Bonnie searching her eyes willing her to give him answers to the unknown for now he broke down "I don't know what is inside me Bonnie. I'm fucking scared of it. I don't want any part of it..."

Bonnie pulled Tyler into a hug as he buried his head into her shoulders as his head fitted perfectly under the crook of her neck and in between tears he continued "I just want this feeling... this monster inside of me out of my life... I never want to feel that way again. I won't, I can't B... I can't!"

Bonnie just tightened her grip around her best friend as tears continued to fall from her green eyes as they both sat silently in the room. For the years of being friends she felt his pain, his hurt, his confusion within her

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this" she whispered the fierce statement and for she swore on her grandmother's grave she was going to save her best friend even if she had to die trying,

_I look to you_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength has gone_

_In you I can be strong_

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? You learnt a bit of the the Bennett's**** family past including David's last name ...more will be explained further in this story so don't worry :)**

**Here's the link to the Xavier family crest in my tumblr just add "naleysocute23" and then ".tumblr" and remove the spaces from the link shown: .com/post/1688602268/the-xavier-family-crest-for-unspoken-connection**


	3. Let the flames begin

**AN: So sorry for the long wait! I won't even get started on why this chapter took forever a lot harder twisting TVD storyline to my AU (I think I'm losing my writing mojo lol)... but I'll move on the thank you lovely reviewers so glad you guys are enjoying this**

**THANKS TO: Lily CullenSalvatore, babyshan211 (I chose Jesse Williams to play Bonnie's dad... I put the link of pic on chp 1 :D), David Fishwick, StillStacie, FiestyEva, randomlittleme, Lula6791, MinaFTW, jimi18**

**THANKS also to ALL those who put this story on alert and favourite :D**

**I hope this LONG chapter makes up for the long wait :D**

**Song inspired for this chapter: Let the flames begin by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of TVD... only Amelia, David Bennett and my grammatical errors :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Let the flames begin**

_Lockwood residence...6am_

Bonnie flipped through the pages of Emily's grimoire shutting it in frustration

*_Knock Knock*_

"Morning honey"

Bonnie looked up to reply "Morning mum"

"Witch reading in this hour of the morning?" Amelia questioned walking into her daughter's room closing the door and sitting on her bed

"Yeah I'm trying to find some information..." Bonnie paused unsure

"About?" Amelia asked questionably

"Werewolves" Bonnie stated softly knowing it would remind her mother about her father

"What do you need to know about them?"

"How and why did Grams break the curse of the werewolves for dad?"

Amelia took a deep breathe "It depends on the type of curse to cause the turning of wolves"

"What do you mean?"

"The werewolves as a whole from what I know according to legends, that there was a time where vampires and werewolves could roam free; but a shaman placed a curse on the supernatural creatures limiting their powers. So werewolves could on turn at a full moon and..."

"Vampires couldn't walk out during the day unless they had those rings they developed later on" Amelia nodded at Bonnie's statement

The young witch scrunched her eyebrows still confused "But that still doesn't make sense to how dad is no longer a werewolf"

"He still is but the curse ends with him in his line" Bonnie looked at her mother confused who smiled slightly and began to explain a part of Bennett history

"In 1691 in Salem, Massachusetts, Rosemary Bennett the youngest daughter of the Bennett family fell in love with Thomas Xavier the youngest son out of the seven sons of the Xavier family. His father was a well-respected doctor, his mother a perfect housewife, and Thomas Xavier and six oldest brothers were all well-respected soldiers. Thomas was eighteen when he decided to come back home when he heard of news that his mother was ill. The Bennett family had just moved recently moved to Salem earlier that year when he was out of town. He met Rosemary one day in town who was buying food to prepare for her master. Secretly they met and soon enough they fell in love until it all went downhill in 1692"

"The Salem witch trials" Bonnie said feeling tears fill her eyes for her ancestor

Amelia nodded she too feeling her heart ache for Rosemary "Rosemary was so in love with Thomas for everything was perfect and she felt he would accept her as a witch."

Bonnie crossed her legs getting herself comfortable on her bed while asking surprised "She told him?"

"Yes in May 1692 the beginning of the Salem witch trials. One of Thomas's brother found out about their relationship and overheard Rosemary telling Thomas her secret. He told his father, who then told the court who then arrested Rosemary. Thomas loved Rosemary but he was more worried about what his father thought of him and wanted to keep his and his family's reputation clean so he swore in court that the Bennett family were indeed witches and that Rosemary had casted a spell to get him to fall in love with her"

Bonnie stared at her mother who ran her dainty finger lightly along the front of the grimoire remembering the rest of the story her mother told her "The rest of the Bennett family escaped Salem before being captured but Rosemary got hung in public."

"She didn't escape magically so she could died to protect the Bennett name" Bonnie said in understanding

"Not technically according to your Grams she told me that Rosemary stood before the public in fury she placed a curse upon the Xavier family that the seventh son of the seventh son would become a werewolf at the first full moon if he kills someone under his hands. No other witches but a Bennett can stop this curse in the Xavier family line. If a Bennett lifts the curse for whichever Xavier boy the next child for him will not be a boy."

"So that's what dad meant when he said I wouldn't have been born if the curse wasn't lifted"

"Wait, if the curse was lifted I still don't get how dad is able to have healing abilities? I remember all those times growing up things like him getting a paper cut would heal right in front of me hence why I knew me giving him aneurysm wouldn't harm him"

"The curse was also a blessing according to what your Grams told me. Rosemary in the midst of her fury believed that the Xavier family may learn their lesson so when the curse is lifted and if that last Xavier boy does kill someone he'll be blessed with the ability of a werewolf but can never turn"

"So dad triggered the curse...that's why he can heal so easily. Wait so does that mean dad and his family moved to Mystic Fall so he could get close to you in hope you or Grams would break the curse?" Bonnie asked getting angry of the idea that her father used her mother

"At first but somewhere along the way we fell in love. Grams never trusted him when we were dating freshmen year. Towards the end of freshen year he revealed to me what he was and that turned into a fight but we soon made up when he first told me he love me."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Amelia continued her story "I asked my mother to remove the curse because I didn't know much about witchcraft then I was just beginning to get into my powers. She said she would but I think she was secretly hoping to prove to me that he was using me"'

"But..."

"After mum was able to lift the curse he never left Mystic Falls and well you know how the story goes leading us here"

"Yeah well all the rest of dad's family have fled Mystic Falls. You never told me how he triggered the curse mum?"

"Bonnie... I think you and I both know, if your father wanted you to know he would have told you"

Bonnie took a deep breathe knowing it was the truth. No matter how much she despised her father she would never wish the guilt of somebody dying because of them. This what made her work harder to find out ways to protect Tyler, but so far she has had no luck.

"So dad's curse was lifted because it was a curse placed upon him. So for other werewolves I can't use the same spell"

Amelia shook her head "No, I know mum had the spell written by Rosemary before she was hanged. Rosemary had slipped the spell into her grimoire that her family had taken with them when escaping Salem; but no the spell won't work on the Lockwoods"

"Wait what? How did you? Grams"

Amelia nodded "Yeah I don't know how that lady knew but I found out when I was in sophmore year when I was hanging out with Mason as usual and I touched him and I saw an older version of him shift into a wolf"

"You saw the future?" Bonnie blurted out amazed

"Yeah one of my many powers. I told mum but she told me that the Lockwoods had unfortunately been cursed a lot longer than the Xavier family so it would be twice as hard to find a way to lift the curse"

"I'm scared for Tyler" Bonnie bit her bottom lips looking to her mother tearfully. Amelia moved aside the book and hugged her daughter, her only child who began to cry her tears of fear.

"I know baby. The only thing we can do is be there for him." Amelia said soothing running her hands softly through Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie nodded holding back her tears lifting her head up to look to her mum who placed both hands on the side of her face and wiped away the tears " We have to make sure he doesn't trigger the curse." Amelia said in a comfortingly tone causing Bonnie to close her eyes and nod then bury her head in her mother's shoulders who rocked her back and forth to calm her daughter.

* * *

_Salvatore Boarding house... 9am_

_*Knock Knock*_

Damon Salvatore walked to the door to open it to reveal Elena's younger brother, Jeremy

"I need to talk to you" he said to the older vampire

Damon squinted his eyes "And I don't want to talk to you" he said shutting the door but was stopped by Jeremy's hand as he blurted out

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet"

Damon's eyes widened in sarcasm "Wow fascinating...not enough" he ended attempting to shut the door in front of Jeremy's face but again was stopped again by Jeremy who continued his explanation

"Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for the moonstone. A special rock connected to the werewolf legend. It's why he's here" Jeremy ended knowing he now had Damon's attention

"Hmmm moonstone" Damon said interested looking at the young Gilbert

"And I know where it is" Jeremy said proudly

"Any reason why?"Damon asked curious of Jeremy's sudden urge to get involved

Jeremy rolled his eyes asking "Do I need one?"

He sighed explaining to Damon "Look I just want to help"

Damon cocked an eyebrow at Jeremy "What does your sister think of this lovely discovery?" he asked. Jeremy remained silent and that gave Damon's answer

"Oh you haven't told her have you?" Damon said teasingly

Jeremy adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulders mumbling "Well Elena doesn't want me getting involved but..."

"You're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself" Damon finished Jeremy's sentence then analyzed the human boy critically stating sarcastically

"Wow your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic"

Jeremy let out a deep breath of annoyance "Are you going to let me in or not?" he asked

Damon smirked pulling the door back allowing Jeremy to step into the Salvatore house

* * *

_Lockwood residence...11am_

"I swear I haven't seen you in forever" Jenna exclaimed to Amelia as they walked towards the Lockwood house to report to Carol Lockwood

"I know tell me about it. When was the last time we had coffee?" Amelia asked linking arms with the young woman

Jenna pretended to think "Hmmm a month ago"

"No!" Amelia said in shock causing Jenna to giggle and nodded

"Where's that _lovely_ husband of yours" Jenna said sarcastically

Amelia rolled her eyes knowing Jenna too never liked David "He's not making an appearance something about getting called away for business" Amelia said remembering the voicemail she got on her cell phone after eating breakfast

"Where to this time?" she said sarcastically rolling her brown eyes looking to one of her closest friends

"Not sure just said he'll be out of town for a week. Enough of me I think somebody has been busy Miss I'm-dating-the-history-teacher" Amelia teased

"Hey he's Elena's teacher not mine"

Walking up the stairs Amelia couldn't help but tease her young friend "I'm sure he's your teacher in the bedroom"

"Am!" Jenna exclaimed in embarrassment nudging her friend's shoulder playfully but the two women couldn't help but burst out laughing

"Jenna, Amelia! Thank you both for wrangling the volunteers" Carol walked up to them with a clipboard in her hand dressed in her usual fashion

Jenna shrugged her shoulders "It's for a good cause"

Amelia laughed telling Carol "I think the reason is more so that Jenna has always been a sucker for masquerade balls"

Jenna chuckled nodding admitting "Yeah that could be the real reason"

Carol smiled as her mind flashed to her recently deceased husband "Same goes for Richard. This was always his favourite party of the year" she smiled then noticed her son and Matt carrying an antique table

"Woah woah wait! Tyler!" Matt exclaimed almost dropping the table and almost giving Mrs. Lockwood a heart attack

"Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800's. Excuse me. Tyler!" she exclaimed

"Mum we got it" Tyler stated as the two boys carried on

Jenna and Amelia chuckled seeing Carol follow the boys as they carried the table to it's rightful place. Jenna looked up to see Stefan carry a chair to the dining table

"Excuse me a sec Am I just got to talk to Stefan" Amelia nodded as the both unlinked their arms as she explained to Jenna

"No problems you'll probably find me outside doing work" Jenna nodded and went to talk with Stefan while Amelia walked out to find some work to do

* * *

_Backyard of the Lockwood residence_

Bonnie sighed tiredly wit the box in her hand when she spotted Elena walking towards her. Taking a deep breath Bonnie walked towards her placing the box on the table while Elena smiled stating "You're here"

The young witch nodded stating back "I'm here". Bonnie began to look around for signs of Caroline for whenever Elena was around the young vampire never seemed to far behind

"Caroline's not coming. I told you" Elena said snapping Bonnie out of her search

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "I'm just making sure"

Elena dropped the object she had in her hands back into the box and looked to her best friend "You know eventually you are going have to talk to her"

Bonnie stopped the urge of rolling eyes of Elena's statement because she knew that but she needed time "Could you make a little less obvious that you are on her side" Bonnie said

Elena shook her head "There are no sides Bonnie" she said obviously

The witch closed her eyes and explained "Elena, since Caroline became a vampire we've barely seen each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough but I didn't think I would lose you too"

Elena nodded knowing she had to explain what had been happening the past couple of weeks "Come with me" she stated walking past Bonnie

Bonnie turned to look at Elena "Where?" she asked tiredly

"Not here. Some place quiet." Elena said and held out her hand

"We need to talk" Bonnie looked to Elena's hand unsure but pushed aside her uncertainty and accepted Elena's hand as she led Bonnie away from the Lockwood house

* * *

After Elena caught Bonnie up during their walk to somewhere private. Bonnie sat down on a log in shock not believing she hadn't heard of all this happening she had been so caught up with her family troubles and helping Tyler that she didn't see what was happening with Elena and Caroline

"I can't believe it" Bonnie said in shock

"I know it's a lot" Elena said sitting besides her friend explaining furthermore

"Katherine is doing everything she can to break Stefan and me apart. Caroline just got trapped in the middle"

Bonnie shook her head explaining her point of view "It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's just that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all!" she stated a little hurt that Elena hadn't spoken to her about these things but she felt a little guilt that she hadn't spoken to Elena about her family, but that was her problem and Tyler was the only person she felt comfortable talking about her family... he was her best friend anyways.

Elena frowned confused "I'm sorry. I don't want to keep things from you, but you made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing" she pointed out causing Bonnie to frown at the accusation

"So that makes me the odd man out" Bonnie stated annoyed that Elena wasn't understanding that despite her dislike for vampires doesn't mean that Elena needed to keep her in the dark especially when it concerned her best friend and even when it concerned Caroline.

"No! No, Bonnie of course not" Elena exclaimed

Bonnie calmed herself and said "I know where I stand Elena, and I know where you stand... but where do we stand?"

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that, but she needs you too"

Bonnie gulped back her guilt "Not yet... I just. She's a vampire and I can't." Elena looked to Bonnie who avoided Elena's look stating quickly

"I think we need to get back" Elena sighed watching Bonnie leave walking back to the Lockwood house

* * *

Amelia placed the lights and chinese lantern into the box to take outside to the huge backyard for Tyler and Matt to start putting up under the tent that had been set up. Placing her hands under the box somebody grabbed it

"Here let me get that for you" Mason said causing Amelia to glare pulling the box back to herself but Mason had a grip around the box

"I'm fine Mason" she stated out angrily

"You sure are" he smirked checking Amelia dressed in simple jeans and a purple blouse and her hair left down

"Not funny" she snatched the box out of his grasp and walked past him

"Amelia! I'm sorry" he chased after her

The older witch turned around angrily sarcastically speaking "Sorry? What for? What could you possibly be sorry for? If anything I'm sorry for paying you a compliment last night"

"Amelia..." he said frustrated hating when she was angry her tone was always sarcastic

Yeah Amelia knew she was being immature with Mason but she didn't want to continue this conversation so she she shoved the box into his chest "Here you look a little empty-handed here maybe you can take this box to the under the tent" he quickly gripped the box and looked up to see Amelia stalking off angrily back upstairs into the house

Taking a deep breath to control he's frustration "Only you Amelia Bennett...only you" he muttered lowly of the fact that it was only this woman that would drive him to the brink of insanity but he'd enjoy it.

Sighing he turned away and began to walk to the table the box was meant to be placed but soon shock washed over him seeing none other than Stefan Salvatore... very much alive. He was standing across from the table unpacking objects and placing them on the table

"Hey Stefan" Mason said lacing his tone cooly to cover his surprise

The young Salvatore looked up to Mason's tone smirking "Mason" he simply said

Mason placed the box down in it's place slowly turning around as he chose his words carefully "Wasn't expecting you here or... anywhere"

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders still smirking "I had this little accident, but I'm fine now" he stated looking Mason Lockwood

Mason stepped towards Stefan demanding "What did you do with Sheriff Forbes?"

The young vampire smiled "Oh she's fine. Although from now on you have to do your own dirty work" he finished amused at the situation

Mason clenched his jaw nodding "Not a problem" he said and turned to walk away from Stefan but accidently bumped into Bonnie

"Oh sorry Mason" she said but soon took a sharp intake breath as a flash of vision sweep her mind.

"My fault Bonnie. Is your mum still in the house?" Mason asked snapping Bonnie back into reality

Bonnie's green eyes looked to Mason unsure stuttering "Uhhh yeah I think"

"Okay thanks" Mason said walking away. Bonnie followed him walking away but frowned still a little disturbed

Stefan saw the look upon the Bennett witch's face. He stepped towards her crossing his arms over his chest he asked her in concern "What's the matter are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up to Stefan deciding how to explain what she saw to him "When I just bumped into Mason I saw something..."

Uncrossing his arms he asked her curious "What do mean? Like a vision?"

She nodded and stated "I saw Elena"

Confusion swept upon his face repeating in question "You saw Elena?"

Bonnie gulped saying nervously "He was ummm kissing her?"

Stefan scoffed at the idea telling the young witch "No Bonnie. Elena wouldn't kiss..." he paused as it all clicked to him

"You didn't see Elena you saw Katherine"

"Katherine" Bonnie said now scared and knowing she needed to tell Tyler that it was a mistake giving the moonstone to Mason

_'Shit'_ Bonnie thought as Stefan said

"I got to let Damon know" Bonnie nodded while thinking _"I have to tell Tyler the truth soon"_

Watching Stefan walk away Bonnie started to look for Tyler spotting him from afar talking to Matt she walked towards him quickly

"Tyler!" she said loudly reaching him as both boys and Jeremy turned to face her

"Sorry Matt could I borrow Ty?"

"Uhhh yeah sure" Matt said

"Is everything okay B?" Tyler asked immediately not caring that Matt heard this side of him

"We **need** to talk now" she said to him taking his hands to drag him away from the audience

Jeremy watched Bonnie drag Tyler away then asked Matt curious "When did those two become friends?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders "They were always friends I think" he said then went back to his work while Jeremy went back to work waiting for Tyler to be alone so he could ask about the moonstone

* * *

Damon walked past Stefan exclaiming in shock "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood!"

Brushing past his brother they both turned to face each as Stefan explained "We missed it. He got into town after she did. It makes perfect sense"

Damon nodded but tried to get his point across walking past Stefan "Yeah I know but... Mason Lockwood!" he emphasised looking to Stefan then paused

"Besides the werewolf thing... this guy's a surfer" Damon continued his explanation of the absurdity of the idea then it clicked to him

"She's using him she has to be"

Stefan looked to him confused "Using him for what?"

The older Salvatore smiled the ideas coming to him as he explained "Mason Lockwood is looking for a moonstone that can allegedly break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him giving his 'really?' look "Why?" he asked challenging his brother

Damon raised his eyebrow "Well...no idea" he frowned and walked past Stefan casually stating out loud

"This is the beauty of Katherine she's always up to something"

Damon paused hearing his little brother ask "So how are we going to find this moonstone"

Damon smiled turning around "Jeremy is getting it from Tyler" he said

Stefan looked at his brother of the stupidity of involving people in his plans walking past him he slapped Damon's shoulders "Why would you involve Jeremy?"

Damon turned around and said in defense "He's playing Indianna Jones. He involved himself"

Stefan scoffed as Damon followed him to see Jeremy but no sign of Tyler. Matt left to get more stuff to hang leaving Jeremy alone

"You know you're not very good at this whole teamwork thing Gilbert" Damon stated shocking Jeremy to face both brothers

"Everyone plays a part. You're part was the easiest. Talk to Tyler and but I see you fail that plan" Damon said sarcastically

Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked to Stefan explaining "Bonnie is talking to him. They headed that way" his head motioning across the water there seated Tyler and Bonnie just seating down on the log

"Since when did Bennett and Lockwood get along?" Damon asked frustrated for this the second time he saw them communicating like they have known each other for so long. It annoyed Damon when he didn't know anything as he looked to his younger brother for an answer but shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know. I know they are friends"

"Does that look to you as they are just friends?" Damon pointed out in sudden frustration of seeing Tyler place a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulders. Did she not know what he was? A werewolf...well soon to be werewolf! If she hate vampires then she should be hating werewolves. He smirked at the idea of Bonnie hating the Lockwood family once she found out that not only was Mason a werewolf but her little buddy was going to be one soon

Stefan rolled his eyes "Come on maybe she might ask about the moonstone"

"Or she might be working with Mason"

"Bonnie wouldn't do that?" Jeremy interjected

"Do we not remember that not so long ago she almost burnt me! Burnt me!" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother being a little dramatic

"But you know Bonnie would never work with Katherine"

"Yeah I know" Damon mumbled then began to walk towards the scene of Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood.

Both Salvatore brothers walked away leaving Jeremy as they stood from afar out of sight as they eavesdropped on the conversation between Tyler and Bonnie

* * *

"What's going on B?" Tyler asked

"We have to get the moonstone back Ty"

"What? Why?" Tyler stood up angrily looking down to his best friend

"You know why I gave it to Mason. I don't want anything to do with this curse" Bonnie stood up quickly to assure Tyler of his reasons

"I know. I had a vision that Mason was not a good guy"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked confused

"I mean that the person that wants the moonstone... she's evil" Bonnie tried to explain

Tyler looked at his best friend only for his eyes to widen "You know who she is?" Bonnie turned her head away ashamed that she hasn't told him anything about these vampire situations

"Look at me B. Everyone else can have their secrets but you and I. There's no secrets. Who is she Bonnie?" Tyler asked stepping towards her

"I'll explain to you tonight"

"Why not now?" Tyler exclaimed getting frustrated

"Because we have an audience" Bonnie said motioning her head behind him

Tyler turned around frowning to see Damon and Stefan look away lamely as if they weren't eavesdropping.

He turned to look at Bonnie "What the hell do they have to do with this?" he asked as Bonnie looked up to see Damon from afar motioning his head to the side to talk

Sighing she looked to Tyler "I promise I'll explain...tonight" Bonnie promised him placing her hand on his arm in assurance

Calming his frustration of being in the dark of this situation and the fact that Bonnie seemed to hide whatever trouble she's involved in, from him "Tonight" he repeated then nodded his head motioning for her to leave

"Do what you have to do B" Bonnie smiled thankful and walked back to the Salvatore brothers.

Tyler tiredly ran his hands over his face and turned to watch his best friend walk away he could see from a far a smirking Damon watching his best friend walk back to his backyard. Was he checking her out? Tyler gritted his teeth glaring at Damon. He didn't trust him...never trusted him. There was something strange about him and Stefan including. What the hell was Bonnie getting into?

* * *

Seeing Bonnie finally making her way towards them, Damon wasted no time and sped towards her grabbing her by the arm surprising her

"What the..."

"Some place quiet wouldn't want to have an audience listening in" Damon answered her unfinished sentence earning him a glare from the feisty witch dragging away from people still setting up in the backyard while his little brother obediently followed the duo

Once Bonnie was certain they were out of earshot she tried to remove her arm out of Damon's grip but it only tightened turning her quickly to face the smirking vampire "Okay this is as far as I go. What do you want?" she asked immediately as she felt Damon's grip let go of her arm

"A favour and an answer" he said still with that smirk on her face.

Bonnie scoffed looking at Damon "Oh like that's going to help" she sarcastically stated

Damon smiled at the fact she always seemed to match his argument as he continued their fun _talk_ "So predictable... that's why I brought him" Damon turned to Stefan giving him a metaphorical cue to allow him to talk in the conversation between him and the witch

Stefan started his speech as he had Bonnie's attention with his passive tone "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you are the one that linked Mason to Katherine. We finally have the opportunity to get an upper hand with both of them. So hear us out"

Damon butted in sarcastically "Pretty please" causing Bonnie to narrow her green eyes at him but widen slightly looking to both Salvatore brothers

Damon knew they had the witch on their side as soon as a deep sigh of defeat left her pretty lips "I'm listening" hearing those two words made him excited that they could further develop their plan on getting the moonstone and killing Mason [well the Bennett witch didn't need to know that part of the plan]. Suddenly Stefan's phone vibrated as Damon watched Bonnie who watched Stefan pull his phone out of his pocket and motioned for both of them to wait seeing Elena's name for caller ID

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you two play nice please?" he asked as Bonnie nodded slightly and turned to look at Damon who said without thought

"Yes"

'_Finally talk with the witch and I. This ought to be fun'_ Damon thought hearing Stefan walk away to talk to Elena while the witch and the older vampire had themselves a little stare down. She stared at him with such a challenging look almost daring Damon to make the first move to speak

He made the first move.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if Katherine gave him the moonstone" he explained

Bonnie chuckled at the thought that for vampire who has been alive for so long had very little knowledge about witches "My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions" she explained

"How inconvenient." he stated. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration thinking of a new direction to take in the plan then remembered

"Alright lets talk about that witchy juju thing. The fun one where my brain bursts out into flame...what is that?" he asked a little curious of how quickly her powers expanded the last witch that did that to him was... Sheila Bennett.

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at Damon's curiosity proudly explaining "That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessel goes pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again"

A small smile formed on his face from tone of Bonnie's voice as he questioned her "Is it vampire specific?"

She shook her head "No it can work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability"

"Good. That's good" Damon now smirking as the idea began to form and Bonnie saw that look. She knew that look. The look of 'this-plan-will-work-and-I-get-to-do-some-torturing'. She hated that look it made her sick to think she was somehow going to be involved in this plan that will please.

She needed to put a stop to his plan "Damon. I'm not going to help you hurt him"

Damon pouted that she was putting a stop to his fun then looked to the witch knowing he could now question the relationship "Why...cause you seem to be buddy buddy with werewolf jr"

Bonnie clenched her jaw stepping up to Damon "Leave Tyler out of this" she said threateningly surprising Damon

_'They must be closer than I thought. She's protective of her friends but this...this one is different. Curious meet curiouser'_ Damon thought now realizing his obsession for the Lockwood family has now broken to a whole new level

He stepped a little closer to the witch leaving not much space between the two. Bonnie still giving him that 'I-will-burn-you' look", but that didn't bother him. He stared into her eyes almost as if he could find the truth all within those green eyes.

He bent his head and whispered huskily into her ear "So you know his dark little secret"

Bonnie felt her breath hitch as she swore her heart beat began to beat faster and possible louder for Damon's vampire ears to hear, She took notice of their close proximity for all Damon had to do was move his head a little down and then he would kiss her

_'Kiss me? What the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it Bonnie all you have to do is step back it's as easy as one, two three. Come Bonnie right leg go back then left leg go back' _Bonnie thought quickly stepping back

Damon sighed already sensing Bonnie quickly putting up that internal wall only to block Damon Salvatore out. At first it was fun to break through her walls now and then and have fun little sarcastic arguments; hell that's made their little quirky love/hate relationship but now he wanted her to be that laid back girl he has caught glimpse of when she was with Tyler. What did Tyler have that he didn't have

_'Seriously, am I jealous of that wannabe wolf! Dammit all these switching on of feelings really screwing with my head. Seriously what the hell is wrong with me?'_ Damon thought taking a deep breath channeling his frustration of his thought to Bonnie

"Look. Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Katherine is evil. They are the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality game with me now?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow at him

Damon groaned from that look from Bonnie now chuckling that he never asked her in his usual Damon threatening style "Let me put this in another way...they are a threat to Elena and you witch are going get over yourself and help us or I'll grab Lockwood Jr and rip..."

Before Damon could finish his sentence while drinking in the fact that with a snap of his fingers he could rile up the witch but Stefan ruined his fun saying quickly "Yeah he doesn't mean anything by the threat but the statement before was a question with a please...right?"

Damon glared at Stefan then looked to Bonnie drawling out "Abbbsoooolutely"

"What do I have to do?" Bonnie asked giving into the plan as both Salvatore brothers smiled and began to tell her, her part of the plan

* * *

_Later... Front of the Lockwood residence_

Mason walked down the steps letting one of the delivery driver know "Hey can you remove the van is blocking in" the guy nodded setting down the boxes in it's place. Mason looked to the side to see Bonnie struggling with a table at the back of a delivering truck

He laughed a little running up to her knowing Amelia would murder him if she knew he had left Bonnie to struggle and besides he was a gentlemen "Hey Bonnie! How did you get stuck into doing this by yourself?"

Bonnie turned her head balancing the table hoping it wouldn't fall on her lead her to her death

_'Pfft if I die I'm haunting Damon Salvatore for life' _she thought and quickly snapped out of her little joke slash truth and answered Mason

"Oh the guys bailed something about drafts pick... I don't know I don't speak that language"

Mason chuckled "Here let me help you out" he said as he grabbed a hold of the table pushing it back in so to have a better grip of it

Before he could grab the table he felt an excruciating pain rip though inside his brain "Ahhhhh!" he screamed grabbing his head in hope it would stop.

His eyes flickered to Bonnie and he knew it was her doing and the pain just got worst. "Ahhhh!...Bonnie? Ahhhhhh!" he yelled dropping to his knees

"Sorry..." he heard her whispered before a knee collided with his face knocking him out

Bonnie bit her lips hating herself for doing this but somewhere deep deep inside her she knew it needed to be done. If Mason Lockwood was working for Katherine Pierce the way they were going to get answers was if Damon dealt with it. As much as she hated that statement she knew it was true. She looked to Damon who opened the car door motioning his head for her to get in. She couldn't help but push back a smile remembering when he showed his gentlemen manner long ago in Mystic Falls high parking lot. Pushing aside the memory she got into the car and heard the door shut and then Stefan and Damon load Mason into the back of the jeep.

Taking a deep breath she heard the driver door open and watched Damon slide in and close the door. He looked to Bonnie and asked "You ready witch?"

Bonnie nodded absently to the question hearing the jeep roar to life and the witch and the vampire left the Lockwood residence.

* * *

_Salvatore boarding house_

Bonnie groaned in annoyance struggling with Mason's heavy bag '_Seriously is there bricks in here?' _she wondered through the house and found Damon placing Mason on the chair

"Here's his bag as requested" she said sarcastically to him who grabbed the bag off her and placed it on a table then looked to Bonnie ordering

"Grab that corner" he motioned to the brown material underneath the chair while pulling the material stretching it over the carpet

"Why are we doing this?" she asked but had a feeling of what sarcastic remark he would make

"I don't want to stain the carpet" he joked causing Bonnie to roll her eyes shaking her head at him and herself

"I knew you were going to say something like that" she pointed out

"Judging again" he reminded her as the material over the carpet fully covered the carpet.

Walking towards Mason she stood in front of him and said "He's not going be out must longer"

A sound of unzipping a bag and pulling out of chains clinging against each other surprised Damon "Woah! Looks like this guy is used to being tied up" he joked dirtily

Rolling her eyes she smirked at the joke but anger bubbled in her of the idea of Mason and Katherine; she needs to warn her mother to stay the hell away from Mason although that could be quite difficult. Trying to ignore her talking conscience she placed her hands on either side of Mason's head and closed her eyes in concentration while Damon began to tie Mason up

"What are you doing?" she heard Damon's voice.

Opening her eyes she looked to him "You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it" she said

Damon eyes brightened at what Bonnie was doing as he finished the last few rounds of tying Mason"Oh good yeah!" Bonnie closed her eyes and restarted her concentration searching through his memory

He stood up and began ranting off "Find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is, and find out what they are going to do with it once they get it" sensing that Bonnie was ignoring him [which he didn't appreciate] he watched a confused look take place on her beautiful face

_'Beautiful...seriously? Yeah these feelings are really screwing with me. Day by day I seem to lose my badasss...ness? Is that a word? It is now cause I'm badass'_ Damon smirked at his internal conversation with himself

"Somewhere small...dark...there's water" she said still with her eyes closed

"Like a sewer?" he questioned

Bonnie shook her head concentrating harder "No like a... a well? That can't be right. Wait yeah it's a well"

Damon frowned confused asking out loud "Why would it be in a well?"

Seeing that she wasn't get anymore out of Mason's head she let out sigh and looked to Damon aggravated "I told you I only get what I get"

Damon nodded until Mason grabbed Bonnie's arm "Ahhh" she screamed in shock and in one quick motion Damon got Mason to let go of Bonnie

"You okay?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders

Still slightly shaken she nodded and quickly saying "That's all I got"

"I'll let Stefan know what's happening" Damon nodded to Bonnie's suggestion and dropped his hands letting her walk past

"Hey judgey" Damon called out letting Bonnie stop her walk out of the room she turned to face him

"Thank you" he said truthfully, because through all the crap she went through she always pushed her pride aside to work with Stefan and him if it meant it would help others and that was kind of amazing. Bonnie nodded unsure...this was the second time he said thank you to her and it was still weird seeing this side of him and the fact that those two words sent a tingling feeling down her spine. Ignoring the feeling she walked out without a response.

* * *

In the midst of her walking out of the house to contact Stefan a familiar uncertain voice greeted her "Hey"

Bonnie turned around surprised to see Caroline smiling shyly and looking a little nervous of talking to Bonnie "Hi" Bonnie responded back then silence filled between the two

"How's your mum? Elena filled me in on everything" the young witch asked the young vampire

Caroline smiled a little progress between them "I'm going to take her home tonight" she explained

Again the silence came and Bonnie felt she owed Caroline an explanation of her pulling herself away "Caroline I..." Bonnie began but chickened out

"...never mind I've go something to do" she said making a leave but Caroline stopped her with a question

"Did you find uhhhh the moonstone thing?"

Bonnie shook her head "No not yet" she said then remembered something quickly asking Caroline

"Do you remember that old well that we used to play at when we were kids?"

Caroline smiled widely nodding "Yeah!"

"It's in the woods, do you remember where?" Bonnie asked

The blonde vampire squinted her eyes in memory remembering "On the edge of the Lockwood property" she said then asked Bonnie

"Why?"

Caroline watched Bonnie smirk almost eerily close Damon's smirk of when he figured it all out "I think that's where Mason Lockwood is keeping the moonstone" she said pulling out her phone

"I got to let Stefan know" she told Caroline

"Do you need some help?" Caroline asked eagerly to spend more time with Bonnie. She loved hanging out Elena and the Salvatore brothers but she missed the conversations with Bonnie and maybe she sounded a bit selfish but with Bonnie she could talk about herself and what goes on in her life because Bonnie asks in true concern whereas she felt with Elena it was just a question to make conversation

Bonnie was about to say no but saw the eagerness on Caroline's face and Bonnie couldn't help but miss her. Pushing aside her thoughts she nodded to Caroline "Yeah I do. Do you think you are able to help Stefan find the moonstone?"

Caroline's smiled so widely it could light up a whole room "Yeah I'll call you as soon as we have it" she said to see that Bonnie and her were beginning to plan and work together sure it wasn't the usual planning of what time to go shopping but this... this was a start.

Bonnie pulled out her phone looking to Caroline she said "Okay I'll text Stefan on the location and that you'll meet him at the well. While I stay here making sure Damon don't do anything drastic to Mason" Caroline nodded as Bonnie felt a smile tug at her lips walking past Caroline back to the room occupied by Damon and Mason

Caroline turned around and called out "Hey Bonnie"

Bonnie paused and looked to Caroline "Yeah" she said looking to the hopeful eyes of her blonde best friend

"I missed you" Caroline admitted

Bonnie felt tears fill her eyes and felt a little weight off her heart when for once she spoke what she truly felt "I missed you too Caro" Caroline bit her bottom lip but Bonnie could see the smile as the girl sped out of the house.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lockwood residence_

Tyler walked into his house annoyed but found Elena, Matt and Stefan "Hey has anyone seen Mason?"

Stefan looked to Tyler answering "Uhh he took off not sure when he would be back" Tyler nodded feeling his jaw clench when stepping closer to Stefan

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked

"Bonnie said she had something take care of" Stefan said looking to Tyler who nodded seeing right through Stefan

"What did she have to take care of?" Tyler asked curiously

From the corner of his eyes Tyler noted Elena looking secretly between the two as Matt continued minding his own business "No sorry" Stefan said

"I don't know what you and your brother are up to but if Bonnie gets hurt. I'm taking you **both** down" Tyler whispered threateningly for Stefan to hear

Stefan stood his ground remaining speechless. Tyler took the silence the chance to leave to search for his uncle in the house

"So weird" Tyler muttered

Stefan let out a deep breath surprised by Tyler's threat just confirmed Stefan's well more so Damon's suspicions that Tyler and Bonnie seem to have a tighter bond. He felt his phone vibrate signaling a text pulling his phone out he saw it was a text from Bonnie on the location of the moonstone and that Caroline was meeting him there

Stefan felt her eyes upon him as he looked up to see Elena's questioning eyes on what was going on but Stefan said nothing and left the house.

Matt having seen the silent interaction looked to Elena and chuckled "I"m not even going to ask"

Elena lips formed a thin line of frustration dropping the masks "I'll be right back" she told Matt and ran out of the house following Stefan

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house_

Watching Caroline speed out Bonnie turned around but heard the Salvatore front door open and close. Curious she saw Jeremy Gilbert appear in her line of vision with a box in his hand he spotted Bonnie smiling

"Hey Bonnie" he said walking towards her

Bonnie looked up to the tall boy asking "Jeremy what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Research for Damon"

"What? Does Elena..." Bonnie paused seeing Jeremy shake his head

"No and besides I'm just helping, Anyways where is he?" he asked

The young witch motioned her head for him to follow "In there, just follow the screams" she said

Jeremy and Bonnie seemed to walked in on Damon ranting while crouching near the fireplace heating a metal rod he wondered out loud "Did she seduce you and tell you that she love you. You're supernatural so she can't compel you so I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine is good that way"

Damon heard the footsteps and from the corner of his eyes he saw Jeremy and Bonnie "Thought I told you to leave Jeremy and I thought you were long gone witch"

Jeremy placed the box nearby table casting a nervous glance to the back of Mason while Bonnie stayed behind holding back the urge to save Mason. "Found something in Ric's box of stuff" Jeremy explained pulling out a wrapped package

Intrigued Damon placed the rod down and walked towards Jeremy "Oooo! What did you discover Gilbert Jr.?" he asked

Jeremy handed the package to Damon as curiosity overcame Bonnie, she stepped forward stood in between Damon and Jeremy watching Damon unwrap the package to reveal long stems of a purple plant

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she picked up a stem while Damon grabbed a handful as they both examined it while Jeremy pulled out his phone and explained from what he found out

"Uhhh I did a search on my phone, it's a plant a found in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane"

Damon looked impressed asking more "What else did you read?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders "Well every source says something different. One says it causes lycanthrophy which seems bogus. Another says that it protects people and another one says that it's toxic"

The three heard heard Mason make a noise of movement to the word _toxic_ causing Damon to smirk handing the rest of the wolfsbane package to Jeremy

"I'm guessing toxic" Damon stated standing in front of Mason

"Damon..." Bonnie started trying to reason with Damon that maybe this was going to far

"You know this is how we are going to get answers witch" Bonnie bit her tongue for any remark watching Damon continue his method of interrogation

"What's Katherine doing Mystic Falls?" Damon asked. Bonnie watched Mason remain silence. She bit her bottom lips tightly watching Damon run the plant down the wolf's cheekbone.

Sounds of sizzling could be heard along with screams from Mason "Mmmmmahhhhhh"

Pulling the plant back Damon asked again "Why is she here?"

Grunting Mason spat out "She's here with me! Why you ask? You jealous" Bonnie closed her eyes resisting the urge to slap her forehead from Mason's answer knowing that it would just piss Damon off

Damon chuckled heartedly stating "How rude of me. Ah ha! I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat"

Damon forcibly shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth "Mffff ahhhh"

Bonnie and Jeremy both winced as they watched Mason cough up blood from the wolfsbane. Damon eyed the two rookies witnessing his torture and looked to Mason. Now the trio watched and waited patiently for him to recover from the last little torture move.

* * *

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked once Mason recovered slightly from the force of the wolfsbane shoved down his throat

"Screw you!" he spat out angrily

"Ehhh wrong answer!" Damon said sarcastically savoring each moment of torturing Katherine's new boy toy. Stepping forward with the handful wolfbane in his hands Jeremy stepped forward yelling

"If he was going to say anything he would've already!"

Bonnie backed up Jeremy's point stepping forward "He's right Damon" she spoke.

Damon looked to her then back to Mason moving forward with his plan he held on stem tightly in his hand "I'm going to stick this in your eye now" he gritted out angrily moving the wolfsbane towards his eyes

"The well! You can find it there" he yelled out

Damon smirked looking to the witch giving her the 'I-told-you-torture-would-work' look. Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon looked back to Mason explaining "I already know where it is thanks to the judgey witch but I wanna know what it does and why you want it"

Mason took a deep breath and said "I'm getting it for Katherine"

"Why?" Damon asked instantly

"She's going to use it to lift the curse" Mason smiled of her reason

Damon lifted an eyebrow confused "Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps him from turning whenever they want" he stated still confused but it all clicked to Bonnie

"So he wouldn't have to turn anymore" she said standing next to Damon looking to Mason

"You're using the moonstone so you have the choice to turn whenever you want" Bonnie said hoping she was getting it right. Mason nodded at the young witch as Damon looked between the two then at Jeremy who just seemed intrigued by the conversation between them

"Why?" Damon stated out still not getting the reason of why Katherine would do this for a...surfer? Seriously!

Mason yelled out "Because she loves me!"

"Oh" Damon said chuckling which turned into laughter because in that karmic moment he saw himself in that chair preaching his love for Katherine. Damon looked to the quiet Bonnie and Jeremy pointing slightly to Mason

"Now I get it!" he said through his chuckles which slowly died down and his eyebrow furrowed and his face turned serious

"You're just stupid! Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron"

"I'm done talking" Mason said stubbornly

Damon smirked nodding "Yes you are" he said.

He looked to Jeremy and Bonnie ordering them "Jeremy. Little witch. Time for you two to take a little walk"

Jeremy nodded knowing what was going to happen and rushed out, but Bonnie shook her head. She knew that look he wasn't just after answers he was going to kill Mason and not while she was here was she going to let him

"No" Bonnie said staring at him sternly stepping in front of Mason

Damon glared down at the witch "You should be an obedient little witch and follow Jeremy" he said lowly that would usually make someone run but he should have known it wouldn't have worked on Bonnie. Maybe scared her a bit but she was to stubborn to show her fear to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him saying "I'm staying Damon. Let him go **now**" she ended in a threatening tone that made Damon raise an eyebrow at her

A cough behind Bonnie broke their stare down as Bonnie turned her head to face Mason who begged the witch "Bonnie...just help Tyler. I know you love him. So protect him and don't let this wolf thing happen to him"

Bonnie bit her lips knowing she had to protect Mason. Yes, he was working with Katherine but Tyler didn't deserve to lose another family member. She noticed that Mason looked tired but seemed strong enough to get out as she looked to the older vampire and said one last time "Don't Damon"

In a split second he had her against the wall and his hands wrapped around her throat not caring how close she was with the Lockwood family "Here it is witch. You are either in this or not. You can be killed or not be killed. Mason is a werewolf and he'll kill you the first chance he gets" he said angrily trying to get his point across to her

Taking a deep breath from the close proximity that Damon was, she squinted her eyes causing him to loosen his grip around her and fall to his knees and his hands on his head he screamed aloud in pain from the aneurysm

"Then I'll take that chance" Bonnie said stepping up to him and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying towards the fireplace. Pushing past her limit of powers she manipulated the fire to circle Damon. Looking to Mason she saw the chains tightly chained...she knew it was a long shot especially since she already felt blood trickle down from her nose, but she had to try anyways. She placed her hands on the chair while Mason looked up to her worried seeing the blood.

Bonnie looked to Damon seeing him recover from her aneurysm and standing up angrily in his vampire form to see blazing fire surround him he paused not wanting to get burn but paused upon seeing through the flickering flames blood trickling down the little witch's nose and tiny sweat beads drip from her forehead. Closing her eyes Bonnie muttered whispers of latin and before Damon's eyes they disappeared and the fire died down.

* * *

_Lockwood residence... Amelia's room_

Amelia was searching through her room for her cell phone to call her daughter. Everyone had gone but Bonnie was missing and so was Mason...not that she noticed. Amelia began to get frustrated not having any sign of her cellphone let alone any sign of her daughter's disappearance in which Tyler didn't know which worried her more. If Tyler didn't know where Bonnie was then something was very wrong.

"Ugh!" she yelled out agitated for she was certain she had left her cellphone on her bedside table. Her frustration immediately evaporated as soon as Mason chained to the chair and her daughter appeared in the middle of the room

"Mamma" Bonnie whispered before passing out to the floor

"Bonnie!" Amelia cried out running to her daughter's side she grabbed Bonnie's face

"Bonnie" her brown eyes widened in fear seeing the weakness in her daughter. Amelia checked her daughter's pulse to feel the consistent beat lifting her daughter she struggled a little and finally laid her on the bed

Amelia brush her hand across her daughter's forehead knowing now as a mother she had to the hardest part of her job and wait for her daughter to wake up. Wiping away the tears, Amelia angrily turned to face the chained up Mason who seemed to be still weak but at least still conscious

Walking to him, Mason lifted his head up to see a furious Amelia "What the hell happened?" she questioned angrily gritting her teeth

"Can I be an unchained first" he asked weakly

Amelia nodded not trusting her voice. She was so glad everyone had gone home so she could get Carol's help since Tyler went out with Matt to catch up for their missed days.

* * *

_Later that night... Lockwood residence_

Tyler walked back into his house kind of amazed by the transformation of the house from the help of the community. He would never admit it to anyone [okay probably only to Bonnie] that the days of seeing everyone get together and work together was pretty cool.

He turned to see his mum doing some last minute checking as always to the table. Carol looked up and smiled at Tyler stopping her work.

"Looks good" Tyler said walking towards his mother

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around here in awhile" Carol noted

Tyler stuck his hands in his jean pockets shrugging his shoulders "We've both been busy I guess" Carol nodded as he asked

"Have you seen Mason or even Bonnie? They both have been missing all day even Bonnie's mum hasn't seen them"

Carol smiled faltered "They are upstairs in Amelia's room. Something happen to Mason and Bonnie but they are okay" Carol quickly said seeing Tyler ready to bolt

Tyler walked to the stairs but paused and looked to Carol already back to her checklist "Hey mum?"

She looked up from her checklist leaning her head to the side to see Tyler "Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Tyler. Goodnight" Carol smiled

"Night" he replied softly and then rushed upstairs to Amelia's room

Upon reaching the door he opened it to find Amelia seated in front of her daughter on the edge of the bed. Mason seated on some antique like chair looking to Bonnie worried. Finally Bonnie was drinking a glass of water but looking tired "What happened?" Tyler demanded causing the three heads to turn and look at him

"Uhhh can we have some privacy" Bonnie asked Mason and her mother

Amelia nodded knowing what conversation she wanted to have with Tyler. Sitting up she placed a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead "Glad you are back baby girl... don't ever do that to mamma again okay?"

Bonnie nodded as she watched her mother look to Mason and spat out "I have **nothing** to say to you". Amelia turned her head and walked out in anger that Mason was working with Katherine. Sure Mason didn't know the true history of Katherine Pierce but her daughter was just put in danger trying to save him.

"Am..." Mason started but she didn't even pause in her step causing the older man to sigh he looked back to Bonnie and finally spoke to her

"Thank you Bonnie" Bonnie nodded still not sure of him watching him leave he placed a hand on Tyler's shoulders and whispered some words and left the two best friends alone

* * *

_Later that night... Salvatore Boarding house_

Damon sipped a glass of scotch as he heard his brother enter the room with a clear rock in his hand.

Frowning he lowered the crystal glass back onto the table "All this for _that_" he raised his eyebrow as Stefan

"All healed from the vervain?" Damon asked as Stefan nodded then frowned at the burnt circle and looked to his older brother

"So I see you exercised your usual restraints" he motioned to the ground.

Damon shook his head "That my dear brother was the witch. I would have killed that dog if it wasn't for her being so protective of him. Seriously why is everyone so attracted the Lockwoods? They're just a pack of dogs" he said annoyed but couldn't help but smirk at his joke while picking up the cell phone

Stefan looked at the unknown number "His phone?" he questioned in which Damon nodded gleefully

"Yeah good thing I searched him before starting my torture or we wouldn't have a lead." Damon said scrolling through recent calls of Mason Lockwood smirking he looked to his brother with the look only Stefan knew as trouble

"Mmmmhmm oooo last number dialed. I wonder who that could be?" Damon said gleefully pressing call button

Stefan walked up trying to get the phone off Damon "No. no don't provoke her" Stefan said trying to reason with Damon but Damon just laughed blocking Stefan's attempt with his free hand

"Mason... you should've been here an hour ago" Stefan heard Katherine's voice on the other line and threw his hands up in defeat

"Wrong boy toy" Damon teased Katherine

"Damon. For once you surprised me. I assume Mason is with you" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Damon on what he was going to say

"He's right beside me although he's heart is across the room" Stefan rolled his eyes watching Damon stand up and pace back and forth through his lie

"You're lying" Katherine simply stated

"Maybe I am but maybe I'm not. Although best outcome of all this is we have the moonstone and you don't. Did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of the well that was full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but again he really did love you... poor guy" Damon smirked loving that he had the upper hand now

Katherine chuckled "You really have no idea who you are messing with Damon?"

"Awww did I put a kink in your plan?" Damon pouted playfully ignoring the shakes of Stefan's head of Damon teasing Katherine

"Did you honestly believe I didn't have a plan B? If that fails then a plan C, then plan D then well you know how the alphabet goes. Plan B sounds good for it's the beginning letter of my next victim"

Stefan eyes widened as Damon stood up in an instant "Where is she?" he asked instantly

"Whoever could you be talking about?" Stefan heard Katherine's teasing voice loving now that Damon had been kicked off his high horse

Damon gripped the phone tightly to the idea of Katherine hurting Bonnie. Sure the witch drove him crazy and almost killed him but no one messes with the witch but him... it's the unwritten rule that everyone should know especially Katherine

"You know who I'm talking about you manipulative psychotic bitch! I swear if you hurt her..."

"You'll what? Hurt me? Stake me? You can't even find me Damon. That's your problem Damon you are all this talk but never any action. Kind of funny though you caring for this witch... I mean I know you are in love with Elena so I guess caring for her friends could probably make my doppelganger swoon" Katherine chuckled

"When I find you..." Damon growled

"When you find me which you won't. In the meantime I'll have some fun with the witch. Oh before I forget send my love to Stefan" Damon looked to the phone hearing it click end

"We need to get to Bonnie" Stefan said

"Don't need to tell me twice brother"

* * *

_Meanwhile... Lockwood residence...Amelia's room_

Tyler looked back to Mason walking out than he walked further in and sat down on the edge of the bed "Bonnie what happened?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lips as tears filled her eyes taking Tyler's hands into hers "I'm so sorry Tyler it's my fault"

Turning himself to look at her better "What's your fault B?"

"Your dad"

"My dad?" he questioned confused

"It's my fault... he died"

"What?" Tyler moved his hands out her grasp as if burnt by her words but chuckled lowly

"B, how could it be your fault that he died"

Taking a deep breath Bonnie told him the truth starting from Mason working with Katherine, to who exactly Katherine was, to the Salvatore brothers and Caroline being vampires, to how her Grams really died, to Elena's birth mother; Isobel, ending with the Founder's day and the choice she made about the device that cost Richard Lockwood to be chucked into the factory.

Tyler's world was shattered. This girl, his best friend the girl that told him everything left this part of her life away from him. Why? Was she trying to protect him? Didn't she remember it was them against the world. His father, she played some part in his death, the anger boiled from her betrayal

"Ty?" Bonnie said softly reaching out with shaking hands. She watched his body quake with anger stepping back immediately hold up his hand

"Don't" he said roughly

"I'm sorry!" she cried out

"Why? Why did you leave out this...this part of your life away from me? Huh? The Salvatore brothers! I knew they were trouble!" he yelled out angrily punching a hole into the wall

Bonnie shut her eyes from the impact whimpering from her best friend's temper. Tyler took a heavy breath in letting it out slowly to calm himself he looked to Bonnie and said "I'm outta of here"

Tears continuously fell hearing the loud impact of the front door shutting.

"Baby girl?" Bonnie looked through her blurred visions letting out another cry only to be engulfed by her mother

"Oh sweetie...he'll come around. It Tyler and you. You guys fight but you get back together"

Bonnie shook her head looking up to Amelia "No. You should have seen his face mum. I betrayed him by hiding all these secrets. I would hate me too" she sobbed

_'...The Salvatore brothers! I knew they were trouble!' _the words flashed through Bonnie's mind

Her eyes widened "Tyler is going to confront them" she blurted out to her mother

Amelia quickly let go of Bonnie who got off the bed so quickly filled with adrenaline and rushing out of the house down the stairs.

Mason stepped out to see Amelia rush out "Am what's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks Tyler is going to confront Salvatore brothers"

"Shit! Let me grab my keys" Mason said

Amelia nodded rushing after her daughter who was shaking from the built up emotions and realizing she had no type of transportation since Tyler took his car and her car keys were in the house. Amelia noted the panic emotion from the back of her daughter.

Walking down the steps she said loudly to get her attention "Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned around in surprise only to be replaced by a scream "Mum look out!"

Bonnie froze seeing Katherine behind her mother with her arm across her mother's neck "Next time witch don't get involved with the brothers" Katherine said and bit into her mother

"Ahhhhh" Amelia screamed from the piercing pain

"No!" screams left Bonnie and Mason's mouth. Katherine dropped Amelia smirking at Mason who came rushing down angrily but Katherine just smirked with her bloody mouth and sped away before Mason or Bonnie had any chance of attacking

"Call 911!" Bonnie yelled rushing to her mother''s side cradling her

Mason wasting no time lifted Amelia out of Bonnie's grasp ignoring protest from the girl "No time Bonnie we are getting Amelia to the hospital now! Keys in my hand"

Grabbing the keys she rushed to Mason's jeep unlocking it and slid in the back opening the door for Mason to lay her mother at the back seat with Bonnie. Once Amelia's head was laid upon Bonnie's lap, Mason took off his top passing it to Bonnie

"Apply pressure to stop the blood" he ordered

While in tears Bonnie nodded doing as ordered as Mason got into the driver's seats and rushed to the Mystic Falls hospital.

* * *

_Salvatore boarding house_

"If the witch is not at home than where the hell is she?" Damon asked Stefan as they walked into the house confused to find an empty Bennett house

"She's staying with me and that's how it will be and you two vampires will stay the hell away from her" Tyler's voice surprised the two brothers of the him sitting in foyer getting off from the couch before Tyler had any control of the situation Damon sped towards Tyler grabbing him by the neck and slammed him into the wall

"So little witch decided to tell you our little secret...huh. Maybe I should just rip your heart..." Damon's speech was cut off from Tyler's Iphone ringing

Through his tight grip he grasped out "It's ... Bon...nie"

Loosening his grip Damon motioned Tyler to answer the phone as Stefan stood behind his brother his arms crossed over his chest

Tyler took out his phone and pressed answer then pressed his phone against his ears in silence

"Ty! I need you please! Kat...Katherine came out of nowhere! Mum is in hospital! Doctors are not telling me anything! I... " Damon and Stefan heard Bonnie's frantic crying voice

"Bonnie breathe I'm on my way"

"Please hurry" she said weakly

"I will" Tyler said ending the call and moved to leave.

He stopped at the front door and looked to the Salvatore brothers "Don't even think of seeing her. If something happens to Mrs. Bennett it's on you two's hands" and with that he walked out

Damon scoffed hearing Tyler's car drive away from the house. Then he looked to Stefan "Let's go brother"

"But Tyler..."

"Must you follow everyone's order" Damon whined

"No you ignore everyone's order I on the otherhand respect them" Stefan said

"Always the saint but I'm not"

"Damon!" Stefan yelled but it was no use since Damon sped off and the fact that his older brother never listened to him.

Stefan sighed rubbing his forehead stating out loud "Hope she doesn't burn him again"

* * *

_Mystic Falls hospital_

"Bonnie!" Tyler yelled running towards her

Bonnie lifted her head off Mason's shoulders and stood up running into Tyler's open arms. He hugged Bonnie running his hands through her hair in comfort whispering soothing words of comfort as she cried her tears into his navy blue t-shirt

Pulling back Tyler noted the blood on Bonnie's shirt "What are the doctors saying?"

"I don't know they just took her into surgery...there was...so so much blood" Bonnie said with her wet shaking hands

"I tried...I tried getting the blood off but I just keep seeing her head on my lap and blood spilling"

"Shhhh this mum we are talking about. She will be fine" Tyler said hugging her close again

"Bonnie" Bonnie looked behind Tyler to feel her anger build up on seeing Damon walking towards them and Katherine's words flashing through her mind _'Next time witch don't get involved with the brothers'_

Bonnie heard a growl leave Tyler's mouth she looked to him whispering "Tyler please stay with Mason"

"Bon..."

"Please only a few minutes" she said pleadingly. Tyler nodded walking to seat next to Mason both watching Bonnie meet Damon halfway

"Outside" Bonnie said and Damon nodded as the two walked out of the hospital and stood not far from entrance but out of people's way

Taking a deep breathe in hope to calm her but the evil feeling just grew as she turned to face Damon demanding"**What** are you doing here?"

"I'm sor..."

"Your sorry? Ha! That's laughable Damon Salvatore apologizing to Bonnie Bennett!"

"It was my fault I called Katherine and I provoked her" Damon explained

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips lifting her head up laughing a little then looked to him "Of course **you** provoked her Damon"

"Do you ever think of the consequences of your actions? Do you have such a cold heart that you forget to care about everyone else?" she asked in anger poking his chest to each question

Damon stood their in silence for this action just angered her "Answer me, dammit!" she yelled her eyes wide, her jaw clenched.

Damon gulped back the guilt he felt seeing the tears streak down the witch's face "I'm sorry" he whispered for her to hear

Bonnie shook her head not used to this side of Damon and pushed him but he caught her wrists as she yelled in fury "No! No you are not sorry! If you were you would..."

"I would have what witch?" he asked angrily. Bonnie froze looking into his now darken blue eyes hearing him breathe heavy his warm breathe brush against her mocha skin

Stunned in silence he repeated "What. would. I have done witch?" he asked slowly staring down to her and with that look it all came crashing down on the young witch

"I...can't...lose her Damon...I..." unknown on what to do Damon let go of her wrist and circled his arms around her letting Bonnie breakdown

"She's...all I have...she's all I got and I can't..." Bonnie said in between her tears she buried her head into his chest

Taking a deep breathe from the close contact he hugged her closer and inhaled the earthy scent upon the witch's skin. The guilt, the anger that Katherine caused to everyone around him.

_'Do you have such a cold heart that you forget to care about everyone else?'_ Bonnie's words went through his mind. He had been so stuck up on protecting Elena that he forgot that people like Bonnie or even Caroline could be in danger... well Caroline had already gotten under the hands of Katherine. Now Bonnie.

_'No not this time' _Damon thought darkly

"We'll get her for this witch. I promise" Damon said rubbing his hands up and down her back in comfort knowing that Katherine Pierce needs to be taken down for now...this was war.

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be, oh glory_

_

* * *

_

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter! Phew that was long! Took awhile for me decide whether I wanted to keep Mason alive or not but I'm kind of didn't want to end the reconnecting friendship of Mason and Amelia...yet ;)**

** Hope I had all you guys attention ;) Next chapter... the Masquerade ball *happy dance*. **


	4. This is war (Part one)

**So for this chapter I have decided to split into two parts because I was inspired by two parts of the song for this chapter. I also put in a 'previously' because I did it for my last story and I thought I should do that for this story... let me know if you like having the whole previously or not... have a feeling it may be too long but you awesome readers can tell me :)**

**Glad you guys are cool with me keeping Mason alive**

**So thank you to: LunaSolTierra (no I'm actually glad you picked up on it I usually like to stick in little clues lol)****,**** 23bNrAuLcEaYs (Love Sam and Haley friendship! Who knows what will happen to Mason and Amelia ;)), Lula6791, LadyHan, babyshan211 (Hehehe the actor is hot), LilyCullenSalvatore, jimi18, Lissa against Gravity, randomlittleme, FiestyEva, Lady Krystalyn, Hellzz-on-Earth, StillStacie**

**Seriously heart you all oh and...**

**Sunshine: For this story I'm making it in the story that Bonnie got her magic from her mum :)**

**Thanks to all those who put this story on alert and favourite I heart you all too :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't any TVD characters except Amelia and David oh and grammatical errors**

**Song inspiration: This is war by 30 seconds to Mars**

* * *

_Previously on Unspoken Connections..._

_"The werewolves as a whole from what I know according to legends there was a time where vampires and werewolves could roam free but a shaman placed a curse on the supernatural creatures limiting their powers. So werewolves could on turn at a full moon and..."_

_"Vampires couldn't walk out during the day unless they had those rings they developed later on" Amelia nodded at Bonnie's statement_

_"But that still doesn't make sense to how dad is no longer a werewolf"_

_"He still is but the curse ends in his line" Bonnie looked at her mother confused who smiled slightly _

* * *

_Bonnie stared at her mother who ran her dainty finger lightly along the front of the grimoire remembering the rest of the story her mother told her "The rest of the Bennett family escaped Salem before being captured but Rosemary got hung in public."_

_"She didn't escape magically so she could died to protect the Bennett name"_

_"Not technically according to your Grams she told me that Rosemary stood before the public in fury she placed a curse upon the Xavier family that the seventh son of the seventh son would become a werewolf at the first full moon after he kills someone under his hands. No other witches but a Bennett can stop this curse in the Xavier family line. If a Bennett lifts the curse for whichever Xavier boy the next child for him will not be a boy."_

_"So that's what dad meant when he said I wouldn't have been born if the curse wasn't lifted"_

_"Wait, if the curse was lifted I still don't get how dad is able to have healing abilities? I remember all those times growing up things like him getting a paper cut would heal right in front of me hence why I knew me giving him aneurysm wouldn't harm him"_

_"The curse was also a blessing according to what your Grams told me. Rosemary in the midst of her fury believed that the Xavier family may learn their lesson so when the curse is lifted and if does kill someone he'll be blessed with the ability of a werewolf but can never turn"_

_"So dad triggered the curse...that's why he can heal so easily. Wait dad and his family moved to Mystic Fall so could get close to you in hope you or Grams would break the curse?" Bonnie asked getting angry of the idea that her father used her mother_

_"At first but somewhere along the way we fell in love. Grams never trusted him when we were dating freshmen year. Towards the end of freshen year he revealed to me what he was and that turned into a fight but we soon made up when he first told me he love me."_

_Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Amelia continued her story "I asked my mother to remove the curse because I didn't know much about witchcraft then I was just beginning to get into my powers. She said she would but I think she was secretly hoping to prove to me that he was using me"'_

_"But..."_

_"After mum was able to lift the curse he never left Mystic Falls and well you know how the story goes leading us here"_

* * *

_Elena frowned confused "I'm sorry. I don't want to keep things from you, but you made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing" she pointed out causing Bonnie to frown at the accusation_

_"So that makes me the odd man out" Bonnie stated annoyed that Elena wasn't understanding that despite her dislike for vampires doesn't mean that Elena needed to keep her in the dark especially when it concerned her best friend and even when it concerned Caroline._

_"No! No, Bonnie of course not" Elena exclaimed_

* * *

_She nodded and stated "I saw Elena"_

_Confusion swept upon his face repeating in question "You saw Elena?"_

_Bonnie gulped saying nervously "He was ummm kissing her?"_

_Stefan scoffed at the idea telling the young witch "No Bonnie. Elena wouldn't kiss..." he paused as it all clicked to him_

_"You didn't see Elena you saw Katherine"_

_"Katherine" Bonnie said now scared and knowing she needed to tell Tyler that it was a mistake giving the moonstone to Mason_

* * *

_Damon walked past Stefan exclaiming in shock "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood!"_

_Brushing past his brother they both turned to face each as Stefan explained "We missed it. He got into town after she did. It makes perfect sense"_

_Damon nodded but tried to get his point across walking past Stefan "Yeah I know but... Mason Lockwood!" he emphasised looking to Stefan then paused_

_"Besides the werewolf thing... this guy's a surfer" Damon continued his explanation of the absurdity of the idea then it clicked to him_

_"She's using him she has to be"_

* * *

_"Look at me B. Everyone else can have their secrets but you and I. There's no secrets. Who is she Bonnie?" Tyler asked stepping towards her_

_"I'll explain to you tonight"_

_"Why not now?" Tyler exclaimed getting frustrated_

_"Because we have ears" Bonnie said motioning her head behind him_

_Tyler turned around frowning to see Damon and Stefan look away lamely as if they weren't eavesdropping. _

_He turned to look at Bonnie "What the hell do they have to do with this?" he asked as Bonnie looked up to see Damon motioning his head to the side to talk_

* * *

_Once Bonnie was certain they were out of earshot she tried to remove her arm out of Damon's grip but it only tightened turning her quickly to face the smirking vampire _

_"Okay this is as far as I go. What do you want?" she asked immediately as she felt Damon's grip let go of her arm_

_"A favour and an answer" he said still with that smirk on her face. _

_Bonnie scoffed looking at Damon "Oh like that's going to help" she sarcastically stated_

_Damon smiled at the fact she always seemed to match his argument as he continued their fun talk "So predictable... that's why I brought him" Damon turned to Stefan giving him a metaphorical cue to allow him to talk in the conversation between him and the witch_

* * *

_Bonnie couldn't help but smirk proudly at Damon's curiosity proudly explaining "That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessel goes pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again"_

_A small smile formed on his face from tone of Bonnie's voice as he questioned her "Is it vampire specific?"_

_She shook her head "No it can work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability"_

_"Good. That's good" Damon now smirking as the idea began to form and Bonnie saw that look. She knew that look. The look of this plan will work and I get to do some torturing. She hated that look it made her sick to think she was somehow going to be involved in this plan that will please. _

_She needed to put a stop to his plan "Damon. I'm not going to help you hurt him"_

_Damon pouted that she was putting a stop to his fun then looked to the witch knowing he could now question the relationship "Why...cause you seem to be buddy buddy with werewolf jr"_

_Bonnie clenched her jaw stepping up to Damon "Leave Tyler out of this" she said threateningly surprising Damon_

_'They must be closer than I thought. She's protective of her friends but this...this one is different. Curious meet curiouser' Damon thought now realizing his obsession for the Lockwood family has now broken to a whole new level_

* * *

_Mason chuckled "Here let me help you out" he said as he grabbed a hold of the table pushing it back in so to have a better grip of it_

_Before he could grab the table he felt an excruciating pain rip though inside his brain "Ahhhhh!" he screamed grabbing his head in hope it would stop. _

_His eyes flickered to Bonnie and he knew it was her doing and the pain just got worst. "Ahhhh!...Bonnie? Ahhhhhh!" he yelled dropping to his knees_

_"Sorry..." he heard her whispered before a knee collided with his face knocking him out_

_Bonnie bit her lips hating herself for doing this but somewhere deep deep inside her she knew it needed to be done. If Mason Lockwood was working for Katherine Pierce the way they were going to get answers was if Damon dealt with it. As much as she hated that statement she knew it was true. She looked to Damon who opened the car door motioning his head for her to get in. She couldn't help but push back a smile remembering when he showed his gentlemen manner not so long ago in the Mystic Falls parking lot. Pushing aside the memory she got into the car and heard the door shut and then Stefan and Damon load Mason into the back of the jeep. _

_Taking a deep breath she heard the driver door open and watched Damon slide in and close the door. He looked to Bonnie and asked "You ready witch?" _

_Bonnie nodded absently to the question hearing the jeep roar to life and the witch and the vampire left the Lockwood residence._

* * *

_"I don't know what you and your brother are up to but if Bonnie gets hurt. I'm taking you __**both**__ down" Tyler said in a low threatening tone only for Stefan to hear loud and clear. _

_Stefan stood his ground remaining speechless as Tyler took the silence the chance to leave to search for his uncle in the house_

* * *

_Jeremy handed the package to Damon as curiosity overcame Bonnie as she stood in between Damon and Jeremy watching Damon unwrap the package to reveal long stems of a plant_

_"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she picked up a stem while Damon grabbed a handful both examining while Jeremy pulled out his phone and explained from what he found out_

_"Uhhh I did a search on my phone, it's a plant a found in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane"_

_Damon looked impressed asking more "What else did you read?"_

_Jeremy shrugged his shoulders "Well every source says something different. One says it causes lycanthrophy which seems bogus. Another says that it protects people and another one says that it's toxic" _

_The three heard heard Mason make a noise of movement to the word toxic causing Damon to smirk handing the rest of the wolfsbane to Jeremy _

_"I'm guessing toxic" Damon stated standing in front of Mason_

* * *

_"You're just stupid! Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron"_

_"I'm done talking" Mason said stubbornly_

_Damon smirked nodding "Yes you are" he said. _

_He looked to Jeremy and Bonnie ordering them "Jeremy. Little witch. Time for you two to take a little walk"_

_Jeremy nodded knowing what was going to happen and left but Bonnie shook her head. She knew that look he wasn't just after answers he was going to kill Mason and not while she was here was she going to let him_

_"No" Bonnie said staring at him sternly stepping in front of Mason_

_In a split second he had her against the wall and his hands wrapped around her throat not caring how close she was with the Lockwood "Here it is witch. You are either in this or not. You can be killed or not be killed. Mason is a werewolf and he'll kill you the first chance he gets" he said angrily trying to get his point across_

_Taking a deep breath from the close proximity that Damon was she squinted her eyes causing him to loosen his grip around her and fall to his knees and his hands on his head he screamed aloud in pain _

_"Then I'll take that chance" Bonnie said stepping up to him and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying towards the fireplace. Pushing past her limit of powers she manipulated the fire to circle Damon. Looking to Mason she saw the chains tightly chained...she knew it was a long shot especially since she already felt blood trickle down from her nose, but she had to try anyways. She placed her hands on the chair Mason looked to her worriedly from the bloody nose. _

_Bonnie looked to Damon seeing him recover from her aneurysm and standing up angrily in his vampire form to see blazing fire surround him he paused not wanting to get burn but paused upon seeing through the flickering flames blood trickling down the little witch's nose and tiny sweat beads drip from her forehead closing her eyes Bonnie muttered whispers of Latin and before Damon's eyes they disappeared and the fire died down._

* * *

_"Mamma" Bonnie whispered before passing out to the floor_

_"Bonnie!" Amelia cried out running to her daughter's side she grabbed Bonnie's face_

_"Bonnie" her brown eyes widened in fear seeing the weakness in her daughter. Amelia checked her daughter's pulse to feel the consistent beat lifting her daughter she struggled a little and finally laid her on the bed_

_Amelia brush her hand across her daughter's forehead knowing now as a mother she had to the hardest part of her job and wait for her daughter to wake up. Wiping away the tears, Amelia angrily turned to face the chained up Mason who seemed to be still weak but at least still conscious_

_Walking to him, Mason lifted his head up to see a furious Amelia "What the hell happened?" she questioned angrily gritting her teeth _

_"Can I be unchained first" he asked weakly_

_Amelia nodded not trusting her voice. She was so glad everyone had gone home so she could get Carol's help since Tyler went out with Matt to catch up for their missed days._

* * *

_Uhhh can we have some privacy" Bonnie asked Mason and her mother_

_Amelia nodded knowing what conversation she wanted to have with Tyler. Sitting up she placed a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead "Glad you are back baby girl... don't ever do that to mamma again okay?"_

_Bonnie nodded as she watched her mother look to Mason and spat out "I have __**nothing**__ to say to you". Amelia turned her head and walked out in anger that Mason was working with Katherine. Sure Mason didn't know the true history of Katherine Pierce but her daughter was just put in danger trying to save him. _

_"Am..." Mason started but she didn't even pause in her step causing the older man to sigh he looked back to Bonnie and finally spoke to her_

_"Thank you Bonnie" Bonnie nodded still not sure of him watching him leave he placed a hand on Tyler's shoulders and whispered some words and left the two best friends alone_

* * *

_"Yeah good thing I searched him or we wouldn't have a lead." Damon said scrolling through recent calls of Mason Lockwood smirking he looked to his brother with the look only Stefan knew as trouble _

_"Mmmmhmm oooo last number dialed. I wonder who that could be?" Damon said sarcastically pressing call button_

_Stefan walked up trying to get the phone off Damon "No. no don't provoke her" Stefan said trying to reason with Damon but Damon just laughed blocking Stefan's attempt with his free hand_

_"Did you honestly believe I didn't have a plan B? If that fails then a plan C, then plan D then well you know how the alphabet goes. Plan B sounds good for it's the beginning letter of my next victim"_

_Stefan eyes widened as Damon stood up in an instant "Where is she?" he asked instantly_

_"Whoever could you be talking about?" Stefan heard Katherine's teasing voice loving now that Damon had been kicked off his high horse_

_Damon gripped the phone tightly to the idea of Katherine hurting Bonnie. Sure the witch drove him crazy and almost killed him but no one messes with the witch but him... it's the unwritten rule that everyone should know especially Katherine _

_"You know who I'm talking about you manipulative psychotic bitch! I swear if you hurt her..."_

_"You'll what? Hurt me? Stake me? You can't even find me Damon. That's your problem Damon you are all this talk but never any action. Kind of funny though you caring for this witch... I mean I know you are in love with Elena so I guess caring for her friends could probably make Elena swoon" Katherine chuckled_

_"When I find you..." Damon growled_

_"When you find me which you won't. In the meantime I'll have some fun with the witch. Oh before I forget send my love to Stefan" Damon looked to the phone hearing it click end_

* * *

_Tyler's world was shattered. This girl, his best friend the girl that told him everything left this part of her life away from him. Why? Was she trying to protect him? Didn't she remember it was them against the world. His father, she played some part in his death, the anger boiled from her betrayal_

_"Ty?" Bonnie said softly reaching out with shaking hands. She watched his body quake with anger stepping back immediately hold up his hand_

_"Don't" he said roughly_

_"I'm sorry!" she cried out_

_"Why? Why did you leave out this...this part of your life away from me? Huh? The Salvatore brothers! I knew they were trouble!" he yelled out angrily punching the wall_

_Bonnie shut her eyes from the impact whimpering from her best friend's temper. Tyler took a heavy breath in letting it out slowly to calm himself he looked to Bonnie and said "I'm outta of here"_

* * *

_Mason stepped out to see Amelia rush out "Am what's going on?"_

_"Bonnie thinks Tyler is going to confront Salvatore brothers"_

_"Shit! Let me grab my keys" Mason said _

_Amelia nodded rushing after her daughter who was shaking from the built up emotions and realizing she had no type of transportation since Tyler took his car and her car keys were in the house. Amelia noted the panic emotion from the back of her daughter. _

_Walking down the steps she said loudly to get her attention "Bonnie!"_

_Bonnie turned around in surprise only to be replaced by a scream "Mum look out!" _

_Bonnie froze seeing Katherine behind her mother with her arm across her mother's neck "Next time witch don't get involved with the brothers" Katherine said and bit into her mother_

_"Ahhhhh" Amelia screamed from the piercing pain_

_"No!" screams left Bonnie and Mason's mouth. Katherine dropped Amelia smirking at Mason who came rushing down angrily but Katherine just smirked with her bloody mouth and sped away before Mason or Bonnie had any chance of attacking_

* * *

_"If the witch is not at home than where the hell is she?" Damon asked Stefan as they walked into the house confused to find an empty Bennett house_

_"She's staying with me and that's how it will be and you two vampires will stay the hell away from her" Tyler's voice surprised the two brothers of the him sitting in foyer getting off from the couch before Tyler had any control of the situation Damon sped towards Tyler grabbing him by the neck and slammed him into the wall_

* * *

_He stopped at the front door and looked to the Salvatore brothers "Don't even think of seeing her. If something happens to Mrs. Bennett it's on you two's hands" and with that he walked out_

_Damon scoffed hearing Tyler's car drive away from the house. Then he looked to Stefan "Let's go brother" _

_"But Tyler..."_

_"Must you follow everyone's order" Damon whined _

_"No I respect them" Stefan said _

_"Always the saint but I'm not"_

_"Damon!" Stefan yelled but it was no use since Damon sped off and the fact that his older brother never listened to him. _

_Stefan sighed rubbing his forehead stating out loud "Hope doesn't burn him again_

* * *

_"Do you ever think of the consequences of your actions? Do you have such a cold heart that you forget to care about everyone else?" she asked in anger poking his chest to each question_

_Damon stood there in silence for this action just angered her "Answer me, dammit!" she yelled her eyes wide, her jaw clenched. _

_Damon gulped back the guilt he felt seeing the tears streak down the witch's face "I'm sorry" he whispered for her to hear_

_Bonnie shook her head not used to this side of Damon and pushed him but he caught her wrists as she yelled in fury "No! No you are not sorry! If you were you would..."_

_"I would have what witch?" he asked angrily. Bonnie froze looking into his now darken blue eyes hearing him breathe heavy his warm breathe brush against her mocha skin _

_Stunned in silence he repeated "What. would. I have done witch?" he asked slowly staring down to her and with that look it all came crashing down on the young witch_

_"I...can't...lose her Damon...I..." unknown on what to do Damon let go of her wrist and circled his arms around her letting Bonnie breakdown_

_"She's...all I have...she's all I got and I can't..." Bonnie said in between her tears she buried her head into his chest_

_Taking a deep breath from the close contact he hugged her closer and inhaled the earthy scent upon the witch's skin. The guilt, the anger that Katherine caused to everyone around him. _

_"Do you have such a cold heart that you forget to care about everyone else?" Bonnie's words flashed through his mind. He had been so stuck up on protecting Elena that he forgot that people like Bonnie or even Caroline could be in danger... well Caroline had already gotten under the hands of Katherine. Now Bonnie. _

_'No not this time' Damon thought darkly_

_"We'll get her for this witch. I promise" Damon said rubbing his hands up and down her back in comfort knowing that Katherine Pierce needs to be taken down for now...this was war._

* * *

**Chapter Four (Part one): This is war**

Amelia opened her eyes to wince from the bright lights in the room... a hospital room. Flashes of the memory came to her mind for it was very little. The young woman kept remembering her daughter's scream and then somebody biting into the skin of her neck.

On instinct her right hand went to the neck that bared the bite marks only to be covered by a gauze bandage. Registering there was weight on her bed she looked down to see the side of her daughter's sleeping face.

Tears filled her brown eyes sniffing it back she wiped them away then looked to her daughter.

_Her_ daughter. Her young daughter had changed so much these past few months. Sometimes Amelia wanted to turn back the clock; to the time when they were a happy family... when Bonnie was that carefree girl. Even when Bonnie was a child she always was an independent person which was a positive trait, but that came with another trait that Amelia knew about in where Bonnie felt only she could carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her problems were hers and no one else. Sure Bonnie may talk to her but since she gave up her magic, only her mother was who Bonnie could relate to. Sure that made Amelia jealous of her mother and daughter's close bonding through magic but it assured Amelia that Bonnie wouldn't feel alone as a witch in Mystic Falls. Then her mother died and Bonnie shut herself from the world again and from her, and this scared Amelia.

That's' was why she was so glad that David and Richard Lockwood were friends which led Tyler and Bonnie to always seeing each other which led them to become best friends. Amelia knew how everyone saw Tyler but they never saw him with Bonnie. He was protective of her and despite Bonnie's resistance he forced her to let him carry the weight of her problems for Bonnie and Tyler were one. When her mum died he pulled Bonnie from the darkness and for that Amelia is forever grateful for Tyler Lockwood to be in her daughter's life. Just like... like she was once happy having Mason in her life.

Sighing in sadness of the past Amelia ran her hands through her daughter's hair stirring her awake

* * *

Katherine was looking through her shopping but lifted her eyes up cautiously sensing someone behind her. In one swift movement she had the stranger against the wall

"Woah Kat chill" the mocha-skinned woman joked

Katherine eyed her friend retorting back "You do not sneak up on a vampire"

Katherine let her friend go and walked back to her shopping bags. The woman adjusted her leather jacket retorting logically to the vampire "Don't attack a witch"

The woman walked towards Katherine as the two shared a hug "Good to see you girl"

"I'm glad you made it, Lucy" Katherine said pulling back from the hug

Lucy shrugged stating "Hmm you called, I came"

"Like you had a choice" Katherine smirked

"Now don't get all boss lady on me you know I love you" Lucy joked then looked to the side picking up a gold mask off the bed asking curiously

"Hmmm now where does one where this?"

Katherine smiled explaining "To a masquerade ball tonight. You wanna be my date?" she asked leaving Lucy intrigued

* * *

_Meanwhile...Mystic Falls Hospital_

Bonnie stirred awake from movement of somebody running their hands through her hair. Sitting up suddenly she was faced with her smiling mother looking down to her

"Mum!" Bonnie cried out hugging her immediately

Amelia wrapped her arms around her daughter feeling Bonnie's tears fall onto her shoulders

"I'll get the doctor just wait" Bonnie said quickly pulling back and rushed out of the room to let the nurse know of her mother's changed condition

_Few minutes later_

"Okay Mrs. Bennett everything seems okay but we'll just keep you here for another night just to be safe. I'll check in again soon"

"Okay doc" Amelia said as Bonnie and her watch the doctor leave the two alone

Bonnie looked to her mother and hugged her again and the tears began to spill again

"I'm so sorry mum. It was all my fault" she said pulling back to explain to Amelia

Amelia shook her head "Bonnie don't. Do not put the blame on yourself. Were you the one that bit into me?"

"No but if I..." Bonnie started but Amelia cut her off

"No Bonnie" she said sternly causing a nod from Bonnie as the young witch sat back into the chair

"So is this tragic accident ruled as an animal attack?" Amelia asked

"Yeah to the reporters but seeing as Damon is in the council or whatever he told them to rule it as a vampire attack. Damon said there must be a new vampire in town"

"Wow half of the truth in this lie" Amelia teased

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Amelia asked seriously "I'm going out on a limb here and guess that Katherine was the one that bit me"

Bonnie nodded as Amelia continued speaking "I heard what she said baby girl don't take that threat to heart"

"How can I not mum? I knew from the beginning that the Salvatore brothers were trouble. How many more people has to die before I realize that I shouldn't even help them"

"Bonnie..."

"No mum. You almost died in front of me. Damon...god Damon was the one that called Katherine provoking her"

"Bonnie, from what you have told me about Katherine, even if Damon did or didn't call her someone was going to die under her hands until she gets whatever she wants"

"Caroline"

"Caroline what?" Amelia asked carefully sitting up carefully

"Katherine killed her..."

"Caroline is a vampire" Amelia said in shock

Bonnie nodded to her mother's statement then watched Amelia chuckle "Mum! It's not funny"

"I'm sorry Bonnie but that sort of explains why Caroline had such confidence in her walk. I saw her when we were at the volunteer day she looked so much comfortable with herself and everyone around her"

"Yeah because she can snap their neck just like that" Bonnie snapped her fingers and leaned back in her chair trying to feel comfortable

"So you weren't talking to Caroline because she was a vampire?" Amelia raised her eyebrow

"When you say it like that you make me sound like a bad person"

"I'm not saying you are not a bad person Bonnie. I'm just questioning the choices you make in life. Are you mad at Caroline or the idea that she's now a part of supernatural world?"

Bonnie looked away trying to avoid her mother's eyes, she stared out the door watching nurses and doctors pass. Taking a deep breath she sighed still avoiding the stares of concern "I'm mad that Katherine dragged Caroline into this. I'm mad that Caroline now knows the dangers that lurk in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie stood up shaking from the rush of emotions unleashing "I'm mad that Caroline had her humanity snatched away from her"

Walking around the bed she paused near the hospital window and looked out. She sniffed back her tears "I'm mad that I asked Damon to give her blood to heal her. I'm mad that...that I couldn't save her" she said softly as one lone tear left her eye.

Wiping it away she looked to her mum knowing that her mum could always pull the truth out of her. Crossing her arms over her chest in hope of emotionally protecting herself she let out a soft breath

"I'm not mad at Caroline, I'm mad that I couldn't do anything to save Caroline"

"What makes you think Caroline needs saving now?" Amelia asked

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. I've slowly started to talk to her. I mean it's just hard to adjust to the idea that Caroline Forbes is a vampire"

"She still is Caroline Forbes just stronger"

"I know" Bonnie said softly smiling a little of how much her best friend has changed these past days, Bonnie began to see how much stronger she was

"I know I want to protect Elena and this town but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by helping the Salvatore brothers who are vampires. I mean our history practically speaks for itself nothing ever good happens to us when helping other supernatural beings or even falling in love with them"

"That's the risk us Bennett women have to take. Being witches means we have to sacrifice ourselves for the good of others and sometimes to protect them"

"I know" Bonnie said staring out the window already knowing no matter how much she tried to make the situation of helping the Salvatore brothers to be wrong she knew deep down she was doing the right thing.

"Now I've dragged Tyler into this messed up Salvatore rabbit hole" Bonnie said quietly

"He was going to go down that rabbit hole sooner or later"

Bonnie leaned against the window sill "I know. Now knowing about vampires and the limit of my powers he's going to be more protective of me"

"Is that why you didn't want to tell him?" Amelia asked

Bonnie shook her slightly "No I... I was comfortable telling him I was witch but to tell him the life I have to live of putting myself in danger I guess I was scared that if he knew then I would increase the chance of losing him..." she paused

"Like the car accident?" Amelia answered

Bonnie nodded "Yeah" she whispered only to gasp from a vibration in her jean pocket

Pulling out her phone she frowned reading the message "It's Stefan. He wants me to meet at Salvatore with Emily's grimoire book"

"Sounds important" Amelia replied

"First she's going to get changed out of last night's clothes" Tyler's voice surprised the two

"Tyler and... _Mason_" Amelia said rolling her eyes

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh to her mother's stubbornness as the Lockwood boys walked in

Tyler hugged Amelia asking "How are you doing mum?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said they wanted to keep me in overnight before discharging me" Amelia explained as Tyler nodded

Mason turned to face Bonnie and explained "Tyler and you will go home and get ready for tonight and I'll stay here with Am"

"Well I don't want you to" Amelia glared at Mason crossing her arms over her chest.

Mason chuckled turning to face Amelia "I think we could use the time to catch up"

A defeated sigh left Amelia's mouth "Fine" she said

Bonnie smirked knowing that her mum and Mason needed to tie up their loose ends of their friends as so did she with Tyler. After her little heart-to-heart moment with Damon last night Tyler didn't speak another word to her. He and Mason left her after the doctor said only one person was allowed to stay with her mum.

Tyler's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "I'll see you later mum got to go and get ready for this masquerade party" Tyler said rolling his eyes

Hugging Tyler she pinched his cheek and teased him "Awww Tyler in a suit"

"Ha. Ha. Funny" he joked back causing Amelia to laugh

Tyler stepped back to allow Bonnie to step past and hug her mother goodbye. Pulling back from the hug she looked to Mason stating sternly "If anything...anything happens you'll call me"

"Bonnie, we'll be okay, trust me" Mason said but paused seeing Bonnie raising her eyebrow to his statement

"Yeah okay trust the fact that I know you will burn me if I let anything happen to Amelia heck I'll help you to that"

"Yeah I trust that" Bonnie said then followed behind Tyler

"Bonnie?" Bonnie paused at the exit of the room turning to face Mason who settled down on a chair near the bed

"Tell Damon and Stefan they don't have to worry about me trying to take them down or working with Katherine"

"How can they trust your word who knows you may run out of here and out of this town or to your little girlfriend it's what you're good at" Amelia bit out angrily

Bonnie rolled her eyes speaking to Mason "I'll leave you two to your unresolved lover's quarrel and I'll pass the message to Stefan and Damon"

Mason nodded watching Bonnie leave and turned in his seat to face Amelia who was avoiding eye contact with Mason

"Am..."

"Don't..." Amelia begged still avoiding contact not wanting to have a talk of their past

"Mochalicious" Mason tried again

Amelia let out a sad chuckle looking to Mason "When did you ever start that ridiculous nickname?"

"Freshman year" Mason immediately replied and furthermore explained seeing the confused look upon Amelia's face

"It was a week before we went on our summer break and one of those days that week you had forgotten about an essay due the next day because the weekend before we decided to have..."

"A scary movie marathon" Amelia finished his sentence

Mason chuckled "You ended up staying at my place because you were so freaked out. So I came over to your place after football practice and you were freaking out that you might fall asleep while trying to finish the essay"

Amelia laughed as the memory came to her

* * *

_Flashback... Shelia Bennett residence 1992_

_Young fifteen year old Mason Lockwood slipped off his Mystic Falls letterman jacket tossing it on the arm of the couch. He sat on the couch leaning back tired from training only to be surprised by Amelia dropping her pencil and rant in outburst _

"_Argh that's it I'm going to fail high school then mum will kick me out ashamed of me and then I'll have to learn to live on the streets and then..."_

"_Woah Bennett! Take a chill pill" Mason teased her cutting her rant_

_Amelia closed her mouth and turned to glare at her best friend "Hey! Do you have an essay due tomorrow? No! I do! When you are in my shoes then I'll tell you to take a chill pill"_

"_Am__,__ seriously when have I actually done work for classes?" Mason asked cockily_

"_Oh! That's right Mr I'm on the football team. Well some of us are not." Amelia said sarcastically but noticed Mason wasn't listening but just staring at her. Heat brushed up her cheeks mentally thanking God that she was dark-skinned so he couldn't see her blushing_

_She snapped her fingers in front of his face "You listening to me buddy?"_

"_Huh? Yeah me not doing essays. My bad"_

_Amelia rolled her eyes "I can see myself falling asleep trying to do this assignment. Mason, you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it"_

_Mason mentally slapped himself for being caught for staring at Amelia...again. He couldn't help it something changed since the start of freshman year he began to see his best friend differently well she changed physically but him too, but she was still the same girl, but that didn't stop the crazy butterflies that started every time he was around her. Although he couldn't really make a move on her since she was goo goo eyes with the new kid, David. _

_Pulling out of his thoughts he half lied "Yeah just tired from practice although I do have a solution for you to stay awake"_

"_Not coffee"_

"_Yes coffee, it'll give you some energy. Shelia got any in the house?"_

_Amelia shook her head "No she's more of green tea kind"_

"_Alright go back to your essay and I'll go buy us some coffee okay?" Mason said standing up and grabbing his letterman jacket_

"_Okay" Amelia said watching Mason leave. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding_

"_What is wrong with me? Nervous around my best friend ugh idiot" Amelia said out angrily at her emotions and teenager hormones_

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"_So what did you get me?" Amelia asked accepting a hot cup of coffee from Mason_

_He settled down next to her "You looked like a mocha kind of girl"_

_Amelia raised her eyebrow at him "Just try it" Mason said _

_Blowing away the wafting smoke she sipped the coffee. Mason watched her swallow the hot liquid and lick her lips causing him to lick his own lips_

_Her eyes widened turning to face Mason "Oh my gosh this is sooooo good"_

_Mason chuckled leaning back letting his head rest back resting his eyes "I told you that you were a mocha kind of girl" he said with his eyes closed_

_Amelia giggled placing the cup on the coffee table and looked to Mason "This is why you are my best friend you just know me too well"_

_Mason cracked one open to see Amelia turn her head away to go back into her writing "Yeah best friend" he said in a defeated tone but Amelia didn't notice_

* * *

_The next day..._

"_Yo Am what's taking so long?" Mason yelled out loud to his best friend surprised she wasn't outside ready to walk to school_

"_I'm sorry just give me a second" she yelled back causing Mason to find her in the kitchen quickly drinking a cup of something_

_Mason burst out in laughter "Oh no! You're an addict!"_

_Swallowing the last drops of the mocha she placed it in the sink and began to wash it "I'm not! Okay so what I may have had a couple of a lot of cups of mocha but it got me to finish the essay and I was so buzzed and awake that I actually read through it and edited it and..."_

"_Woah somebody had too much of their chill pills" Mason cutting her off_

_Placing the cup on the drying rack she dried her hands "Ok maybe more than I should but it's just soooo delicious"_

_Mason laughed watching Amelia zip up her bag and slipped an arm through the strap. He swung his arm around her shoulders_

"_Come on mochalicious we're going to be late for school"_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

_Mystic Falls hospital...2010_

"We were so young then" Amelia wondered out loud

"Yeah..." Mason smiled weakly then shifted in his chair

"Listen Am I am sorry for not going to your wedding or being there to help raise Bonnie like I had promised"

"Why? Why did you leave? I knew you didn't like David but you didn't have to leave me. We were friends for almost eighteen years! You just...you just walked away from that" Amelia said feeling the tears fall

"I know and every day of my life I regretted that, but I couldn't stay and watch you and David play house it was too hard knowing I would be pushed aside" he said frustrated

"Bullshit"

"What?" Mason said surprised by Amelia swearing

"I said bullshit! You're my best friend. Why did you leave? I want the truth this time" Amelia said watching gulp back his fear

"_It's now or never"_ Mason thought

* * *

_Meanwhile in Tyler's car to the Lockwood house..._

"So are you going to tell me what Stefan wants or were you going to keep that a secret from me" Tyler said his eyes still on the road

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Bonnie asked as he shook his head

"No. Look at it from my point of view. Imagine if I never told you about the werewolf curse or about the moonstone huh how would you feel?" Tyler questioned

Bonnie looked outside her window "Ty I would be hurt to but I didn't tell you..."

"Because you wanted to protect me and decrease the chance of me dying, the less I know the better" Tyler finished Bonnie's sentence

Bonnie looked at him weirdly "I overheard you and your mum talking I was waiting for Mason but I could hear you two"

"Oh" she whispered quietly

Letting out a sigh he started "Bonnie, I know you think you are protecting me but the thing is the more you think you are protecting me you are just pushing me away"

"I didn't mean to"

"I know" Tyler said and a comfortable silence settled between the two

"It's not your fault...my dad's death" Tyler said causing the witch to face her best friend in shock

"Yes it is" Bonnie said sharply

Stopping at a red light he looked to Bonnie "Did you drag him into the factory? Did you start the fire?"

"I may as well have if I just deactivated the device"

Seeing the green light he continued the drive "Ok from what you have told me about that night. Just imagine if you had deactivated the device, then Mystic Falls would be front page for a bloodshed disaster from vampire attacks. Your choice changed the fate of the people of Mystic Falls"

Bonnie took a deep breath looking outside not wanting to believe Tyler's words.

"Stefan wanted me to bring Emily's grimoire book to their place. I don't know why" Bonnie said

Tyler turned into their driveway of their house. Parking his car he looked to Bonnie "Alright go get changed, bring the book and I'll drop you off"

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully

"Yeah if I told you to stop helping them would you?" he asked.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and shook her head "Probably not"

"So since you are going to get involved into this vampire mess I may as well help starting with me by dropping you off. Can't stay because I have errands to run for mum before tonight" he explained

Bonnie smiled happily unbuckling her seatbelt and went in to hug him but he held his hands up "Na uh girl you smell and I ain't getting that scent on me" Tyler teased her

Bonnie laughed out loud punching him playfully on his shoulder "Shut up!"

Tyler laughed with her motioning her in for the hug "Come here"

The two hugged as Bonnie asked quietly for him to hear "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah we're going to be more than okay" Tyler whispered back glad that Bonnie told him the truth knowing that now he knew she wasn't going to hold back anymore

* * *

_Salvatore boarding house_

"Stay safe" Tyler said

"I will" Bonnie chuckled getting out of the car and watching him drive off. Bonnie turned to face the house. Taking a deep breath she walked to the front door and knocked on it

"Hey come on in" Caroline said motioning Bonnie inside. The witch hugged the grimoire tightly to her chest walking past Caroline explaining

"I got Stefan's message"

Caroline nodded closing the door and asked "How's your mum?"

"She woke up this morning so she's good. Doctors want to keep her overnight so Mason is with her"

"That great to hear Bonnie" Stefan said to Bonnie

"Oh good you brought the grimoire thank you" Stefan said cutting straight to the point

Bonnie looked to the side to see Caroline walk into the foyer to join in to listen to Alaric teaching Damon how to use a certain weapon. She then noticed weapons all laid out on the table, her eyes flickered to Damon who seemed to be listening to Alaric.

Flashes of last night came to her mind blushing and mentally scolding herself for breaking down in front of none other than Damon Salvatore.

Her eyes widened seeing him turn his head and spotted her and smilied a small smile her way.

Averting her eyes quickly to Stefan she asked "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine" Jeremy's voice surprised Bonnie from behind her walking past her to join the little group forming in the foyer

Bonnie looked to Stefan surprised "I can explain" he said passively

"Please?" she asked wanting a quick reason for this insane plan

Bonnie watched Stefan squint his eyes trying to come up with a simple reason.

Sighing he repeated the simple idea of Jeremy's words "We're gonna kill Katherine"

Bonnie stared at Stefan stating "I know you love Elena and you wanna be with her, but it's risky. Too many people can get hurt"

Stefan nodded explaining "Look yes I want Elena back but it's more than that but what Katherine did you your mum crossed the line and who know who else can get hurt with Katherine around. You know she needs to be stopped"

Bonnie knew Stefan's reason had good intentions but last night was hitting to close for her

"I know, but this is Katherine we are talking about. We saw what happened when Damon provoked her... my mum almost died. What's going to happen when she escapes us _trying_ to kill her?" Bonnie questioned

Stefan tried another approach to assure Bonnie "Look Katherine knows me. She knows I'm not going to try something in a crowd full of innocent people. So that gives me an advantage to catch Katherine by surprise"

Bonnie looked to the side to see the preparation she couldn't help but chuckle the scene she was looking at was like a scene out of an action movie Tyler would watch with her.

Suddenly an idea came to her looking to Stefan "I could do a spell that will trap her... like the tomb spell" she said, both not noticing that Damon was eavesdropping on the plan

"Alright good then we can isolate her away from the others" Bonnie nodded thinking that maybe just maybe this plan may work

"Okay, I'm going to the library to look for the spell" she said

Stefan nodded "Let me know if you need anything"

"I will" Bonnie said walking to the library while Stefan walked into the foyer hearing the continuation of Alaric's explanation of weapons used to take down a vampire

* * *

_Mystic Falls hospital_

Amelia and Mason chuckled to another one of their stories of the past only to calm down as Amelia chuckled sadly

"It was kind of weird raising Bonnie the first few years without you"

"I'm..." Mason started but Amelia held up a hand to stop him

"I know you're sorry but it's not going to change the past" she stated then began to speak remembering her first year

Mason watched Amelia stare at her hands wringing it together nervously "I was so angry with you I guess it built from the fact you didn't turn up to my wedding and now you were going to miss seeing Bonnie grow up"

"You had David"

"Yeah my husband, there were times when I needed my best friend but he wasn't there" Amelia said looking to Mason. Her brown eyes hit against his green eyes only to soften

"It was pouring rain when you turned up at my door" Mason said staring at her with such intensity it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

* * *

_Flashback... Lockwood residence 1993...7pm_

_*Knock Knock*_

_Mason walked to the door quickly wondering who would dare travel in this weather. Opening the door to reveal his soaked best friend_

"_Am what the hell?" he blurted out rushing her inside._

_Closing the door he ordered "Go to my room and I'll meet you there"_

_Amelia just nodded quietly shivering as they both went upstairs with Amelia walking to his room while Mason rushed to the towel closet pulling out a clean white towel._

_Walking to his room he threw it around her rubbing her shoulders to warm her up it was then he felt her drop her to his chest and began to cry_

_Mason on instinct wrapped his arms around her "Shhhh Am what happened?" he asked quietly_

_Pulling back she sniffed back her tears she probably thought she looked like a horrible mess but to Mason she couldn't look any more beautiful "Am, what happened?" he asked again caressing her cheek in comfort_

"_I'm pregnant" Amelia whispered scared. She whimpered a little seeing Mason drop his hands from her cheeks_

"_No" Mason said hoping and praying to God this was a nightmare right now_

_Tears spilled as she spoke in a shaky tone "I'm pregnant...and I don't know what to do?" _

"_It's David?" Mason asked in a stoic tone _

"_Of course it's David's! I'm not that kind of girl" Amelia said angrily pulling away but Mason grabbed her wrist pulling her back to face him_

"_Does he know?" he asked staring down to his best friend, the girl he was in love with_

_Amelia shook her head from side to side "I'm scared to tell him"_

_Mason clenched his jaw pushing aside his hurt and his pride he pulled Amelia into a hug._

_Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes not believing he was going to say this "Everything is going to be okay. Tell David and you two will talk about what to do"_

"_What if he wants nothing to do with the baby?" she mumbled in his chest but he heard_

"_Then screw him because if you are going to keep this child you are going to be an amazing mother you know why?"_

_Amelia pulled back slightly to look at Mason "Why?" she asked so quietly_

"_Because I will be there for you every step of the way, I'll always be there for you" Mason spoke with such honesty that Amelia felt her heart race knowing that even with her world crashing around her...only Mason could pick her up_

"_You promise?" she asked_

"_I promise Amelia Bennett" he said and pulled her back into a hug to comfort_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"I never felt so safe in my life than that moment. I truly believed you Mason, but who knew you would leave me and not care"

Mason shook his head and said strongly "I left yes, but don't ever...ever question me caring for you because I do. I do care for you always have and always will"

Amelia went to wipe away her tears but Mason beat her to it "I'm here Amelia, I'm not leaving you again because I don't want to feel like I did all those years without you"

She closed her eyes leaning a little into his hand that was shaped around the side of her face "How did you feel?"

"Numb, emotionless, lost and guilty" he said wiping away the remaining tears from Amelia

"What about Katherine?" Amelia asked looking to Mason

"I thought for awhile she could save me and she did for awhile but she was just the tablecloth over my emotions. She couldn't save me because she wasn't you"

Amelia let out a breath obviously his words having an effect on her. She felt like she was that freshman girl again confused by the emotions being around Mason it was until the ringing of Mason's phone that disturbed this moment...and Amelia was glad because who knew what was going to happen in those few seconds

* * *

_Salvatore boarding house...library_

"Thanks Mason... tell mum I probably won't come in and check on till after the Masquerade party...Alright then bye" Bonnie ended the call a little comforted that Mason was taking care of her mum since her dad said he can't come back for he has been caught up into work for two weeks

'_Great husband'_ Bonnie sarcastically thought rolling her eyes slipping her phone back in her pocket and went back to reading the grimoire triple checking that the spell will work

"Are you sure you are ready for this little witch?"

Bonnie squeaked in shock from Damon's voice whispering in her ears. Turning to face him she glared at him trying not to notice the close proximity "Yes I'm ready for this but the question is... are you?"

"Pfft yeah bitch played with my heart and ruined my brother and I's relationship I've been waiting to take her down"

Bonnie leaned back against the table wondering _'Does this vampire know privacy? Why is he standing so close?'_

"Okay well just don't let your emotions cloud your judgement" the feisty witch said sarcastically

"I won't but are you strong enough?" he asked whispering in her ears

Bonnie held up her hands pushing him back slightly "Back off vampire and yes I am strong enough I think I proved that yesterday afternoon"

"Hmmm what I also saw was blood dripping from that... pretty nose of yours" Damon said lowly causing the witch to gasp watching his fingers trace down her cheekbone with his every word

Pushing away the funny feeling she got from his touch she slapped away his finger causing him to smirk "I'm sure when you were human many many years ago you had bleeding noses from the rush adrenaline"

Damon just stared at her knowing that she was lying "Anyways I think I have everything needed for tonight" Bonnie said turning away she closed the book picking it up she walked past Damon

The vampire caught her elbow turning her to face him catching her by surprise she closed her eyes only to now slowly open them and look up to Damon who stared at her as if he cared

"Tell me the truth"

Bonnie scoffed at him "Just because I broke down to you last night don't mean we are BFF"

"Bonnie" Damon said harshly gripping her elbow tightly

Seeing her wince to his grasp he loosened his hold as he heard her speak quietly "I'm going to okay. It's only a small spell which I could probably do in my sleep" she joked

"Ok just don't want you dying anytime soon witch"

"Yeah because with me dead you have no witch"

"You know we don't just use you for magic" Damon said surprised that Bonnie would think that...okay so maybe there was a reason to why she may have thought that.

Bonnie chuckled at Damon's ponderous face as she asked sarcastically "You sure about that?"

Before Damon could say another word Caroline's voice disrupted their conversation "Damon. Bonnie?"

Stepping back quickly away from Damon she looked to Caroline smiling as Caroline looked between Damon and Bonnie suspiciously

"What Barbie?" Damon asked agitated

"We are all gathering to finish off the planning" Caroline said then left

Bonnie followed lead but Damon's voice stopped her "Bonnie..."

"Don't Damon, it's very unlike you to talk about feelings so lets' keep it that way" Bonnie said causing Damon to laugh

"Ok it's true I feel like Stefan right now"

"Now that's a scary thought" Bonnie joked and left the room

Damon shook his head and followed the witch neither of them realizing that they were actually joking around without any snide remarks

* * *

_Salvatore boarding house...Foyer_

"Alright if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand" Stefan asked looking around to Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Caroline

Damon butted in sarcastically "Yeah cold feet is big now and I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out...Caroline?" he questioned smiling knowingly to the recently turned vampire

Caroline shook her head "I won't. Look she killed me so fair is fair as long as there's no werewolves running around" she said now looking to Bonnie

Bonnie assured them "Mason won't be a problem he told me he was done with Katherine. He's with my mum for the night and Tyler hasn't killed anyone so he won't turn"

Damon nodded asking her again "So are you with us or not witch?"

Bonnie looked at Damon matching his challenging stare she stepped up to him and said staring at Damon "No one gets hurt"

Damon stared back nodding "Except Katherine." he said.

Bonnie nodded and couldn't help but smirk at the glint of excitement she spotted in Damon's eyes.

Damon smirked back at the witch then looked to everyone in the room high in excitement "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart"

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

* * *

**AN: So I know not much action but that was part one! If I don't get the next chapter out soon I just want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all! May you all have a wonderful and those who don't celebrate Christmas...still MERRY CHRISTMAS from me :)**

**Part two will be a little more exciting (I hope)... I mean they are taking down Katherine. Let me know you guys thoughts... reviews are like christmas presents to me ;)**


	5. This is war (Part Two)

**AN: OMG a chapter on Christmas Eve! Yep this is my Christmas presents to you guys... a new chapter and it's pretty lengthy. **

**FIRSTLY MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN FOR TOMORROW (in my Australian time it's tomorrow lol)**

**NOW THANK YOU to all those who favourited and put this story on alert *christmas hugs*... the amount of e-mail I'm getting for this story is crazy!**

**TO the reviewers THANK YOU and *christmas hugs*... oh keeping I'm the "Previously on" so thank you for letting me know :D. **

**SO thank you to: Hellzz-on-Earth (interesting theory...), Lady Krystalyn (Hahaha I had to hold back so many times for Mason to tell Amelia his feelings last chapter...glad the Bamon interaction was realistic very slow coming together mwahahaha), jimi18, babyshan211, Lily CullenSalvatore, roxyhoney (yay glad you are enjoying it), Lula6791, randomlittleme, StillStacie, TwistedSky (Did I mention how awesome YOU are?)**

**Seriously you all are amazing! Here you go...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Amelia and David Bennett and my grammatical errors**

**Song inspiration: This is war by 30 seconds to Mars**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unspoken connections..._

_"So is this tragic accident ruled as an animal attack?" Amelia asked_

_"Yeah to the reporters but seeing as Damon is in the council or whatever he told them to rule it as a vampire attack. Damon said there must be a new vampire in town"_

_"Wow half of the truth in this lie" Amelia teased_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes as Amelia asked seriously "I'm going out on a limb here that Katherine was the one that bit me"_

_Bonnie nodded as Amelia continued speaking "I heard what she said baby girl don't take that threat to heart"_

_"How can I not mum? I knew from the beginning that the Salvatore brothers were trouble. How many more people has to die before I realize that I shouldn't even help them"_

_

* * *

_

"_Why? Why did you leave? I knew you didn't like David but you didn't have to leave me. We were friends for almost eighteen years! You just...you just walked away from that" Amelia said feeling the tears fall_

_:"I know and every day of my life I regretted that, but I couldn't stay and watch you and David play house it was too hard knowing I would be pushed aside" he said frustrated_

"_Bullshit"_

"_What?" Mason said surprised by Amelia swearing_

"_I said bullshit! You're my best friend. Why did you leave? I want the truth this time" Amelia said watching gulp back his fear_

"_It's now or never" Mason thought_

_

* * *

_

_Seeing the green light he continued the drive "Ok from what you have told me about that night. Just imagine if you had deactivated the device, then Mystic Falls would be front page for a bloodshed disaster from vampire attacks. Your choice changed the fate of the people of Mystic Falls"_

_Bonnie took a deep breath looking outside not wanting to believe Tyler's words. _

"_Stefan wanted me to bring Emily's grimoire book to their place. I don't know why" Bonnie said_

_Tyler turned into their driveway of their house. Parking his car he looked to Bonnie "Alright go get changed, bring the book and I'll drop you off"_

"_Are you sure?" she asked carefully_

"_Yeah if you are going to get involved into this vampire mess I may as well help by dropping you off. Can't stay because I have errands to run for mum before tonight"_

_

* * *

_

_Flashes of last night came to her mind blushing and mentally scolding herself for breaking down in front of none other than Damon Salvatore._

_Her eyes widened seeing him turn his head and spot her smiling a small smile her way._

_Averting her eyes quickly to Stefan she asked "What's going on?"_

_"We're gonna kill Katherine" Jeremy's voice surprised Bonnie from behind her walking past her to join the little group forming in the foyer_

_Bonnie looked to Stefan surprised "I can explain" he said passively _

_"Please?" she asked wanting a quick reason for this insane plan_

_Bonnie watched Stefan squint his eyes trying to come up with a simple reason. _

_Sighing he repeated the simple idea of Jeremy's words "We're gonna kill Katherine"_

_

* * *

_

_The vampire caught her elbow turning her to face him catching her by surprise she closed her eyes only to now slowly open them and look up to Damon who stared at her as if he cared_

"_Tell me the truth"_

_Bonnie scoffed at him "Just because I broke down to you last night don't mean we are BFF"_

"_Bonnie" Damon said harshly gripping her elbow tightly_

_Seeing her wince to his grasp he loosened his hold as he heard her speak quietly "I'm going to okay. It's only a small spell which I could probably do in my sleep" she joked _

"_Ok just don't want you dying anytime soon witch"_

"_Yeah because with me dead you have no witch"_

"_You know we don't just use you for magic" Damon said surprised that Bonnie would think that...okay so maybe there was a reason to why she may have thought that._

_Bonnie chuckled at Damon's ponderous face as she asked sarcastically "You sure about that?"_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie assured them "Mason won't be a problem he told me he was done with Katherine. He's with my mum for the night and Tyler hasn't killed anyone so he won't turn"_

_Damon nodded asking her again "So are you with us or not witch?"_

_Bonnie looked at Damon matching his challenging stare she stepped up to him and said staring at Damon "No one gets hurt"_

_Damon stared back nodding "Except Katherine." he said._

_Bonnie nodded and couldn't help but smirk at the glint of excitement she spotted in Damon's eyes. _

_Damon smirked back at the witch then looked to everyone in the room high in excitement "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter four: This is war (Part Two)**

_Lockwood residence... Richard Lockwood's office...7pm_

"Ugh" Tyler groaned annoyed at another failed attempt of tying his tie giving up he let his hands settle back onto the arms of the chair. A giggle caught his attention causing him to look up to find his best friend dressed in a beautiful light brown one strap dress

"Here let me get that for you" Bonnie smiled walking towards him. She placed her mask on the table as Tyler stood up and stood in front of her

Fixing his tie she started to giggle "What?" Tyler asked

"One would think that from the many extravagant parties you Lockwoods threw that you would know how to tie a tie by now" Bonnie ended her explanation patting the freshly new tied black tie

"That is why you are my best friend here to fix this tie and let everyone think how awesome and well-dressed I am" Tyler joked then eyed Bonnie up and down

"Tyler!" she screeched feeling conscious of the way she looked in the dress

"How you doing?" he said in his best 'Joey' impersonation

Bonnie laughed out loud slapping him against the shoulder "Oww abuse woman" he exclaimed

"Oh man up" she teased poking out her tongue

"Says the one that's poking out her tongue" Tyler pointed out causing Bonnie to scrunch her face to a playful glare

"In all seriousness, you look good Bonnie I may have to let Matt fend for himself and fight off all the horny guys that have been waiting to pop your cherry"

"Dude! Shut up already" Bonnie blushed immediately pushing him away from him then said

"You are..."

"Yes B you do whatever is the plan to get Katherine and I'll keep an eye on Matt making sure Katherine won't use him as leverage. You promise to be careful"

Bonnie looked up to Tyler caringly "I promise to be careful"

"It's already packed out there. You know we need keep that door shut your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here" Carol said rushing into the office

"Oh! Look at you two. Tyler you look so handsome and Bonnie my goodness, beautiful as always" Carol said causing Bonnie to smile shyly not used to compliments.

"Thanks you look pretty good to mum" Tyler commented causing Carol to chuckle heartedly

"Oh! A compliment I think I'll fall over" she joked causing Tyler and Bonnie to chuckle then Bonnie noticed Tyler take a deep unsure breathe. He only did that when he was about to do something out of character.

"I've got to go and find Caroline I promised I would meet up with her so I'll leave you two" Bonnie said picking up her mask as Carol nodded watching her leave

Once at the door, Bonnie turned to smile at Carol and Tyler. Tyler mouthed 'thank you' to her as she just nodded and left to go and find Caroline and Jeremy.

Watching Bonnie go Carol turned to her son who spoke warily "Listen... I'm sorry I've been a dick lately..." Carol raised her eyebrow at his choice of words in which he quickly corrected himself

"A jerk lately. It's just everything been weird you know since dad died" Tyler tried to explain as simply as possible. Carol nodded in understanding as they both simultaneously looked to the photo framed of the late Richard Lockwood with Carol

"We should have cancelled this party" Tyler said thinking that anything could happen tonight. Things that he may have no control of no matter how much he wanted stop this plan of Salvatore brothers but if Bonnie says that it was the only chance they had of stopping Katherine and it was going to work then he was going have to trust her word on it.

His mother's calm tone pulled him out of his thoughts "This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I mean I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind he could really be a dick..." Tyler looked at his mother in surprise for her choice of her words

Holding the photo frame she smiled back and rephrased herself "A jerk, but I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned... I just want you to know that you are not alone"

Tyler smiled a little feeling a little out of place with this situation he walked past his mother with his mask in his hand he turned to face her "Come on put your mask on. Lets' just go out there and pretend to have some fun" he joked

Carol laughed "I think I need a cocktail first" she said jokingly as mother and son walked out of the office laughing to the packed party

* * *

Katherine Pierce dressed in a fitted short black dress and a black mask while her witch partner, Lucy dressed in a gold/brown dress with a gold mask. Both walked with such confidence into the Lockwood mansion as Katherine picked up a strawberry from the passing tray chewing it while she looked around for any signs of the Salvatore brothers

Lost in her search a familiar voice surprised her "Elena?"

Katherine straightened up swallowing the strawberry she smiled at the very good looking boy in front of her speaking in slight amusement "Matt? You look dashing" she purred with her hands on her hips eyeing him up and down

Matt smiled embarrassed recovering from it he questioned her "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I couldn't miss it..." she paused taking a deep breath of the sight speaking in an amused tone

"You really are hot in a suit. I would really love to..." pushing aside the dirty thoughts of her with Matt and feeding off him

Letting her mind set on track she straightened her posture looking straight into Matt's eyes compelling him"...okay. Here's the deal you are going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk and then you are going to start a fight with him then beat him until he snaps and you won't stop until he kills you. Now repeat" she ordered

In his compelled trance he repeated his orders "I'm going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk and I'm going to start a fight with him and then beat him until he snaps and I won't stop until he kills me"

Katherine's luscious red lips smiled pleased looking at him sadly that he was to be put to waste, the amount fun she could have with him "God you're hot..." she stated

"Now go away" she waved him off

"Thank you" the blonde haired boy said walking off

* * *

_Backyard of Lockwood residence..._

Stefan Salvatore suited with a red and black mask stood in the middle of the stairs on the lookout of the backyard for any signs of Katherine Pierce

"You see her?" Damon asked casually walking down the stairs to step beside his younger brother

"Nope" Stefan replied then looked to his older brother asking

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Damon raised his eyebrow looking to Stefan pointing to himself "Pssh who are you talking to?" he asked stating the obvious

Stefan shrugged his shoulders pointing out "Nah I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated" he said still keeping his eyes to roaming the area

Damon raised his eyebrow sarcastically yet truthfully stated "Well that's the fork in the road between you and I my friend, I don't hesitate"

"No, you spend one hundred and forty-five years loving her it could happen" Stefan retorted hypothetically hoping Damon would catch his tone that he would understand if the older vampire hesitated

"I won't hesitate" Damon said sternly convincing Stefan and internally convincing himself

"_I __**won't**__ hesitate" _Damon repeated his mantra

"Okay" the younger vampire replied and left to walk further into the backyard leaving Damon alone in his thoughts and...his hesitations

* * *

_Mystic Falls hospital..._

"Oh my gosh you had to end up cutting your hair from that gum" Mason laughed as Amelia grabbed one of the pillow behind her and threw it at him

"Hey!" he exclaimed still in laughter catching the pillow with ease

"I had to cut my hair so short that I was often mistaken to be a boy" Amelia pouted

Mason chuckled "Yeah well if you actually wore dresses when you were six then you wouldn't have had that problem"

"Jeans and jerseys are so much comfortable to wear" Amelia whined

"Whatever you say boy" Mason teased

"Hey!" Amelia cried out loud as the two burst out into another round of laughter

"Excuse me? This is a hospital not a party! Please keep it down" a nurse said angrily at the two

Immediately the young adults silenced their laughs like two scolded teenagers getting scolded by their parents "Uh sorry nurse Amy we'll keep it down"

"Good or I'll personally kick him out" the old woman threatened Mason

"No no I'll be good" Mason said immediately a little scared from the older nurse. The threatening face shifted to a smile so quickly that just scared Mason further from the quick shift of mood

"Have a good night you two. I'll come back to check up on you Amelia"

"Okay" Amelia smiled to the older woman. The older woman's vibe reminded Amelia of her mother's vibe that she so terribly missed

"She's scary" Mason said once Nurse Amy was out of earshot

"No she's just doing her job. She kind of reminds me of mum"

"Oh no. Sheila was scarier" the older wolf said placing the pillow back on the bed then leaning back into his chair

"Yeah well you should have seen her when she caught me crying after my wedding"

Silence immediately wrapped itself around the room as Mason awkwardly scratched the back of his neck

Amelia sat up properly looking to Mason seriously now awaiting the moment, the answers she'd been waiting to know for most of her life

"So are you going to tell my why you never turned up to my wedding?"

"Are you going to tell me why you never told me you were a witch?" Mason retorted back

"I'm not a witch anymore. I bounded my magic after I married David. I can't perform magic. There you go now your turn" Amelia said plain and simply

"No not my turn. What the hell would posses you to bind your magic?" Mason said harshly loud enough for only her to hear but not disturb the quiet hospital room

"No don't! Don't get all judgmental on me or David! It was our choice to protect Bonnie"

"Why?"

"_**That**_ is none of your business" she said sternly her brown eyes darkening

"Does Bonnie know why you bound your magic?"

"No. She believes David sort of blackmailed me to bind my magic. To prove my love for him I have to bind my magic"

"Oh" Mason said softly

"Yeah so try not to make David out to be a bad guy"

"Can you blame me for all the dick moves I've seen him make in high school" Mason defended himself

"Yeah you two always butted heads now stop avoiding my question...why did you not turn up to my wedding? Or better question why did you cut me out of your life?"

Mason looked up to the curious Amelia Bennett starting off "Because..."

* * *

_Flashback... Lockwood residence... Thursday night, June 1995_

*_Knock Knock*_

_"Coming!" Mason yelled out loud walking down the stairs to open the door to reveal a smiling Amelia and a two year old Bonnie Bennett in her arms_

_"Am what the hell are you doing here at this time?" Mason exclaimed rushing the two girls inside_

_"It's only six pm Mason don't be a worry wart" Amelia teased. _

_The eighteen year old boy rolled his eyes rubbing nose with the little curly brown haired girl causing the girl squeal in excitement to her uncle_

_"Mas! Mas!" the young girl exclaimed stretching her arms out towards him_

_Amelia rolled her eyes reluctantly handing her baby girl to Mason "I swear that girl loves you more than me"_

_"I wouldn't say that... she loves you Am... don't ya pretty girl?" Mason questioned teasing the girl talking in baby talk causing Bonnie to laugh more while her small played with his nose causing the young boy to laugh to the young Bennett's playful manner_

_Amelia smiled at the interaction pushing aside the fact she noticed her heart fluttering seeing this sight in front of her_

_"So not that I love seeing you lovely ladies but what are you two doing here?" Mason asked looking to Amelia while Bonnie pouted not getting any attention from her uncle now_

_"Mas! Own...own!" the brown skinned girl whined struggling to get out of Mason's grasp and onto the ground_

_"Woah okay pretty girl down you go" Mason said placing the girl to the ground. _

_"Tyler is upstairs in his room if you want me to take her up" Mason suggested holding onto Bonnie's hands who was already wanting to take steps towards the stairs_

_"Oh no we won't be here long" Amelia said taking a deep breathe_

_"Baby girl?" Amelia said holding out her hand_

_Bonnie pouted knowing that tone that it would be soon to leave soon. She looked up to Mason sadly who chuckled at the girl's puppy dog eyes motioning his head towards her mother_

_"Better go pretty girl" Mason said guiding Bonnie's hands towards Amelia_

_The young girl's face scrunched into anger of her short visit. Amelia placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders that was when Mason spotted the object gleaming yet mocking him around Amelia's fourth finger of her left hand_

_"He proposed" he whispered in a tone of a broken man_

_Amelia nodded smiling "Yeah he proposed. After graduating of course then we'll get married. I don't want a big wedding but you know David want the whole world to know. I know you don't like him but..."_

_Mason zoned out from Amelia's ranting as he felt the anger bubble inside him minute by minute. He clenched his fist taking a deep breath to hold together his already breaking heart. It was a small touch that seemed to calm him down. He looked down to see Bonnie's small hands around his clenched fist her eyes almost telling him... telling him that everything was going to be okay_

_Letting out a deep breath he opened his hands for the little to place it inside his open hand. He smiled weakly at the innocence of this girl and looked to Amelia_

_"Mason..." she whispered_

_"Do you love him?" he asked_

_"I do" she said truthfully_

_"Are you happy with him?" Mason asked pushing past his hurt _

_"I am. He's a great dad to Bonnie and a good boyfriend to me. I believe he'll make a great husband"_

_Mason closed his eyes slightly then opened them and with his free arm he pulled her into a hug slightly "Then I wish you the best"_

_Pulling back she looked to him confused "Mason just because you have decided to go traveling after graduation don't mean you are not coming back for my wedding. Which you better be at buddy"_

_Buddy... that's all he would ever be to Amelia. Nothing more._

_"Yeah I will" Mason said reluctantly but inside knowing he may not have the strength to watch Amelia marry another man. It was hard enough seeing her have a baby with David but to see him marry her... he didn't have the strength in him. Call him a coward. He didn't care. He was too heartbroken to care._

_"Ok I better get home before it really gets dark. I wanted you to be the first to know the news before the Mystic Falls town found out" Amelia said hugging Mason one last time then pulled away walking out holding onto Bonnie's small hand_

_"Bonnie?" Amelia questioned the young two year old who froze at the front door looking back to Mason. Letting go of her mother's hand she waddled towards Mason who bent to knees to be levelled with the girl _

_The girl wrapped her arms around his neck whispering "Mas"_

_"Thanks pretty girl" Mason whispered back_

_Amelia watch the scene unfold as her girl walked back to her slipping her small hands back into Amelia's hands. Mason straightened himself walking towards the duo_

_"Can you believe it we graduate tomorrow?" Amelia said trying to ease the shift of mood in the room_

_"I can't believe we finally made it" Mason said holding the front door_

_"See you tomorrow?" Amelia questioned_

_"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Mason replied with all the strength he had in his voice_

_"Bye Lockwood" Amelia said _

_"Bye Bennett. Bye Pretty girl" Mason said watching the two walk down the stairs and into the car. Seeing them drive off, Mason closed the door and finally in the still of the silence the eighteen year old Mason Lockwood slid to the ground and broke down for the loss of what could have been._

_End of flashback..._

_

* * *

_

"Because?" Amelia voice snapped Mason out of the flashback

Taking a deep breath he looked to Amelia she saw that look in his eyes. Her eyes widened for she has never seen such a look... it was like Mason Lockwood was on a mission and he wasn't going to stop.

"Because Amelia Bennett... I'm in love with you"

"What?" Amelia blinked thinking she heard wrong

Mason stood up leaning down slowly towards her his face inches from hers.

"I'm. In. Love. With. You." he said strongly accentuating each word

* * *

_Inside Lockwood residence...8pm_

Bonnie looked around to the people oblivious to what was to go down tonight. Letting out a sigh she followed the suited Jeremy Gilbert through the crowded party and up the stairs. He paused at a room opening it he walked in Bonnie not far behind

"This room could work" Jeremy said taking off his mask and placing the big black bag he was holding onto the table

"It's perfect" Bonnie said taking off her mask she looked around calculating how much of her power might be needed for the spell. Seeing it was perfect she walked to Jeremy who was already pulling out the weapons she intercepted and pulled out Emily's grimoire. Jeremy went into the bathroom placing the weapons ready for Damon to use.

He closed the door then looked to Bonnie who was seated on the couch looking through an old book. Jeremy eyed the book questioning "Is that the spell book? I read about in my family's old journal" he explained once seeing Bonnie's curious expression

"It's my ancestor's Emily. The spell I'm doing is similar to the one used to seal the vampires in the tomb" Bonnie explained to the younger Gilbert who had now taken a seat beside her

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" he asked intrigued

She shrugged her shoulders "Mmmm it takes practice. I've only worked on small spells the spells that only does good" Jeremy looked to her to further her explanation but she just shook her head

"I don't want to know too much and I don't particularly enjoy any of this in case you haven't noticed" she admitted

He leaned forward intrigued looking to the Bennett witch "Yeah...but your one hundred percent witch, that's so cool" he pointed out confused as to why Bonnie did not see how awesome it was to be more powerful than a human

Bonnie chuckled at the boy's naive nature "It's anything but cool. Did your family's journal tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? Never ends well for people like me" she ended averting her eyes back to the book

"Well if you feel that way, why help?" he asked

Jeremy's question caught Bonnie by surprise. Taking a deep breath she looked to Jeremy answering "Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt...and I don't know how to stay out of it"

Jeremy nodded staring at the young witch. Feeling his heated stare she quickly went back to preparing the spell.

* * *

_Meanwhile Lockwood office..._

"We're really not suppose to be here" Tyler said unsure eyeing Matt who was holding a bottle of alcohol already happily in party mood

Matt shrugged his shoulders with his free hand patted his best mate "Yeah I know...but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" he asked offering a shot glass of vodka

Tyler shrugged his shoulders unsure. He was suppose to look out for Matt but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun while on this "mission". Tyler smirked looking at Aimee and Sarah dancing from the music heard outside.

'_Kill two birds with a stone'_ Tyler thought and threw his head back taking in the shot

"Hey I want a shot" Aimee said walking towards the boys

"Me too. Then we have to dance" Sarah said looking at the three of them as Matt poured them a shot

"Yes" Aimee agreed with her friend the downing her shot

Tyler coughed from the strong alcohol swimming down his throat placing the glass back on his father's desk he looked to his blonde friend placing his free hand on his shoulder stating in surprise "You know...usually it's me corrupting you. I like this" he smiled as Matt began to laugh with Tyler

Aimee watched Sarah down her shot then said happily "Okay lets' go party"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders to Matt as the boys followed the girls out of the office to the party to dance

* * *

Tyler spotted Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs with Jeremy behind her. Bonnie turned her head and spotted him with a drunken Matt walking ahead with Aimee and Sarah.

Through the crowd Bonnie raised an eyebrow to her best friend who just shrugged his shoulders. Bonnie rolled her eyes mouthing "Be careful"

"You too" he mouthed back to her

"Tyler! You coming?" Bonnie heard Matt yell. Tyler shrugged his shoulders pointing to the direction Matt was yelling

Tyler smirked and waved goodbye as Bonnie began to walk out with Jeremy following

"We've got to..." she stated but paused in her walk from a sudden hit of energy sweeping through her veins

"Did you feel that?" Bonnie asked

"No, what?" Bonnie heard Jeremy whisper behind her his hands against her waist. Pulling away quickly she looked behind Jeremy and walked past him and soon she felt the energy getting stronger.

Standing in front of her was a back of a stranger with a very strong familiar vibe she tapped the older woman's shoulder turning around and her eyes widen

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bonnie asked the older woman

Lucy's eyes widened at the girl in front of her...not just any girl a Bennett! Quickly covering her shock she said "No I don't think so...sorry" Lucy faked her smile quickly walking away before Bonnie could say anything

"_Katherine has some explaining to do"_ Lucy thought bitterly

Bonnie watched the woman walk away taking a deep breath she turned around to face a confused Jeremy

Watching her walk towards him; he raised an eyebrow at her but Bonnie waved it off "Lets' just find Damon"

* * *

_Mystic Falls hospital..._

"Mason you can't be in love with me..." Amelia started but stopped once seeing Mason chuckle leaning back a little but one arm was still settled on the other side of her body shoulder rested on her bed

"I tell you I'm in love with you and you tell me I can't be in love with you"

Amelia let out a sigh she didn't realise she holding in from the sudden change of situation avoiding eye contact with Mason afraid that her feelings for him would show though

"Am?" he questioned turning her chin to face him

"I'm in love with you" he said again caressing her cheek watching the brown-skinned woman close her eyes so naturally to his touch leaning ever so slightly into his palm

"I've always been in love with you that's why I never I came your wedding it hurt too much"

Opening her eyes she found herself stating into green eyes of Mason Lockwood "I..." she wanted to confess the truth but paused of the situation of her reality

Mason brushed away a strand of her hair away "I'm married Mason" she said chickening out

"Do you love me?" he asked softly

"I'm married Mason" she repeated trying not to quiver under his touches

"That doesn't answer my question" his hot breath hit against her face. His scent filling her nose she took a deep breath and said what her heart has been waiting for her to say since she was fifteen years old

"I'm in love with you" she said so quietly but he heard her... he heard those five words he had dreamt her saying to him.

This wasn't a dream...this was reality and it was time he took advantage of it. Amelia started at him scared from the silence but he just smiled at her, his hands caressing the side of her face and ever so slowly Amelia watched him lean towards her his lips less than inches away he whispered against her lips

"There's no turning back"

He was giving her a choice. She could give into her heart and kiss him or give into her mind and don't kiss him and go back to what life she knows...

* * *

_Outside of Lockwood residence...away from the party, 9pm_

Blood oozed out of Elena's arm as she screamed from the pain of the cuts and stab in the back she received earlier. Bonnie trying not to panic looked to the house then it clicked to her

"Jeremy! It's Katherine! She's linked to Katherine! Get them to stop it NOW!" the witch order Jeremy who just nodded his head so quickly and was off running into the house

"Ahhhh" Elena whimpered looking to Bonnie

"Bonnie...it hurts" Bonnie heard her best friend whisper painfully. Bonnie held back her tears and the helplessness she felt not being able to be a stronger witch to break the spell

"I can't break the spell Elena I'm sorry, but I can try to take some of the pain away okay?" Bonnie offered to Elena who nodded to anything Bonnie could do to take the torturous pain away

"Okay" Bonnie whispered holding Elena's hand looking at the deep cut she closed her eyes and began to recite a healing spell in Latin

_Few minutes later..._

Still in her spell Jeremy rushed back towards them "Are you okay?" he asked out of breathe

"Are they?" Elena asked feeling a little of her pain going away

"They're stuck in there with her" Jeremy explained then looked to Bonnie

"You were right Katherine had a witch that linked Elena to her" Bonnie heard him say. Finishing the last few words she lifted her head in realizations

"Of course. I'm going inside keep pressure on her shoulder" she told Jeremy standing up

Jeremy turned his head to the to see Bonnie behind him "Where are you going?" he asked loudly

"There's another witch here and I'm going to find her" Bonnie said with determination than quickly away and walked into the house to find this witch and to stop this once and for all

* * *

_Meanwhile Lockwood office..._

"Okay you need to calm your drunk ass down right now" Tyler said hoping to calm Matt in his drunken state while calming his own anger from watching Matt pour vodka over the photo frame of his father and mother, and making nasty yet true remarks about his relationship with his dad and then smashing the photo frame

_'He's drunk Ty just keep him calm'_ Tyler thought but suddenly he saw Matt smirk at him

"Why don't you do something about it?" Matt challenged Tyler pushing him back playfully yet aggressively

Stopping his fall, Tyler took a deep breath stating to his best mate "I'm not going to fight you"

Sarah watches the two stare each other down seeing that a fight was to happen she got up and began to back away in the room to be out of their way. It was lucky she did as Matt tackled Tyler to the ground and began to punch him

Tyler couldn't believe what the hell was happening right now as he tried to block as many punches Matt pounded into him. Shutting his eyes and with his strength he pushed Matt off him. Both getting up out of breath Matt went in to attack Tyler but Tyler punched him for self-defence causing Matt to growl annoyed and again attempted to punch Tyler but Tyler blocked him as the two boys went at each other.

All of a sudden Tyler and Matt were pulled apart. Tyler looked up to see Caroline hand on his chest and the other on Matt's trying to hold him back

"Stop!" Caroline demanded looking at Matt then Tyler. Matt didn't reply but moved to attack him again but Caroline with more force stopped him

"Stop!" she repeated again

"I can't! Let me go I have to finish this!" Matt yelled out still trying to push past Caroline's strong hold

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler demanded

"Let me go!" Matt yelled. Tyler stared at his friend like he was crazy then out of nowhere Caroline elbowed his face knocking him out

"Matt" Caroline said cautiously tending the knocked out Matt

"Wow you really are strong" Tyler noted remembering that Caroline was a vampire now

"If Matt fails I can't" Sarah whispered picking up a letter knife from the table behind Tyler and moved to stab him

Caroline looked up in time and yelled out "Tyler look out!"

Tyler turned only to miss the chance of blocking Sarah as she stabbed into the shoulder.

"Ahhhh" Tyler yelled and on reflex pushed Sarah back only for her to fall back and hit her head against the corner of the office table instantly killing her.

Tyler quickly pulled out the knife tossing it aside he went to the fallen girl "Oh no no no come on wake up!" he exclaimed

Caroline stood up watching Tyler beginning to panic "This can't happen... this can't happen...this can't be happening. Sarah get up"

Not giving up he gripped her shoulders shaking her "Sarah! Open your eyes!"

Seeing no response he stood up and stepped over the dead girl and began to pace back and forth beginning to panic further "This can't be happening" he repeated over and over

Caroline walked over to Sarah feeling bad for the panicking Lockwood she crouched down placing two fingers to check on Sarah's pulse- there was none. Caroline had no way of reviving the girl. Tyler's scream startled the blonde vampire looking what she saw him holding onto his head

"Eeeee...argh!" Tyler screamed collapsing to his knees. The temperature in the room all of a sudden felt like it sky rocketed to a scorching hot desert. Feeling the oxygen leave he took quick short breathes gasping for air he could get.

"Tyler... Tyler! What's happening?" he heard Caroline scream

Shutting his eyes he dropped his head feeling the sweat beads drip down his forehead his heart beat beating louder and louder. His insides twisting and tightening getting him to give and delve into his anger- an angry monster inside...wanting to get out

"Go away...get away!" Tyler tried to yell out sternly but Caroline wasn't moving yelling out again in questioning

"What's happening?" Tyler snarled lifting his head up to see Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened to see Tyler's pupils to be shining gold colour but his face showed the pain he was going through in that moment

* * *

_Meanwhile Lockwood residence..._

Bonnie walked into the dining room of the Lockwood house using her magical senses to pick out the witch within this building

"You looking for me?" the female voice surprised Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around glaring at the older woman "Who are you?" she asked immediately

"Lucy" the older woman replied

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked keeping her guard up around this witch

Lucy chuckled eyeing Bonnie she shook her head slight stating knowingly "I should have known I'd run into a Bennett"

Bonnie green eyes stared at Lucy in curiosity asking "How do you know me?"

Lucy simply sighed and said "You figure it out...look I have no interest in fighting you"

Bonnie nodded saying immediately "Then stop this spell you put on my friend"

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will" Lucy retorted challenging Bonnie

Bonnie glared at Lucy asking the older witch "Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?"

Ignoring the statement "Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone than all will be groovy" Lucy said simply ready to walk away but Bonnie was not having it. Tired of these cryptic games she stepped towards Lucy stating angrily

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell"

"I don't want to hurt you" Lucy said softly to the young witch

Bonnie repeated the statement back to Lucy truthfully "And I don't want to hurt you"

Lucy sighed looking around her before explaining to Bonnie "Look I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up"

Happy with her explanation Lucy attempts again to leave but Bonnie grabs her arm and within an instant the lights within the room flickers and a warm, familiar sensation travels throughout Bonnie's body.

"You have the moonstone" Lucy says immediately staring at the now confused Bonnie

"I can sense it on you" Lucy explained grasping a little tighter to Bonnie as the lights flicker again. Bonnie gasped from the same sensation that caused such calmness within Bonnie.

Bonnie looks to Lucy scared as she felt her internal guards fall when being around Lucy. Bonnie spotted such warmness and comfort in Lucy's brown eyes

"Do you feel that?" Lucy asked Bonnie.

Not trusting her voice Bonnie simply nodded causing Lucy to smile from the response loosening her grip around Bonnie's arm "You can trust me...give it to me. It's okay"

* * *

_Few minutes later...spare room of the Lockwood residence_

Stefan stared down Katherine awaiting her answer of who she could be running away from until a voice disrupted them

"Katherine"

Katherine turned her head as Lucy walked into the room. Damon and Stefan stood up straighter to the stranger just entering the room

Strutting towards Katherine, Lucy explained to the three in the room "Spell in this room has been broken you're free to leave"

"Thank god" Katherine mumbled turning away from Stefan to step forward and face Lucy who held the moonstone in her hand

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over" Lucy said sternly to Katherine Pierce

"Done" Katherine said holding out her hand awaiting for moonstone to be handed over

"I owe you nothing" Lucy said restating their deal seriously

"I said done. Give it" Katherine said impatiently as Damon spoke up

"I wouldn't do that" he said to Lucy

Lucy eyed Damon then Stefan then Katherine who raised her eyebrow at the witch. Sighing Lucy dropped the moonstone in Katherine's hand and stepped back to watch the magic happen.

Katherine felt her throat closing up slowly looking down to the moonstone she felt she was loosing feelings in her hands and slowly throughout her body. She looked up to glare at the smirking Lucy

"You should have told me another witch was involved" Lucy said stepping forward speaking angrily

"She's a Bennett witch Katherine! But I'm sure you knew that" Lucy chuckled as Katherine began suffocating for air loosing feeling in her legs and then she fainted

"Wait Elena!" Stefan yelled out in concern

"Elena's fine" Lucy consoled him looking to him she explained

"The spell is broken she'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with her"

Lucy looked down to the unconscious Katherine shaking her head slightly she then lifted her head up and looked to both brothers "I apologize for my involvement" she said

With those last words Damon and Stefan Salvatore watched Lucy the witch walk out both of their eyes landing to the defeated Katherine.

It was over...finally.

* * *

_Outside Lockwood residence...9:30pm_

Bonnie spotted Lucy leaving the house chasing after her "Please wait!" Bonnie yelled out

Lucy turned to face Bonnie "Hey I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires always put us in the middle of it all the time" Lucy said annoyed of her involvement with vampires

Bonnie shook her head slightly getting to the point she asked "How do I know you? When I gave you the stone how did I know I could trust you?"

Lucy smiled at the new witch asking "That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders thinking back to when she had felt...safe "When I'm around families. My mum, but more so around...my Grams" Bonnie explained feeling the tears in her eyes of her late Grams.

Lucy nodded tearfully. Sniffing back she explained "My mother is Joanna. First cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila a.k.a..."

"Grams...we're related" Bonnie said tearfully surprised and at once felt like she wasn't alone in this magic mess

The older witch laughed nodding "Yeah kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie" Lucy Bennett said smiling of the fact of meeting a family member and it was this family member that taught Lucy a lesson

"Seeing you tonight was a wake up call for me. Got to stop letting vampires control me...so thank you for that" Lucy said to Bonnie who was still speechless of the fact that a witch was standing in front of her. Lucy nodded slightly turning to leave in which this movement snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts as she pleaded grabbing the attention of Lucy

"Please don't leave... I have so many questions... I don't wanna be in the middle either. I hate it! How do I stay out of it?"

Lucy shook her head "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones Bonnie. The middle is where you exactly need to be"

Bonnie opened her mouth to explain that she was only a teenager she didn't want to deal with all of this...alone. She was a witch and she accepted that but sometimes she was afraid of what she could do with her powers. She didn't want to tell her mum because she felt like she'd be shoving the magic in her mum's face and she didn't want to do that

Ready to explain Lucy beat her to it saying "You take care couz"

"But..." Bonnie started but Lucy smiled a knowing smile walking backward she said

"Don't worry you'll see me again" with that Bonnie watched her cousin walk away from her. Another family member leaving her... feeling her chest tighten she held together what she had left of herself but that didn't stop the tears from falling

"You ready little witch?" Damon's voice surprised her from behind

Gasping she wiped away her tears then turned to face Damon placing on the best smile she could create upon her face she said weakly "Yeah... yeah I am"

Damon nodded unsure whether Bonnie wanted him to point out that he could see the clear tear streaks down her face or just play along into Bonnie's facade that he knew so well... that the world wasn't as messed up as it _**really**_ was.

* * *

_Meanwhile...Lockwood office_

"Okay it was an accident. Just tell your mum the same story you told me when she gets here okay?" Carol questioned Caroline

The blonde vampire nodded "Yes Mrs. Lockwood I'll tell her exactly what I've told you"

"Okay good" Carol said still in panic after finding out of Sarah's dead body in her deceased husband's office. She looked to Tyler asking him

"Are you okay?" Tyler just nodded at his mother who smiled slightly okay with his answers. She walked out of the office leaving Tyler and Caroline alone.

"Okay Matt is in the car sleeping it off. I'll just drive him home and compel him to forget this all happened"

"Why did cover up for me Caroline? I killed her" Tyler said stepping towards Caroline

"It was an accident" Caroline said

"No it wasn't! I killed her!" Tyler whispered loudly for Caroline to hear

"No Tyler she attacked you and you pushed her. An accident" she explained placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder

Tyler shook his head "If it was an accident then why didn't you just tell the truth"

"Tyler we don't know if your mum knows about the werewolf curse. Lets' say she did and I told her what really happened who knows what she'll do now to you. Can't take that risk"

Tyler let out a sigh pulling away from Caroline's touch running his hands through his hair pissed off at himself "Bon told me to be careful, Mason told me to be careful and I just fucking screwed that up!"

"Tyler..." Caroline started Tyler turned to face her rubbing his hands massaging the back of his neck he shook his head stating tiredly

"No...This is my mistake I now have to deal with" Caroline couldn't help but feel for the confident Tyler Lockwood now looking so defeated. Despite what he believed that he was going to deal with this on his own, Caroline swore to herself that she was not going to let that happen.

* * *

_The tombs of Mystic Falls..._

Few minutes after dumping Katherine's body into the tomb with the moonstone, Bonnie noticed the vampire starting to awake.

"Damon..." Bonnie said quietly to him motioning that Katherine was waking up soon

Damon smirked at Bonnie motioning for her to stand behind her. Too tired to even argue with him Bonnie complied standing behind the suited vampire as they both watched Katherine open her eyes grudgingly

"Hello Katherine" Damon said darkly

"Where am I?" Katherine asked groggily allowing her eyes adjust to the darkness of her scenery

"Where you should've been all along..." Damon said looking to his ex who frowned in realizations of where she was.

Damon and Bonnie watched Katherine struggle to stand up holding the side walls of the tomb for support. Damon chuckled "I thought you would've learnt your lesson by now when messing with a Bennett witch" he said looking to Bonnie who couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at him

"You should've killed me" Katherine said

Damon steered his eyes off Bonnie and chuckled looking to Katherine and said truthfully "Death would've been too kind"

Katherine eyes widened seeing Damon step forward and get a grip on the tomb door. Walking with the support of walls to the entrance with the shield blocking her escape she pleaded "No! Damon don't! You need me! Elena's in danger"

Damon paused half way of closing the door looking to Katherine who looked at both Damon and a curious Bonnie Bennett. "Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppleganger she needs to be protected" Katherine explained to the both of them

"From who?" Damon asked his eyebrows furrowing in curiosity. Not wanting to answer Damon she looked to Bonnie and pleaded

"Bonnie you have got to let me out. Your father needs me!"

"What?" Bonnie closed hers eyes quickly and opened them thinking she may have heard wrong

'_My dad? What the hell does my dad have to do with Katherine?'_ Bonnie thought angrily

Damon just scoffed at Katherine's desperate tone tossing aside her pleads and excuses from his ex vampire love "You're lying. You're always lying" he said

Katherine didn't give up, she stared at Bonnie and spoke truthfully like a man's last dying words "Bonnie your father needs me to protect you and to protect Elena"

Not giving Bonnie a chance to respond back to Katherine one of his hand went behind him to push Bonnie softly behind "I'll protect them" he told Katherine making not the promise to her but to himself to live with.

With that Damon proceeded to sealing the tomb.

"Damon no!" Katherine's last words were heard as Bonnie watched Damon seal the tomb shut.

Damon let out a sigh as he felt the weight of the world lifted off his shoulder...one part of his life he has finally locked away. Turning around he was faced with Bonnie staring at the sealed door in a trance.

'_Bonnie you have got to let me out. Your father needs me!'_ Katherine's words flashed through the Salvatore's mind.

"Bonnie, you know she's lying right?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked to Damon unsure "This is Katherine we're talking about; that bitch will say anything to save herself. Heck I should know" he joked

Bonnie chuckled weakly as Damon motioned for them to leave "Come on give you a ride back home to Lockwoods"

Bonnie nodded following Damon behind but not before taking one last look at the sealed door

'_...that bitch will say anything to save herself...'_ Bonnie heard Damon's previous words but her gut feelings and the look in Katherine's eyes made her feel otherwise

'_But what if Katherine was telling the truth?'_ Bonnie thought questionably letting the idea sink into her mind while walking besides Damon towards his car.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Why must I leave you all with questions and wondering thoughts... because I love to leave you guys questioning this story and coming up with theories ;) **

**Next chapter will continue with the story line of 2x08 'Rose' including Mason/Amelia drama, Bonnie and Mason's reaction to Tyler now a werewolf, Forwood moments, David Bennett will come back & of course Bamon!**

** Reviews are love... oh and I keep forgetting you can tweet me your reviews too or drop a line for a chat... my twitter user name is naleysocute23**


	6. Call me

**AN: So I know it has taken forever to update... just with all the holidays; it kept me occupied... hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year :) **

**I really found this chapter really hard to write to twist with 2x08 episode. Anywho I hope this LONG chapter makes up for it... especially to you Chinita lol XD**

**Thank you, thank you to: Hellzz-on-Earth, Lula6791, Love'Joy1990, Infrena, Lily CullenSalvatore, babyshan211, Lady Krystalyn, randomlittleme, brightcat12, MinaFTW**

**Glad you are all enjoying this story and loving you guys for coming up with questions and theories... love keeping you guys on the edge :D**

**Thank you to ALL those who put this story on alert and favourites :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of TVD only David and Amelia Bennett and my grammatical errors.**

**Song inspiration: Call me by Shinedown**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unspoken Connection..._

_Letting her mind set on track she straightened her posture looking straight into Matt's eyes compelling him"...okay. Here's the deal you are going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk and then you are going to start a fight with him then beat him until he snaps and you won't stop until he kills you. Now repeat" she ordered_

_In his compelled trance he repeated his orders "I'm going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk and I'm going to start a fight with him and then beat him until he snaps and I won't stop until he kills me"_

_

* * *

_

_"So are you going to tell my why you never turned up to my wedding?"_

_"Are you going to tell me why you never told me you were a witch?" Mason retorted back_

_"I'm not a witch anymore. I bounded my magic after I married David. I can't perform magic. There you go now your turn" Amelia said plain and simply _

_"No not my turn. What the hell would posses you to bind your magic?" Mason said harshly loud enough for only her to hear but not disturb the quiet hospital room_

_"No don't! Don't get all judgmental on me or David! It was our choice to protect Bonnie"_

_"Why?"_

_"__**That**__ is none of your business" she said sternly her brown eyes darkening _

_"Does Bonnie know why you bound your magic?"_

_"No. She believes David sort of blackmailed me to bind my magic. To prove my love for him I have to bind my magic"_

_"Oh" Mason said softly_

_"Yeah so try not to make David out to be a bad guy"_

_

* * *

_

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" Bonnie asked the older woman_

_Lucy's eyes widened at the girl in front of her...not just any girl a Bennett! Quickly covering her shock she said "No I don't think so...sorry" Lucy faked her smile quickly walking away before Bonnie could say anything_

"_Katherine has some explaining to do" Lucy thought bitterly _

_Bonnie watched the woman walk away taking a deep breath she turned around to face a confused Jeremy_

_Watching her walk towards him; he raised an eyebrow at her but Bonnie waved it off "Lets' just find Damon"_

_

* * *

_

_"Do you love me?" he asked softly_

_"I'm married Mason" she repeated trying not to quiver under his touches_

_"That doesn't answer my question" his hot breath hit against her face. His scent filling her nose she took a deep breath and said what her heart has been waiting for her to say since she was fifteen years old_

_"I'm in love with you" she said so quietly but he heard her... he heard those five words he had dreamt her saying to him._

_This wasn't a dream...this was reality and it was time he took advantage of it. Amelia started at him scared from the silence but he just smiled at her, his hands caressing the side of her face and ever so slowly Amelia watched him lean towards her his lips less than inches away he whispered against her lips_

_"There's no turning back"_

_He was giving her a choice. She could give into her heart and kiss him or give into her mind and don't kiss him and go back to what life she knows..._

_

* * *

_

_Caroline stood up watching Tyler beginning to panic "This can't happen... this can't happen...this can't be happening. Sarah get up"_

_Not giving up he gripped her shoulders shaking her "Sarah! Open your eyes!"_

_Seeing no response he stood up and stepped over the dead girl and began to pace back and forth beginning to panic further "This can't be happening" he repeated over and over_

_Caroline walked over to Sarah feeling bad for the panicking Lockwood she crouched down placing two fingers to check on Sarah's pulse- there was none. Caroline had no way of reviving the girl. Tyler's scream startled the blonde vampire looking what she saw him holding onto his head _

_"Eeeee...argh!" Tyler screamed collapsing to his knees. The temperature in the room all of a sudden felt like it sky rocketed to a scorching hot desert. Feeling the oxygen leave he took quick short breathes gasping for air he could get._

_"Tyler... Tyler! What's happening?" he heard Caroline scream_

_Shutting his eyes he dropped his head feeling the sweat beads drip down his forehead his heart beat beating louder and louder. His insides twisting and tightening getting him to give and delve into his anger- an angry monster inside...wanting to get out_

_"Go away...get away!" Tyler tried to yell out sternly but Caroline wasn't moving yelling out again in questioning_

_"What's happening?" Tyler snarled lifting his head up to see Caroline._

_Caroline's eyes widened to see Tyler's pupils to be shining gold colour but his face showed the pain he was going through in that moment_

_

* * *

_

_"I don't want to hurt you" Lucy said softly to the young witch _

_Bonnie repeated the statement back to Lucy truthfully "And I don't want to hurt you"_

_Lucy sighed looking around her before explaining to Bonnie "Look I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up"_

_Happy with her explanation Lucy attempts again to leave but Bonnie grabs her arm and within an instant the lights within the room flickers and a warm, familiar sensation travels throughout Bonnie's body._

_"You have the moonstone" Lucy says immediately staring at the now confused Bonnie_

_"I can sense it on you" Lucy explained grasping a little tighter to Bonnie as the lights flicker again. Bonnie gasped from the same sensation that caused such calmness within Bonnie. _

_Bonnie looks to Lucy scared as she felt her internal guards fall when being around Lucy. Bonnie spotted such warmness and comfort in Lucy's brown eyes_

_"Do you feel that?" Lucy asked Bonnie._

_Not trusting her voice Bonnie simply nodded causing Lucy to smile from the response loosening her grip around Bonnie's arm "You can trust me...give it to me. It's okay"_

_

* * *

_

_"When I hand this over my debt to you is over" Lucy said sternly to Katherine Pierce_

_"Done" Katherine said holding out her hand awaiting Lucy to hand the moonstone over_

_"I owe you nothing" Lucy said restating their deal seriously _

_"I said done. Give it" Katherine said impatiently_

_

* * *

_

_"She's a Bennett witch Katherine! But I'm sure you knew that" Lucy chuckled as Katherine began suffocating for air loosing feeling in her legs and within her body she fainted_

_"Wait Elena!" Stefan yelled out in concern _

_"Elena's fine" Lucy consoled him looking to him she explained_

_"The spell is broken she'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with her" _

_Lucy looked down to the unconscious Katherine shaking her head slightly she then lifted her head up and looked to both brothers "I apologize for my involvement" she said_

_With those last words Damon and Stefan Salvatore watched Lucy the witch walk out both of their eyes landing to the defeated Katherine._

_It was over...finally._

_

* * *

_

_Lucy nodded tearfully. Sniffing back she explained "My mother is Joanna. First cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila a.k.a..."_

_"Grams...we're related" Bonnie said tearfully surprised and at once felt like she wasn't alone in this magic mess_

_The older witch laughed nodding "Yeah kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie" Lucy Bennett said smiling of the fact of meeting a family member and that this young witch taught Lucy a lesson _

_"Seeing you tonight was a wake up call for me. Got to stop letting vampires control me...so thank you for that" Lucy said to Bonnie who was still speechless of the fact that a witch was standing in front of her. Lucy nodded slightly turning to leave in which this movement snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts as she pleaded grabbing the attention of Lucy_

_"Please don't leave... I have so many questions... I don't wanna be in the middle either. I hate it! How do I stay out of it?"_

_Lucy shook her "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones Bonnie. The middle is where you exactly need to be"_

_

* * *

_

"_It was an accident" Caroline said _

"_No it wasn't! I killed her!" Tyler whispered loudly for Caroline to hear_

"_No Tyler she attacked you and you pushed her. An accident" she explained placing a comforting hand upon his shoulders_

_Tyler shook his head "If it was an accident then why didn't you just tell the truth"_

"_Tyler we don't know if your mum knows about the werewolf curse. Lets' say she did and I told her what really happened who knows what she'll do now to you. Can't take that risk"_

_Tyler let out a sigh pulling away from Caroline's touch running his hands through his hair pissed off at himself "Bon told me to be careful, Mason told me to be careful and I just fucking screwed that up!"_

"_Tyler..." Caroline started Tyler turned to face her rubbing his hands massaging the back of his neck he shook his head stating tiredly _

"_No...This is my mistake I now have to deal with" Caroline couldn't help but feel for the confident Tyler Lockwood now looking so defeated. Despite what he believed that he was going to deal with this on his own, Caroline swore to herself that she was not going to let that happen._

_

* * *

_

_Katherine eyes widened seeing Damon step forward and get a grip on the tomb door. Walking with the support of walls to the entrance with shield she pleaded "No! Damon don't! You need me! Elena's in danger"_

_Damon paused half way of closing the door looking to Katherine who looked at both Damon and a curious Bonnie Bennett. "Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppleganger she needs to be protected" Katherine explained to the both of them_

_"From who?" Damon asked his eyebrows furrowing in curiosity. Not wanting to answer Damon she looked to Bonnie and pleaded_

_"Bonnie you have got to let me out. Your father needs me!"_

_"What?" Bonnie closed hers quickly and opened them thinking she may have heard wrong_

'_My dad? What the hell does my dad have to do with Katherine?' Bonnie thought angrily_

_Damon just scoffed at Katherine's desperate tone tossing aside her pleads and excuses from his ex vampire love "You're lying. You're always lying" he said_

_Katherine didn't give up staring at Bonnie she spoke truthfully like a man's last dying words "Bonnie your father needs me to protect you and to protect Elena"_

_Not giving Bonnie a chance to respond back to Katherine one his hand went behind him to push Bonnie softly behind "I'll protect them" he told Katherine making not the promise to her but to himself to live with. _

_With that Damon proceeded to sealing the tomb._

_"Damon no!" Katherine's last words were heard as Bonnie watched Damon seal the tomb shut._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Call me**

_*Mystic Falls high school parking lot*_

"Okay that's it Bonnie! You haven't said one word to me since last night"' Tyler said angrily pulling out the car keys he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to his silent best friend

Seated in Tyler's black jeep parked in the school parking lot, Bonnie took a deep breath and turned to him

"What do you want me to say Ty?" the witch asked tiredly

"Anything. Lecture or yell at me like you usually do when I do something stupid" he exclaimed

"Stupid! You think what happened last night was stupid! Tyler. I asked... no I **begged** you to be careful but you..." she paused running out of words

"Screwed up" Tyler sadly contributed

Bonnie shook her head "No it was an accident that couldn't be prevented"

"But..." Tyler said knowing there was more

"But we should've been more careful, or more so I should have been there to help you to prevent the accident from happening"

"Who would've helped Elena, hmm?" Tyler questioned. Bonnie frowned slightly shaking her head

"I could've..."

"No Bon that's your problem you always feel like you have to save everybody"

"What's wrong with that?" Bonnie snapped that made people jump for the out of character tone but Tyler was use to her loosing her temper now and then

"You can't save everyone Bon" he said calmly

"But that doesn't mean I can't try" she said quietly looking down

Tyler lifted Bonnie's head up by her chin "I know but ever since you became a witch you've been pushing yourself thinking you're invincible or something"

Bonnie looked at Tyler in shock of his observant "Hey don't look so shocked. You are a witch Bon but you are human first and you'll have to make choices some which will change people's lives...like mine if you came and saved me then Elena would have been more hurt or worse... dead"

Bonnie smiled weakly feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes "When did you get so wise?"

Tyler chuckled wiping the tears he saw away "Helps having a best friend that thinks everyone is all depending on her to make the right choices. I've got to take the load off her sometimes"

Bonnie smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt then hugged Tyler "Thanks Ty"

"No probs Bon"

Pulling apart she looked to him "How are you really? The truth"

"I don't know...scared. I don't know what to expect now" Tyler said truthfully

"Have you told to Mason?"

Tyler shook his head "Mum told him of the accident but I avoided the call and I want to tell him face to face"

Bonnie nodded then grabbed her bag from the floor of the jeep. She looked to Tyler "You're not alone Ty. You have Mason, me, my mum and Caroline"

"Caroline?" he questioned ignoring the tingling feeling in his stomach at the mention of the blonde vampire's name

Bonnie smirked stating "Yes Caroline. Trust me she's will help you and I know you may think she's a little crazy but..."

"She has her heart in the right place. I know" Tyler said finishing Bonnie's sentence

She nodded sighing she opened the door "Catch you this afternoon?"

Tyler nodded watching Bonnie jump out of his jeep "Have fun at practice" she said before running off

Tyler grabbed his sport bag from the back of the car and then got out of his car. Locking his car he made his way over to the field unaware of what this day would bring

* * *

_*Mystic Falls high hallways*_

"Bonnie!" Bonnie jumped a little of her name being called out but relaxed seeing Stefan move through the crowd towards her

"Hey Stefan, saw Elena's car outside of the house so I'm guessing you and Elena are back together...you two lovebirds" Bonnie couldn't help but tease while pulling out the books needed for the first two classes she had

"Bonnie, Elena didn't spend a night with me. Jeremy told me she didn't come home last night so I was assuming she stayed back at Tyler's place because of you being there"

Bonnie closed her bag then closed her locker and looked to Stefan curiously "She didn't sleep over Stefan"

"Then where is she?" Stefan asked feeling panic take over him

"I have an idea go get Jeremy and get me two white candles then meet me in Mr. Saltzman's classroom it should give me enough time to perform the spell and it will be away from prying eyes" Bonnie explained. Stefan nodded to her instructions and went to find Jeremy

_*Few minutes later...*_

"Okay Mr. Saltzman said we have about ten minutes in this class...it'll be enough" Bonnie said pulling out a map out from the shelves and laying it on a desk in which Jeremy and Stefan surrounded.

She lit up the two white candles that Stefan had found then she pulled out her pocket knife from her bag that Tyler had given to her as soon as he found out she'd have to walk home by herself when she used to take dance classes when she was younger. He found out she had to walk home by herself even if it was ten minutes away... Tyler was paranoid hence the pocket knife.

"Okay to help find Elena I'm going to need blood of a relative" Bonnie explained holding out her free hand towards Jeremy

The young Gilbert gulped looking at Bonnie's hand then at the knife in her other hand. Sighing he placed his hand facing upwards in Bonnie's hand. She smiled at him slightly letting him know silently 'it'll be okay'. Taking a breath Bonnie placed the knife against Jeremy's palm. He winced from the cut while Stefan took a sharp intake of breathe turning his head away from the temptation of the Gilbert's blood oozing out of Jeremy's palm.

Moving the knife back Jeremy clenched his fist letting his blood drip onto the map. Bonnie nodded to the young Gilbert motioning that was enough blood and handed him a small white cloth she had stolen from the textile room. Jeremy wrapped the cloth around his hand and both Stefan and him watched Bonnie close her eyes and began to mutter quiet words of magic. The air in the classroom changed and it slightly overwhelmed Stefan and Jeremy some may say a sizzle of sparks was felt vibrating off their skins from Bonnie's magic doing.

Both eyes widened watching Jeremy's blood move down the map towards Elena's mysterious location. Bonnie felt herself weakening but she pushed herself mentally no matter how weak she was starting to feel, she needed to get a more precise location. Then she felt that dark magic in her; tempting her to feel stronger and maybe... Just maybe using the dark magic she might get an exact location of where Elena was hidden.

Pushing back the temptation she opened her eyes to see what good her magic had done. Sighing a little displeased that it wasn't an exact location but it gave them a lead.

"There. She's there" Bonnie said pointing her finger to where the drops of Jeremy Gilbert's blood had stopped

"No Bonnie, we need a more exact location of that" Stefan demanded

Biting her lip disappointed with herself she responded softly "It's as close as I could get"

"I could get an aerial view of that location" Jeremy suggested to Stefan who nodded to the idea stepping back and ready to walk out

"Okay perfect call me with whatever you can find?"

Bonnie looked at the two then turned to look down at the map thinking _'Maybe I should try the dark magic to pinpoint the location'_

Closing her eyes she began to concentrate pushing aside the weakness she felt from the last magic usage

"Let me go with you. You can't do this alone" she heard Jeremy say then she felt liquid drip out of her nose. Quickly she opened her eyes to find her blood on the map

"He's not, lets go" Damon's voice surprised the three. Bonnie quickly wiped her nose than turned to face Damon

"Wait you're coming with me?" Stefan questioned causing Damon to look at his brother surprised and simply said

"It's Elena" Stefan nodded and thanked Bonnie and Jeremy quickly then walked out of the classroom passing Damon who was looking at Bonnie strangely

"I've got to get to class Bonnie. Talk later?" Jeremy said. Bonnie nodded and smiled a tired smile

Jeremy simply nodded at Damon when walking past to leave. Bonnie turned away blowing out the candles knowing Alaric would put them away. She folded up the map placing it in her bag but with her back turned she was secretly hoping Damon would get the message and leave.

_'God, I would've thought he'd be running out into the car ready to save Elena'_ Bonnie bitterly thought

"You've got to stop pushing yourself with your magic" Bonnie gasped realizing that Damon was now right behind her. Gulping she turned slowly to face him and there he stood again in her personal space

He grabbed her hand catching Bonnie by surprise as she watched him lift it up gently towards her for her to see the swiped blood from her nose on her finger. Snatching her hand out of his grasp she wiped her finger on her black jeans

"It's my magic I can push as I want" Bonnie said sternly looking into Damon's slightly darkened blue eyes

"Not to the point of a bleeding nose" he said in frustration

Not wanting to deal with him or... where ever their usual arguments were leading she placed a hand tiredly on her forehead letting out a tired breath

"I... I can't have this conversation right just go and do what you usually do and go and save Elena"

"Bonnie..." Damon started but she put up a hand to silence

"Please don't" she begged grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom quickly into the girl's bathroom. Surprised and glad that the bathroom was empty. Dumping her bag on the sink her hands gripped tight both sides of the sink and felt like everything was closing in on her

Everything was finally crashing down on her...Elena was kidnapped, Tyler was now a werewolf, her mother was recovering from Katherine's attack, Caroline was now a vampire and she... Bonnie was a witch but why... why did she feel so helpless. Taking deep breaths to calm herself and her magic, the young witch lifted her head up to see her reflection- her tears, her anger shown on her face.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed slamming a clenched fist into the mirror. Hissing from the pain she looked at the cracked mirror and for a split second she swore she saw her eyes turn pitch black. Blinking her eyes she was staring at her cracked reflection and now her green eyes.

"Shhh ouch" Bonnie winced from the small pinch of pain in her knuckles. Looking down to her bloody knuckles of her left hand she spotted a couple of broken glasses in her skin

"Shit" she muttered then looked up to the mirror realizing she was in school. Looking around she quickly picked out the three small pieces of glass in her skin wincing from each pick. Placing them on the sink she closed her eyes thankful it was a small spell and muttered some words. She opened her eyes to find her whole reflection staring at her. She looked down to her bloody knuckle switching on the water she winced again from the stinging sensation she felt from the water along the cuts and strangely it felt good.

Grabbing some paper towels she dried her hands letting the paper dry up the small remains of the blood. Tossing it into the bin she looked at her knuckles it was fine still a little bloody but that would dry up and maybe end up leaving scars. She could heal it but she didn't because deep down she wanted to feel the pain and just for a few seconds a reminder that she was human and not numb person. Hearing the bell go off she grabbed her bag and quickly headed to her homeroom class praying that Damon and Stefan can find Elena sooner; because didn't think she had the strength to handle her situation if something else went wrong.

* * *

_*Mystic Falls hallway... 1pm*_

Tyler sighed a relief realizing that the day was almost over for all day he had been on edge. Seeing pictures of Aimee and Sarah just kept reminding him of what he was now. Shutting the locker after getting his book he looked at the broken lock, well his locker definitely reminded him of his new found strength.

"Hi" Caroline's voice surprised him

"Oh hey" Tyler said looking to her than at his locker mentally cursing himself of how stupid he must look right now staring at his locker and not at Caroline

"How are you doing? I see you found some hidden strength of yours" she asked motioning to the broken locker

"Ahh yeah I'm cool" Tyler said avoiding the truth shifting the strap of his bag on to his shoulder and began to walk away from Caroline but she followed him

"Tyler..." her voice stopped him as her hand touched his elbow causing a shiver down the Lockwood's spine, but he didn't turn to face her so she walked around to stand in front of him

"I'm the master of the excuse of _I'm cool_ . Have lunch with me"

"Uhh I don't know" Tyler said unsure

"Come on I promise I won't bite" she joked causing a chuckle from Tyler

"There we go that's what I want to see Lockwood more smiling; remember you're still human no matter what" she said linking arms with Tyler

Tyler smiled slightly knowing that Caroline was trying to cheer him up "Hey Care"

"Yeah" she said looking up to him as the two walked out to the back of the school to grab a bench table near the court

"Thank you" he said softly not used to be this nice to anyone besides Bonnie but being around Caroline he felt it was okay being himself

* * *

_*Lockwood residence... 2pm*_

Taking a deep breath in than out she looked around the quiet house smiling until she heard Mason's footstep behind coming with her bag

"Never thought I say this in a Lockwood house but I am so glad to be home" Amelia said turning to Mason who chuckled at her words

"Well I'm glad that you're okay but come on we better put your stuff down" he said walking ahead of her up the stairs

Dumping Amelia's bag on near the bed he sat down beside the seated Amelia looking at her

"What? Am I bleeding through or something?" Amelia began to freak out as her hand reached to the gauze bandage

"No just that you're kinda beautiful"

"Kinda?" she raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah... kinda" he teased leaning forward and on instinct Amelia leaned forward as well. Nearing her lips he pulled back a little looking into her dark brown eyes he whispered

"You know we are alone in this house and since you are in love with me we could..." he wiggled his eyebrow causing Amelia to giggle

"You wish I was in love with you" she said poking her tongue out and standing up but Mason grabbed her by the waist pulling her back down causing a squeal to leave her mouth. Amelia was now underneath Mason has his fingers danced upon her stomach

"Mason...stop!" Amelia squealed out in between her laughs

"Take it back" he said continuously tickling Amelia

"Okay! Okay!" she surrendered and the tickling attack stopped. Catching her breath she ran her hand across his cheekbone than caressed his cheek

"I love you...I'm in love with you Mason Lockwood"

"Good cause I'm in love with you too" he said smiling widely then placed a quick kiss on her the tip of her nose

Getting up he helped Amelia up "Okay let me unpack than I would say food and movies before my daughter and Tyler get home"

"Sounds good. How about I go make lunch?" Mason suggested

"Excellent" she said as Mason kissed the side of her head and left her alone in her room

Amelia let a deep breath mixed with a girly giggle to her racing heartbeat from just being around Mason "What am I getting myself into?"

Continuing on her high of happiness she began to unpack her bag and put it back in it's proper place.

* * *

_*Gilbert residence... 3:30pm_

Bonnie sighed dumping her handbag on Jeremy's desk stating "Alaric just left with Jenna"

Jeremy looked up from his phone at her then back at the map on his phone "He's getting her out of the house so she doesn't ask question about Elena" he explained then frowned

Seeing this look, Bonnie sat next to Jeremy on his bed looking at the phone curiously. Jeremy explained of his discovery from earlier "Look... I pulled this up based on that spot on the map, there's nothing for miles except this old house"

Bonnie nodded and asked "Did you send it to Stefan?"

"Yeah" he said softly switching off his phone tossing it aside on his letting out a deep tired breath

"I hate sitting here waiting like this" he said slightly frustrated. Bonnie reached out touching his shoulder in comfort

"Hey... she's gonna be fine" she said with her green eyes looking into Jeremy's dark brown eyes

"You don't know that" he replied in a soft voice to her

Bonnie smiled slightly at the truthful nature of this situation "No I don't"

The silence settled between the two it was until a crazy idea entered Bonnie's mind. Getting off the bed surprising the Gilbert boy he watched Bonnie rush to her bag pulling out her book and black marker

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"There's something else I want to try" Bonnie said opening her exercise book to a blank lined page and ripped it out

"I don't get it" Jeremy said confused

Looking up she ordered the things needed "I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush"

"Ah okay yeah" he said quickly running to the adjoined bathroom. Bonnie opened the marked and wrote on the paper _ 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you-B'_

"What's all this stuff for?" Jeremy asked grabbing a book and matches as well. He placed the candle on top of the book lighting the candle up

Taking a deep breath Bonnie scrunched up the paper she had written on, she looked to Jeremy "I know it's crazy, but I might be able to get her a message" Jeremy looked at her impressed then watched Bonnie letting out a breath to calm herself. She held out her hand out above the flickering flame. She closed her eyes and began muttering those magic words to send the message to where ever Elena was.

Jeremy stared at Bonnie in awe again feeling the air in his room change and exciting sparks dance upon his skin. He stared at Bonnie's open palm watching the paper begin burn the slight chance of hope soaring through his veins but that was immediately ignored when he looked to Bonnie and saw blood trickle from her nose "Bonnie...Bonnie!" he exclaimed grabbing her shoulders but he watched her clench her eyes tighter pushing herself through her magic

"Bonnie!" he yelled out then quietened seeing the paper vanish into ashes. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes allowing Jeremy to let out a scared breath he was holding back.

She felt the thick liquid upon her skin and quickly wiped it away with her finger. She felt so weak at this moment then felt her phone vibrate in her jeans. Letting the ashes fall on top of the book she pulled out her phone to see a text message from Tyler letting her know he was out in the front

"Ty is out front... I have to go" Bonnie looked up from her phone looking apologetic at the young Gilbert getting up and grabbing her stuff walking to her bag

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy demanded standing up scared and curious of Bonnie and her bleeding nose

Dumping her stuff in the bag she zipped it up and put it over her shoulders then turned to Jeremy plastering a fake smile "It's nothing okay I've got to go"

"Bonnie" Jeremy's voice stopped her at the door. Closing her eyes she sighed knowing that the bleeding nose would of course raise concerns and questions especially from Jeremy. Turning to face him she said softly

"I'll explain later"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her not believing her but she assured him "I promise but call me when Elena gets back"

The young Gilbert just nodded but deep down he wasn't going to give up on what was going on with Bonnie "Just...just be careful" he said

Bonnie nodded a little taken back from Jeremy's concern "I will" she said and walked out of the Gilbert's house. Watching Bonnie leave, Jeremy sat back down on his bed but couldn't take his eyes off the entrance of his room where the beautiful Bonnie Bennett walked in then walked out.

* * *

_*Tyler's car*_

Bonnie tiredly got into the back seats of the car tossing her bag aside. Surprised to see Caroline in the car she was too tired to tease Tyler. Both Tyler and Caroline noticed the tired look upon Bonnie's face

They looked to each other in concern for Bonnie as Caroline asked while looking into the rear-view mirror to her tired friend

"You okay Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up to see her best friend's concerned eyes and Tyler's too but he was concentrating on getting out of the Gilbert's driveway

"Yeah just a little worried about Elena"

"Stefan and Damon will get to her. You know those two will save her"

"I know" Bonnie whispered looking out of her window only for her mind to flicker what really had been bothering her all night after burying Katherine in that tomb

Damon and Stefan were out of town, her mum would just be relaxing at home with Mason now and she had Caroline and Tyler with her.

"Ty? Care?" Bonnie called to them

"Yeah" they both replied

"Ty, can you drive us to Katherine's tomb and can you both come with me"

"Bon..." Caroline started off but was cut off by Tyler's angry voice

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Please Ty! Katherine said something to me last night and I would have found out more what she was talking about but Damon was so persistent to shut the tomb. Please Ty" Bonnie said in that tone that she knew would change his mind

Groaning out loud he began to head towards the tombs but Bonnie didn't have to know that "Okay what did she say and I may or may not take you to the tombs"

Looking back out to the window she said "She said that my dad needed her to help protect Elena and I"

"What? Why?" Caroline exclaimed in questions turning in her seat to face Bonnie

Bonnie looked to Caroline and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know cause Damon shut the door saying she was just lying"

"I'm going have to go with Damon on that one" Tyler said

"I don't think so Ty. My instincts were screaming at me that Katherine was telling me some truth but I just followed Damon out of shock of the news" Bonnie said looking at the rear view mirror

Curious as well Tyler nodded frowning "Fine we are **all** going to the tombs"

"I want to talk to her alone"

"I don't think that's a good idea B" Caroline said

"Please you two can stand outside of the tomb. I need to know... alone, please"

"Okay Caroline and I will be outside of the tomb" Tyler said causing a sad nod from Bonnie as she looked out the window to the passing scenery

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed lowly for Tyler to hear as she was surprised he was agreeing with Bonnie

"What?" he said lowly for her to hear

"Katherine is dangerous" she said

"I know Caroline but I know Bon. Trust me she needs to do this alone" he said looking into the rear-view mirror to his wondering best friend. She may not have to say it but he could see her falling a part inside slowly. She was the girl that gave everyone hope but nobody was able to instill the same type of hope into her. The confusions in her life was pulling her a part but she always pushed it aside and focused on other people's confusions so she could forget her own. Tyler knew going to Katherine and leaving Bonnie alone with that manipulative bitch might probably be the worst plan ever but if Katherine could answer some parts of Bonnie's life than that was a chance he was willing to take...for her.

* * *

_*The tombs... 4:15pm*_

Caroline looked at the door than at Bonnie "Are you sure?"

"I am" Bonnie said confidently feeling a little bit rested from the short car ride

"Okay" Caroline said quietly and with her strength she opened the door lifting it up she moved it aside

"Well...well little Miss Bonnie... got a little...bit cu-rious" Katherine croaky voice was heard in the dark of the tomb

Caroline placed the door down and now stood protectively in front of Bonnie. Bonnie softly touched the blonde vampire's shoulder and whispered "I'm okay you can go"

Caroline turned to Bonnie nodding then sped out to wait with Tyler outside the tomb.

Bonnie looked to the tomb walking closer but not close enough for Katherine to reach "Was my father working with you and was it to do with the curse?" Bonnie asked

"Yes and yes" Katherine's dry croaked voice rang then Bonnie saw the vampire's arm creep out from the dark and than Katherine staggering towards Bonnie. Like a man deprived of water for days this was what a vampire looked like when deprived of blood.

"Why?"

Katherine let out a throatily laugh sliding down the tomb walls letting her head turn so easily to the side "I'm not saying anything...more"

Coughing heartily she continued her talk "Unless little witch...you...give me something...in return"

"In your dreams" Bonnie said laughing a little at the fact of Katherine actually blackmailing her

"I'm not saying anything more"

"I'm pretty sure I can find out" Bonnie said and turned to walk up the stairs to Tyler and Caroline.

Katherine sat there not saying anything, even when Caroline came to close the door. Caroline looked a bit scared seeing a smirking Katherine looking at her nails bored, because Katherine knew deep inside Bonnie was going to come back wanting know more.

* * *

_*Tyler's room... 5pm*_

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Bon?" Tyler asked watching Bonnie on his bed with Caroline joining beside her. He watched Bonnie pull out her exercise book and a map with blood on it

Caroline looked at Tyler weirdly than at the map Bonnie opened up. Bonnie knew she probably shouldn't be doing this spell but she needed answers. Taking a deep breath she looked to Caroline than at Tyler and explained "Katherine said that her and my dad were working together and then she wouldn't tell me anything more unless I gave her something for her to talk"

"Like blood" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie nodded "Yeah but I am not doing that. So if I want answers why not face the other partner"

"Your dad" Tyler said getting off the wall grabbing his computer chair dragging it at the edge of his bed looking to Bonnie curious of what spell was going to be performed

"You can't ask your mother on where he is?" Tyler asked

Bonnie shook her head "He stopped telling us where he'd go when the fights got worst. He only now says that he is going on a business trip"

"Okay what do you need?"

"I have white candles in my room can you bring that and a lighter" Bonnie asked of Tyler who nodded and went to grab the things

_*Few minutes later...*_

Lighting the candles, Tyler eyed the candles seeing them on a book but was worried it might fall but that thought was cut when Bonnie told the two

"To find somebody you need blood of someone related to the person so don't freak out with me cutting myself. Did you want to leave Caro?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah sorry" Caroline said

"It's okay Caroline, it'll be over before you know it" Bonnie said smiling at her friend

Once seeing Caroline leave the room. Tyler turned to face Bonnie who pulled out her pocket knife causing a smirk to see her still carrying that pocket knife around

"Yes I still have it" she teased him. Tyler chuckled then she handed it to him

"Please... I can't cut myself"

"You can't cut yourself but you're okay with me cutting you" Tyler said of the situation accepting the knife handed to him

Bonnie nodded as Tyler rolled his eyes as Bonnie held her hand open to him. Taking a deep breath he apologized for the hurt than cut into her palm.

Bonnie hissed a little from the cut, Tyler pulled back once seeing the blood seep. Bonnie closed her fist and letting drops of her blood drop on the map. Pulling back Tyler just grabbed one of his shirt lying around tossing it at her to wrap it around her hand

"Don't care" Tyler said before Bonnie could protest. Rolling her eyes she wrapped it around her hand then she closed her eyes and she calmly connected her energy with her magic. Tyler waited patiently then his eyes widened seeing the blood move very slowly west from their town down the Lee highway. Waiting in anticipation the blood stopped in the middle of the highway.

"What the...?" Tyler started but stopped seeing another drop of blood on the map looking up he saw Bonnie's nose bleeding

"Bonnie!" he yelled but she didn't stop her spell. Standing up and reaching over he saw the candles flicker and the flame went off but that didn't distract his concern as he grabbed Bonnie's shoulders shaking her out of her trance

"Bonnie! Stop!" he yelled causing Caroline to come rushing in and find Tyler shaking Bonnie who still had her eyes shut but had a bleeding nose. Caroline felt the hunger overcome her, quickly she turned away from the scene she took a deep breath to control her thirst

"Bonnie!" Tyler yelled out once more snapping Bonnie back to reality. Her eyes snapped open causing a sigh of relief leave Tyler Lockwood's mouth

"Thank god" he muttered

Bonnie tiredly looked down to the map then looked to Tyler smiling slightly "I did it" she whispered than collapsed

Tyler immediately got to the bed and tried to shake his best friend awake "Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up!" Caroline sped to the side and repeatedly tapped Bonnie to wake her up

"Leave her" Amelia's voice surprised the two. Caroline stood up straighter while Tyler got off the bed trying to explain but Amelia beat them

"She's been doing to much magic and she's just past out. So let her rest and would somebody explain to me why my daughter has been performing magic or better yet why she has been doing a number of magic to the point of her passing out?" Amelia asked crossing her arms over her chest with Mason behind her

Tyler looked to Caroline who looked to Amelia not sure on where to start "Okay... Ty, Caroline go down stairs let me grab the map and you can start from there" Amelia compromised with the teens who nodded and walked out the room

"This ought to be interesting" Mason said

"Tell me about it and it has only been one day out of reality" Amelia teased than walked into the room handing the map to Mason.

"I'll be downstairs" Mason said holding the map carefully.

Once alone Amelia put the book and candles on Tyler's desk and then straightened her daughter on his bed placing the pillow underneath her. Brushing away her daughter's curls she wrapped Tyler's t-shirt neatly around Bonnie's hands than frowned at her other hand lifting it to find cuts upon her daughter's knuckles.

Sighing and placing Bonnie's hands back down Amelia said softly to her "I know you want to handle this on your own, but I'm here for you to help you. I know you may hear it so many times or even think it but you need to stop pushing yourself so much with your magic because I can't lose you. You may not feel it but you mean the world to a lot of people but to me... you are my world" She placed a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead, then left the room to find out more of the situation her daughter seems to have found herself in

* * *

_*Tyler's room... 5:30pm*_

Bonnie opened her eyes, her vision a little fuzzy but after a few blinks her vision cleared "So are you going to slow down on the magic?" Amelia's voice surprised Bonnie

"Mum you're home!" Bonnie exclaimed but Amelia held out her hand

"No changing subjects missy. Why are you using so much magic?" Amelia asked leaning forward on the chair in questions to her daughter

Getting up slowly she looked to her mum "I needed to mum. It's not like I was using magic for fun"

"So you needed to find your father"

"Yes because..."

"I know why Bonnie. When were you ever going to tell me that my husband or soon to be ex-husband could be working with Katherine"

"I didn't know if it was true. I wanted to find out first before I told you"

"Oh okay and how were you going to find out Bonnie? Go on a little trip to him, knock on his door and say 'Hey dad, are you working with Katherine?' Do you really think he'll answer you truthfully"

Annoyed by her mother's sarcasm when angry Bonnie said sternly "Yes because he has never lied to us. He may have hid the truth... yes, but lie to us ...never"

Amelia nodded tiredly tying her hair into a messy ponytail "Mason is going with you"

"What?" Bonnie questioned as Amelia smiled at her daughter

"I want to know the truth to and if you think this how you will find out the truth on this so call curse, then I will not stop you but you have to promise me something"

"Is this do with magic?" Bonnie guessed

"Yes" Amelia said grabbing her daughter's hands

"Being a witch is dangerous. I will let you do what you have to do to protect this town and your friends but you have to promise me you'll use your magic carefully. When you feel like you have reached your limit you stop no matter what... that's an order okay?"

Bonnie nodded tearfully "I promise"

"Good" Amelia said and hugged Bonnie whispering

"I already lost my mum to magic... I can't lose you too to it"

Pulling back Amelia smiled through her tears and wiped away Bonnie's "Tyler and Caroline are outside and Mason is bringing the car around"

"Thank you mum" Bonnie said hugging her one last time than got off the bed only to pause at the door and look to her mum

"Hey mum?"

"Yeah?" Amelia said turning to face Bonnie

"I'm sorry"

Confusion washed over her face "For what?"

"Just for bringing you in all my magic mess. I don't want to be a complete reminder of you once being able to perform magic"

"Bonnie... I want you to use magic around me. I want you to be comfortable using magic. It's a part of you and you can't stop being who you are born to be. If anything, it allows me to teach you to avoid mistakes I made when I had magic"

Bonnie smiled and said "I love you"

"I love you too baby girl. Stay safe"

"I will" Bonnie promised and left the room

* * *

_*Front of Lockwood residence... 6pm*_

"Are you sure you are okay Bon?" Caroline asked again worriedly her hands against Bonnie's shoulders looking to the witch's eyes for assurance

"I'll be fine besides the rest gave me all the rest I needed" Bonnie assured her vampire best friend. The blonde vampire released her hold biting her bottom lip still unsure causing Bonnie to smile slightly of Caroline's worrying. Bonnie pulled Caroline into hug surprising the vampire

"I'll be okay Care" Bonnie whispered. Caroline closed her eyes and hugged her best friend for once not noticing the blood thirst first but the fact that Bonnie was hugging her and using her nickname! Maybe their friendship was slowly being mended to not what it once was but maybe a friendship much better than their past one.

Pulling back Caroline smiled only step aside once seeing Bonnie look to Tyler who approached them. Sensing the tension between the two she decided to leave

"Call if you need any help and I'll be there in a flash" Caroline said then smirked at the trueness of her statement

Bonnie chuckled and watched Caroline walk back into the house. Her eyes averted to the worried brown eyes of Tyler Lockwood.

"You know I don't like this one bit" he pointed out

"I know, and you don't have to tell me since your face pretty much says it all... but I need answers" she said. Tyler tiredly rubbed the back of his neck knowing there was no way he could convince Bonnie to back out but his uncle was going with her so it made him a little better.

"Just be careful" he said seriously "You know I always am" Bonnie said teasingly but Tyler shook his head

"I'm serious B! You just collapsed an hour ago from using magic! Ok I need you to be careful, I don't need a call of you collapsing or you dy..." he paused choking up on his words. Bonnie immediately wrapped her arms around her best friend whispering to him

"I'm not dying anytime soon Ty. I **promise** you. Remember... us against the world" wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist he nodded with his eyes closed trying to erase the image of Bonnie's bleeding nose and then collapsing in front of them. He knew Bonnie would never understand his fears for she didn't see herself through his eyes... the life sucked out of her green eyes in that split second he thought he had lost her. Tightening his grip around her he whispered hoarsely to her

"I'm holding you to that" Tyler looked up to see Mason pull up. Tyler reluctantly let go of Bonnie as she lifted her head up an looked behind her to see Mason.

Looking back to Tyler she said "Everything will be okay. Mason and I will be back in one piece" she smiled encouragingly at him

Tyler just simply nodded even with the bad feeling surging through his veins- it took everything in him to ignore the bad feeling and plaster on a smile to his best friend and uncle.

He stood there and watched them drive off. Looking up to the sky he sighed. Tyler Lockwood was never a boy to pray or beg for powers beyond the human nature but right now he was taking that chance he pleaded quietly to the woman he hoped was listening "Grandma Shelia bring them back in one piece...please"

* * *

_*Mason's car*_

As soon as Mason was on the road Bonnie immediately asked "What happened between you and my mum?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders putting deeper concentration on the road "Nothing... why did she say something" Bonnie heard the panic in his voice causing her to chuckle

"No but I saw the looks you two were sharing when you two came to the hospital. She's not angry at you and your panic tells me that something happened last night"

"Uhhh isn't it weird of me talking to you about your mum?" Mason questioned hoping to avoid the questions all together

Bonnie shook her head "Nope so spill. I want to know what made her so happy or should I say who" she smirked turning in her seat to face Mason

Mason scratched the back of his neck nervously "It happened while you were at the Masquerade ball..."

_Flashback..._

_"I'm in love with you" she said so quietly but he heard her... he heard those five words he had dreamt her saying to him._

_This wasn't a dream...this was reality and it was time he took advantage of it. Amelia started at him scared from the silence but he just smiled at her, his hands caressing the side of her face and ever so slowly Amelia watched him lean towards her his lips less than inches away he whispered against her lips_

_"There's no turning back"_

_He was giving her a choice. She could give into her heart and kiss him or give into her mind and don't kiss him and go back to what life she knows._

_Taking a deep breath Amelia couldn't believe she was doing this placing her hands against his chest she saw the hurt in his eyes but the next words wiped it away_

_"I love you Mason but I can't. I want to be with you but I have to leave David...legally"_

_Mason chuckled moving back to settle in his chair "Did you ever think this situation could get any complicated?"_

_Amelia laughed out loud "I asked that question many years ago when I found out about my magic...and never will ask again as David came along than Bonnie than the rest of my life"_

_"Do you regret it?" Mason asked_

_Amelia thought for awhile "I feel like I should... you know getting pregnant so young and I think I did for awhile but then it stopped being about regret but the future I have in my arms"_

_"Bonnie" _

_"Yeah my daughter saved my life so many times and she doesn't even know it. When times got tough I just looked to her and...I just felt this strength overcome me and it would keep going. So no I don't regret my life... think about it... it wouldn't have lead us to this moment"_

_"You're amazing you know that?" Mason said crossing his arms over his chest feeling a sense of relief wash over him and in a long time he was relaxed and not hiding his feelings around Amelia_

_Amelia blushed [not that anyone could tell] from Mason's compliment "This moment is amazing" she replied_

_End of flashback..._

"Then what?" Bonnie asked feeling like she's on the edge of her seat

Mason smiled from the memory and shrugged his shoulders casually "That's it. We talked like we always do till she got that phone call from you about you not coming and I stayed the night and the end"

Bonnie laid back in her seat thinking of her mother and Mason and then began to laugh "What?" Mason asked surprised from Bonnie's laughter

Calming her laughter she explained between giggles "Nothing...just...this situation. My mum left my dad and... now she's confessing her feelings to her best friend and I'm actually okay with that. I'm the daughter... shouldn't I be rebelling, acting out that my mum is wanting to end the marriage with my dad to be with the true love her life"

Mason began to laugh stating "This is so messed up"

"I think our lives are just messed up" Bonnie responded causing the two to laugh even more.

Minutes past and the two calmed down but Mason asked unsure "Are you okay... you know with the idea of your mum and I?"

"It'll be weird but you make my mum happy" Bonnie said looking to Mason but held up a finger

"But if you hurt her..."

"You'll hurt me. I know, I know" Mason said

"Oh and please I do not want to catch you two making out... well when you start kissing each other" Bonnie began to make a disgusted face causing another laugh from Mason as they soon both fell into a comfortable conversation in their road trip.

* * *

_*Homestead Studio Suites... 6:30pm*_

"So Elena is okay?" Mason asked

Bonnie nodded putting away her phone "Yeah she's safe at home resting"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mason questioned Bonnie now walking beside her with the bag of interrogation held in his hands both making their ways down the quiet hallway towards David's motel room

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "I don't want to but if I don't I'm never going to get my answers"

"Okay, no going back"

Bonnie nodded repeating "No going back"

Once at the door, Mason stepped in front of Bonnie "Let me make this easy" he said passing her the bag

Bonnie frowned confused watching Mason raise a closed fist and knocked it against the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Bonnie heard her father's gruff voice inside the room

"You have a visitor asking for you at the front desk asking for your room number. She says she's your daughter" Mason said in a different tone of voice to not be recognize and it seems to work as they both heard shuffling of movement.

David got to his door opening to reveal Mason and Bonnie "What the..." but he never got to finish his sentence as Mason knocked him out with a punch

Bonnie looked at unconscious father than at Mason "How the hell did you knock out my father? I could've just given him an aneurysm"

Looking down Mason just shook his sore hand and looked back to Bonnie "Sorry Bonnie but I don't want you pushing yourself with magic and besides I've been wanting to knock your father out for a long time and so I guess it all kind of built up in that punch"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle and said "Well we better tie him up before he wakes up" Mason nodded as the two walked into the room stepping over the knocked out David Bennett.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

David groaned wincing from the aftermath of that punch it was then his other sense picked up that he was tied up very tightly to a chair.

He looked up to find his daughter "Hey dad" Bonnie said calmly

David smirked "I don't know whether I should be angry that you have tied me to a chair or be proud that you fooled me"

"How long have you known about the curse?" Bonnie asked getting straight to the point

"What curse baby girl?" David asked with a smirk only to then scream out in pain from the wolfsbane placed against his neck than pulled back

Gritting his teeth he looked up to see Mason's gloved hands holding wolfsbane "Now David I think in respect to your daughter you should answer her or I just may accidently shove wolfsbane down your throat" Mason said standing next to Bonnie

David laughed out loud "Ooooo when did you grow some balls Lockwood"

Mason growled stepping towards him but Bonnie held him back "That's one of dad's greatest traits... getting under people's skin" she said then looked to her father

"I know you and Katherine were working together to try and break the curse of the sun and the moon but what I don't get is why and the how" she said staring at her father and continued

"I mean we know the why maybe I should just ask... how do you break the curse and if you have a strand of sense to push aside your pride and for once see me as your daughter you'll help me"

"To break the curse you need to make sacrifices" David started

"Who?" she asked stepping closer to her dad

"A Petrova doppelganger, a vampire, a witch and..." David paused and turned to Mason and said

"Last but not least a werewolf"

Bonnie's breathing began to quicken as she listed off out loud "Elena, Caroline, Lucy and..."

"Me" Mason finished Bonnie's sentence keeping control of his anger of the fact that Katherine really was using him

Bonnie looked to her father angrily "You set them all up!"

David shrugged his shoulders not caring "Well Lucy was easy Katherine and I waited until Lucy just came into her powers then I set up situation where I came and caused trouble with her and then..."

"Katherine sweeps in saves her and Lucy has to pay up her side of the debt to Katherine even if she doesn't what that debt was! Does that sound right to you dad?"

Ignoring his daughter's protesting against his acts he looked to Mason and said proudly "You Lockwood... well Katherine liked you so what better way to get you to help her by making you fall in love with her. Getting you to break your curse was easy, just compel your friend and you smash his head against the ground"

Bonnie quickly stood in front of Mason knowing what her father was doing "Stop Mason, it's not worth killing him trust me"

Mason gritted his teeth while gripping onto the wolfsbane and stepped back. Bonnie sighed and turned to face David and felt the anger over come her when she thought of her two best friends more so in particular Caroline

Bonnie tuned to face her father placing both hands on each arm of the chairs being now eye-leveled with her dad she asked as calmly as she could "Did you know Katherine was planning to turn Caroline?"

"No, but that's the beauty of Katherine she's selfish in which you are suppose to be"

Bnnnie moved back disgusted and pissed off "What is **that** suppose to mean?" she asked angrily

"It **means** if you actually lived by the Xavier code you would be a stronger witch by now" David stated to his daughter only to receive a glare and a sarcastic response waving her hands up in motion

"Oh of course and become a cold-hearted bastard like you" her eyes now sneering at her father

"Better that, than being a weak human. You don't realize how powerful you could've been if your Grams and mother let you practice your black magic"

Bonnie pointed a finger at him snapping at her father "Don't you dare blame them dad! You know I lose all humanity side of me if I delve into that crap!"

"You know what I'm saying is true Bonnie! You may call yourself a Bennett but you and I know you will always have that dark side in you... the stronger side... the Xavier side..."

"Arghhhhhhh!" she screamed snatching the wolfsbane out of Mason's gloved hand and in one quick motion Bonnie had one hand around her father's neck and the other hand held the wolfsbane towards his eyes. David smirked seeing Bonnie's eyes no longer green but pitched black

"Bonnie!" Mason yelled out as the room began to shake but he received no response

"I dare you Bonnie… do it" David taunted his daughter. The pitched black eyed witch grip around her father's neck and around the wolfsbane tightened. Inside she was battling an internal battle of trying to resist the urge to kill not only her father but anyone in her way

Mason looked around in panic as the objects fell off the wall and dressers "Bonnie, don't!" he said angrily grabbing her arm that held the wolfsbane turning her, his eyes widened once faced with Bonnie's eyes change

Moving past his shock he spoke calmly to her "This is your father Bonnie. No matter how much of a dick he is... he's still your dad and this is not you Bonnie no matter what he tells you and besides he's not worth killing" Mason watched as his words sunk into Bonnie he knew it worked once the black begin to fade from her eyes shifting back to her normal calm green eyes and the room stopped shaking.

Releasing her grip on her father she began to feel ashamed of herself and handed the wolfsbane back to Mason and began to walk away from David.

David began to chuckle tauntingly watching his daughter walk towards the door to leave "I knew you couldn't go through with it... I mean with the Bennett side I like that you look after your own first but there's that side of being all morally right. I bet you don't even remember the Xavier code" he shouted out to Bonnie

Bonnie paused shutting her eyes in hope to calm her anger and the bubbling darkness. Her teeth gritted she wanted to walk away with her pride but the daughter side of her wanted to prove her father wrong and maybe a tinge of her wanted him to be proud of her that she knew his side of the family.

Her back still facing both men she said in memory "Rule one... protect **only** your family even if it means taking a life. Rule two... **Never** trust anybody and lastly rule three..." she paused and turned to face her father and Mason

Building a strong front of her emotions she crossed her arms over her chest and laid out the last Xavier rule "The most important and last rule... No love"

"Because..." David couldn't help but test with a small smirk and a little sense of pride seeing his daughter just maybe deciding to live by her rightful last name

"Because love gets you killed"

"Don't you see Bonnie the more people you care about the more will die and the more you will feel the pain. That's why I wanted you practice the dark magic because I didn't want you feeling any human emotion" David softly explained

Bonnie bit her bottom lip tilting her back slightly to hold back her tears taking a deep breath she looked at her father "Then that wouldn't make me human"

"Baby girl we were never human we're of the supernatural world. We don't have time to have feelings"

"You love mum well at one time you once did"

"I would say it was a mistake that I did fall in love with her but she gave me you and despite what you think of me I will **always** protect you even if it means destroying people you love in your life"

_*Knock Knock*_

Bonnie snapped out of her staring contest with her father as she and Mason turned to look at the door than Bonnie looked back to her father "Who is it?" she asked lowly

"Someone who will help me" David simply said

"Us" he corrected his sentence

"You're still the bad guy" Bonnie said turning to face the door she calmed herself ready to use magic, but Mason put down the wolfsbane and stood in front of Bonnie

"Me first" he said protectively in the tone that left no time for Bonnie to argue with him

Approaching the door Mason he opened it to reveal a suited man... no... a vampire he could smell the strong scent off him. With a squared jaw and short brown hair only a little longer in the front for side bangs he looked to be a little older than Mason

"Hello you must be Mason, nice to meet you. I see David is a little tied up. Hello again David" the strange vampire said

"Come in Elijah" David said from the chair

"Hmm thank you" Elijah said passing Mason

"And you must be the beautiful Bonnie Bennett" Elijah said looking at Bonnie in curiosity of the young witch and before all could finishing blinking their eyes, Elijah was now standing in front of Bonnie

She should be throwing this person across the room but she felt frozen in her spot and unable to perform a simple spell. Maybe it was his good looks that struck her frozen or the fact that the aura she felt off him scared her it was much more powerful than Katherine's aura. She shivered under the scrutiny of his eyes trailing over her face, her cheekbones, her lips then his eyes landed on her neck.

"Stay the hell away from her" David and Mason yelled out as Mason stepped forward pulling Bonnie towards him to stand behind him

Elijah smirked and turned to face David stating "Quite a beautiful girl she has grown up to be"

David growled from his chair "Now lets get down to business. You tell me that you have what is needed to break the spell?" Elijah questioned now standing in front of David

Tilting his head up slightly David nodded "Yes except the change of plans for a witch as Lucy is now dead"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed

"Ahhh yes tragic really car crash on her way home... died instantly" Elijah said not

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock as Mason wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie began to take quick breaths to calm herself from breaking down upon hearing her cousin's death.

"My wife is a witch all Bonnie has to do is unbind her magic"

Bonnie's eyes angrily looks to her father moving forward but is held back by Mason "You bastard! You are willing to sacrifice your wife... **your **wife. My mother!" she yelled out while trying to fight out of Mason's grasp who was resisting to let go of Bonnie and rip apart David Bennett

"Katherine is still in the tomb?" Elijah asked David

"Yes" he answered

"Good" Elijah says and then stretches his hand out cutting into David's skin. The vampire grasps his hand around the important organ and pulls the heart out and tosses it out like a rag doll

"No!" Bonnie screams out breaking out of Mason's grip that loosens from shock of what he just witnessed

Before Bonnie could do anything Elijah had sped out of the room leaving a shocked Mason Lockwood, a distraught Bonnie Bennett and very much dead David Bennett.

* * *

_*Gilbert residence...7pm*_

Looking in the bathroom mirror Elena let out a relief sigh of the fact that she was safe at home with a bed now waiting for her. Walking into her bedroom she got shock of seeing Damon seated at her window

Not wanting to deal with him right now but just herself and her bed that was calling her name at the moment "I'm tired Damon" she said hoping he would get the message to leave

Damon stood up walking towards Elena "Brought you this" he said holding up her vervain necklace

"I thought that was gone" Elena said in shock and relieved that Damon found it

"Thank you" she said reaching out to her vervain necklace but the older Salvatore moved it out of her reach causing a frown take over Elena's face

"Please give it back" she calmly demanded

Holding up a finger he said "I just have to say something"

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked a little scared

Damon frowned thinking of the speech he had prepared in his mind "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"

Elena sighed already knowing what he was going to say and frankly at the moment she didn't have the energy to hear it "Damon don't go there" she said tiredly

Holding his back in defence he said "I just have to say it once... you just need to hear it"

Elena stared at him in silence already know there really was no point telling Damon Salvatore to not do something.

Taking the silence to continue Damon began his little speech "I love you Elena and it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does"

Elena stared at Damon in shock thinking of words that wouldn't hurt his feelings but she couldn't her breath hitched feeling Damon's hand caress her cheek it was different feel to it "God I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do" Damon said as his pupil dilated and a tear dropped as he compelled Elena Gilbert to forget his speech

A rush of wind awoke Elena from her state of daze she looked down surprised to see her vervain necklace around her neck. Looking up she found she was alone in the room but the window open. Rushing to the window to close it missing the sight of Damon Salvatore watching her than speeding off for someplace to drown his sorrows in hope to forget what he just did.

* * *

_*Meanwhile Outside of Homestead Studio Suites... 7pm*_

"Can you just compel the front desk guy that we have just arrived now" Mason asked Caroline who didn't like him still from the incident of turning in the Salvatore brothers and almost biting her. He knew she was doing this for Bonnie who was at the moment still silent after she called Caroline straight away to help them deal with what happened

"Sure" she said carefully grabbing the in shock Bonnie Bennett

"Bonnie sweetie we are all going to walk in so I could compel the front desk guy" Bonnie nodded not really hearing much just allowing her body to follow Caroline

Mason followed closely on the other side of Bonnie walking back into the inn

"Hello" Caroline said happily once at the desk

A man in his late twenties with clean shaven hair with brown eyes and looked up to see a pretty young blonde with the two recent visitors he saw come earlier

Smirking a little at Caroline he asked "How may I help you?"

_'Damn he's kinda cute' _Caroline thought only to blink her eyes to shake that thought leaning forward looking into his eyes her pupils dilated and so began the compelling

"You never saw any of us come earlier. You will only remember us coming into this inn now and will let us go to David Bennett's room when we ask of him"

"You only came into this inn now and I will allow you all to David Bennett's room" he repeated

"Excellent" Caroline smiled waiting for the guy to return to his normal state

"Oh hi- Welcome to the Homestead Studio Suites. My name is Steven, how may I help you?" Steven asked the three individuals in front of him but eyed the two beautiful girls in front of him

"What room is David Bennett's room in?" Mason asked

"First floor room 13" Steven said

"Thank you" Caroline smiled grabbing Bonnie's hand in comfort the trio made their way to David's room.

Caroline knocked then turned the knob as they found David's dead body on the floor with his heart ripped out and laid not far from him

Caroline let out a shrilling scream while Mason turned Bonnie hugging her not wanting her to see David's dead body again for once was enough. Steven and some of the guest woke up following the scream only for more commotions to erupt

Steven's eyes widened at the bloody scene in front of him feeling vomit creep up his throat running to David's bathroom he threw up.

"I'm calling nine, one, one" a random guest yelled out

Steven came out after throwing up seeing the person on their cell phone calling the police he told the rest of the guests to go back to their rooms and be awake when the police comes.

* * *

_*Half an hour later...*_

Everything was a blur for Bonnie Bennett watching them carry her father's dead body away for an autopsy to find out the truth of his death, but they'll never know the real truth. Questions after questions seemed so repetitive to Bonnie's ears so half an hour later of questions the words of

"You're all free to go but we'll keep in contact" felt so good to Bonnie's ears

"Officer I've left a message for my mother Sheriff Forbes but if she does come just let her know that I'm with Bonnie. I just want to make sure she's okay" Caroline said to the police officer before wrapping her arms around Bonnie's shoulders. Walking to the car Mason got into the driver's seat while Caroline helped Bonnie into the car but Bonnie's hand stopped Caroline from leaving

"Get me some blood and leave it at the entrance of the tombs than leave please." Bonnie asked Caroline with pleading eyes

Shaking her head "Bonnie, no. You just lost your dad, you are **not** talking to Katherine"

"My dad is dead. Katherine knows more to his death and I'm going to **get** it out of her. You can either help me or I will find blood bags myself" Bonnie said angrily scaring Caroline a little of this different side of Bonnie

"I'll get the blood but Bonnie..." Caroline paused seeing the dullness in her best friend's eyes

"Come back to me please. I can't lose you" the blonde vampire begged waiting searching for any bright sign of her best friend alive in this numb person

Bonnie didn't say anything but settle herself inside the car staring at the scene in front of her. Caroline felt the tears beginning to fill her eyes not having control of this situations she looked to Mason who was looking at Bonnie... he too feeling helpless in this situation

"Look after her. Drop her off at the tombs"

"Don't have to ask me twice on looking after her" Mason said

In that moment Mason Lockwood and Caroline Forbes reached to a silent truce all because of Bonnie Bennett. A witch and a girl they would do anything for.

Caroline shut the door and watched Mason drive off back to Mystic looked to the chaotic scene and then sped off to fulfill Bonnie's request.

* * *

_*Lockwood residence...8:30pm* _

Mason tiredly got out of the car and looked up to the Lockwood residence afraid and hating that everything was going perfect to only fall apart

"How did a day so perfect fall a part within hours" Mason wondered out loud running his hands tired through his brown curls

Reaching the front door he took a deep breath and opened it to find Tyler and Carol in the kitchen in silence... in their own world of thoughts

"Where is she?" Mason asked

"Upstairs her room" Tyler said

Watching his uncle walk up the stairs Tyler looked his mother letting her he was going up. She nodded letting him go

Reaching the door Mason turned to his nephew "I need to see her **alone**"

"Where's Bonnie?"

"At the tombs" Mason replied quietly

"What?" he exclaimed quietly in a harsh tone grabbing his uncle but the shirt and slamming him into the wall

"Are you crazy?"

"She wanted to stop there. Katherine is the only one that might know why David is dead or about the vampire that killed him"

"You let her go" Tyler said shoving his arm tightly against his uncle lost in his anger

Mason growled being stronger turned Tyler and pinned him against the wall "Yes I let her go because she has the right to know"

"Ma..Mason" Amelia's soft teary voice snapped the two Lockwoods of the fight

Letting go of his nephew he opened his arms and let Amelia fall into his embrace "Where's my...bab...baby girl?" Amelia quietly asked

"She's angry... I'm going to get her back"

"From where?" Amelia demanded in fear of where Bonnie has ended up to

"Don't worry mum I'll get her back before she does anything crazy I promise you. I'll get her to calm down before coming and I'm not letting her go to that deep end again" Tyler said looking to Amelia. Amelia nodded more tears spilling for her daughter's well being

"I know Tyler. Save her again" Tyler nodded and left Amelia in the care of Mason

* * *

_*Mystic Falls tomb... 8:30 pm*_

"Katherine!" Bonnie yelled out angrily still feeling the stabbing pain in her heart of her father's death taking a toll of her. With her powers she angrily ripped the door opened waiting for Katherine.

"You sound angry witch" Katherine walked out of the darkness to see a different side of the witch... an emotionless witch? Now Katherine was intrigued

"What happened? Daddy wasn't as expected" she teased leaning against the wall of the tomb her arms crossing over her chest

"He's dead. A vampire named Elijah killed him" Bonnie snapped out feeling the anger build within her. Right now wanting answers was stopping Bonnie from delving into her dark side and just take care of her anger by killing Katherine

"What?" Katherine said shocked standing up straighter and Bonnie spotted fear in this so call fearless vampire

Bonnie dropped the black bag with a thump. She crouched to the bag's level and zipped open the bag and pulled a bag of blood out.

Standing up Bonnie watched Katherine's eyes subconsciously lick her lips her eyes greedily eyeing the blood bag

"I think you and I need to have a little talk" Bonnie said holding the bag in her hand and tossed it into the tomb for Katherine to catch with such ease

"What do you want to know Bennett?" Katherine asked smirking at the young witch with a small trace of respect from Katerina Pertova to Bonnie Bennett

* * *

_*Lockwood residence*_

"Shit!" Tyler exclaimed getting into his car realizing that Bonnie may already be talking to Katherine from what he knows from Caroline about Katherine is that the evil vampire could be lying to his best friend. He knew at this moment Bonnie was angry and nobody has seen an angry Bonnie maybe a slip up of her anger but nobody knows of the dark side of Bonnie but him. Sighing he decided to call Stefan, even though he could call Caroline but he wasn't sure if Bonnie would want one of her best friend to this side of being a witch. Stefan on the other hand was a good guy and probably could get through to Bonnie and keep the dark side of Bonnie a secret if it were to show.

* * *

_*Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding house*_

Damon sighed tiredly opening the front door to his house only to freeze once seeing not only Stefan but the back of a woman... the very same woman that kidnapped Elena.

Before Stefan could say anything Damon had her against the wall with his hands tightly around Rose's neck

The ringing of Stefan's phone broke the tension within the room as Stefan took out his phone while eyeing Damon and Rose

Before accepting the call he told Damon "It's okay... let her go"

Damon's angry eyes twitched from Stefan's order but reluctantly let go of Rose and eavesdropped into Stefan's conversation

"Tyler?" Stefan said surprised of who was on the other line

"It's Bonnie, Stefan. I would call Caroline but I don't want her to see this side of Bonnie and I think you are the only one that might be able to get through to her or in this case get to her quicker since vampire speed can beat car speed" Tyler wryly chuckled

Damon walked towards Stefan frowning from what Tyler had just said "Where is she Tyler?" Stefan asked

"Something bad just happened and she went to the tombs. She's angry Stefan but nobody has seen this side of her but me which is why I called you hoping that maybe you might get through to her"

Damon shook his head pointing to Rose and back to Stefan "You deal with her and I'll get to the witch"

"What...wait ugh!" Stefan exclaimed not having a say before Damon speeded out of the house

"Stefan?"

Sighing Stefan said "Damon has gone to get her"

"What?" Tyler screeched in his phone glad it was on loudspeaker or he would have dropped it

"Don't you worry, Damon will get through to her...somehow" Stefan muttered _'somehow'_ a little unconvinced of his older brother's mysterious tactics to get Bonnie to listen to him

"Whatever I'll deal with it when I get to the tombs" Tyler said pressing end to his

Stefan sighed putting away his phone and looked to Rose stating "I think we need to talk"

* * *

_*Outside of the tombs*_

Damon took a deep breath looking around his surroundings then sped downstairs to find Bonnie standing there looking into the tomb. Turning his head he saw a happy Katherine sipping on a bag of blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie's angry voice caught Damon's attention

He chuckled motioning to himself and asked "What am **I** doing here? No, what are **you** doing here?"

Stepping up to Damon "It is got to do with me so really it's none of your business"

"I made a promise to Emily to protect you so technically it is my business" he retorted back to the witch

"No, you made a promise to protect Emily's lineage which didn't turn out so well when she flipped the tables on the deal meaning the promise means... nothing" Bonnie smirked knowing she won this argument which infuriated Damon because he **never** loses an argument let alone let anyone have the last say...although Bonnie always seems to.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he started "Yeah well..." that sentence was cut off from a very bored Katherine Pierce who was now leaning against the tomb walls

"Okay if I was human I would want to throw up to this lovesick bantering, but since I'm not human please don't give me the idea to find something in this tomb to stake myself"

"Wow Katherine that's probably the best idea you've ever come up with" Bonnie said sarcastically looking to Katherine

Damon couldn't help but laugh out loud while Katherine glared with a little glee in her eyes towards the witch's humour "Cute, but keep talking like that I just might decide that I don't want to tell you why your daddy and I were working together or better yet how your mother was also involved in helping me" Katherine smirked once seeing the frustration wash over Bonnie as she angrily walked towards Katherine but Damon's arms quickly circled around Bonnie's waist

"Let me go Damon!" Bonnie yelled while trying to break free from his grasp which was pointless since his grip just tightened the more she fought

"No. Because you are going to listen to that lying bitch, not while I'm here because we are getting out of here" he said sternly turning her around

Bonnie looked up to Damon and shook her head angrily pushing him back "Katherine isn't lying. My dad was working with her and now..."

"What?" Damon asked quietly seeing the tears fill the witch's eyes

"He's dead!" she cried out holding back her tears trying to be strong in front of both vampires

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked to her nails bored "Boo hoo I mean compared to my dad Bennett, your dad was a saint" she said

"Shut up!" Bonnie yelled turning her head to Katherine who saw Bonnie's eyes flash black and the tomb shook like a mini earthquake then stopped

"What was that?" Damon asked looking around not from the small shakes of the tomb but the sudden change of air in the place it was almost magical but darker. He looked to the back of Bonnie who was looking to the ground ashamed

"Bonnie?" Damon questioned but was cut off by Katherine's child-like laughter

"Oh I knew it! There's a stronger and darker magic in you; but no your mummy and your Grams wanted you to know nothing about it. Your daddy on the other hand wanted you to be stronger so it was either get in touch with your dark side when you were young or no magic, and well we can guess what happened to that decision" the cheeky female vampire teased

Bonnie's chest heaved in and out she could feel it inside her. The darkness. The dark magic swimming in her veins... waiting and preying among her fears, her anger and her sadness. She learnt to block it after it took over her after her Grams death, but thanks to Tyler she learnt to control it, but it was still within her and it was just tempting her to delve in the dark side and kill the human side of herself.

"Tempting isn't it little witch? Emily told me that dark magic can make a witch so powerful but it destroys out all human emotions, but again who needs those weak human emotions when you become so powerful" Katherine remembered staring at Bonnie in awe sensing the idea that Bonnie could just be more powerful than Emily Bennett... just.

"Bonnie?" Tyler's voiced was heard coming down the stairs

Damon, Bonnie and Katherine looked towards the stairs then Katherine looked to Bonnie asking "Does your buddy Tyler know that it's back? I mean do you really think he'll stick around and save you...again"

Bonnie eyes flashed black and Damon's eyes widened seeing Katherine begin to choke up- inside the tomb!

"Kill...me lit...little witch...ya know...E...lijah...will...be...af-ter you" Katherine said within gasps of air collapsing to her knees with her hands around her neck

Damon quickly turned Bonnie around only to freeze seeing her eyes pitch black. Shaking his shock he grasped her shoulders and bending his knees a little to be eye-leveled with her, he shook her "Stop it!"

"Why? She deserves it!" she yelled out angrily

"It's not you Bonnie! This is not you!" Damon yelled back hoping to slap some sense into Bonnie because he was kind of fearing this side of Bonnie

It seemed to helped because the blackness began to fade and Katherine seemed to be gaining air "It's not you" Damon repeated quietly for Bonnie to hear

Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes and then the tears began to fall and for the second time this week she'd broken down in front of Damon Salvatore. Gathering her close he wrapped his arms around and placed his chin on top of her head while his hands ran up and down her back in comfort while he let her tears fall onto his shirt

"Bon?" Tyler's voice disturbed their moment [which Damon did not like one bit]

Bonnie turned her head to see Tyler and ran to him who held his arms open then close around his best friend

Damon watched in a little bit of jealousy of Tyler comforting Bonnie whispering in her ears he heard

"I heard about your dad...we'll get through this Bon I promise you" Tyler said running one hand up and down her right shoulder blade knowing it calms her down. He looked up to see Damon staring at them whispering to Bonnie while glaring at Damon in distrust

"You and I against the world remember? Just you and I" Damon couldn't help but let a quiet snarl leave his mouth causing a smirk from Tyler towards Damon's reaction.

Wiping away the smirk Tyler pulled back and looked to Bonnie "Come on lets go home. You and mum need to be together"

Bonnie nodded tearfully as Tyler wrapped his arms around her and led her up the stairs. Damon glared at the retreating figures and looked to the tomb. Sighing he walked to closing the door ignoring the recovered Katherine on the floor

"I know you have always been a sucker for damsels in distress... I mean me, Elena and now..." Katherine chuckled than seriously asked

"Damon, do you seriously think you could actually have something with Bonnie?"

"Huh?" Damon said confused causing Katherine to laugh furthermore to the absurdity of the idea

"You don't see it?" she asked

"See what?" he asked frustrated causing her to smirk, that smirk of hers when she knew something that they didn't know [which was all the time].

Standing up she shook her head "Close the door because I know it will be opening again when you guys need my help."

"You wish and FYI her name is Bonnie Bennett to you but to me she's little witch. Only **I** call her little witch" Damon said sternly to her

Katherine chuckled and stated while walking away further into the tomb "Thank Bonnie for the blood"

Shaking off Katherine's words Damon grasped the tomb door and locked it back into place. He picked up Bonnie's black bag and instead of speeding out he took his time walking up the stairs with Katherine's words now rattling his brain

_"...do you seriously think you could actually be with Bonnie?"_

Not that Damon was thinking of being with Bonnie or anything, but he couldn't help but wonder in his mind _'What was wrong with the idea of him being with Bonnie?'_

_Finally put it all together,_  
_But nothing really lasts forever _  
_I had to make a choice, that was not mine _  
_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

_

* * *

_

**AN: *Duck heads from screams of putting in the DE speech* Wait! Just listen up... as much as it pained me to type it in... yell at me all you want but I actually do believe that Damon believes he's in love with Elena (he thinks it... I don't like it but what can I do). Stay with me on my random theory... I mean the guy was in love with Katherine for so long... but he spent time Elena and somewhere along the way he "fell" in love with her... which I want to do with this story... allow Damon and Bonnie to spend time together and slowly... so slowly the DB magic will happen. Trust me I'm SO tempted to just throw Damon and Bonnie together now and be a happy squealing writer but it doesn't seem realistic for the story.**

**So yeah that's my theory... David and Lucy Bennett is dead. (How could I kill Lucy? Even I'm like NO! Not Lucy!... But it happened)**

**HELLO ELIJAH! I was so excited typing his part up... in my head I was all "Ooooo now the story is getting interesting"**

**Hahaha Damon have thoughts of Bonnie and him together MWAHAHAHA... planting the idea in Damon's head... it's a good idea isn't Damon?**

**So anywho let me know your thoughts... sorry if the Amason and Forwood moments were kinda short**


	7. I shall believe

**AN: OMG it's a brand new chapter! I'm sorry it's taken SO long... my fault for writing long chapters in such very limited times I have. Enough excuses because I seriously need to THANK HEAPS OF PEOPLE!**

**MAJOR MAJOR THANK YOU TO: **

**itsRosi (don't die on me! Glad you are enjoying the fic XD)**

**NaeNae1495**

**Lily CullenSalvatore**

**Chella- (don't die on me too! Yeah I felt like Mason was killed off to soon but not in this fic he'll be here for awhile ;D)**

**Cryngle- (Mason doesn't die :P)**

**Eddieizzie**

**David Fishwick**

**analise63- (hehehe hope this lives up to your complaint)**

**Love'Joy1990**

**Kira**

**Lula6791**

**randomlittleme- Hope this chapter keeps the excitement going**

**shay- (Glad my Delena theory made you laugh lol)**

**Infusion d'Iris- (Hahaha we are connected! Hope you enjoy this chapter hun! Hehehe I first typed Amazon when I was typing up Amason lol)**

**lynsay- (OMG you think just like me! I was so overthrown when Damon said he was in love with Elena all I kept thinking was "Seriously you obsessed over Katherine for 145 years then BAM you are in love with Elena" like wth? Lol! Love your rambling love... even your Buffy connection there ;D)**

**babyshan211- (Hahaha same I'm Tyler/Caroline and a Matt/Caroline fan... it doesn't help they are just both adorable couples! I'm liking dark Bonnie too it'd be cool to have something like that in the show)**

**jimi18**

**Hellzz-on-Earth- (Katherine mentioning Amelia's involvement will be further explained in the next chapter :D)**

**Vie- (OMG tell me about it... All Bamon scenes done off screen has me ticked off... I mean I would like a reasonable Bamon scene not one where Damon says he spoke to Bonnie [ummm I want to see that scene puh lease!] I love the recent eps of Stelena at the lake house so that made my Stelena heart happy lol)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT AND FAVOURITE IT :D**

**Note: This chapter will be broken up by the 5 stages of grief [developed by Kubler-Ross's in 1969]- Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah except Amelia and David Bennett and all my grammatical errors :D**

**Song inspiration: I shall believe by Sheryl Crow**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unspoken Connections..._

_"Bonnie, Elena didn't spend a night with me. Jeremy told me she didn't come home last night so I was assuming she stayed back at Tyler's place because of you being there"_

_Bonnie closed her bag then closed her locker and looked to Stefan curiously "She didn't sleep over Stefan"_

_"Then where is she?" Stefan asked feeling panic take over him_

_"I have an idea go get Jeremy and get me two white candles then meet me in Mr. Saltzman's classroom it should give me enough time to perform the spell and it will be away from prying eyes" Bonnie explained. Stefan nodded to her instructions and went to find Jeremy_

_

* * *

_

_"I've got to get to class Bonnie. Talk later?" Jeremy said. Bonnie nodded and smiled a tired smile_

_Jeremy simply nodded at Damon when walking past to leave. Bonnie turned away blowing out the candles knowing Alaric would put them away. She folded up the map placing it in her bag but with her back turned she was secretly hoping Damon would get the message and leave._

_'God, I would've thought he'd be running out into the car ready to save Elena' Bonnie bitterly thought_

_"You've got to stop pushing yourself with your magic" Bonnie gasped realizing that Damon was now right behind her. Gulping she turned slowly to face him and there he stood again in her personal space_

_He grabbed her hand catching Bonnie by surprise as she watched him lift it up gently towards her for her to see the swiped blood from her nose on her finger. Snatching her hand out of his grasp she wiped her finger on her black jeans_

_"It's my magic I can push as I want" Bonnie said sternly looking into Damon's slightly darkened blue eyes_

_"Not to the point of a bleeding nose" he said in frustration_

_Not wanting to deal with him or... where ever their usual arguments were leading she placed a hand tiredly on her forehead letting out a tired breath_

_"I... I can't have this conversation right just go and do what you usually do and go and save Elena"_

_"Bonnie..." Damon started but she put up a hand to silence_

_"Please don't" she begged grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom quickly into the girl's bathroom. Surprised and glad that the bathroom was empty. Dumping her bag on the sink her hands gripped tight both sides of the sink and felt like everything was closing in on her_

_Everything was finally crashing down on her...Elena was kidnapped, Tyler was now a werewolf, her mother was recovering from Katherine's attack, Caroline was now a vampire and she... Bonnie was a witch but why... why did she feel so helpless. Taking deep breaths to calm herself and her magic, the young witch lifted her head up to see her reflection- her tears, her anger shown on her face._

_"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed slamming a clenched fist into the mirror. Hissing from the pain she looked at the cracked mirror and for a split second she swore she saw her eyes turn pitch black. Blinking her eyes she was staring at her cracked reflection and now her green eyes._

_"Shhh ouch" Bonnie winced from the small pinch of pain in her knuckles. Looking down to her bloody knuckles of her left hand she spotted a couple of broken glasses in her skin_

_"Shit" she muttered then looked up to the mirror realizing she was in school. Looking around she quickly picked out the three small pieces of glass in her skin wincing from each pick. Placing them on the sink she closed her eyes thankful it was a small spell and muttered some words. She opened her eyes to find her whole reflection staring at her. She looked down to her bloody knuckle switching on the water she winced again from the stinging sensation she felt from the water along the cuts and strangely it felt good._

_

* * *

_

_"What the hell happened?" Jeremy demanded standing up scared and curious of Bonnie and her bleeding nose_

_Dumping her stuff in the bag she zipped it up and put it over her shoulders then turned to Jeremy plastering a fake smile "It's nothing okay I've got to go"_

_"Bonnie" Jeremy's voice stopped her at the door. Closing her eyes she sighed knowing that the bleeding nose would of course raise concerns and questions especially from Jeremy. Turning to face him she said softly_

_"I'll explain later"_

_Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her not believing her but she assured him "I promise but call me when Elena gets back"_

_The young Gilbert just nodded but deep down he wasn't going to give up on what was going on with Bonnie "Just...just be careful" he said_

_

* * *

_

_"Bon..." Caroline started off but was cut off by Tyler's angry voice_

_"No! Absolutely not!"_

_"Please Ty! Katherine said something to me last night and I would have found out more what she was talking about but Damon was so persistent to shut the tomb. Please Ty" Bonnie said in that tone that she knew would change his mind_

_Groaning out loud he began to head towards the tombs but Bonnie didn't have to know that "Okay what did she say and I may or may not take you to the tombs"_

_Looking back out to the window she said "She said that my dad needed her to help protect Elena and I"_

_

* * *

_

_Caroline turned to Bonnie nodding then sped out to wait with Tyler outside the tomb._

_Bonnie looked to the tomb walking closer but not close enough for Katherine to reach "Was my father working with you and was it to do with the curse?" Bonnie asked_

_"Yes and yes" Katherine's dry croaked voice rang then Bonnie saw the vampire's arm creep out from the dark and than Katherine staggering towards Bonnie. Like a man deprived of water for days this was what a vampire looked like when deprived of blood._

_"Why?"_

_Katherine let out a throatily laugh sliding down the tomb walls letting her head turn so easily to the side "I'm not saying anything...more"_

_

* * *

_

_Caroline looked at Tyler weirdly than at the map Bonnie opened up. Bonnie knew she probably shouldn't be doing this spell but she needed answers. Taking a deep breath she looked to Caroline than at Tyler and explained "Katherine said that her and my dad were working together and then she wouldn't tell me anything more unless I gave her something for her to talk"_

_"Like blood" Caroline suggested._

_Bonnie nodded "Yeah but I am not doing that. So if I want answers why not face the other partner"_

_"Your dad" Tyler said getting off the wall grabbing his computer chair dragging it at the edge of his bed looking to Bonnie curious of what spell was going to be performed_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie tiredly looked down to the map then looked to Tyler smiling slightly "I did it" she whispered than collapsed_

_Tyler immediately got to the bed and tried to shake his best friend awake "Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up!" Caroline sped to the side and repeatedly tapped Bonnie to wake her up_

_"Leave her" Amelia's voice surprised the two. Caroline stood up straighter while Tyler got off the bed trying to explain but Amelia beat them_

_"She's been doing to much magic and she's just past out. So let her rest and would somebody explain to me why my daughter has been performing magic or better yet why she has been doing a number of magic to the point of her passing out?" Amelia asked crossing her arms over her chest with Mason behind her_

_Tyler looked to Caroline who looked to Amelia not sure on where to start "Okay... Ty, Caroline go down stairs let me grab the map and you can start from there" Amelia compromised with the teens who nodded and walked out the room_

_"This ought to be interesting" Mason said_

_"Tell me about it and it has only been one day out of reality" Amelia teased than walked into the room handing the map to Mason._

_

* * *

_

_Getting up slowly she looked to her mum "I needed to mum. It's not like I was using magic for fun"_

_"So you needed to find your father"_

_"Yes because..."_

_"I know why Bonnie. When were you ever going to tell me that my husband or soon to be ex-husband could be working with Katherine"_

_"I didn't know if it was true. I wanted to find out first before I told you"_

_"Oh okay and how were you going to find out Bonnie? Go on a little trip to him, knock on his door and say 'Hey dad, are you working with Katherine?' Do you really think he'll answer you truthfully"_

_Annoyed by her mother's sarcasm when angry Bonnie said sternly "Yes because he has never lied to us. He may have hid the truth... yes, but lie to us ...never"_

_Amelia nodded tiredly tying her hair into a messy ponytail "Mason is going with you"_

_"What?" Bonnie questioned as Amelia smiled at her daughter_

_"I want to know the truth to and if you think this how you will find out the truth on this so call curse, then I will not stop you but you have to promise me something"_

_"Is this do with magic?" Bonnie guessed_

_"Yes" Amelia said grabbing her daughter's hands_

_"Being a witch is dangerous. I will let you do what you have to do to protect this town and your friends but you have to promise me you'll use your magic carefully. When you feel like you have reached your limit you stop no matter what... that's an order okay?"_

_Bonnie nodded tearfully "I promise"_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie laid back in her seat thinking of her mother and Mason and then began to laugh "What?" Mason asked surprised from Bonnie's laughter_

_Calming her laughter she explained between giggles "Nothing...just...this situation. My mum left my dad and... now she's confessing her feelings to her best friend and I'm actually okay with that. I'm the daughter... shouldn't I be rebelling, acting out that my mum is wanting to end the marriage with my dad to be with the true love her life"_

_Mason began to laugh stating "This is so messed up"_

_"I think our lives are just messed up" Bonnie responded causing the two to laugh even more._

_Minutes past and the two calmed down but Mason asked unsure "Are you okay... you know with the idea of your mum and I?"_

_"It'll be weird but you make my mum happy" Bonnie said looking to Mason but held up a finger_

_"But if you hurt her..."_

_"You'll hurt me. I know, I know" Mason said_

_"Oh and please I do not want to catch you two making out... well when you start kissing each other" Bonnie began to make a disgusted face causing another laugh from Mason as they soon both fell into a comfortable conversation in their road trip._

_

* * *

_

_"You have a visitor asking for you at the front desk asking for your room number. She says she's your daughter" Mason said in a different tone of voice to not be recognize and it seems to work as they both heard shuffling of movement._

_David got to his door opening to reveal Mason and Bonnie "What the..." but he never got to finish his sentence as Mason knocked him out with a punch_

_Bonnie looked at unconscious father than at Mason "How the hell did you knock out my father? I could've just given him an aneurysm"_

_Looking down Mason just shook his sore hand and looked back to Bonnie "Sorry Bonnie but I don't want you pushing yourself with magic and besides I've been wanting to knock your father out for a long time and so I guess it all kind of built up in that punch"_

_Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle and said "Well we better tie him up before he wakes up" Mason nodded as the two walked into the room stepping over the knocked out David Bennett._

_

* * *

_

_"To break the curse you need to make sacrifices" David started_

_"Who?" she asked stepping closer to her dad_

_"A Petrova doppelganger, a vampire, a witch and..." David paused and turned to Mason and said_

_"Last but not least a werewolf"_

_Bonnie's breathing began to quicken as she listed off out loud "Elena, Caroline, Lucy and..."_

_"Me" Mason finished Bonnie's sentence keeping control of his anger of the fact that Katherine really was using him_

_Bonnie looked to her father angrily "You set them all up!"_

_David shrugged his shoulders not caring "Well Lucy was easy Katherine and I waited until Lucy just came into her powers then I set up situation where I came and caused trouble with her and then..."_

_"Katherine sweeps in saves her and Lucy has to pay up her side of the debt to Katherine even if she doesn't what that debt was! Does that sound right to you dad?"_

_Ignoring his daughter's protesting against his acts he looked to Mason and said proudly "You Lockwood... well Katherine liked you so what better way to get you to help her by making you fall in love with her. Getting you to break your curse was easy, just compel your friend and you smash his head against the ground"_

_Bonnie quickly stood in front of Mason knowing what her father was doing "Stop Mason, it's not worth killing him trust me"_

_

* * *

_

_"It __**means**__ if you actually lived by the Xavier code you would be a stronger witch by now" David stated to his daughter only to receive a glare and a sarcastic response waving her hands up in motion_

_"Oh of course and become a cold-hearted bastard like you" her eyes now sneering at her father_

_"Better that, than being a weak human. You don't realize how powerful you could've been if your Grams and mother let you practice your black magic"_

_Bonnie pointed a finger at him snapping at her father "Don't you dare blame them dad! You know I lose all humanity side of me if I delve into that crap!"_

_"You know what I'm saying is true Bonnie! You may call yourself a Bennett but you and I know you will always have that dark side in you... the stronger side... the Xavier side..."_

_"Arghhhhhhh!" she screamed snatching the wolfsbane out of Mason's gloved hand and in one quick motion Bonnie had one hand around her father's neck and the other hand held the wolfsbane towards his eyes. David smirked seeing Bonnie's eyes no longer green but pitched black_

_"Bonnie!" Mason yelled out as the room began to shake but he received no response_

_"I dare you Bonnie… do it" David taunted his daughter. The pitched black eyed witch grip around her father's neck and around the wolfsbane tightened. Inside she was battling an internal battle of trying to resist the urge to kill not only her father but anyone in her way_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie snapped out of her staring contest with her father as she and Mason turned to look at the door than Bonnie looked back to her father "Who is it?" she asked lowly_

_"Someone who will help me" David simply said_

_"Us" he corrected his sentence_

_"You're still the bad guy" Bonnie said turning to face the door she calmed herself ready to use magic, but Mason put down the wolfsbane and stood in front of Bonnie_

_"Me first" he said protectively in the tone that left no time for Bonnie to argue with him_

_Approaching the door Mason he opened it to reveal a suited man... no... a vampire he could smell the strong scent off him. With a squared jaw and short brown hair only a little longer in the front for side bangs he looked to be a little older than Mason_

_"Hello you must be Mason, nice to meet you. I see David is a little tied up. Hello again David" the strange vampire said_

_"Come in Elijah" David said from the chair_

_

* * *

_

_"And you must be the beautiful Bonnie Bennett" Elijah said looking at Bonnie in curiosity of the young witch and before all could finishing blinking their eyes, Elijah was now standing in front of Bonnie_

_She should be throwing this person across the room but she felt frozen in her spot and unable to perform a simple spell. Maybe it was his good looks that struck her frozen or the fact that the aura she felt off him scared her it was much more powerful than Katherine's aura. She shivered under the scrutiny of his eyes trailing over her face, her cheekbones, her lips then his eyes landed on her neck._

_"Stay the hell away from her" David and Mason yelled out as Mason stepped forward pulling Bonnie towards him to stand behind him_

_Elijah smirked and turned to face David stating "Quite a beautiful girl she has grown up to be"_

_David growled from his chair "Now lets get down to business. You tell me that you have what is needed to break the spell?" Elijah questioned now standing in front of David_

_Tilting his head up slightly David nodded "Yes except the change of plans for a witch as Lucy is now dead"_

_"What?" Bonnie exclaimed_

_"Ahhh yes tragic really car crash on her way home... died instantly" Elijah said not_

_Bonnie's eyes widened in shock as Mason wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie began to take quick breaths to calm herself from breaking down upon hearing her cousin's death._

_"My wife is a witch all Bonnie has to do is unbind her magic"_

_Bonnie's eyes angrily looks to her father moving forward but is held back by Mason "You bastard! You are willing to sacrifice your wife... __**your **__wife. My mother!" she yelled out while trying to fight out of Mason's grasp who was resisting to let go of Bonnie and rip apart David Bennett_

_"Katherine is still in the tomb?" Elijah asked David_

_"Yes" he answered_

_"Good" Elijah says and then stretches his hand out cutting into David's skin. The vampire grasps his hand around the important organ and pulls the heart out and tosses it out like a rag doll_

_"No!" Bonnie screams out breaking out of Mason's grip that loosens from shock of what he just witnessed_

_Before Bonnie could do anything Elijah had sped out of the room leaving a shocked Mason Lockwood, a distraught Bonnie Bennett and very much dead David Bennett._

_

* * *

_

_Holding up a finger he said "I just have to say something"_

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked a little scared_

_Damon frowned thinking of the speech he had prepared in his mind "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"_

_Elena sighed already knowing what he was going to say and frankly at the moment she didn't have the energy to hear it "Damon don't go there" she said tiredly_

_Holding his back in defence he said "I just have to say it once... you just need to hear it"_

_Elena stared at him in silence already know there really was no point telling Damon Salvatore to not do something._

_Taking the silence to continue Damon began his little speech "I love you Elena and it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does"_

_Elena stared at Damon in shock thinking of words that wouldn't hurt his feelings but she couldn't her breath hitched feeling Damon's hand caress her cheek it was different feel to it "God I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do" Damon said as his pupil dilated and a tear dropped as he compelled Elena Gilbert to forget his speech_

_A rush of wind awoke Elena from her state of daze she looked down surprised to see her vervain necklace around her neck. Looking up she found she was alone in the room but the window open. Rushing to the window to close it missing the sight of Damon Salvatore watching her than speeding off for someplace to drown his sorrows in hope to forget what he just did._

_

* * *

_

_'Damn he's kinda cute' Caroline thought only to blink her eyes to shake that thought leaning forward looking into his eyes her pupils dilated and so began the compelling_

_"You never saw any of us come earlier. You will only remember us coming into this inn now and will let us go to David Bennett's room when we ask of him"_

_"You only came into this inn now and I will allow you all to David Bennett's room" he repeated_

_"Excellent" Caroline smiled waiting for the guy to return to his normal state_

_"Oh hi- Welcome to the Homestead Studio Suites. My name is Steven, how may I help you?" Steven asked the three individuals in front of him but eyed the two beautiful girls in front of him_

_"What room is David Bennett's room in?" Mason asked_

_"First floor room 13" Steven said_

_"Thank you" Caroline smiled grabbing Bonnie's hand in comfort the trio made their way to David's room._

_Caroline knocked then turned the knob as they found David's dead body on the floor with his heart ripped out and laid not far from him_

_Caroline let out a shrilling scream while Mason turned Bonnie hugging her not wanting her to see David's dead body again for once was enough. Steven and some of the guest woke up following the scream only for more commotions to erupt_

_Steven's eyes widened at the bloody scene in front of him feeling vomit creep up his throat running to David's bathroom he threw up._

_"I'm calling nine, one, one" a random guest yelled out_

_Steven came out after throwing up seeing the person on their cell phone calling the police he told the rest of the guests to go back to their rooms and be awake when the police comes._

_

* * *

_

_"Get me some blood and leave it at the entrance of the tombs than leave please." Bonnie asked Caroline with pleading eyes_

_Shaking her head "Bonnie, no. You just lost your dad, you are __**not**__ talking to Katherine"_

_"My dad is dead. Katherine knows more to his death and I'm going to __**get**__ it out of her. You can either help me or I will find blood bags myself" Bonnie said angrily scaring Caroline a little of this different side of Bonnie_

_"I'll get the blood but Bonnie..." Caroline paused seeing the dullness in her best friend's eyes_

_"Come back to me please. I can't lose you" the blonde vampire begged waiting searching for any bright sign of her best friend alive in this numb person_

_

* * *

_

_"What happened? Daddy wasn't as expected" she teased leaning against the wall of the tomb her arms crossing over her chest_

_"He's dead. A vampire named Elijah killed him" Bonnie snapped out feeling the anger build within her. Right now wanting answers was stopping Bonnie from delving into her dark side and just take care of her anger by killing Katherine_

_"What?" Katherine said shocked standing up straighter and Bonnie spotted fear in this so call fearless vampire_

_Bonnie dropped the black bag with a thump. She crouched to the bag's level and zipped open the bag and pulled a bag of blood out._

_Standing up Bonnie watched Katherine's eyes subconsciously lick her lips her eyes greedily eyeing the blood bag_

_"I think you and I need to have a little talk" Bonnie said holding the bag in her hand and tossed it into the tomb for Katherine to catch with such ease_

_"What do you want to know Bennett?" Katherine asked smirking at the young witch with a small trace of respect from Katerina Pertova to Bonnie Bennett_

_

* * *

_

_Damon sighed tiredly opening the front door to his house only to freeze once seeing not only Stefan but the back of a woman... the very same woman that kidnapped Elena._

_Before Stefan could say anything Damon had her against the wall with his hands tightly around Rose's neck_

_The ringing of Stefan's phone broke the tension within the room as Stefan took out his phone while eyeing Damon and Rose_

_Before accepting the call he told Damon "It's okay... let her go"_

_Damon's angry eyes twitched from Stefan's order but reluctantly let go of Rose and eavesdropped into Stefan's conversation_

_"Tyler?" Stefan said surprised of who was on the other line_

_"It's Bonnie, Stefan. I would call Caroline but I don't want her to see this side of Bonnie and I think you are the only one that might be able to get through to her or in this case get to her quicker since vampire speed can beat car speed" Tyler wryly chuckled_

_Damon walked towards Stefan frowning from what Tyler had just said "Where is she Tyler?" Stefan asked_

_"Something bad just happened and she went to the tombs. She's angry Stefan but nobody has seen this side of her but me which is why I called you hoping that maybe you might get through to her"_

_Damon shook his head pointing to Rose and back to Stefan "You deal with her and I'll get to the witch"_

_

* * *

_

_"Bonnie?" Tyler's voiced was heard coming down the stairs_

_Damon, Bonnie and Katherine looked towards the stairs then Katherine looked to Bonnie asking "Does your buddy Tyler know that it's back? I mean do you really think he'll stick around and save you...again"_

_Bonnie eyes flashed black and Damon's eyes widened seeing Katherine begin to choke up- inside the tomb!_

_"Kill...me lit...little witch...ya know...E...lijah...will...be...af-ter you" Katherine said within gasps of air collapsing to her knees with her hands around her neck_

_Damon quickly turned Bonnie around only to freeze seeing her eyes pitch black. Shaking his shock he grasped her shoulders and bending his knees a little to be eye-leveled with her, he shook her "Stop it!"_

_"Why? She deserves it!" she yelled out angrily_

_"It's not you Bonnie! This is not you!" Damon yelled back hoping to slap some sense into Bonnie because he was kind of fearing this side of Bonnie_

_It seemed to helped because the blackness began to fade and Katherine seemed to be gaining air "It's not you" Damon repeated quietly for Bonnie to hear_

_Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes and then the tears began to fall and for the second time this week she'd broken down in front of Damon Salvatore. Gathering her close he wrapped his arms around and placed his chin on top of her head while his hands ran up and down her back in comfort while he let her tears fall onto his shirt_

_"Bon?" Tyler's voice disturbed their moment [which Damon did not like one bit]_

_Bonnie turned her head to see Tyler and ran to him who held his arms open then close around his best friend_

_Damon watched in a little bit of jealousy of Tyler comforting Bonnie whispering in her ears he heard_

_"I heard about your dad...we'll get through this Bon I promise you" Tyler said running one hand up and down her right shoulder blade knowing it calms her down. He looked up to see Damon staring at them whispering to Bonnie while glaring at Damon in distrust_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie nodded tearfully as Tyler wrapped his arms around her and led her up the stairs. Damon glared at the retreating figures and looked to the tomb. Sighing he walked to closing the door ignoring the recovered Katherine on the floor_

_"I know you have always been a sucker for damsels in distress... I mean me, Elena and now..." Katherine chuckled than seriously asked_

_"Damon, do you seriously think you could actually have something with Bonnie?"_

_"Huh?" Damon said confused causing Katherine to laugh furthermore to the absurdity of the idea_

_"You don't see it?" she asked_

_"See what?" he asked frustrated causing her to smirk, that smirk of hers when she knew something that they didn't know [which was all the time]._

_Standing up she shook her head "Close the door because I know it will be opening again when you guys need my help."_

_"You wish and FYI her name is Bonnie Bennett to you but to me she's little witch. Only __**I**__ call her little witch" Damon said sternly to her_

_Katherine chuckled and stated while walking away further into the tomb "Thank Bonnie for the blood"_

_Shaking off Katherine's words Damon grasped the tomb door and locked it back into place. He picked up Bonnie's black bag and instead of speeding out he took his time walking up the stairs with Katherine's words now rattling his brain_

_"...do you seriously think you could actually be with Bonnie?"_

_Not that Damon was thinking of being with Bonnie or anything, but he couldn't help but wonder in his mind 'What was wrong with the idea of him being with Bonnie?'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6- I shall believe**

_That not everything is gonna be the way _

_You think it ought to be _

_It seems like every time I try to make it right _

_It all comes down on me_

_2 weeks later...Sunday_

_**Denial...**_

_*Lockwood residence...5am*_

Mason awoke to find his side of the bed empty. Frowning he got out of bed grabbing his grey t-shirt on the way out of his bedroom, he made his way downstairs. Quietly he passed the dining room walking further down the path that lead to the light in kitchen seen through the bottom of the closed door.

He placed his ear lightly against the door and hears her muffled cries on the other side. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh then took a deep breath and opened the door slowly to find Amelia Bennett dressed in her usual big t-shirt and shorts for her pjs. She was sipping a cup of something leaning against the door frame leading to the Lockwood backyard

Mason watched her for a few more seconds than made his way towards her leaning on the other side of the door frame

"Green tea?" Mason guessed surprising her. Looking briefly to him she looked back to her cup and finished the rest of the liquid

"Yeah well it was green tea" she said quietly sniffing back her tears she turned away from him making her way to the sink

"Am..." Mason started

"I'm okay" Amelia said sternly switching on the water and began to wash her cup

Shaking his head frustrated he walked towards her and stood beside her, he looked down to her "No you're not. For almost two weeks you have been telling me you are okay but you're not. David died and you haven't dealt with it let alone talked about it"

Mason watched Amelia scrub the cup harder refusing to look at him. Mason reached out to stop her but in reflex she quickly retreated, her hands away from his touch dropping the cup in her actions she moved back

"I'm okay Mason! Okay! You're just making a big deal of a small situation" Amelia exclaimed mixing her tone with a fake laugh switching off the tap

"Small? Seriously!" Mason gaped at her in shock

Gritting her teeth in anger she said frustrated feeling the walls around her closing "Just go! I'm okay! Just please I can't..." she began to hyperventilate gripping the sides of the sink. Mason moved to comfort her but stepped away from him

"Go" she said strongly to him. Attempting again to comfort her Amelia pushed him back

"Go!" she yelled at him feeling the tears prick her eyes

Feeling helpless in the situation he turned to walk out of the kitchen. Mason paused at the door and turned to face Amelia who was back to gripping the sink taking deep breaths to calm herself down

"He's gone Amelia. You're going have to face the truth that David's not coming back" he said softly and left Amelia alone in the kitchen.

Amelia stared down the sink but not really taking anything into sight as her visions were blurred by her tears. Taking quick short breaths to calm herself again she felt the walls...the guilt she was feeling was closing in on her.

_"He's gone Amelia' _the words passed through her mind

"No!" she yelled out throwing the cup across the kitchen banging against the wall and she watched the object shatter into pieces

Choking up in her tears she took a deep breath and calmly let out a broken cry as her eyes dropped back down to the broken pieces of the cup.

Mason opened the door to be met with Amelia's darken lifeless brown eyes "I think I said for you to go" she said eerily calm

Ignoring the chills from Amelia's tone, Mason looked to the broken cup "Leave I'll clean it. Now go!" she said loudly. Not replying back to her; Mason walked back out of the kitchen back up to his room unsure if Amelia was going to join him in ignorance of the reality or go back to her room for she maybe soon reaching the breaking point of this reality and realise that David **is** dead.

* * *

_*Meanwhile... Bonnie's room of Lockwood residence*_

Bonnie stared at the ceiling sighing in the silence of her room while the muffled yells of Mason and her mother could be heard

_"Mason got her"_ Bonnie thought not bothering to move when she heard a crashing sound. She would've gotten up to check on her mother but these past few weeks with her dad's death, the ways to break the curse and the main idea that Katherine revealed that her mother was involved was enough to send Bonnie to be messed up and avoiding her mother.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds she let out a shaky tired breath. Tired. Numb. Mostly tired was what Bonnie has been feeling since her father's death She was just tired of her life but most of all she was tired from secrets that was held tight lipped in not only Mystic Falls but in her own family. Her father keeping a secret didn't surprise Bonnie, but her Grams and her mother not telling her more about her powers

_'I thought they told me everything'_ Bonnie bitterly thought turning to her side in hope to get some sleep but her anger, her questions have been stopping her from doing so. Finally there was silence in the Lockwood house allowing Bonnie to close her eyes and sleep in her thoughts.

Tyler stood in front of her door and as quiet as he could he turned the door knob and stuck his head through the crack to find her asleep. He's been wanting to talk to her these past weeks and she does talk to him but avoids the subject of what really happened or more so what David said to her before this Elijah vampire killed him. Moving back out he quietly closed the door not knowing that Bonnie opened her eyes as soon as he left.

* * *

_**Anger... **_

_*David Bennett's wake at the Lockwood residence...12pm*_

"So how has Bonnie been?" Caroline asked Tyler while eyeing Bonnie along with Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. All watching Bonnie dressed in a black a thin strap dress that fell to her knees with black stilettos to match. She stood at the front door shaking hands with those who came as they offer their condolences to her in which she would respond with a nod and the word 'thanks'

"She's talking but not about that night. She keeps telling me that she's fine but I know she's not okay because something happened that night"

"Yeah, her dad died" Damon inputed causing a glare from all four individuals. He shrugged off the glares and continued to eye the witch in curiousity

"What are you even doing here? You didn't know David and you are sure as hell not friends with Bonnie" Tyler said lowly in anger looking to Damon

"Well you sure under estimate my friendship with the little witch. Looks like she doesn't tell you everything" Damon challenged Tyler causing him to growl

Stefan stepped between his brother and Tyler looking to Tyler "Don't lose your temper here. It's about Bonnie today"

Breaking the heated stare from Damon he looked to Stefan and chuckled "Wow first time I hear you say that... no wait from all of you. The fact that you are all worried about Bonnie's concern and you actually all sound truthful. Hell must have frozen over" Tyler said followed with a scoff leaving them all a little shock from Tyler's words

* * *

"Hey" Bonnie said softly and couldn't help a small smile grace her face seeing Matt Donovan stepping towards her

"Hey I would say _I'm sorry_ but from my experience those were the two words that drove me to insanity"

Bonnie giggled from the truth of his statement as the blonde jock hugged his friend "How are you holding up? Good days and bad days?"

She closed her eyes from the comfort of his hug nodding into his shoulders she couldn't help but feel a little safe from someone she knew letting a sigh of relief she looked to him a little teary "Yeah you know I just..." she became speechless of words to explain what she was feeling and she knew Tyler would understand but she had forgotten that Matt too had been in her shoes recently and she felt the guilt of forgetting her friend.

"We have an hour till the wake starts and I spoke to Tyler earlier about you and I having a talk"

"What?" Bonnie said shocked

"Because I'm worried about you. You won't talk to me so I thought you might want to talk to Matt" Tyler said surprising Bonnie as he stood besides Bonnie

She looked to Tyler than to Matt "Guys I don't need to _talk_, I just need to get through this day and keep moving forward I don't have time to sit around talking about feelings"

Matt shook his head taking Bonnie's hand "One hour. You and me. Not taking no for an answer" he said stubbornly

"I don't know whether I want to hit you guys or hug you both" Bonnie mumbled causing Matt and Tyler to smile as Matt grabbed her hand led her through the house with the curious eyes of Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and the Salvatore brothers following them.

Not even bothering to tell of his leaving Damon moved to leave but not without Stefan's warning tone "Damon..."

He turned to face the crew stating "What I'm just doing is what _everybody_ wants to do. That is to eavesdrop on the conversation between my little witch and blondie boy" he finished and left before anybody could input

"Did he just say my little witch?" Jeremy questioned out loud

Stefan was about to explain of his older brother's weird habits of treating people as possession when he saw Caroline eye where Matt and Bonnie walked

"Caroline..."

"What? I think we are all curious?" the blonde exclaimed

"Damon is already eavesdropping I don't think Bonnie needs us all butting in her lives" Elena explained to Caroline

Caroline quickly turned to Elena and said loudly between them "That's exactly what she needs because from these past couple of weeks and more I've found out that I never really knew Bonnie and her messed up family"

"Are you sure this sudden urge to eavesdrop has nothing to do with the fact that Bonnie is talking to Matt?" Stefan asked

"Okay so maybe a little but Bonnie never returned any of my calls and she didn't want to see me when I visited her, this is the first time I've seen her so I want to know how she's feeling because you guys did not see her that night. Something changed in her...died in her"

"Her dad died Care" Elena said quietly

"I know! When her Grams died she came back to us but with stronger walls but she was still Bonnie the girl that would drop everything to help us" Caroline tried to explain what she saw to her friends

"What are you trying to say Caroline?" Jeremy asked confused

Looking to the young Gilbert on his question she turned to look at Stefan and Elena "I think we're going to lose Bonnie" Caroline said scared

* * *

_*Lockwood backyard...12:05pm*_

Damon in his black suited pants and black collared shirt walked through the crowd walking down the stairs while he took a sip of his glass of scotch he had grabbed through his journey. His eyes zeroed on the targets that were away from the crowds in the backyard. Eyeing the backyard he zeroed his hearing senses towards Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

"So either talk now or Tyler and I are going to keep bugging you to talk" Matt teased her bumping shoulders with her

"Seriously you're going with that threat?" she raised an eyebrow at him

Matt shrugged his shoulders "Hey it's not like I'm a mind reader..."

Bonnie chuckled awkwardly on the idea that if he was; he would fit into the craze of Mystic Falls "...but I do know how you feel." he said almost knowingly

Bonnie scoffed highly doubting... sure his sister died [not that he knew she was a vampire] but he didn't know so he wouldn't understand _her_ situation

"Lost in questions, angry at the world, feel the urge to punch something..." Matt began rattling off causing Bonnie to blink in surprise but chuckled in her head that maybe Matt did know what she was feeling it just goes to show no matter the situation or the person... Death was death.

"Actually I have the urge to punch and scream" Bonnie added quietly

"It's okay to feel those feelings Bon... it's normal to"

Bonnie scoffed again "Normal? My whole life isn't normal"

Placing an arm around her shoulder Bonnie naturally let her head fall on his shoulders. Matt placed a friendly chaste kiss on the top of her head "When has any of our lives been normal"

Bonnie closed her eyes taking another deep breath to calm herself before speaking "I never got to say goodbye to him"

Lifting her head up to look to Matt opening up a little to her thoughts "I never told him how .thankful I was for him"

"He knows Bonnie" Matt assured her but Bonnie shook her head feeling the tears she took another deep breath to ward off the tears

"No. No he doesn't" she said letting her head fall back into his shoulders letting a lone tear fall while tears pricked Matt's eyes his heart going out to his friend.

Rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders in comfort he whispers "I know right now it feels like your world is falling apart but it's not. It'll get better you know why..."

Bonnie lifted her head up to look to Matt in wonder of his answers "Why?" she whispers back to him

"Because you're Bonnie Bennett because whatever life throws at you... you always get through it and come out a stronger woman, but because you take care of everybody...now, it's time for us to take of you"

Bonnie shook her head as realization seems to hit her "I'm not Bonnie Bennett"

Matt looked to his friend confused as she answered his confusion "I'm Bonnie Bennett Xavier" sitting up straighter she smiled a little her friend

"It's time I start living my true name like my dad wanted me to"

* * *

_*Meanwhile...Amelia's room in the Lockwood residence*_

Amelia ran a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked through the top drawer of her bedside table that held her speech for the wake. Sighing in relief she pulled out her papered speech and slowly sat on her bed. She stared at the typed words and gulped at the realizations of the reality. Before her emotions could take a toll on her a knock disrupted her moment

"Come in" Amelia said in a shaky voice

Mason popped his head through the door to find a scared Amelia "I can't do this" she immediately said

Mason entered the room closing the door "Yes you can" he said walking towards her taking a seat beside her

Amelia looked to Mason shaking her head standing up she began pacing up and down in panic "No I can't. I can't go up there and say this speech that was Carol Lockwood approved by lying to the people of Mystic Falls that my husband who I was planning divorce, was a great man. He wasn't... he was a liar, an asshole, an ignorant bastard and DESPITE all of that somewhere in my heart still loved him and... and now..." she froze in ranting pace shaking from words, Mason stood up and engulfed her in a hug. Mason felt Amelia's body shake in his arms and she began to cry pulling back she looked up to him

"Now he's... He's gone...and I don't... don't know what to feel" Amelia chuckled sorely through her tears

Not knowing what to say he hugged his best friend and asked "Did you want me to tell everyone to leave"

Amelia shook her head placing her hand on his chest she looked up to him "No. Everyone came to pay their respects to the man that they believed David to be and besides Carol worked hard in helping me organize this so I just..." she took a deep breath

"Just go in there say the speech and get through this day" Amelia finished

"Are you sure?" Mason asked looking to Amelia who shrugged her shoulders

"No, but when have I ever been sure" she said in weak joking tone

_*Knock Knock*_

Mason and Amelia pulled away slightly as Amelia asked "Who is it?"

"It's Carol sweetie. Just letting you know that we are going to start soon"

"Okay I'll be down in a second" Amelia responded loudly to the closed door

"Okay" Carol responded back. Mason walked past Amelia than turned to look to her holding out his hand he asked

"You ready?"

Grabbing her speech off her bed she took his hand not responding to his question for it was her action that was the answer he needed.

* * *

_*Half an hour later... 1:30pm*_

Amelia took a deep breath looking to the crowd her eyes landed on Bonnie who had been avoiding her the past two weeks it was then Amelia took a sharp intake of breath seeing the change in Bonnie not physically but the aura. Even without her magic Amelia had always been able to pick out witch's aura and right now her daughter's was swimming in a darker territory. Shaking her head mentally of loosing focus she looked to the crowd and began her speech

"Good afternoon and thank you all for coming to pay your respects to my husband, David Bennett. My husband, David Bennett was a wonderful man, a wonderful husband and a wonderful father..."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore sitting here pretending that everything was okay or pretend that she was okay with her mother right now lying through her teeth about what she felt about her father. Not caring that she might look like dramatic girl in front of the town because frankly if she sat here any more longer she felt like she could scream and there might be a chance she was going to let loose of her powers. Bonnie stood up and being in the front row everyone could see her walking off causing Amelia to pause in her speech.

Tyler stood up eyeing Amelia silently that he was going after her and walked out of the house after her. Despite everybody's curiosity of where Bonnie was going they all knew they had to stand still well everyone despite Damon Salvatore who was standing at the back had sped out before anyone noticed.

* * *

_*Front of the Lockwood residence*_

"Seriously?" Tyler yelled out loud enough for Bonnie, who turned to face Tyler meeting her at the bottom of the stairs

"I can't sit there Tyler, and pretend that everything is alright! Because it's not!"

"Yeah well suck it up because that's the least you can do for your mum"

"She's lying Tyler! About dad"

"Yeah well for people like us we have to lie to keep the order of society balanced"

Bonnie scoffed shaking her head she ran her hands through her hair tiredly "I don't care she can lie to everyone for all I care but she lied to **me"**

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything Tyler" Bonnie began to walk away but Tyler grabbed her elbow turning her

"Bonnie you're not making sense"

"I'm sorry I can't..." she said pulling away as Tyler's eyes widened to see Bonnie's eyes easily turn pitch black and then she disappeared

"Oh no" Tyler whispered

"Don't worry I have a couple ideas of where she might be" Damon said and sped off before Tyler could say anything.

Tyler sighed rubbing his forehead tiredly letting out a scared breath of what he just saw. She promised him she was never going to use dark magic but she did in front of him like it was second nature to her and that was not a good thing because last time she touched dark magic was the time Tyler swore he had lost his best friend forever. Turning to face his house he began to walk up the stairs his hearing taking in the sound of Amelia's voice mixing with the silence. He knew he had to tell Amelia what he saw and they need to stop Bonnie before she pull away from everyone for good.

* * *

_*Backyard of Bennett residence...1:40pm*_

Bonnie closed her eyes as she laid against the grass letting the soft winds calm her. The natural smell of the freshly cut grass filled her nose...words would be hard to describe that moment of calmness it was strange but it was when she was around nature that she noticed her senses were more aware and brought memories to her. For Bonnie Bennett the smells of nature reminded her of her childhood playing in the park. That sweet leafy smell on an autumn day when the leaves would pile up and being the eccentric child she was at the time, she would just jump in that pile of leaves... that was freedom to her... that was when the world made sense to her. Bonnie opened her eyes to stare into the blue sky and let out an airy sigh for those few moments she had thought that all of this was not real and that she really was back to that six year old girl she was, just hanging out with her parents at the park and just having fun.

"Who knew good girl Bonnie would just up and leave her father's wake" the familiar male voice disturbed quietness

_"Can I really wake up now?"_ Bonnie thought rolling her eyes at the fact that Damon was disturbing her peace

Damon walked towards the witch who was now sitting up on her elbow looking to him very annoyed. Damon couldn't help but smirk at the dress she was wearing had ridden up a little as his tongue wet his dry bottom lip upon the sight of Bonnie's slight tussled hair

"What do you want Damon?" she asked him annoyed

Damon shrugged stating in a teasing tone "Well... I thought I follow you in case you want a shoulder to cry on again since it always seems to be me" he ended with a smirk causing the witch to scoff at him.

Standing up she picked up her heels and brushed the small cuts of grass off the back of her dress than declared crossly at him "You are such a jackass you know that"

He sniggered at the instant fury ignited from the witch which just evoked him to poke the angry witch further more with his infamous smirks and witty words "Indeed I am what else is new about me... that I don't already know"

Bonnie clenched her jaw holding back her anger that was just doubling inside her, gripping tightly to her heels she knew anymore words from Damon just might make her do something she'd regret. Gathering the small side of her that told her to walk away helped her move her legs to walk past Damon without a word leaving her mouth

Damon frowned from the silent witch reaching out to grab her elbow he turned her lightly to him "I'm kidding little witch" he grinned a small grin at her

Her green eyes darken quickly feeling her anger push through her pulling her arm out of his grasp roughly "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him and walked away from him

"What... little witch" he called out to her in that teasing tone he knew would anger her more

Freezing in her walk she whipped her head letting her long brown hair move with the air her eyes narrowed at him "That name!" Stop calling me little witch" she exclaimed angrily stepping towards him

"Frankly I can call you whatever the hell I want to call you..." Damon began

Bonnie closed he eyes calming herself but it was that split second that moment when your mind, your body have been stretched so much like an elastic band and it was now on the verge of snapping... and the dark-skinned witch was at that snapping point. Her mind began to feel hazy while her hands began to quiver in the anger that she had bottled up for so long, the temperature in her body began to rise. Damon's teasing voice began to sound like it was drifting away from her or was she the one drifting away? "You're lucky I'm not calling you a little bit...ahhhhhhh!"

Damon clenched his eyes tightly shut and gripped his head from the exploding aneurysm that was stronger than any other he had felt while feeling parts of his skin beginning to tear like someone holding a knife and just slicing his hands over and over while his brain exploded over and over. Falling to his knees his head shook trying to look up as his eye lids lifted to catch a glimpse of Bonnie standing there again with her eyes pitched black and it looked like she wasn't going to stop "Ahhhhhh Bonnie! Stop!" he pleaded

His pleading in those split seconds was what brought Bonnie back to reality to letting Damon go "Oh my gosh I'm sorry" she immediately said looking to the vampire on the floor who was now slowly getting up and she caught a glimpse of small cuts from his hands healing

_"I can't be __**that**__ powerful?" _Bonnie thought scared of herself and her powers

Damon stood up straighter to show she didn't weaken him and he let out a quiet relief seeing her eyes to be that forest green colour that seemed to make the little witch stand out more than what she believed.

Shaking off his unexpected thoughts on Bonnie's eyes "What was that?" he asked stepping towards her slowly- not because he was still shaking off the pain... no, Damon was much stronger than that.

Ignoring Damon's faltering a little in his steps she took a quick deep breath to shake off the fatigue sense she began to feel "Me just losing a bit of my temper it won't happen again" she told half of the truth- like she was actually going to tell Damon that she may have just used dark magic on Damon

Damon shook his head angrily pointing his finger accusing her "No your eyes just went..."

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a sense of pride of her powers wash over her [even it was dark magic] "No nothing happened I just did an aneurysm to you" she said smirking with one eyebrow raised secretly challenging him

He saw her eyebrow cock up with her challenging look and a challenge he'd always accept without a second thought he stepped towards her now less an inch away from her, she could feel his cool yet heated breath hit her face as he spoke in that curious voice "Well your eyes was pitched black... And you never hit me that strong"

Was that pride she heard in his tone? Or was that her own thoughts? No... it was her own it was like watching a movie in her mind as it flashed to those few seconds of lashing out within her. Her emotions were connecting to the darker powers and as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. She enjoyed the darker power and just how much stronger she felt even if she hasn't be able to control it or herself

_'Maybe using darker magic might not be so bad' _Bonnie thought darkly as her alluring green eyes flickered to Damon's mesmerizing blue eyes causing her to bite her bottom lips.

Damon felt his senses freeze seeing Bonnie stand a little on her toes it was like everything was in slow motion all he had to do was dip his head down a little and his lips would meet hers, but ever so graceful she turned her head to the side of his face and it was those lips that whispered teasingly in his ear "Well, maybe you need to drink more blood from the blood bank" she moved her head back smirking a little and walked back a little than turned to leave.

Shaking his head Damon didn't need her having the last words not if he could help it. He sped to her instantly in front of her causing Bonnie eyes to narrow angrily at Damon for not letting this conversation go as he said "Or maybe you need to tell me..."

Not wanting to hear more like second nature to her she flicked her wrists watching Damon fly away from her "I don't need to tell you anything" she pointed out chuckling a little

Damon's eyes widened still not used to seeing this side of Bonnie... this darker, eviler side of her. Her eyes returned to its' natural color but her state was anything but normal because once she stopped using her powers she felt the tiredness motion hit her like bricks.

"Damon..." she whispered scared of the sudden weakness that enveloped her in that moment and in that instant he was by her side as she passed out in his arms. Damon looked down to her worriedly as he lifted her bridal style; he stared at her for awhile and it was then he noticed the burnout look on her face was gone. Grabbing her heels with Bonnie in his arms, Damon sped off to the Salvatore Boarding house for his little witch to recuperate.

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house*_

With Bonnie in his arms he opened the front door of the house walking in to only hear footsteps of Rose

"I was wondering when you were...oh my gosh?" she exclaimed in worry for the passed out girl in Damon's arms

"Rose this is Bonnie Bennett"

"**The** Bennett witch?" Rose says impressed finishing tying the knot to her silky bedroom robe

"Yeah yeah I need to get her to my room" Damon says hastily causing Rose to chuckle from Damon's sentence but she saw he was in too much worry that he didn't notice as he sped to his bedroom and carefully placed her on his big bed.

Damon sensed Rose was now behind him looking at Bonnie in curiosity "What happened?" Rose asked placing a hand on his shoulders in hope to rid of his worries

Damon shrugged his shoulders not taking his eyes off Bonnie "Her eyes turned black and than she fainted" he explained briefly

"Really?" Rose said in her surprised English accent

Damon frowned a little and turned his head a little to look behind him to her "Yeah, really. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"From what I've heard about her or so far the little information from my eavesdropping she doesn't seem to be the type of girl to dabble in dark magic but..." Rose paused staring at Bonnie feeling a sense of understanding

Rose's quietness alerted Damon to turn around fully face the female vampire with his arms across his chest with one eyebrow raised in curiosity "But..."

Rose's eyes flickered to Damon's curious face "_**But**_ given what she has been through I'm not surprised." she said briefly now staring down to Bonnie holding back her thirst for the witch's blood as she studied the young teenage girl saying in reflection

"She must be bottling up all that anger in there but she's forgetting that she's not only human but a witch too, and human emotions can be powerful with a witch's power" her voice now reduced to silence she turned to Damon

"She needs to control her powers or she'll end up like the witches I've seen that have dived into black magic they not only become danger to their family and society but they become danger to themselves especially when they don't have a tight leash on their powers"

Damon took in Rose's words not wanting to show any signs of worry which would lead to more confusing questions and ideas. "Watch her I've got to call Stefan"

"Carry on" Rose said motioning with her hands of dismissing him out of his own room. Damon rolled his eyes and sped downstairs to call Stefan to let him know about Bonnie.

* * *

_*Lockwood residence house*_

Stefan nodded listening to Damon quickly summarize what happened with Bonnie and why she was resting at their house

"Ok well the wake is still going I think they have one more speaker than Carol will just sum it up according to the book" Stefan explained briefly eyeing the inside than turned to look out to the front entrance yard of the Lockwood

"I'll tell Amelia after the wake" Stefan said then his goodbyes and hung up only to already sense Tyler coming towards him

He turned around to face Tyler and said "She's okay. Damon said she used too much power and passed out"

"What?" Tyler exclaimed making a move inside to grab the car keys and go but Stefan stopped him his hand grasping his shoulders. Stefan turned Tyler letting his hand dropped he explained "Damon is with her. They are going to be okay but I think we should wait till this wake is over than tell Amelia what's going on"

Mentally slapping himself for thinking of running off Tyler nodded "Yeah it's almost done, mum shouldn't take that long in her ending speech"

Stefan nodded as the two boys walked back into the house ignoring the curious eyes of Amelia, Mason, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy. Tyler walking back to his seat glad it was at the end of the row but it was besides Mason who raised an eyebrow in curiosity but Tyler shook his head mouthing 'after'. Mason nodded and turned his attention to the current speaker who was speaking praises of David Bennett as a worker.

Stefan sat down besides Elena she asked in a whisper "Is Bonnie okay?"

Stefan turned his head slightly and nodded "Yeah she's okay. Damon got her"

Elena looked to him unsure wanting more out of his answers but Elena knew that Stefan would explain later but she still had an unsettling feeling in her stomach for her best friend's well-being and couldn't help but feel a little guilty of lately neglecting Bonnie.

Seeing the worried and guilty expression on his ex-girlfriend [who he was still in love with] he leaned forward hiding back a small smile from hearing Elena's heartbeat race and her breath hitch from the close proximity.

HIs mouth near her ears he whispers "I'll explain everything I promise"

Moving his head back he looked at Elena who nodded slightly and turned her head to try and pay attention to the speaker holding back the urge to look back at him. Stefan on the other hand was not paying attention to the speaker at all not when Elena was right besides him.

_'Being near her is making it impossible for me to not kiss her now' _he thought letting out a quiet heartbroken sigh

* * *

_*After the wake, Lockwood office... 4pm*_

Amelia closed the door finally glad that everyone had now left and Carol went upstairs to rest after all that organising

Turning to face Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Mason she looked to Stefan "Has she awoken yet?"

Stefan shook his head crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the desk "No not..." Stefan paused feeling the vibration of his Iphone in his hand to see his brother's name appear. Holding a finger in the air motioning to answer Amelia nodded walking towards him only to stand next to him

"Yeah...okay I'll be there soon" Stefan replied then hung up

"Bonnie's awake still a bit hazy but she's okay" Stefan explained to Amelia from what he got from Damon's quick explanation before he rushed off to tend to Bonnie

"Okay take me to her and no you are not coming Tyler" Amelia said looking to Tyler who stood up from the arm of the chair ready to leave

He looked to her silently begging her to let him come but Amelia shook her head "No it's my turn to talk to her. Don't think I haven't noticed Bonnie avoiding me, she's angry and I need to know why; it's time we start dealing"

Tyler nodded obediently and sat back on the arm of the couch with Caroline looking up to him from the seat as she placed a comforting hand on his knees. Amelia walked to Tyler and placed her palm against the side of his face in a motherly comfort, she kissed him briefly on the forehead

"She's going to be okay" looking to Tyler who opened his eyes and nodded keeping a strong front of his emotions

Amelia smiled weakly and turned back to Stefan "Meet you out front?"

Stefan nodded leaving with Elena following after him "I'm coming with you"

"Elena, this is between Bonnie and I"

Elena turned to face Amelia "No disrespect Mrs. Bennett but Bonnie's my best friend and I want to see if she's okay"

Amelia knew she couldn't stop Elena and knew Tyler would not be pleased. Nodding she watched Elena and Stefan walk out of the office leaving Amelia to face Tyler and she was right

"Bonnie doesn't need so many people comforting her..." Amelia paused and looked to Caroline

"Sorry Caroline but could you..."

Caroline raised her hands back knowingly finishing Amelia's sentence "Not come. No problems, but please keep me informed?" she asked

"I'll ask Elena to do that for you" Amelia said then looked to find Tyler still with that annoyed looked when things didn't go his way. Amelia had to hold back a giggle as she remembered the many times she had seen that face on Tyler when he was younger. His eyebrow scrunched the middle, his eyes narrowed, his lips in a thin line and of course his arms across his chest in that childish manner.

"I know you want to go Ty but you and Mason have some talking to do" Amelia said eyeing the quiet Mason Lockwood who nodded walking to stand beside Amelia. Tyler looked between the two and began to unfold his arms accepting that response

"Time you learn what you'll become" Mason said to Tyler

"I'll stay..." Caroline offered but paused seeing Tyler look at her surprised as she shrugged her shoulders stuttering

"Well that's if... you know you don't...mind?" Mason looked to Amelia unsure but she waved him off looking to Caroline

"You can stay since you are involved in the supernatural world now honey" Amelia said to Caroline who smiled a little to Amelia's words for the way she said it made Caroline a little prouder to be a vampire.

Amelia sighed "Okay I'll leave you four and I'll let Elena know to keep you guys informed"

"Hey" Mason said grabbing Amelia's elbow causing her to turn slowly to face him. He hugged her catching her by surprise as he whispered in her ears

"It'll be okay" Amelia nodded quickly in his shoulder pulling away before the tears fell

"Thank you" she said quickly and left the room. Mason ran his hands through his brown curls worriedly of Amelia shutting herself to him again and turned to face his werewolf nephew and his vampire friend.

"So what do I need to know?" Tyler asked a little smugly looking up slightly to his uncle

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house, Damon's room...4:05pm*_

Bonnie's eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar room she was in and looked to Damon who was offering her a glass of water. Still in silent she slowly sat up still feeling a little worn out but felt her energy restored. She accepted the glass swallowing the cold liquid and was surprised of how dry her throat was that she drank all the water in the glass. Licking her bottom lips she handed the glass back to Damon and eyed the female she wasn't familiar with

Almost knowing what she was thinking the female stranger stuck out her hand in introduction "My name is Rose"

Bonnie eyed the hand before sticking out her hand to the stranger while her other hand held her body up on the bed. Accepting Rose's hands the cold death vibe shot through her and something stronger hit her skin making Bonnie take a sharp intake of breath and pull her hand back as if burnt

"A vampire?" Bonnie said and Rose nodded causing Bonnie to look down to her hand that shook Rose's hand the ice cold numbness feeling she felt disappear. She looked to Rose who was now seated across her on the bed

"A very strong vampire" Bonnie whispered curious of the aura she felt from this female vampire almost more powerful than Katherine Pierce

"Yes I've been around for a very long...time. I'm going to guess you got that from my cold cold aura?" Rose asked.

Bonnie nodded sitting up more straighter against the head board she looked to Damon

"You okay?" she asked

Damon smirked a little "That didn't sound like an apology little..." but paused seeing Bonnie raising an eyebrow at him

"Really you want to call me little witch after you felt what I could do to you"

Damon smirked at Bonnie's feistiness "Well if I remember correctly you called my name before passing out... _little witch_" he said so smugly with his arms across his chest

Seeing Bonnie narrow her eyes at Damon, Rose intervened before this simple conversation might turn out to become a massacre.

"Damon would it be okay if I have a few words with Bonnie" Damon looked at Rose in confusion of the question then at Bonnie who was still glaring at him mixed with curiosity of what Damon would do.

"It's my room and besides I need to know about this passing out business" Bonnie lips formed a thin lined annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone

Rose placed her hand on top Bonnie's knee gaining the young witch's attention she spoke softly "Damon told me your eyes were black meaning that you were using dark magic"

"Yeah well maybe Damon should start minding his own business" Bonnie said nastily looking to Damon

"He just cares Bonnie" Rose said

"No he doesn't, he's just hoping I'll run to Elena and tell her what a great guy he is and that she should totally be with him" the witch said in her happily sarcastic tone

"Yeah well I don't see you doing that and fine you are right I don't care" he snapped out angrily walking out of his room

"See?" Bonnie said looking at Rose while motioning towards the direction that Damon left

Holding back her hurt, Rose knew Damon's feelings for Elena but she never got used to the little stabs of the reminder. Taking a deep breath she questioned Bonnie "You do know how dangerous it is to use dark magic?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yeah I know keep using the powers keeps making you lose your humanity hence soon you will feel no human emotions blah blah blah"

Rose nodded stating in a concerning tone "It's suicidal Bonnie"

The young witch scoffed at the older vampire's words "Suicidal? It's not suicidal. So what I begin to lose emotions it's better than forcing myself to switch off my emotions... in this case I have no chance of feeling pain, misery and anger all the time"

"Yeah but what about happiness, joy...love? Without those negative emotions you'll never feel the positive emotions"

"Says the vampire"

Rose sighed trying to explain from a different perspective to the young teen "Vampires can't switch off emotions. Sure we live on that lie for about hundred years or so always using it as an excuse to excuse our nature but after a couple of centuries the lie begins to wear off and we are then forced to face our mistakes"

Bonnie looked away from Rose's concentrating stare and stubbornly said "Yeah well I won't be feeling any guilt since well I will _not_ be feeling any emotions but instead I'll be powerful to protect my family"

Rose shook her head as her hand raised up to turn Bonnie's concentration back on her "That's the problem Bonnie. Your emotions control your powers allowing you to learn how to control your emotions which in time teaches you to have control of your powers. Using black magic, you are letting the powers control your emotions... Not only does it destroy your humanity it destroys you. Over the centuries I've seen witches delve into the black magic loving the feeling of the powers running through their veins and having the powers to put fear in everyone's eyes..." Bonnie gulped from Rose's speech somewhere inside feeling the guilt that Rose was exactly pinpointing what Bonnie was feeling using the dark magic

"...I've seen witches use this power in the sense of greed. Others try to use the magic for good reasons to protect their family, but there is a fine line between right and wrong and that line disappears once the power is in control of the witch; all those righteous morals that I know you witches have engraved into your skin is pushed to the next level"

Not wanting to hear anymore Bonnie stood up angrily walking a little away from Rose with her arms across her chest. She turned to face her throwing her arms up in the air in despair "What if that's the only choice? What if I need to be pushed to the next level. I _need_ to protect my family somehow and if using black magic will help me than so be it"

Rose's hazel eyes narrow in curiosity "How many witches do you know is alive from using black magic?"

Bonnie sighed placing her hand on her hips "I don't know... because I don't know many witches Rose"

Rose sped now in front of Bonnie shocking the witch a little causing her to stand up straighter "I'll tell you. As far as I know none of them have lived long enough to receive grey hair because deep in their conscious they hate the numbness, the emptiness, the fact that it's a constant battle to keep the black magic at bay and not give into the temptation or it'll be one hell of an Armageddon once the magic is in control" Bonnie gulped a little scared from the stern british accent

"Terrified and tired they become so they commit suicide to end the constant internal battle. Now if you were to come to that stage what's the point of you protecting your family if you can't even control the darkness?" Rose ended staring at Bonnie. Bonnie gulped back hating the confrontation from Rose but it was disturbed by rushing footsteps

"Bonnie!" Amelia cried out once reaching Damon's room to rush towards her daughter pulling her into a bone crushing hug

"Mum...mum can't breathe" Bonnie said awkwardly as Amelia pulled back a little flustered

"Sorry baby girl. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes I'm okay" Bonnie said

Amelia nodded then looked to the woman causing Bonnie to roll her eyes "Mum this is Rose. Rose this is my mum, Amelia Bennett" Bonnie introduced the two ladies

"A pleasure to meet you " Rose said in her accentuated british accent holding out her hand to Amelia

Amelia shook hands with her "Please call me Amelia"

Releasing their hands Rose looked between the two stating "I guess I'll leave you two to talk"

"No it's okay I better be getting back home" Bonnie said but Amelia shook her head

"Mason is talking to Tyler and I need to talk to you now go take a seat" Amelia ordered Bonnie motioning her to the bed

Sighing annoyed Bonnie walked past Rose taking a seat on the bed. Bonnie noticed her heels on the ground nearby and sighed deciding to put it on as she heard Rose state politely "I'll leave you two to talk"

"Thank you Rose" Amelia said as the older vampire walked out closing the door behind her.

Hearing the click of the door Rose let out a quiet sigh and turned around to question the Salvatore brother "Do you have to eavesdrop on everything?"

Ignoring her comment Damon cut straight to the point "Can Bonnie die from using dark magic?"

"Yes" Rose said feeling a little surprised to see a flicker of fear dance across the Salvatore's alluring blue eyes

Clenching his jaw he leaned against the wall his arms across his chest as he stared at the floor in deep concentration "I think the Bennett's deserve some privacy" Rose said noting that the vampire was using his super hearing

Damon didn't respond causing Rose to shake her head and leave him alone in his eavesdropping manner.

* * *

_*Damon's room...4:15pm*_

Hearing the door click close Amelia turned to Bonnie "You lied to me Bonnie"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said with a little attitude in her tone looking up to her mother

"Don't use that tone with me. You promised me that you wouldn't push your magic past your limit. You promised to stop once you knew that you would pass out" Amelia said placing her hands on her hips

Bonnie chuckled standing up "I lied..." she scoffed her eyes narrowing at her mother

"What about you?" she couldn't help but yell out to Amelia. Anger instantly evolving in her flashes of her father's death and words from her father and Katherine about her mother knowing about the extent of her powers.

Standing up instantly and raised her hands up angrily "You lied to **me**. You and Grams knew about the dark powers and how much stronger I could become with it"

Amelia's eyes widened stepping towards her daughter "Bonnie..." but Bonnie held her hands up to stop her shaking her head

"No. Don't even bother comforting me. Is there anything else you want to tell me or will you just wait for me to discover it"

"Your Grams and I were trying to protect you"

"Protect me!" Bonnie laughed out loud with the fire in her eyes

"Look how well that turned out! Grams is dead! Dad is dead! You have no magic in you! While I'm a freaking witch on dark magic crack!" she yelled out furiously scaring Amelia a little of seeing her baby girl in such fury

"You should have told me mum! You should have let me control the dark magic like Dad wanted me to learn!"

"No! You don't have the strength to control it!" Amelia yelled back

Bonnie laugh a little faltered from mum's words "Oh geez thanks for the support" she said sarcastically

Amelia groaned from her words running her hands through her hair "That's not what I meant Bonnie"

"Oh I know what you perfectly meant. You think it will kill me just like Rose thinks"

"It will" Amelia said sternly

Bonnie shook her head in frustration that her mum wasn't getting it stepping towards Amelia her eyes flashed black so easily and with a flicker of her the lamp flew across the room smashing against the wall "News flash mum! I can try! It's there! The darkness in me is **always** there! I lived as a Bennett followed **your** rules and morals but it's not working... it's **not** me"

"What are you saying Bonnie?" Amelia asked eerily calm staring at her daughter who eyes shone pitch black

Bonnie took a deep breath closing her eyes she let out a slow breath and opened her eyes for Amelia to see her daughter's beautiful green eyes staring at her "Three Xavier rules to live by" Bonnie stated calmly

Bonnie watched the anger in an instant wash over her mother's face "No!"

"Yes! Because dad may have been a jerk but he was living those rules and it's time I stop being that caring Bennett girl that everybody seems to use for her powers. Problem is she always has to have morals. It's time I protect my family and instead of always wondering what's right and wrong for once just live with one question: Will it protect my own?"

Taking a deep breath in and out she finished softly "I can't lose you or anyone else right now"

Amelia shook her head tears beginning to fall grabbing her daughter's shoulder shaking her a little in the midst of her fury "You listen to me Bonnie Bennett! You will not follow the road of your father or you will have your heart ripped out! You will stop using dark magic and you will stop this Xavier nonsense because it's just leading you to get killed!"

Bonnie roughly pushed herself out of her mother's grip "No! Love gets me killed!"

"Stop..." Amelia said in a warning tone

"No I won't! The more I care the more pain I end up feeling! I hate it! Okay! I just hate that too many people have died already and I'm not strong enough to help them!" she yelled out

"Bonnie! You can't control fate"

Bonnie chuckled darkly "Fate? Screw fate! It's time I take control of it" she said staring at her mother with her dull green eyes that faded to black so quickly that before Amelia could get another word out she was left in Damon Salvatore's room alone with her daughter no where to be seen

"Amelia?" Stefan's voice surprised the woman as she turned around with her tears streaked upon her mocha-skinned face

Sniffling she took a quick short breath wiping away the tears to see Damon standing behind Stefan "Sorry Damon for the lamp. I'll buy you a new one" she said smiling weakly

Damon's expression softened to the Bennett mother as he watched his brother walk towards her and open his arms to encircle around Amelia

"We're going to help" Damon heard Stefan whisper to Amelia.

Amelia nodded into Stefan's chest pulling back a little she looked to handsome Salvatore smiling in thanks "Thank you" she said and leaned her head to the side to look past Stefan at Damon

"To both of you especially you Damon for helping my baby girl" not used to thanks and praises only from Elena and Sheriff Forbes with a straight poker face he nodded to motion he heard her

* * *

_*Meanwhile... Lockwood residence, Lockwood office...4:05pm*_

"So what do I need to know?" Tyler asked a little smugly looking up slightly to his uncle

"Your first transformation will take place two weeks from now. Bonnie will be with you as Amelia will be with me...we're searching for a place that we'll be secluded and far away from people" Mason paused seeing the confused expression upon his nephew's face

Getting back on track Mason continued "I'll explain once we are all together"

Tyler nodded not pleased in the delay of the explanation of what will be happening to him he sighed "Then what the hell am I staying back for?" Tyler asked

Sighing Mason pulled out a usb "I recorded my first transformation just in case another Lockwood were to be put in my position at least they can be informed"

"That's nice" Caroline commented out loud gaining the attention of the Lockwood men to look at her

"What? I'm just saying" she said eyeing the two causing Mason to chuckle from the ditzy blonde vampire.

Mason turned his attention to Tyler handing the usb stick to him then went to his brother's office desk opening the top drawer pulling out a small brown book. Closing the drawer he walked back to stand in front of Tyler and Caroline and handed Tyler the book who accepted it looking at it in confusion then back at his uncle who explained

"This is my recordings of the transformation. I was going to put the usb and book in that underground out in the Lockwood's woods but you broke the curse and well I guess I didn't have to hide them yet" Tyler nodded looking down to the book and usb in curiosity but the fear of what he would discovery started seeping into his mind

_"What if I can't handle this?" _Tyler thought but his scary thoughts seem to be cut short from a touch of comfort from the girl behind him

He turned his head slightly to meet the vampire's blue eyes "It'll be okay" she said in that comforting tone that seemed to ease Tyler's tension

"It will be okay Tyler. It won't be easy but it'll be okay. It's your choice you can watch the transformation or not" Mason said but deep inside hating that he had to explain this part of the world to his nephew

_"He's only a kid"_ Mason thought looking at the young teen in front of him

Tyler looked back down taking a deep breathe he looked to Caroline then up to his uncle "Can we do this tomorrow? Until I know Bonnie is okay then I'll be able to concentrate on this"

Mason nodded while Caroline smirked "Well you're in luck. Bonnie's home"

"Huh?" Tyler said then remembered Bonnie saying vampires had super hearing

"That's so cool" Tyler noted to Caroline who smiled embarrassingly to Tyler's compliment

"Thanks" she mumbled then stood up looking down to Tyler

"Is it okay if I talk to her first"

"Uhhh..." Tyler began but Caroline cut him off begging

"Please! I haven't spoken to her since that night and I need to know where her head is" Caroline pouted her small pouty lip-glossed lips to him

Tyler had to shake his head from that sudden desire to pin Caroline against the wall and kiss her

_'What the hell?" _he thought surprised and waved Caroline off before she or even Mason began to question his silence

"Yeah" Tyler's voice went a little high pitched as he quickly cleared his throat to cover up that high tone

"Yeah sure Care" he repeated

"Thanks!" she said happily and sped off leaving Mason and Tyler alone. Tyler looked to his uncle who was trying to hold back his laughter

"What?" Tyler demanded

"You have it bad little nephew"

Tyler scoffed squinting his eyes his tone rising a little in his lie "No I don't"

"Oh yeah you do" Mason laughed patting him on the shoulder as Tyler placed the book and usb on the coffee table nearby and then placed his head in his hands in defeat

"I like her. I don't even know how that happen" Tyler mumbled lifting his head up to see Mason take a seat on the edge of the coffee table

"Usually you fall for a girl when you start hanging out with them. From the last two weeks you two have been glued at hips"

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell her how you feel. Take it from me. Either tell her now or wait years when your fates crosses path again" Mason said. Tyler nodded knowing deep down he couldn't tell her, his feelings. Was it because he was scared? Yeah. He and Caroline was just becoming close bonding a tight friendship and besides she used to date Matt... he didn't want to break or mess up his friendship with Matt or her just because he has sudden urges to run his hands through those blonde wavy curls or just pin her against the lockers at school and attach his lips upon those small beautiful perfect lips.

"Ugh" Tyler groaned placing his head back into his hands followed by his uncle laughing and patting his shoulder in pity... well not really. Tyler Lockwood may actually be on his way to falling in love and Mason Lockwood indeed felt no pity there for his nephew.

* * *

_**Bargaining...**_

_*Lockwood residence...Bonnie's room...4:30pm*_

_*Knock Knock*_

"Bonnie?" Bonnie froze hearing her friend's voice

"Can I come in?" the uncertain tone of Caroline Forbes rang on the other side of the door

Bonnie looked down to the open container of the things she needed for her mission. Dropping it in the container she place the lid upon the small silver tin container

"Come in Caroline" Bonnie hollered picking up the container and sat on her bed with the container in her lap

"Hey" Caroline said walking in and closing the door behind her her hands nervously held the edges of her brown jacket

"Hey" Bonnie said and couldn't help smile a little to ease the nervousness she could sense off Caroline

Seeing the smile on Bonnie's face allowed the vampire to let out a sigh and walked towards Bonnie to sit beside her she looked to the tin container sitting in her best friend's lap

"What's that?" Caroline asked her eyes motioning to the small tin container

"I want to do a spell" Bonnie said and lifted the container slightly "This will help me in this spell"

"A tin container?" Caroline questioned flatly raising an eyebrow

Bonnie smirked a little shaking her head a little to Caroline's sarcasm "The contents in this container is what I need"

"What's the spell, Bonnie?" Caroline asked carefully looking to Bonnie

Biting her bottom lip deciding on how much information of the spell or more so calling she should tell Caroline "It'll help bring back my dad"

"Alive!" Caroline exclaimed in surprise. Bonnie quickly dropped the container and covered Caroline's mouth to not alert Tyler or Mason in the big house

"Shhhh!" the witch exclaimed to Caroline

"Yes alive" Bonnie assured Caroline whose eyes just widened as Bonnie removed her hands slowly from the vampire's mouth and picked up the fallen container

Looking around as if someone entered Caroline hissed out "Isn't that dangerous?"

Bonnie shook her head "No it isn't. Someone will be bringing him back alive they just need some...property of mine" she said carefully

"Well have you spoken to Tyler about this _spell_?" Caroline asked placing a hand on her hips with an eyebrow raised Caroline Forbes style

"Please everything I do doesn't have to go through Tyler okay?" Bonnie said frustrated

Caroline scoffed looking at her best friend angrily "It's dangerous isn't it? That's why you won't tell Tyler. Does your mum know?"

"Look Caroline! I'm doing this to save everyone. My dad seems to know all about this curse thing and if bringing my dad back with help us in stopping it then so be it!"

Caroline shook her head grabbing Bonnie's arm tightly "Oh no Bonnie Bennett I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Looking down to the tight grip her dark magic awoke ready for actions drinking up Bonnie's anger, frustration and fear that it began to overwhelm her "Let me go or I'm going to do something I'll regret" she said in menacing tone lifting her head up to look at Caroline

Caroline's eyes widened to see Bonnie's eyes no longer green but pitch black "Bonnie?" she whispered scared

Bonnie smirked repeating "Let me go or I'm going to do something I'll regret"

Caroline gritted her teeth and shook her head "No"

"Then I'm sorry" Bonnie said and before Caroline could ask why; she had her hands on her head and was falling to her knees screaming from the pain of the aneurysm she was receiving from Bonnie

"I'm doing this for everyone" Bonnie said stopping the aneurysm

Caroline gasped for air as her hands rested on the carpeted floor. Slowly she looked up through the blurry vision caused by her tears she could still see the pitched black-eyes Bonnie

"I'm sorry Caroline" Bonnie whispered

"Bonnie no!" she screamed out but was too late as Bonnie Bennett disappeared

"Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed rushing into the room to see the crumpled Caroline in tears on the floor. He got down onto his knees near her and gathered the crying Caroline into his arms

"I'm sorry...Tyler...She...She's gone" she cried into his chest

"Shhhh shhh where?" Tyler asked running his hands through her blonde hair in comfort

Caroline looked up and cried out in despair "I don't know!"

His eyebrows burrowing in thinking motion his hands gripped her shoulders he looked to Caroline straight into her eyes "Okay did she tell you what she was going to do?" he asked

Caroline nodded "Yes. She said she was going to get someone to bring back her dad with the help of whatever was in the tin container"she said quickly still in her blubbering mess but Tyler heard her clearly

"Shit!" Tyler exclaimed and turned to face Mason who was already in the room

"Uncle Mason call Amelia and tell her that Bonnie has gone to Bailey's crossroad again" Tyler ordered his uncle while comforting Caroline

"Bonnie!" Amelia's voice yelled from the front door. Tyler looked to Mason who nodded already out of the room to inform Amelia

"Hey you okay?" Tyler asked Caroline who had by now calmed down she looked up to Tyler sniffling a little

"Yeah lets go save Bonnie" Caroline said with a mission expression as Tyler helped her up and the duo walked out downstairs to find Mason comforting Amelia

Mason looked up to watch Tyler and Caroline come downstairs "Damon and Stefan have gone to save her"

Gritting his teeth hating that Damon was saving Bonnie...again! He's the one that made her life hellwhat gave him the right to save his best friend? But he trusted Stefan so maybe it was going to okay. "I got to make a call" Tyler informed them all pulling out his cell phone he walked into his father's office.

Selecting Stefan's name he sighed tiredly seated on the couch he placed his Iphone against his ear awaiting for Stefan to answer

**"We're almost at Bailey's crossroad Tyler. WIth Damon's driving he'd cut the traveling time in half"**

"Bonnie is calling upon the crossroad demon to strike a deal" Tyler informed them

* * *

_*Bailey's crossroad, Virginia... 4:40pm*_

Bonnie took a deep breath looking around the empty crossroad she made her to the centre her heels clicking against the road she walked to the nearest place to bury the container.

Getting down on her knees [regretting she was still in her black dress] she placed the container to the side and began to dug into the ground with her hands in determination

* * *

*_Meanwhile Lockwood residence...*_

**"A demon?" **

_**"What kind of deal?"**_ Tyler heard Damon ask

"Yes a demon. Any type of deal you make with a crossroad demon but in return they come for your soul" Tyler explained

**"As in death?" Stefan questioned**

_**"Yes death Stefan! What kind of deal is my little witch making?"**_ Tyler heard Damon's angry frustrated voice loud and clear and the car speeding

* * *

_*Bailey's crossroad, Virginia... 4:46pm*_

With the back of her hand she wiped away the little sweat bead upon her forehead. Letting out a sigh she opened the container [she was suppose to use when she wanted save her Grams] to find a photo of her, some graveyard dirt, a black cat and some yarrow. She shut the lid on the tin container and placed it in the hole and quickly placed the dirt on top burying the container

Standing up she brushed the dirt off her dress and rubbed her hands back and forth to rid of the dirt she looked to both sides to find nothing

"Oh come on!" she yelled out angrily

"Mmmm aren't you a feisty one" a husky voice said from behind her surprising Bonnie as she turned to face a young good looking demon possibly around Damon's human age. With his strong bone structure and messed up dark brown hair if she didn't know he was a crossroad demon she would have mistaken him for a really good looking guy suited in black jeans, black leather shoes, a black shirt with a dark grey top inside

He smirked at her eyeing the young witch up and down with that boyish yet evil smirk he walked up to her with such confidence "What can I do for you Miss. Bonnie Bennett?" he said his eyes flashing pitch black

* * *

_*Meanwhile at the Lockwood residence...*_

"Her dad. Her dad to be back alive and the demon would give her certain number of years to live. She had been thinking of striking a deal with the crossroad demon the first time when her Grams died but Amelia and I stopped her" Tyler said then heard the car screeching to a halt

_**"Enough chit chat we're here" Damon said**_

**"Call you late Tyler" Stefan politely said and hung up**

Tyler hung up placing the phone beside him he sat up and ran his hands through his hair in frustration letting out a groan he looked up to see the tear-streaked Amelia. His expression softened as he stood up wrapped arms around her he ran his hand up and down her back in comfort

"Don't worry mum. Damon and Stefan will get through to her" he said praying silently that his words were true

* * *

_*Bailey's crossroad, Virginia... 4:47pm_

"Bring my dad back and you can have my soul in ten years time" Bonnie said cutting straight to point

The crossroad demon chuckled standing in front of her "Wouldn't have it any other way but I'm going to have to renegotiate on that ten year deal"

"That's usually the deal you give" Bonnie said curious on why the sudden change

The crossroad demon shrugged his shoulders walking around her taunting her "Yeah to measly greedy humans but you are a Bennett and sweetie what anyone would give to have your soul in hell. That darkness that is already showing... oooooo just how much useful you'll be in hell" he paused in thoughts trembling in giddy

"Oh I can just see it... a gorgeous woman [that you are] just waiting for the monster in you to be unleashed" he whispered in that sultry tone in her ear from behind while running his fingers down her arm

Bonnie shuddered from his touch pulling away as their conversation seemed to be cut short from the turning of an engine of a car.

They both turned around to see the Salvatore brothers walking towards them "Hmmm the infamous Salvatore brothers" the evil figure said looking to them with Bonnie behind him scowling at them for coming. Before she could say anything a rush of wind came to her and she shut her eyes from the quick motion she felt of...flying?

Opening her eyes blinking she was now staring at the back of Damon Salvatore who had a grip behind him of her arm. She looked to the side to see Stefan beside her almost blocking her from moving rolling her eyes she looked to the other side of Damon only to feel his grip tighten around her

"Damon what are you doing here?" Bonnie hissed out angrily

"Yes Damon and Stefan you were both being rude gentlemen in disturbing Miss. Bennett and I's conversation" the crossroad demon said calmly motioning to Bonnie behind Damon

"Yeah well I tend to be rude ninety five percent of the time" Damon said waving his free hand nonchalantly

"Oh with five percent of pathetic humanity how... sentimental" the crossroad demon teased then pointed out

"The witch and I have a deal that we were negotiating"

"Yeah well she doesn't want to make a deal" Damon gritted out

Damon's words cause the crossroad demon to laugh out loud "I think she can speak for herself"

"Yes she can" Bonnie said out loud snatching her arm out of Damon's grip and walked around him only for him to grab her hand turning her around to face him "You're not doing this" Damon said sternly

"You can't stop me"

"No... but we both can" Stefan said standing next to his brother looking to Bonnie in worry

"Your father's soul and you'll get your soul taken in two years" the demon said

"Two years?" Bonnie exclaimed angrily turning to face handsome crossroad demon with Damon's hand still holding onto hers (not that she noticed or anything).

"You are quite wanted in hell Bonnie Bennett...everyone is waiting for you to turn to your dark side but if you sell your soul it just makes the corruption of your pure soul so much easier"

"Who's everyone?" Stefan questioned out loud

The crossroad demon shook his head looking at Stefan then Damon smirking "Petty vampires always thinking you are the powerful ones but you're not. Everyone, are the demons down below awaiting for dark souls of humans and witches to join us"

Damon was about to move to shut this demon up but the demon held his hands up "Uh uh don't even think about it. It's going to take a hell of lot more than chopping my head off to kill me" he smirked at Damon then let his eyes flicker to the beautiful witch

"I've got other contracts to deal with but when you're ready to seal that deal with a kiss call for me again" he said and began to walk away but paused to look at the trio

"Don't leave the deal out too long Bonnie Bennett I just may change my mind and minimize the years you live to months" with that said the crossroad demon disappeared. Bonnie stared at the empty space in a trance only to be broken from it when she felt Damon let go of her hands.

Sniffling back her tears she turned to face the two brothers she asked angrily "Why? Huh? Why did you two come here?"

"Because you were about to do a **stupid** mistake!" Damon yelled out frustrated with this damn witch

"No I wasn't. My dad knows a lot about Elijah and all of this curse crap! I was doing this to help us!" she exclaimed

"In the expense of your soul!" Stefan couldn't help yell at her. Not only was Elena always seem to be putting her life in danger and now Bonnie was sacrificing herself... what is with them?

"Yes in the expense of my soul! I think two years of living is a stupid deal but I mean give or take the amount of times I use my powers I'll probably be dead before I reach my twenty-first birthday"

"Stop it! Stop saying that!" Damon yelled grabbing Bonnie by her shoulders roughly

"Damon..." Stefan started but was cut off by the angry glare of Damon

"What Damon? Stop saying what?" Bonnie challenged him still in anger

"That you're going to die"

Bonnie scoffed "Damon, I'm human of course I'm going to die get used to it" she snapped at him

"No. Just stop saying you are going to die like you are expecting it so soon" he said so sternly his blue eyes was burning into her green eyes that it kind of scared Bonnie but she wasn't going to show her fear to him

"Look around Damon look at my line of family. My Grams is dead, Lucy is dead and now my father is dead. My mother is all I have and she's lucky to be alive because her magic is bounded. I can't help you guys not when my magic is out of whack but if I bring back my dad who is stronger than I am and he can help" Bonnie said trying to explain to the two brothers

"We don't need your father Bonnie" Stefan said and Damon nodded in agreement only for Bonnie to watch Damon's expression shift as his eyebrows rose high in realizations letting his hands fall from her shoulders

"You may think you are doing this for us but you're doing this for yourself"

Knowing she couldn't hold back her lie "Yeah I want father back is that so wrong? He's probably the only one that can help me since my mother keeps lying to me"

"She was protecting you Bonnie" Stefan stated

Bonnie bit her lip quietly saying "I know, but it still hurts"

Running her hands through her hair tiredly "Just forget it. Take me home please" she said sluggishly realizing the toll of this day taking over her. She walked over to where she buried the tin container digging into the dirt she pulled out the container then stood up slowly.

Walking past the brothers in silence they both watched her get to the car and followed her silently and that's what it was traveling back home...silence. Each individual stuck in their thoughts.

* * *

_*Meanwhile in Mystic Falls... Kitchen of the Lockwood Residence, 4:50pm*_

"Am?" Mason said her name carefully when seeing her trying to busy herself in the kitchen by making herself a cup of green tea and Caroline a cup of coffee.

"Amelia" Mason said a little louder causing the young woman to slowly place the two cups on the counter and turn to face Mason. With a raise of an eyebrow subtly questioning Mason of what he wants.

"They'll get her" he said in hope to ease Amelia's worry. No expression appeared upon Amelia's face as he watched her turn around and continue what she was doing.

Sighing he walked towards her pausing behind her and placed his hands on Amelia's hips to halt her movement. He felt her stiffen against his touch but that didn't stop him to lower his head to whisper in her ear "Don't shut me out. Talk to me"

Amelia let her eyes close in tiredness as she bit her bottom lips from habit when worried. Turning around she faced Mason now with her big brown eyes she said tearfully "I should be the one getting her. I... I feel so helpless"

"You're not helpless" Mason whispered back to her brushing a strand of Amelia's dark brown locks behind her ear.

Sniffing back she wiped away the tears that were near to falling "I am. I should have never bounded my powers even if it meant protecting my family more so Bonnie"

"You don't need powers to protect Bonnie, Am" he said

Amelia shook her head and moved out of Mason's grasp exclaiming "Yes I do! I bounded my powers so that Bonnie wouldn't be a part of this supernatural life and battle, but I should have known that it would have been inevitable since us Bennett women were involved in this battle from day one. So what was the point of me binding my powers? Just to stand by the sideline watching my daughter get involved in the battle alone! Heck even my mother was helping her" Amelia finished her ranting running her hands exhaustedly through her brown hair

Mason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter "You do know that it might get more dangerous if you got your powers back"

She looked to Mason in ridicule "**This** situation is dangerous whether I have powers or not"

He sighed knowing Amelia had her mind set "Is this spell dangerous?" he asked

Now Amelia scratched the back of her neck nervously causing Mason to stand up straighter "Am, how dangerous is this spell?" he asked sternly

Letting out an airy sigh she explained "I need to blood bond with Bonnie but..."

"But what?" Mason questioned frustrated with Amelia beating around the bush

"It is said that sometimes when a witch is regaining their powers... depending on the time period that a witch don't have their powers it may become too powerful for the body to grasp onto the powers; that the witch may fall into a coma state or... die" Amelia finished quietly

"No" Mason stated his final answer

"Mason, this is my decision" she said firmly

"Bonnie won't go for it" he stated knowingly his voice getting louder

Narrowing her brown eyes at Mason's tone she said "Yes she will. If I don't tell her that part"

"Well big mistake because I will tell her!"

In response to his angry statement Amelia glared furiously at Mason that they both failed to notice Caroline now in the kitchen

"Uhhhh Mason? Amelia?" Caroline questioned carefully to get the two adults' attention

"What?" they both yelled out only to calm down seeing the blonde vampire

"Sorry Caroline" Amelia said in that motherly tone

Caroline smiled warmly to Amelia's tone and delivered the good news "That's okay I just came to let you know that Tyler got a text from Stefan that they have Bonnie and they are on their way home"

Amelia let out a sigh of relief placing her hands on the counter on the side of her and whispered a silent thank you to her mother above.

* * *

_**Depression...**_

_*Outside of Lockwood residence, 5pm*_

Bonnie got out of Damon's car shutting the back door she walked towards the steps but paused when she heard them getting out. She whipped her head around to face them still angry at the Salvatore brothers

"I'm here so you don't need to follow me" she snapped at them

"Oh well since you're high and mighty with your disappearing act, we have to follow you to make sure you actually go into your house" Damon said sarcastically receiving a glare from the witch and a disapproving look from his brother.

Shaking his head from his older brother's words, Stefan said "What Damon means is that you're our friend Bonnie and we worry about you. So we want to walk you to your door to make sure you are safe and because we are gentlemen " he ended with a warm smile

Chewing on her bottom lips trying to be mad at Stefan but was failing because he has been a good friend to her. Damon on the other hand was pretty easy to be mad at all he had to do was spew out a few sarcastic words and it would just madden her. Bonnie simply nodded not knowing what to say to the annoying older Salvatore or to the sweet younger Salvatore; as she walked up the stairs to be greeted by her mother who pulled her into a bone-crushing hug with the brothers behind her watching the interchange between mother and daughter.

Pulling a part holding Bonnie close to her side, Amelia looked to Damon and then at Stefan "Thank you again. I have a feeling I'll be saying that a lot to you two boys" she stated

"Don't need to thank us, it's Bonnie" Stefan pointed out

"Goodnight boys" she said as both brothers said night and began to walk away

Amelia smiled appreciatively as Bonnie walked into the house to be met with a squealing Caroline followed by a hit from her

"Ow!" Bonnie exclaimed rubbing her shoulder as Amelia chuckled while shutting the front door only to be held back from Tyler. She looked up to him questionably but let it go once he made his way out of the house towards Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

"All in a good day's work aye brother?" Damon questioned jokingly causing an eye roll from Stefan

"Stefan! Damon!" both heard Tyler's voice and him rushing downstairs towards them.

Now this caused Damon to roll his eyes "What does wolf boy want?" he muttered annoyed

Reaching up to them they turned around to face Tyler Lockwood "What wolf boy?" Damon asked rudely still not liking this kid

"I just wanted to thank you vampire man" Tyler retorted back

Damon raised an eyebrow and chuckled mockingly "Vampire man? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

Tyler was about to respond but Stefan intervened in this sudden 'who-can-insult-better' banter "Now you want to argue? Seriously?" he questioned looking to his brother

Tyler took a deep breath and continued "I don't trust you two. Especially you..." he said looking at Damon with the look of distrust making Damon roll his eyes

"... but you guys saved Bonnie and I know she'll never admit it but in some twisted way she trusts you two. Maybe because Elena does so she tries to be lenient in her morals or maybe in some fucked up way you have proven to her that two you can be trusted"

Ignoring the sudden pride to the idea that Bonnie trusts him, Damon questioned "Is that all?"

Tyler shook his head shock from Damon's rude behaviour "You're a dick you know that?"

"I've been told several times" Damon said with a roll of his eyes while Stefan just shook his head to the conversation he looked to Tyler

"Bonnie is our friend, we'd do anything for her" Tyler nodded although in the back of his mind couldn't help but whisper

_'Lucky she's best friends with Elena or she'd be an enemy to the brothers'_

Shaking off his thoughts Tyler said sticking his hands out towards Stefan "Thanks again I guess I'll see ya at school Stefan"

Stefan shook Tyler's hand then let go as Tyler nodded a goodbye to Damon and turned away from the Salvatore brothers and walked back into the house feeling a little weight off his shoulders knowing his best friend was okay for now because now it was time to get her out of her darkness or in this case protect her from the temptation.

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house... 5:15pm*_

_'Damon, I'm human! Of course I'm going to die, so get used to that idea'_

_'...in some twisted way she trusts you two. Maybe because Elena does; so she tries to be lenient in her morals or maybe in some fucked up way you have proven to her that you two can be trusted'_

Damon's grip around the crystal glass of scotch tightened as he leaned forward and stared into the flickering fire trying to push away the rushing flashbacks of what just happened. The words and seeing Bonnie making that deal just angered Damon more causing him to mutter angrily

"Damn witch"

He was pulled out of his trance when he sensed her presence. He turned his head slightly to a smirking Rose dressed in only a silky pink robe "A penny for your thought" she questioned in that sexy British accent

Damon cracked a small smile "You're going have to have a lot of pennies for my thoughts"

Rose chuckled walking towards him planting a seat next to him. Damon placed his unfinished scotch on the small table besides the couch an lifted his arm placing is on top of the couch and looked to Rose who just moved closer to him. She placed her head upon his shoulder and her hand upon his chest. Damon turned his attention back to the fire unconsciously drawing circles upon her shoulder with his finger

"Worrying about Bonnie?" Rose asked quietly staring into the fire

Damon scoffed hiding the truth "Me? No! If anything she's becoming a pain in my ass running off and getting herself killed not by vampires but demons!"

Rose lifted her head up slightly in surprise "Wow... she knows more about the supernatural world than she lets on"

Damon couldn't help but chuckle wryly "You'd be surprise what she knows or learn on her own" he finished quietly but Rose heard him and even though his voice tried to his feelings, his worry, his guilt; it was his eyes that said it all.

Rose softly placed her head back onto his shoulder and said softly to him "It's okay to care about her"

Damon took a deep breath taking in Rose's words _'Man I miss those days when I believed I could switch off my emotions' _he thought in reflection to his past.

It was his brother's footsteps that caught his attention "Where are you off to little brother?" Damon asked glad for the slight interruption

"Elena's" Stefan replied quickly while putting on his jacket

"Don't stay out too late, school tomorrow" Damon said jokingly as Stefan shook his head to his brother's sarcasm and walked out of the house leaving Damon and Rose alone.

* * *

_*Meanwhile Lockwood residence*_

Tyler walked Caroline to the front door opening it he looked to to the young vampire "Thanks for everything. You didn't to stay but you did"

Caroline smiled to his thanks "I stayed because you're my friend and Bonnie's my best friend. Plus you're going through a tough time. I know now that Bonnie is the one that worries about you but you know I just want you to know that you also have me looking out for you as well" she quickly finished her talk realizing she was rambling

Tyler nodded but that didn't stop him from asking "Why?"

"Why what?" she questioned tilting her head a little to the side confused

"Why are you helping me? I mean we weren't friends before"

Caroline took a deep breathe and explained "When I was becoming a vampire it was one of the scariest struggle I had to face on my own. Nobody should ever go through what you're going through alone and I know you have many people but I like I said before you have me also to help"

"Thank you" was all Tyler was capable to say again bringing a wide contagious smile upon the blonde vampire's face. Catching Tyler out of surprise she hugged him and whispered to him

"Everything will be okay" he simply nodded resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her little waist and stay in this moment. Before he could decide on whether to wrap his arm around her or not she pulled back

"See you at school oh and text me when Bonnie gets back" Tyler nodded still in his daze and watched Caroline leave the house.

* * *

_*Fall's cemetery*_

Stefan parked at the entrance of the cemetery spotting the girl he was looking for dressed in grey sweat pants and a loose hooded black jacket talking to a gravestone. So he didn't tell Damon the whole truth that he was meeting Bonnie first then Elena but Bonnie called wanting to talk and he too wanted to talk to her.

Getting out of the car he sped towards Bonnie only to stop behind her and watch her placing the flowers upon Sheila's grave.

"I miss her everyday" Bonnie whispered. Stefan crouched down to her levels and whispered to her

"Sheila was an amazing woman" Bonnie simply nodded to his words and now sat down more comfortably upon the grass in which Stefan followed suite besides her.

Silence was shared between the two but was disturbed by Bonnie's shaky voice "I usually talk to Tyler or Matt when I'm down. I don't want to dump my worries on Tyler, he has enough to worry about. Matt on the other hand..." she chuckled sadly still staring at her Gram's gravestone

"...Matt knows nothing about this so I'm more worried about holding back the fact that I'm a witch then what I'm actually feeling. I don't know why but I felt like I could talk to you because you might understand what I'm feeling" she finished sadly looking to Stefan

Placing his hand on her shoulders in comfort "I'm your friend Bonnie. You can talk to me" he said seriously

"I want to make that deal with the crossroad demon" Stefan sighed to Bonnie's statement turning to face her

"What answers will your father bring that your mother can't answer" he asked Bonnie. She turned her head away from Stefan and said softly brush a strand of her hair behind her ear "I want my dad back okay? I blamed him for so many things, and I mean I gave him hell for all the stunts he pulled. I never knew that in some twisted way he was protecting us"

"Yeah but it didn't give him the right to mistreat you two" Stefan said back to Bonnie

She frowned at him but knew deep down he was right. Taking a deep breathe she felt constricted, her chest tightening the tears welling up in her eyes. It was as if someone was strangling her, that pain... the aftermath, the realization that her father is dead.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called out her name in worry seeing and hearing the struggle of her breathing and the quicken pace her heart picked up.

"He can't be dead Stefan" she cried out bursting ot into tears and in one swift motion Bonnie found herself cradled in his arms and her head against his chest. It was in those few minutes all that was heard were the cries of Bonnie Bennett and soothing words from Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_**Acceptance...**_

_*Inside Stefan's car parked outside of Lockwood residence... 5:45pm*_

Bonnie looked to Stefan and smiled slightly at him "Thank you" she said softly

"No worries and you can talk to me anytime Bonnie..." he said and paused

"Why do I have a feeling that you are going to say but?" Bonnie asked

Stefan cracked a smile and started "But... you got to stop shutting your mum out. She too is grieving"

Bonnie let out a sigh turning her head away from him "I know, but she knows so much about me that I never knew"

"So ask her" Stefan said like it was the easiest thing ever

"I'm scared" Bonnie said looking to Stefan tearfully

"Your mother loves you Bonnie and maybe everything that has happened is too change your relationship with you and your mother; because you two are going to need each other a whole lot more"

Her hands wiped away the tears from her eyes looking to Stefan she nodded "You're a good friend Stefan"

"Eh I try" he joked causing a chuckle to leave the witch's mouth

"No you're a good guy. Elena's very lucky to be with you"

"Thanks" Stefan said shyly as Bonnie chuckled again to his sudden change of attitude to her compliment. Bonnie looked to the house then at Stefan

"I'm going to have a little talk with mum" she said and leaned over and placed a friendly chaste kiss on his cheek. Pulling back she looked to him and whispered again

"Thank you Stefan" with those last words she got out of the car walking around she stopped at the steps and looked back to see Stefan wave goodbye then drive off. Waving goodbye she turned back and walked back into the Lockwood residence only stop upon seeing Damon Salvatore sitting on the stairs.

"Is seeing you going to be a regular thing?" Bonnie asked walking towards him

"Depends on you and your dramatic runaways" he retorted back smugly

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat down besides Damon "So what exactly are you doing here? Because I don't think Tyler or Mason want to talk to you" she said looking to him

"Your mother and Carol like talking to me and so do you" he teased her nudging her shoulders

Bonnie laughed "Don't have yourself fooled Salvatore. The only reason we..." she motioned between the two

"...talk is because we have one thing in common. Elena."

Damon scoffed stating "Pssh our paths would have crossed anyways without Elena being our common denominator"

"Oh yes of course how could I forget you would have used me for Katherine" Bonnie dryly said

Damon opened his mouth to argue but closed it realizing that Bonnie was right. Looking away from her then back to her

"So lets change that"

"What?" Bonnie questioned confused

"I said lets change the fact that we only talk because of Elena or when we dealing with ways to protect Elena"

The young witch chuckled but quickly stopped her chuckling seeing the seriousness on Damon's face "You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in wonder "Uhhh no"

"Correct. Now what do you say little witch... truce?"

Before Bonnie could answer Damon inserted "Don't say no like last time or I'll keep asking and little witch you know I hate repeating myself"

"If I say yes will you stop calling me little witch?" Bonnie asked

"No" he said

Bonnie stared at Damon and turned away feeling shivers from his blue eyes analyzing her. The wind began to lightly pick up blowing away lightly her hair back "Come on little witch we are going to be seeing each other a lot so we may as well start getting along"

Bonnie let out a sigh of defeat and looked to him "Fine..." she started and had to hold back a smile when seeing a smile grace Damon Salvatore's face

"...but we're not friends, yet. We can tolerate each other"

Damon shrugged his shoulders "I'll take what I can get" he said getting up and looked down to Bonnie who was now looking up to him

"Since we are friends..." Bonnie raised her one eyebrow to his words in which quickly corrected

"...I mean two people tolerating each other, we should hang out sometimes"

Bonnie laughed now standing up to notice that Damon Salvatore was really tall as she only stood to his shoulders "Now Damon Salvatore. Now that's pushing it"

"Uhhh come on you, me and pool tables" Damon said trying to tempt Bonnie who shook her head and said with a little light laugh in her tone

"Good night Damon"

He turned to face her and watched Bonnie climb up one more step and walk towards the door "One more chance little witch I don't give out invitations easily"

"I don't either Salvatore" she retorted back with a smirk. Damon couldn't help but smirk back at the feisty witch who opened the door and walked into the house.

"Good night little witch" he whispered to the empty porch and sped off away from the Lockwood residence.

* * *

_*Lockwood residence... Amelia's room*_

_*Knock Knock*_

Amelia opened her eyes immediately hearing the familiar soft knocks "Come in" she said pulling the covers back and get out of her bed and switched on the lamp to see her door open and her daughter walk in

"Hi mum" Bonnie said quietly. Amelia didn't say anything but patted the bed to motion for Bonnie to sit beside her. Bonnie quietly shut the door and walked towards her mother and sat beside her.

Amelia stared at her daughter and waited as the silence took up the room. Taking a deep breathe Bonnie looked to her mother, her piercing green eyes looking into Amelia's dark brown eyes and it was in to those seconds an uncontrollable sob left Bonnie's mouth.

Immediately without a word Amelia pulled her daughter into comfort "I'm so sorry!" Bonnie cried out in between her tears.

"Shh shhh" Amelia repeated rocking Bonnie back and forth in her arms as the tears began to fall feeling her daughter's pain and her pain and it was together that mother and daughter grieved not only to the loss of David Bennett, but also Sheila Bennett, the woman that knew everything and the loss of Lucy Bennett, the family they will never get to know about.

_Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe_

_

* * *

_**AN: DAMN! That was one LONG chapter! So much happening! Sorry for taking long with updates... since I'm going with the show... and they got Tyler to leave *cries* I have to change a bit in my story... TRUST ME TYLER IS NOT LEAVING ME... I MEAN NOT LEAVING IN MY STORY!**

**Okay I swear I have more ranting on this TVD like them KILLING ELIJAH! (like what the hell!)... okay no ranting I've ranted enough about this show... Ummm hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**OH and before I forget I know I put everything relating to this fanfic on my tumblr but it kind of gets confusing so I'm putting everything related to this fanfic and maybe my other fanfic related on new livejournal. **

**My Livejournal site is on my profile... so in my livejournal it'll include picspams of scenes and sometimes snippets/spoilers of the next chapter :) **


	8. It is what it is

**AN: I know... I know I'm so overdue with this chapter... I just I don't since the finale which was alright... I guess the whole Delena kiss kind of made me disappointed in Elena [this what I get for having expectation on characters] even though my mum was all "Don't worry that kiss was just a comfort kiss cause Damon is dying"... yeah my reply was "She could have just hugged the guy" but whatever then it kind of made it harder for me to type Elena's scene BUT it's a Bamon story so I'm all good! **

**Whoever is still reading this after my very long departure I thank you for your patience and I apologize... hope this chapter makes it up for you all... not my best chapter [could have been better]... oh and I took some writing class so my writing style may have slightly changed... I think? Lol**

**Oh of course thanks to those who reviewed last chapter [seriously I go back to read the reviews and most of the time your theories/questions spark my muse]: The Apple Berry, Love'Joy1990, randomlittleme, roxyhoney, HannahDamonSalvatore1996, Lula6791, bananafanafofana, babyshan211, David Fishwick, Nerw20, jimi18**

**Seriously 88 reviews for this fic so far... that's just INSANE! Oh and thanks to all those for favouring and putting this story on their alerts. So excuse the grammatical errors and without further adieu Chapter 7 **

**Song inspiration: It is what it is by Lifehouse**

* * *

_Previously on Unspoken Connection..._

_"Her dad died Care" Elena said quietly_

_"I know! When her Grams died she came back to us but with stronger walls but she was still Bonnie the girl that would drop everything to help us"_

_"What are you trying to say Caroline?" Jeremy asked confused_

_Looking to the young Gilbert on his question she turned to look at Stefan and Elena "I think we're going to lose Bonnie" Caroline said scared_

* * *

_Rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders in comfort he whispers "I know right now it feels like your world is falling apart but it's not. It'll get better you know why..."_

_Bonnie lifted her head up to look to Matt in wonder of his answers "Why?" she whispers back to him_

_"Because you're Bonnie Bennett because whatever life throws at you... you always get through it and come out a stronger woman, but because you take care of everybody...now, it's time for us to take of you"_

* * *

_Her green eyes darken quickly feeling her anger push through her pulling her arm out of his grasp roughly "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him and walked away from him_

_"What... little witch" he called out to her in that teasing tone he knew would anger her more_

_Freezing in her walk she whipped her head letting her long brown hair move with the air her eyes narrowed at him "That name!" Stop calling me little witch" she exclaimed angrily stepping towards him_

_"Frankly I can call you whatever the hell I want to call you..." Damon began_

_Bonnie closed he eyes calming herself but it was that split second that moment when your mind, your body have been stretched so much like an elastic band and it was now on the verge of snapping... and the dark-skinned witch was at that snapping point. Her mind began to feel hazy while her hands began to quiver in the anger that she had bottled up for so long, the temperature in her body began to rise. Damon's teasing voice began to sound like it was drifting away from her or was she the one drifting away? "You're lucky I'm not calling you a little bit...ahhhhhhh!" _

_Damon clenched his eyes tightly shut and gripped his head from the exploding aneurysm that was stronger than any other he had felt while feeling parts of his skin beginning to tear like someone holding a knife and just slicing his hands over and over while his brain exploded over and over. Falling to his knees his head shook trying to look up as his eye lids lifted to catch a glimpse of Bonnie standing there again with her eyes pitched black and it looked like she wasn't going to stop "Ahhhhhh Bonnie! Stop!" he pleaded_

_His pleading in those split seconds was what brought Bonnie back to reality to letting Damon go "Oh my gosh I'm sorry" she immediately said looking to the vampire on the floor who was now slowly getting up and she caught a glimpse of small cuts from his hands healing_

* * *

_"I'll tell Amelia after the wake" Stefan said then his goodbyes and hung up only to already sense Tyler coming towards him_

_He turned around to face Tyler and said "She's okay. Damon said she used too much power and passed out"_

_"What?" Tyler exclaimed making a move inside to grab the car keys and go but Stefan stopped him his hand grasping his shoulders. Stefan turned Tyler letting his hand dropped he explained "Damon is with her. They are going to be okay but I think we should wait till this wake is over than tell Amelia what's going on"_

* * *

_Holding back her hurt, Rose knew Damon's feelings for Elena but she never got used to the little stabs of the reminder. Taking a deep breath she questioned Bonnie "You do know how dangerous it is to use dark magic?" _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yeah I know keep using the powers keeps making you lose your humanity hence soon you will feel no human emotions blah blah blah"_

_Rose nodded stating in a concerning tone "It's suicidal Bonnie"_

_The young witch scoffed at the older vampire's words "Suicidal? It's not suicidal. So what I begin to lose emotions it's better than forcing myself to switch off my emotions... in this case I have no chance of feeling pain, misery and anger all the time"_

_"Yeah but what about happiness, joy...love? Without those negative emotions you'll never feel the positive emotions"_

_"Says the vampire"_

_Rose sighed trying to explain from a different perspective to the young teen "Vampires can't switch off emotions. Sure we live on that lie for about hundred years or so always using it as an excuse to excuse our nature but after a couple of centuries the lie begins to wear off and you are then forced to face your mistakes"_

_Bonnie looked away from Rose's concentrating stare and stubbornly said "Yeah well I won't be feeling any guilt since well I will not be feeling any emotions but instead I'll be powerful to protect my family"_

* * *

_"...I've seen witches use this power in the sense of greed. Others try to use the magic for good reasons to protect their family, but there is a fine line between right and wrong and that line disappears once the power is in control of the witch; all those righteous morals that I know you witches have engraved into your skin is pushed to the next level"_

_Not wanting to hear anymore Bonnie stood up angrily walking a little away from Rose with her arms across her chest. She turned to face her throwing her arms up in the air in despair "What if that's the only choice? What if I need to be pushed to the next level. I need to protect my family somehow and if using black magic will help me than so be it"_

_Rose's hazel eyes narrow in curiosity "How many witches do you know is alive from using black magic?"_

_Bonnie sighed placing her hand on her hips "I don't know... because I don't know many witches Rose"_

_Rose sped now in front of Bonnie shocking the witch a little causing her to stand up straighter "I'll tell you. As far as I know none of them have lived long enough to receive grey hair because deep in their conscious they hate the numbness, the emptiness, the fact that it's a constant battle to keep the black magic at bay and not give into the temptation or it'll be one hell of an Armageddon once the magic is in control" Bonnie gulped a little scared from the stern british accent_

_"Terrified and tired they become so they commit suicide to end the constant internal battle. Now if you were to come to that stage what's the point of you protecting your family if you can't even control the darkness?"_

* * *

_"Don't use that tone with me. You promised me that you wouldn't push your magic past your limit. You promised to stop once you knew that you would pass out" Amelia said placing her hands on her hips_

_Bonnie chuckled standing up "I lied..." she scoffed her eyes narrowing at her mother_

_"What about you?" she couldn't help but yell out to Amelia. Anger instantly evolving in her flashes of her father's death and words from her father and Katherine about her mother knowing about the extent of her powers. _

_Standing up instantly and raised her hands up angrily "You lied to __**me**__. You and Grams knew about the dark powers and how much stronger I could become with it"_

_Amelia's eyes widened stepping towards her daughter "Bonnie..." but Bonnie held her hands up to stop her shaking her head_

_"No. Don't even bother comforting me. Is there anything else you want to tell me or will you just wait for me to discover it"_

_"Your Grams and I were trying to protect you"_

_"Protect me!" Bonnie laughed out loud with the fire in her eyes _

_"Look how well that turned out! Grams is dead! Dad is dead! You have no magic in you! While I'm a freaking witch on dark magic crack!" she yelled out furiously scaring Amelia a little of seeing her baby girl in such fury_

_"You should have told me mum! You should have let me control the dark magic like Dad wanted me to learn!"_

_"No! You don't have the strength to control it!" Amelia yelled back_

_Bonnie laugh a little faltered from mum's words "Oh geez thanks for the support" she said sarcastically _

_Amelia groaned from her words running her hands through her hair "That's not what I meant Bonnie"_

_"Oh I know what you perfectly meant. You think it will kill me just like Rose thinks"_

_"It will" Amelia said sternly_

* * *

_Bonnie took a deep breath closing her eyes she let out a slow breath and opened her eyes for Amelia to see her daughter's beautiful green eyes staring at her "Three Xavier rules to live by" Bonnie stated calmly_

_Bonnie watched the anger in an instant wash over her mother's face "No!"_

_"Yes! Because dad may have been a jerk but he was living those rules and it's time I stop being that caring Bennett girl that everybody seems to use for her powers. Problem is she always has to have morals. It's time I protect my family and instead of always wondering what's right and wrong for once just live with one question: Will it protect my own?"_

* * *

_Mason turned his attention to Tyler handing the usb stick to him then went to his brother's office desk opening the top drawer pulling out a small brown book. Closing the drawer he walked back to stand in front of Tyler and Caroline and handed Tyler the book who accepted it looking at it in confusion then back at his uncle who explained_

_"This is my recordings of the transformation. I was going to put the usb and book in that underground out in the Lockwood's woods but you broke the curse and well I guess I didn't have to hide them yet" Tyler nodded looking down to the book and usb in curiosity but the fear of what he would discovery started seeping into his mind_

_"What if I can't handle this?" Tyler thought but his scary thoughts seem to be cut short from a touch of comfort from the girl behind him_

_He turned his head slightly to meet the vampire's blue eyes "It'll be okay" she said in that comforting tone that seemed to ease Tyler's tension_

_"It will be okay Tyler. It won't be easy but it'll be okay. It's your choice you can watch the transformation or not" Mason said but deep inside hating that he had to explain this part of the world to his nephew_

* * *

_Mason nodded while Caroline smirked "Well you're in luck. Bonnie's home"_

_"Huh?" Tyler said then remembered Bonnie saying vampires had super hearing_

_"That's so cool" Tyler noted to Caroline who smiled embarrassingly to Tyler's compliment_

_"Thanks" she mumbled then stood up looking down to Tyler_

_"Is it okay if I talk to her first"_

_"Uhhh..." Tyler began but Caroline cut him off begging_

_"Please! I haven't spoken to her since that night and I need to know where her head is at" Caroline pouted her small pouty lip-glossed lips to him_

_Tyler had to shake his head from that sudden desire to pin Caroline against the wall and kiss her _

_'What the hell?" he thought surprised and waved Caroline off before she or even Mason began to question his silence_

_"Yeah" Tyler's voice went a little high pitched as he quickly cleared his throat to cover up that high tone_

_"Yeah sure Care"_

* * *

_"Look Caroline! I'm doing this to save everyone. My dad seems to know all about this curse thing and if bringing my dad back will help us in stopping it then so be it!" _

_Caroline shook her head grabbing Bonnie's arm tightly "Oh no Bonnie Bennett I'm not letting you out of my sight"_

_Looking down to the tight grip her dark magic awoke ready for actions drinking up Bonnie's anger, frustration and fear that it began to overwhelm her "Let me go or I'm going to do something I'll regret" she said in menacing tone lifting her head up to look at Caroline_

_Caroline's eyes widened to see Bonnie's eyes no longer green but pitch black "Bonnie?" she whispered scared_

_Bonnie smirked repeating "Let me go or I'm going to do something I'll regret"_

_Caroline gritted her teeth and shook her head "No"_

_"Then I'm sorry" Bonnie said and before Caroline could ask why; she had her hands on her head and was falling to her knees screaming from the pain of the aneurysm she was receiving from Bonnie_

_"I'm doing this for everyone" Bonnie said stopping the aneurysm _

_Caroline gasped for air as her hands rested on the carpeted floor. Slowly she looked up through the blurry vision caused by her tears she could still see the pitched black-eyes Bonnie _

_"I'm sorry Caroline" Bonnie whispered_

_"Bonnie no!" she screamed out but was too late as Bonnie Bennett disappeared_

_"Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed rushing into the room to see the crumpled Caroline in tears on the floor. He got on his knees near her and gathered the crying Caroline into his arms_

_"I'm sorry...Tyler...She...She's gone" she cried into his chest_

_"Shhhh shhh where?" Tyler asked running his hands through her blonde hair in comfort_

_Caroline looked up and cried out in despair "I don't know!"_

_His eyebrows burrowing in thinking motion his hands gripped her shoulders he looked to Caroline straight into her eyes "Okay did she tell you what she was going to do?" he asked_

_Caroline nodded "Yes. She said she was going to get someone to bring back her dad with the help of whatever was in the tin container"she said quickly still in her blubbering mess but Tyler heard her clearly_

_"Shit!" Tyler exclaimed and turned to face Mason who was already in the room _

_"Uncle Mason call Amelia and tell her that Bonnie has gone to Bailey's crossroad again" Tyler ordered his uncle while comforting Caroline_

* * *

_**"A demon?" **_

_**"What kind of deal?"**__ Tyler heard Damon ask_

_"Yes a demon. Any type of deal you make with a crossroad demon but in return they come for your soul" Tyler explained_

_**"As in death?" Stefan questioned**_

_**"Yes death Stefan! What kind of deal is my little witch making?"**__ Tyler heard Damon's angry frustrated voice loud and clear and the car speeding_

* * *

_*Bailey's crossroad, Virginia... 4:47pm_

_"Bring my dad back and you can have my soul in ten years time" Bonnie said cutting straight to point_

_The crossroad demon chuckled standing in front of her "Wouldn't have it any other way but I'm going to have to negotiate on that ten year deal"_

_"That's usually the deal you give" Bonnie said curious on why the sudden change_

_The crossroad demon shrugged his shoulders walking around her taunting her "Yeah to measly greedy humans but you are a Bennett and sweetie what anyone would give to have your soul in hell. That darkness that is already showing... oooooo just how much useful you'll be in hell" he paused in thoughts trembling in giddy_

_"Oh I can just see it... a gorgeous woman [that you are] just waiting for the monster in you to be unleashed" he whispered in that sultry tone in her ear from behind while running his fingers down her arm_

_Bonnie shuddered from his touch pulling away as their conversation seemed to be cut short from the turning of an engine of a car. _

_They both turned around to see the Salvatore brothers walking towards them "Hmmm the infamous Salvatore brothers" the evil figure said looking to them with Bonnie behind him scowling at them for coming before she could say anything a rush of wind came to her and she shut her eyes from the quick motion she felt of...flying?_

_Opening her eyes blinking she was now staring at the back of Damon Salvatore who had a grip behind him of her arm. She looked to the side to see Stefan beside her almost blocking her from moving rolling her eyes she looked to the other side of Damon only to feel his grip tighten around her_

_"Damon what are you doing here?" Bonnie hissed out angrily_

* * *

_"Your father's soul and you'll get your soul taken in two years"_

_"Two years?" Bonnie exclaimed angrily turning to face handsome crossroad demon with Damon's hand still holding onto hers (not that she noticed or anything)._

_"You are quite wanted in hell Bonnie Bennett...everyone is waiting for you to turn to your dark side but if you sell your soul it just makes the corruption of your pure soul so much easier"_

_"Who's everyone?" Stefan questioned out loud_

_The crossroad demon shook his head looking at Stefan then Damon smirking "Petty vampires always thinking you are the powerful ones but you're not. Everyone, are the demons down below awaiting for dark souls of humans and witches to join us"_

_Damon was about to move to shut this demon up but the demon held his hands up "Uh uh don't even think about it. It's going to take a hell of lot more than chopping my head off to kill me" he smirked at Damon then let his eyes flicker to the beautiful witch_

_"I've got other contracts to deal with but when you're ready to seal that deal with a kiss call for me again" he said and began to walk away but paused to look at the trio_

_"Don't leave the deal out too long Bonnie Bennett I just may change my mind and minimize the years you live to months" with that said the crossroad demon disappeared. Bonnie stared at the empty space in a trance only to be broken from it when she felt Damon let go of her hands._

* * *

_No I wasn't. My dad knows a lot about Elijah and all of this curse crap! I was doing this to help us!" she exclaimed_

_"In the expense of your soul!" Stefan couldn't help yell at her. Not only was Elena always seem to be putting her life in danger and now Bonnie was sacrificing herself... what is with them?_

_"Yes in the expense of my soul! I think two years of living is a stupid deal but I mean give or take the amount of times I use my powers I'll probably be dead before I reach my twenty-first birthday"_

_"Stop it! Stop saying that!" Damon yelled out grabbing Bonnie by her shoulders roughly_

_"Damon..." Stefan started but was cut off by the angry glare of Damon_

_"What Damon? Stop saying what?" Bonnie challenged him still in anger_

_"That you're going to die"_

_Bonnie scoffed "Damon, I'm human of course I'm going to die get used to it" she snapped at him_

_"No. Just stop saying you are going to die like you are expecting it so soon" he said so sternly his blue eyes was burning into her green eyes that it kind of scared Bonnie but she wasn't going to show her fear to him_

_"Look around Damon look at my line of family. My Grams is dead, Lucy is dead and now my father is dead. My mother is all I have and she's lucky to be alive because her magic is bounded. I can't help you guys not when my magic is out of whack but if I bring back my dad who is stronger than I am and he can help" Bonnie said trying to explain to the two brothers_

_"We don't need your father Bonnie" Stefan said and Damon nodded in agreement only for Bonnie to watch Damon's expression shift as his eyebrows rose high in realizations letting his hands fall from her shoulders_

_"You may think you are doing this for us but you're doing this for yourself"_

* * *

_"You're not helpless" Mason whispered back to her brushing a strand of Amelia's dark brown locks behind her ear._

_Sniffing back she wiped away the tears that were near to falling "I am. I should have never bounded my powers even if it meant protecting my family more so Bonnie"_

_"You don't need powers to protect Bonnie, Am" he said _

_Amelia shook her head and moved out of Mason's grasp exclaiming "Yes I do! I bounded my powers so that Bonnie wouldn't be a part of this supernatural life and battle, but I should have known that it would have been inevitable since us Bennett women were involved in this battle from day one. So what was the point of me binding my powers? Just to stand by the sideline watching my daughter get involved in the battle alone! Heck even my mother was helping her" Amelia finished her ranting running her hands exhaustedly through her brown hair_

_Mason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter "You do know that it might get more dangerous if you got your powers back"_

_She looked to Mason in ridicule "__**This**__ situation is dangerous whether I have powers or not"_

_He sighed knowing Amelia had her mind set "Is this spell dangerous?" he asked _

_Now Amelia scratched the back of her neck nervously causing Mason to stand up straighter "Am, how dangerous is this spell?" he asked sternly_

_Letting out an airy sigh she explained "I need to blood bond with Bonnie but..."_

_"But what?" Mason questioned frustrated with Amelia beating around the bush_

_"It is said that sometimes when a witch is regaining their powers... depending on the time period that a witch don't have their powers it may become too powerful for the body to grasp onto the powers; that the witch may fall into a coma state or... die" Amelia finished quietly _

_"No" Mason stated his final answer_

_"Mason, this is my decision" she said firmly_

_"Bonnie won't go for it" he stated knowingly his voice getting louder_

_Narrowing her brown eyes at Mason's tone she said "Yes she will. If I don't tell her that part"_

_"Well big mistake because I will tell her!"_

* * *

_"All in a good day's work aye brother?" Damon questioned jokingly causing an eye roll from Stefan_

_"Stefan! Damon!" both heard Tyler's voice and him rushing downstairs towards them._

_Now this caused Damon to roll his eyes "What does wolf boy want?" he muttered annoyed_

_Reaching up to them they turned around to face Tyler Lockwood "What wolf boy?" Damon asked rudely still not liking this kid_

_"I just wanted to thank you vampire man" Tyler retorted back_

_Damon raised an eyebrow and chuckled mockingly "Vampire man? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"_

_Tyler was about to respond but Stefan intervened in this sudden 'who-can-insult-better' batter "Now you want to argue? Seriously?" he questioned looking to his brother_

_Tyler took a deep breath and continued "I don't trust you two. Especially you..." he said looking at Damon with the look of distrust making Damon roll his eyes_

_"... but you guys saved Bonnie and I know she'll never admit it but in some twisted way she trusts you two. Maybe because Elena does so she tries to be lenient in her morals or maybe in some fucked up way you have proven to her that you can be trusted"_

_Ignoring the sudden pride to the idea that Bonnie trusts him, Damon questioned "Is that all?"_

_Tyler shook his head shock from Damon's rude behaviour "You're a dick you know that?"_

_"I've been told several times. Now tell me something I don't know" Damon said with a roll of his eyes while Stefan just shook his head to the conversation he looked to Tyler_

_"Bonnie is our friend, we'd do anything for her" Tyler nodded although in the back of his mind couldn't help but whisper_

_'Lucky she's best friends with Elena or she'd be an enemy to the brothers'_

* * *

_She placed her head upon his shoulder and her hand upon his chest. Damon turned his attention back to the fire unconsciously drawing circles upon her shoulder with his finger_

_"Worrying about Bonnie?" Rose asked quietly staring into the fire_

_Damon scoffed hiding the truth "Me? No! If anything she's becoming a pain in my ass running off and getting herself killed not by vampires but demons!"_

_Rose lifted her head up slightly in surprise "Wow... she knows more about the supernatural world than she lets on"_

_Damon couldn't help but chuckle wryly "You'd be surprise what she knows or learn on her own" he finished quietly but Rose heard him and even though his voice tried to his feelings, his worry, his guilt; it was his eyes that said it all._

_Rose softly placed her head back onto his shoulder and said softly to him "It's okay to care about her"_

* * *

_"I want to make that deal with the crossroad demon" Stefan sighed to Bonnie's statement turning to face her_

_"What answers will your father bring that your mother can't answer" he asked Bonnie. She turned her head away from Stefan and said softly brush a strand of her hair behind her ear "I want my dad back okay? I blamed him for so many things, and I mean I gave him hell for all the stunts he pulled. I never knew that in some twisted way he was protecting us"_

_"Yeah but it didn't give him the right to mistreat you two" Stefan said back to Bonnie_

_She frowned at him but knew deep down he was right. Taking a deep breathe she felt constricted, her chest tightening the tears welling up in her eyes. It was as if someone was strangling her, that pain... the aftermath, the realization that her father is dead._

_"Bonnie?" Stefan called out her name in worry seeing and hearing the struggle of her breathing and the quicken pace her heart picked up._

_"He can't be dead Stefan" she cried out bursting into tears and in one swift motion Bonnie found herself cradled in his arms and her head against his chest. It was in those few minutes all that was heard were the cries of Bonnie Bennett and soothing words from Stefan Salvatore._

* * *

_Bonnie let out a sigh of defeat and looked to him "Fine..." she started and had to hold back a smile when seeing a smile grace Damon Salvatore's face_

_"...but we're not friends, yet. We can tolerate each other"_

_Damon shrugged his shoulders "I'll take what I can get" he said getting up and looked down to Bonnie who was now looking up to him_

_"Since we are friends we should hang out sometimes"_

_Bonnie laughed now standing up to notice that Damon Salvatore was really tall as she only stood to his shoulders "Now Damon Salvatore. Now that's pushing it"_

_"Uhhh come on you, me and pool tables" Damon said trying to tempt Bonnie who shook her head and said with a little light laugh in her tone_

_"Good night Damon" _

_He turned to face her and watched Bonnie climb up one more step and walk towards the door "One more chance little witch I don't give out invitations easily"_

_"I don't either Salvatore" she retorted back with a smirk. Damon couldn't help but smirk back at the feisty witch who opened the door and walked into the house._

_"Good night little witch" he whispered to the empty porch and sped off away from the Lockwood residence._

* * *

**Chapter 7- It is what it is**

_Nothing to relieve_

_It's water under the bridge_

_You said it, I get it_

_I guess it is what it is_

_*Lockwood residence...Friday, 6am*_

Bonnie rubbed her eyes yawning and began to have an internal argument of motivating herself to get out of bed but decided against it and just laid in bed, lost in her thoughts.

It had been a week since her father's funeral and her little "witchy breakdown" as Damon so elegantly labelled it.

'Damon' whispered Bonnie with a chuckle to the thought of her and Damon.

Over the past couple of days they have been a little civilised towards each other but that didn't mean life was easier for her if anything it just got a whole lot complicated.

Not only had Damon and her gotten "friendly", but so had Jeremy and her. Ever since the funeral he would be over at the Lockwood home checking up on her and taking her out to keep her mind off everything and deep down it worked for those few hours.

Then at night, Damon would stop by and they would talk.

Yeah talk.

First night he showed up she slammed the door in his face, but that didn't stop him since he and her mother were all buddy-buddy; so of course her mom let Damon into the house and pointed him straight to her room.

Although those talks somehow allowed her guarded wall when around Damon to soften, but that didn't mean she completely trusted him just that... she couldn't explain it even she tried too.

She couldn't even explain his sudden need to be protective of her and everyone else after she and Mason told the Salvatore brothers, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and her mom about what her father said of the requirement needed for the curse.

_'I mean seriously you would think information like that would up the security on Elena not Caroline and I' _wondered Bonnie of Damon's change of behaviour

_'Maybe that's the guy Elena and Stefan see… maybe that's the kind of guy he is behind that bad boy facade' _

She shook her head slightly chuckling to her thoughts retracting her wondering thoughts back

_'Nope he's still that jackass, annoying, badass vampire… but he does have a good side'_ her green eyes widened to her thought

'Oh god I'm thinking positive thoughts about him. It's official. The world is ending' said Bonnie softly in her room slapping her forehead, wondering when life decided to shift her relationship with Damon onto a good path.

Taking a deep breath in and out, her mind shifted away from her weird new friendships and formed into worry for Tyler. He was soon approaching a new twist in his life since his transformation was to take place this same day next week, Mason had to go find a new place for his transformation since Tyler's transformation was in an underground place in the Lockwood woods.

Bonnie groaned from all the different scenarios of what could go wrong and turned to her side staring now at her dresser. If worrying about Tyler wasn't enough she also had to worry about her mother who had recently asked her to give back her powers. Amelia told her there was no risk just that they have to bond by blood but deep down Bonnie knew there was risks…. there were always risks especially with a spell as powerful as this

'_I'll have to research more about that spell myself' _mentally making a note to herself

She knew that her mother having her powers back would be a positive. Meaning that there would be two witches now to protect Mystic Falls but the downside and Bonnie's fear that there was a risk that she could lose her mother to magic or even to this mysterious curse; and Bonnie didn't know if she was ready to lose another love one… not again.

'Ugh!' she cried out loud to the thousands of thoughts going through her mind along with that fleeting thought

_'Can I go back when I didn't know I was a witch?'_

A knock on her door caused Bonnie's eyes to avert her attention to her door to see it open and for Amelia's head slip through the open crack

'Good morning baby girl' exclaimed Amelia happily closing the door behind her.

Bonnie let a tired smile lazily wash over her worried expression and slowly sat up replying back

'Morning mom'

Noticing the worried expression behind the smile, Amelia made her way to Bonnie's bed placing a chaste kiss of good morning on the top of her daughter's head then sat down on the edge of the bed

'Is everything okay?' asked Amelia caressing Bonnie's cheek in a motherly manner

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders not wanting to burden her with her worried thoughts 'Yeah I'm fine mom'

Amelia pulled her hand back and simply raised an eyebrow not convinced by her daughter's tone. Silently she stared down her daughter waiting for an explanation.

Bonnie let out a reluctant sigh and sat up straighter against the head board of her bed looking away and spoke of her thoughts 'It's really nothing. So much has happened these past weeks so I guess it's all hitting me now and I'm just worried about Tyler and…'

She took a deep breath in and out her green eyes flickered to her mom whispering the rest of her sentence '...and you mom'

Amelia smiled from her daughter's concern brushing a strand of Bonnie's messy hair behind her ear softly stating 'Baby I should be worrying about you not the other way'

Taking another deep breath she grabbed a hold of her mother's hands 'Mom, you asked me to give back your powers without a reason'

Amelia shook her head slightly tightening her grip around her daughter's hand leaning forward sternly stating 'You. You are my reason Bonnie Bennet. I need these powers to help you, to protect you'

Dropping Amelia's hands, she exclaimed 'You are protecting me mom!'

'By standing on the sideline'

'Yes! By staying alive you are protecting me from the reality of losing another family to magic. I've already lost Grams to magic... I can't lose you, not now'

Amelia shook her head standing up and began to yell tearfully at her daughter What about you? Just last week you were running off to that crossroad demon and where was I? Here! I felt so powerless that I couldn't just magically grab you back. Did you for one second Bonnie... for one second think what your death could mean to me?'

Bonnie stared at her mother speechless

'That's what I thought' said Amelia sternly then turned to leave

'Mom!' cried out Bonnie halting Amelia in her walk out of the room.

'You bounded your magic to protect me from Katherine. Katherine is in the tomb. It is over.' said Bonnie with as much conviction as possible [even though she knew that it was far from over]

Amelia chuckled wiping away the tears and turned to face Bonnie 'You might want to try saying that again because you and I know that it's far from over. This is our life. This is what we were born to do and we both know Katherine was just the beginning; in case you've forgotten; Elijah and this so called Klaus is still out there'

Bonnie lips twitched knowing her mother was right and she couldn't help herself, but ask 'Did you know anything about the curse?'

Amelia let out a small sigh nodding. She sat back down on the edge of her daughter's bed. Her brown eyes stared at the greyish carpet gathering thoughts.

She looked up and began to explain 'I knew a little bit about the curse which was why I bounded my powers. I guess… I guess it was wishful thinking that your powers wouldn't show up since I grew up learning about magic twenty-four seven and I thought…'

Bonnie began to nod in understanding and finished her mom's sentence '…the less I knew about magic the less I knew about me being a witch'

'Yeah but my mother didn't make it any easier' chuckled Amelia tearfully remembering the many arguments between Sheila and David and her about Bonnie's magic

* * *

_*Flashback... 1998, Shelia Bennett's house*_

_'This is who she is David! You may have convinced my daughter to shut herself from who she truly is but my grand-daughter has the potential to be more powerful than ever and mark my words she will make the Bennet line so proud' said Sheila so strongly to David her finger pointing at him to emphasise her statement_

_'Mom…' started Amelia hoping to calm the almost daily argument between her mother and her husband but was cut off by the nurturing voice of her mom_

_'I understand why you did what you did Amelia in the past, but not teaching Bonnie about her witch heritage just puts her in more danger of those who are after her. If Bonnie is unfamiliar with her powers then that will become her weakness that can easily be taken advantage of' _

_'Mom' a tiny voice was heard above as the three individuals looked up the stairs to the small five year old Bonnie Bennet with her overnight bag in her hand_

_Amelia smiled opening her arms for the little girl to come rushing down the stairs into the open arms_

_'I missed you baby girl!' exclaimed Amelia _

_'You too mommy' replied Bonnie with a toothy grin_

_'Hey! What about me?' said David teasingly to his daughter_

_Bonnie giggled pulling away from her mother dropping her bag, she leaped from Amelia's arm into David's open arms _

_'I missed you too daddy!' she said rubbing her nose against his_

_David pulled back and smiled at his girl then he hugged her again. It was moments like these that made Amelia's heart flutter. He may seem like the bad guy to most people but to her he was trying to do his best even if it meant to play the bad guy to protect his daughter_

_'Did you have fun with Grams?' asked Amelia_

_Bonnie lifted her head off the crook of her father's neck turning to look down to her mother and nodded 'Yeah! We did painting, cookies'_

_'You painted the cookies?' questioned David in an amusingly confused manner although he knew what his daughter meant. [Bonnie always seemed to miss words when she talked excitedly]_

_Bonnie quickly shot what was supposed to be a glare 'No! We painted and baked cookies!'_

"_Oh! Silly me" he replied to Bonnie's exasperated tone chuckling a little_

_Sheila couldn't help but chuckle to the interaction between David and Bonnie. Since the moment she had met David he was so cold-hearted due to the way the Xavier's were raised but with Amelia there were times Sheila saw a glimpse of David without his stone hearted walls which may have contributed to Sheila removing the curse; but once David was with Bonnie his emotion and love for his little and only girl was bare for the world to see and it was the only time for everyone to see this kind-hearted side of David_

_Amelia smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter and picked up Bonnie bag 'We better get going' she said_

_David nodded looking to Bonnie motioning with his eyes to her then to Sheila. Bonnie obediently nodded turning to look to her Grams_

_'Thanks Grams for the bestest weekend eva!'_

_Sheila chuckled 'No problems baby but thank you for making it the best weekend'_

_David curtly nodded and walked out of the house mumbling thanks before leaving the house. Amelia sighed and turned to her mother 'Thanks mom for taking care of Bonnie for the weekend'_

_'Don't thank me honey it's always a pleasure to see my granddaughter' Amelia smiled weakly and hugged her mother goodbye _

_'Please think about your daughter's future' begged Sheila in a whispered tone_

_Pulling back Amelia let out a breath of reluctant 'I am mom. So far no one has come after my family and I want Bonnie to have a normal childhood'_

_Sheila's eyes casted downwards then back up to her daughter 'Bonnie's life will never be normal she's the answer to all of this I can feel it in my guts'_

_Amelia chuckled to her mother's talk jokingly stating 'You sure that's not the alcohol talking mom' _

_Fury flared over Sheila's face 'Don't mock me young lady! Us Bennett's always have to be ready! So think about the secrets you hide from that little girl and pray it doesn't backfire on you when she grows up'_

_Amelia rolled her eyes of her mother's paranoia 'It won't mom. Trust me. The less Bonnie knows about magic the less danger. So I would appreciate if you don't talk to her about magic'_

_Sheila smirked raising an eyebrow and said sternly 'That is my granddaughter and what we discuss is between us' _

_Holding her hands up in defence Amelia said softly 'I tried' _

_She hugged her stubborn mother one last time 'Take care mom' she said saddened to leave her mother's home once again; not on a happy note_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Bonnie bit her bottom lip unsure but asked 'Did you ever meet Katherine?'

Amelia looked away from her daughter nodding slightly 'Yeah. Once'

* * *

_*Flashback...October 1993... Xavier residence*_

_'You're amazing you know that' he whispers causing Amelia to giggle to this side of David whispering to her now eight-month old huge stomach that held their child_

_David smirked looking up to his beautiful girlfriend 'You're amazing too'_

_'I better be' she teased back to her boyfriend poking her tongue out to him. A hearty laugh left David Xavier's lips as he moved closer and placed a chaste kiss upon Amelia's lips_

_'You so are' he smirked_

_'Hmmm' replied Amelia. She leaned back further into the couch she looked up to the clock place above the fireplace to read six o'clock_

_'What time is your dad coming back home?'_

_'Don't know, don't care' replied David_

_'Dav… he's your father'_

_David rolled his eyes and looked up to his girlfriend 'Yeah and he disrespects you and my child, so I have the right to stop caring about him'_

_Amelia caressed his cheek 'He's your father you wouldn't want our child to stop caring for you'_

_'Yes we wouldn't want that since I need to use that same child for leverage' a female stranger spoke out. David and Amelia turned their head to find a strikingly beautiful woman leaning against the wall _

_In one swift motion David stood in front of Amelia 'Awww how sweet protecting the witch'_

_Both David and Amelia's eyes widened in shock of this stranger knowing of Amelia's secret as Amelia slowly got up with a little struggle but got through it_

_'Who are you?' asked Amelia standing next to her boyfriend_

_The evil vixen smiled childishly speeding to stand in front of Amelia eyeing the witch up and down in amusement_

_'Katherine and you must be the Bennet witch' David placed his arm in front Amelia protectively over her stomach and move her slowly to stand behind him while Katherine's eyes moved along David's arm to meet David's eyes._

_She crinkled her nose a little 'You are definitely the wolf'_

_David growled staring down to the stranger his nose too scrunching in disgust 'What are you?'_

_'A vampire' said Katherine simply, but before she could get another word she was thrown against the wall by Amelia's magic_

_Katherine started laughing standing up 'You know I would have attacked you by now but I'm gonna hold back since I need you two'_

_'No' said Amelia angrily towards this evil creature [minus the exception of Stefan she met long ago]_

_Katherine rolled her eyes pointing out 'Trust me you would want my help' _

_'No.' stated Amelia feeling the rush of her powers pulsing through her plus her baby's powers just made her feel more powerful. _

_'How the hell did you get into this house?' she asked Katherine_

_Katherine groaned of the idea of explaining she looked to David 'Your father. May I suggest David to tell your father to not just let anyone in even when they say they are a friend of yours you never know who he would let into the house'_

_David clenched his jaw with his eyes narrowing he asked sternly 'What do you want?'_

_Katherine smirked seeing David's interests despite Amelia's resistance to listen but she too want to know. _

_Chuckling lightly to herself 'They're young and curious' thought Katherine as she leaned against the wall and said her reason for her appearance_

_'I need you two's help to break the curse of the sun and moon'_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Bonnie's eyes squinted as her mind pieced together information from her mother's story 'So… you knew about the sacrifices for the curse?'

Amelia shook her head 'No Katherine failed to mention that. I only found out later after David and I did some research ourselves on it and realized that we had to sacrifice ourselves. We had you to think about so...'

'You bounded your powers. Then what?' wondered Bonnie

Amelia shrugged her shoulders 'Your father said he would tell Katherine that the deal help each other is off but I told him that wouldn't stop her. So that night he went to see her, then he came home and said he struck a deal with her and that Katherine wouldn't be bothering us anymore'

Her green eyes widened looking at her mother as if she had told the worst joke ever 'And you didn't ask him what the deal was?'

Amelia shook her head 'No, maybe at that time I was selfish because I didn't care what it took to get Katherine off our track to not come after you'

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. Getting out of her bed she looked to her mother questioning her 'Seriously? You would sacrifice another person's life to protect us'

Amelia bit her bottom lip hearing the disappointment dripping from her daughter's tone 'Yes because remember a witch got to protect her own'

Bonnie sighed running her hands through her hair remembering that was the code her grandma lived by too

'Why does a life of innocent need to be sacrificed? It's not fair mom'

Amelia sighed gathering her thoughts to explain as clearly as she could to her daughter 'It's not Bonnie, but sometimes in life there will be times where you need to be selfish. It's in our nature. No matter what we are, and no matter how much we deny it, everybody is selfish'

Amelia stood up to now stand in front of her daughter. Brushing a strand of Bonnie's hair back behind her ear; a simple action to grasp onto her daughter's attention

'You've got to understand that the decisions I made in the past I buried and began to live in the world where everything was okay despite everything inside me was screaming that it wasn't'

'What changed?' asked Bonnie staring contently at her mother

'I started listening to my guts when you were about twelve. I began to let you go to your Grams' place after school and I let her talk to you about magic even though you believed she was drunk'

A small smile adorned Bonnie's face of the memories 'Dad figured it out huh?' she said

'Yeah so began our drift but it long had begun when he decided that keeping secrets about the deal of helping and meeting up with Katherine to be okay' chuckled Amelia bitterly causing Bonnie to place her hand on her mother's shoulder in comfort

'Mom you didn't…'

Amelia turned her head away from her daughter angry of her past weakened self 'I know but I should have figured it out quicker instead of that deluded world that Katherine was never coming after us'

Bonnie bit her bottom lip staring at the back of her mom wondering if she was going to regret what she was going to say next, but seeing her mom disappointed in herself was not really a sight she wanted to see.

Letting out a breath of reluctance she said 'Okay I'll think about doing the spell'

Amelia turned around with a big smile upon her face gathering her daughter into a tight hug

'Thank you baby girl!' she said happily

Bonnie pulled back a little stating assertively 'That wasn't a yes'

Amelia laughed a little releasing Bonnie from the hug and said smugly 'No, but that answer is usually when you are on the borderline of saying yes'

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her mother's childish manner and sat back on the bed 'Okay maybe it is but just give me me more time to think about it'

'Uh huh' said Amelia mindlessly then motioning with her hands for Bonnie to get up

'Up up get ready for school my amazing daughter!' then with a turn she left her daughter's room to hear an eruption of giggles leave Bonnie's mouth.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief; leaning against Bonnie's closed door she couldn't help but state quietly and proudly 'That's my girl'

* * *

_*Mystic Falls high…Friday, 8am* _

With her bag hanging off her shoulder; Bonnie grabbed her books out of her car then frowned seeing the situation in front of her. The big pile of books and her notes in her hands and her car door open with her keys hanging upon her fingertips.

_'I could use magic to hold my books… no no!'_

Bonnie mentally scolded herself for having that thought. Biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration she balanced the books in her hands stepping back and with a swing of her hips she successfully closed her car door.

Smiling proud of herself she frowned of next complication of locking her car door.

Balancing the books in one hand it is with her other hand holding the key she pressed the button to lock her car. Laughing successfully of her multi-tasking skills she turned around gleefully and little to quickly and dropped her books

_'Ugh! So close' _thought Bonnie disappointedly.

Her disappointment vanished from the sound of a familiar laughter from none other than, Jeremy Gilbert.

'Here I got it' he said in between his laugh bending down to help Bonnie pick up her books.

His laugh contagiously brought upon laughter to leave Bonnie's lips picking up the remainder of her books.

'Thanks' she said a little embarrased to Jeremy who handed the rest of her books. She smiled thankfully at the young boy whose heart fluttered upon seeing Bonnie's smile.

Feeling his stare upon her made her feel a little self-conscious of herself quickly asking 'Where's Elena?'

Snapping out of his trance he watched Bonnie walk past in which he quickly joined in steps with her. Scratching the back of his neck he answered 'She's ummm she's actually running late today'

Bonnie nodded absently while Jeremy took a deep breath with the fleeting thought _'It's now or never' _he took a step ahead of Bonnie and turned to face her; he asked as cooly as he could

'So what are you doing later today? Did you wanna hang out at the Grill shoot some pool we can run some tables'

Clutching the books tightly to her chest she looked at him a little surprised 'Oh ah why?' stuttered Bonnie

Jeremy frowned a little confused of her question 'Why what?'

Bonnie laughed explaining the situation 'I know we have been hanging out but you never actually asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?'

Jeremy chuckled feeling a hint of rejection but quickly covered in his tone brushing her off

'Uhhh I don't know I thought that it'd be fun…nevermind' he said turning away but her voice stopped him

'No wait hey okay. Sure. It's just…' Bonnie paused unsure how to explain the situation as nicely as possible and the fact that this was Elena's brother and as nice of the development of their friendship she just hoped he wasn't hoping for more than a friendship

'Just what?' wondered Jeremy

Smiling a little she said 'It's just your…'

Bonnie paused and couldn't help but giggle again at the situation before continuing

'Your Elena's brother and uhh…' she froze again in her speech as Jeremy repeated her words

'Uhh'

Lettng out a nervous laugh and thought _'It's just Jeremy we're just friends' _

'Sure' she said and let out a lame excuse of her hesitance

'It's just I'm really bad at pool' she laughed to this excuse. Jeremy nodded playing along with the excuse of hesitance

'Yeah I thought you might be' he said

Their laughing manner was disturbed from a new stranger's voice 'Hey excuse me'

Jeremy and Bonnie both turned their head to the new intruder who seemed around Bonnie's age, dark-skinned and not bad looking, Bonnie noted

'Do you guys know which way is to the office?' asked the new boy while Bonnie couldn't help but check out the boy while Jeremy answered him

'Uhhh yeah yeah it's through the double doors straight ahead quick left and then first right. You must be new here'

The boy laughed nodding 'Yeah I am can't hide it. My name is Luka' he said sticking his hand out towards Jeremy who shook his hands and introduced himself to Luka

'I'm Jeremy this is Bonnie' he said motioning with his head to the quiet witch who now smiled a small smile at Luka

'Hi Bonnie' said Luka looking her up and down causing a blush to slowly arise upon her skin

'_Thank god I have dark _skin' Bonnie embarrassingly thought. Jeremy frowned seeing the looks shared between Luka and Bonnie and decided to break it up

'Anyway Luka I'm actually heading in that direction why don't you follow me in case you get confused okay?'

Luka looked to Jeremy 'Thanks man' he said then looked back to Bonnie

'It was nice to meet you Bonnie' he said before following Jeremy into the school

* * *

_*Mystic Falls woods…1pm*_

'Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school' said Elena struggling with a big brown bag as she and Caroline walked towards the tomb

Caroline just rolled her eyes not believing she was agreeing with Elena stating those thoughts out loud 'Can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar!'

Elena groaned turning around to face her vampire friend stating frustratingly 'Then keep Stefan busy I don't want him to know what I'm up to'

Caroline's eyes widened at Elena's statement exclaiming 'I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this!'

'You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit' snapped Elena at Caroline who quickly defended herself

'Yeah that's because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying you should use that tactic it's...Stefan is going to see right through me' babbled Caroline only to pause and question Elena

'Why do you even want to talk to Katherine. Bonnie already told us we're the sacrifices'

Elena sighed 'I just need to confirm some information'

The statement caused Caroline to raise her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Elena

Elena sighed and with her brown eyes stared judgementally at the blonde vampire 'Caroline you're my friend. Do you promise or not?'

Caroline groaned of Elena's tactic 'You had to break out the girlfriend code'

Elena couldn't help but smirk a little to Caroline's line as Caroline agreed 'Okay I promise I'll distract Stefan… just don't be too long because I promised Tyler I would help him out later on after school'

'Okay' said Elena nodding taking a couple of more steps to stop at the entrance of the tomb

Caroline frowned asking 'Why don't you want Stefan to know?'

Elena turned to face Caroline 'Because he would never be okay with me doing this' she said then turned away and entered the tomb with Caroline following behind.

Once at the door that held Katherine behind it, Caroline looked behind to see her best friend standing and waiting for her to open the door

'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked Elena

Elena nodded and explained 'Yes I'm sure. She's the only one that knows the truth about Klaus and the only one to tell me how to stop him'

Caroline understood but couldn't help but point out 'But you're asking the truth from somebody that has never actually given it…' she quietened once seeing Elena's_ do-you-really-want-to-mess-with-me _expression.

Taking a deep breath Caroline asked again giving Elena a chance to back out 'Are you sure about this?'

Assuring Caroline again she said 'Yes. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know Caroline'

Knowing that Elena had her mind set she casted a glance at the sealed tomb door than back her best friend who now held those pleading eyes

'Please' pleaded Elena

Nodding at her; Caroline took a few steps towards the door taking a deep breath in and out. She stretched out her arms and placed her hands on each side of the door, and with her vampire strength she unsealed the door with such ease dropping it to the side

'Katherine' called out Elena slowly walking towards the entrance of the dark insides of where Katherine was supposed to be. Hearing the rustles or was it footsteps slowly head towards the girls caused Elena to look at Caroline who was standing beside, looking back at her unsure

'I'll be okay from here' repeated Elena in that assuring voice but it just caused Caroline to raise an eyebrow but their little stare down was disrupted by the footsteps that was now so close. Both girls turned their attention to the darkness to see a blood-deprived Katherine Pierce stepping out of the shadow

'Hello Elena' croaked out Katherine. Elena looked to Caroline motioning with her eyes for the blonde vampire to leave.

Caroline bit her bottom lip unsure but knew she had to trust Elena on this and left.

Knowing it was just the two of them, Elena placed the brown bag on top of a stone outside of the entrance to Katherine's tomb

'I brought you some things' she simply said

Katherine scoffed cutting straight to the point 'You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?'

Elena chucked some blankets into the tomb cutting straight to the point of the information she wanted to know 'I want you to tell me about Klaus'

Katherine hummed amused 'Mmmm you've been busy'

Katherine watched Elena's focus her attention in the bag to pull out a big book. Holding back the shock of what Elena held in her hand Katherine waited for the doppelganger to speak

'I also brought you this' said Elena holding the Petrova book explaining furthermore

'It's your family history and it says in here that the family line ended with you…well obviously that's not true'

Katherine scoffed again at the weak bribe moves Elena was making 'What? You think you bring me some family keepsake that I'd open up to you about Klaus?'

Without another word Elena pulled out a bottle of blood and instantly the hungry craving monster instinct within Katerina Petrova unleashed as the vampire sped towards Elena, but was stopped by the invisible wall restricting her to leave.

'How long will it take for your body to shut down? Ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine' said Elena cockily knowing she had the control over Katherine all because she held a bottle of blood.

The weak vampire glared at her doppelganger snarling a little she gave up and slid down the walls of her tomb. Elena bent down to be knee-levelled with Katherine and opened the bottle to pour a little bit of blood into a plastic cup and with a stick nearby she pushed it towards Katherine passed the spelled entrance.

With shaky hands, Katherine grasped onto the plastic cup before sculling the blood she couldn't help but admit to Elena 'You have the Petrova fire' her Bulgarian accent naturally flowing through her tone

'More blood?' questioned Elena seeing Katherine licking the last drops of blood upon her lips. Not answering Elena, she simply placed the plastic cup on the ground, then with the stick, Elena pulled the cup out to refill.

While refilling the blood Katherine began to speak 'It's a long story. Klaus and I… it goes all the way to England 1492…'

* * *

_*Meanwhile at the outside tables of Mystic Falls high…*_

'Hey Tyler!' Tyler looked up from the table of his jock friends and like the animals they are they started whistling and howling when Bonnie made her way towards them

'Hey! Cut the whistling! And the howling!' he ordered them

One of the jock named Dante Williams smirked and said loudly teasingly 'Why? When a fine girl like her comes here, she shouldn't be ignored'

Bonnie rolled her eyes to Dante's routinely flirty remarks and sneered at the dark skinned boy 'Shut up Dante'

'Yeah shut up Dante and stop looking at her like she's some kind of meat' said Tyler angrily to him. Picking up his black gym bag he looked to Bonnie motioning his head away from his friends

'Come on' he said swinging his arms protectively over Bonnie's shoulders guiding her away from his friends table to an empty table

Seating across from her he asked immediately 'What's wrong?'

Bonnie frowned from the instant assumption [not that he was wrong] 'Nothing. I just haven't spoken to you in awhile since we seem to keep missing each other and you kind of have been avoiding me'

'No I haven't' he blurted out quickly causing his best friend to raise an eyebrow at him.

Tyler sighed knowing his act has been caught out 'Fine I have been avoiding you because I don't want to deal with what happened on Sunday'

'Ty…'

He fiercely glared at Bonnie to stop her from talking and pointed to her angrily 'No don't Ty me. You promised **me** you wouldn't use dark magic again. Do you remember what hell you put your mom and I through when we were all grieving over your Grams' death. You just being you just decided to take it upon yourself as always to solve what **you** think is a problem'

Shutting her eyes tightly holding back her anger from Tyler's words and gritted out through her now clenched teeth 'My Grams's death was a problem'

Frustration flared in Tyler's eyes as he harshly whispered back to her angrily 'No! It was life. Her time came to die in which you should have left at it. God! Bonnie you're a witch aren't you all about balance of nature but you are just…' he paused as Bonnie stared back in defeat, sadness, guiltiness all flashing across her eyes.

Knowing his words were whiplashes against her emotions he stopped talking but that didn't stop the next words out of Bonnie's mouth

'What Tyler? Spit it out! I'm a witch and I'm all about balance of nature but…'

'Bon…'

Her green eyes darkened not wanting to Tyler to back down 'No! Now you don't Bon me!' she coldly whispered to him her head moving towards him

'Fine! You're screwing nature' he barked out angrily standing up and grabbing his gym bag from his seat. Before walking away he turned to face Bonnie who looked so hurt at the moment. He wanted her to feel the guilt for her to understand that it would tear not only him apart but Amelia too if Bonnie ever died or ever somehow left this world.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting the strap of the gym bag upon his shoulders he said for her to hear 'Next time you decide to go on a black magic trip or do something selfless think of those who love you and what the loss of you would do to them'

Bonnie felt the tears well up in her eyes while the guilt stabbed her over and over in her heart opening her mouth to call out to the retreating Tyler Lockwood, but she couldn't get the words out. She began to notice the subtle stares from the jocks and some concerns from classmates nearby. The argument must have been louder than they thought; they weren't looking at her weirdly so they didn't hear the words _magic_ or _witch_. Wiping away her tears quickly and with as much pride she had Bonnie picked up her bag and made her way back inside the school to get a little quiet time for herself in the library.

* * *

*_Outside of Mystic Falls high… 3:30pm_*

Stefan adjusted his bag upon his shoulder with the intentions to go see if Elena was okay but it was Caroline who stopped his walk calling his name from behind 'Stefan!'

Stefan turned his head to see Caroline power walking towards him all smiles at him

'Oh hey' he said looking to the blonde vampire

Her eyes widened a little pausing before she could speak almost as if planning her next words 'I need to talk to you. Where are you going?' said Caroline plastering a fake smile

'Well Elena went home sick so I thought I go over and check up on her' explained Stefan

'Ditch her' blurted out Caroline. Stefan's eyes to narrow in curiosity to the antsy behaviour of Caroline Forbes

'I'm kind of worried about her' he said with a raise of his eyebrow

'You know what of course you are go. You know what we can talk later' turning away slowly knowing Stefan would answer in three, two, one, 'Uhh talk about what?.'

Biting her bottom lips she nervously racks through her mind for her next excuse 'I might have done something' she says

Curiosity coursed through Stefan causing the vampire to cross his arms over his chest and walk towards Caroline 'What did you do?' he asks

'Well it's not what I did it's more so I got caught doing something'

'Caroline…' he said warningly

'Okay! Okay! My mum may have figured out I'm a vampire' lied Caroline surprisingly perfectly. Stefan let out a breath or defeat and motioned with his head for her to follow him he said

'The Grill'

* * *

*_Meanwhile at the Tombs…*_

Elena stared at Katherine who had just finish telling her the story of Klaus going after her and the result of trying to get out from the curse. Her brown eyes casted to the ground while her mind digested her ancestor's story. Elena looked back at the now better looking Katherine and summed up the ending of the story in three words

'You killed yourself'

Katherine smirked at Elena's shocked expression but saw in that microsecond saw a flash of wonderment. Katherine looked to her doppelganger and explained the beauty of her committing to the vampire change 'Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire i was no longer any use to him'

Elena frowned shaking her head slightly along with the idea of maybe turning into a vampire and pointed out the faultiness in Katherine's plan 'But it didn't work. I mean you you didn't really escape, you have been running from Klaus ever since'

Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's point (like she needed that reminder from none other than her doppelganger).

'Yeah well I underestimated his peered for vengeance.' she said with such annoyance laced in her tone.

Sighing she decided to point out the positive of her outcome ignoring the look of disappointment from Elena's face 'Living under a suitcase is better than dying and having your blood spilled all over some silly stupid rock'

There it was. That flicker of wonderment again flickering not only in Elena's mind but Katherine could see it in Elena's eyes sitting herself up more straighter she teasingly mocked the worries of Elena Gilbert's

'What's wrong? Afraid I'm right. You don't want to die. There's another way out'

Katherine smirks lifting her wrist from the corner of her eyes she sees Elena eye her suspiciously. Wasting no time, with her sharp nails she pricks skin easily to watch her blood seep out of her skin offering the chance of opportunity to Elena.

'Better hurry your opportunity is going, going, going…' taunted Katherine to Elena only to let out mocking gasp seeing her recent cut heal '…and gone'

Still not saying anything Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's decision to be the goody human being. So what? She was a selfish bitch at least she's an alive one

'I made the other choice' said Katherine and turned her attention away Elena to her family history book.

Opening it she began to flick through her family history.

* * *

_*Mystic Grill…4pm*_

Stefan leaned back in his chair and stared at Caroline who stabbing into her salad. Feeling his stare the blonde vampire looked up and said 'Sorry for dragging you here but I needed to eat because if I don't I get those killing human urges. Oh! Tyler totally has those too as well'

Knowing that something was going on with Caroline he decided to play along but cutting to the point of why they were here 'Yeah okay but what happened with your mom?'

Caroline shrugged her shoulders munching on the lettuce quickly and swallowing 'Not much, I mean she hasn't technically confronted me I just think she's becoming suspicious again she may or may have not caught me speeding out of the house' Stefan's eyes widened as she quickly stated

'It was for an emergency not for fun' Stefan relaxed a little but held that brooding disappointed look that would always make her feel bad about her decisions.

Her blue eyes casted down to her food then slowly moved up to eye Stefan 'Are you mad?' she asked

Holding back all his worry and anger of Caroline putting herself in this situation he let out a sigh defeat leaning forward he explained his hands emphasising the point 'Yes Caroline as a matter of fact I am mad. I mean you put yourself at risk. I mean if Damon finds out'

Caroline almost choked on her food blurting out in an un-lady like manner 'Wait! You are not going to tell him'

Stefan shook his head 'No of course not. He would kill you' he reminded Caroline of Damon's nature.

Caroline smiled happily at ease. This was what she loved about Stefan he was always protective of her [well lately so has Damon now that she thinks about].

Shaking her head she said happily 'Always looking out for me'

Stefan chuckled at the young vampire 'Yeah well you don't exactly make it easy on me'

'Then why do you do it?' her eyes eyed him in curiosity

Stefan frowned in confusion as she rephrased her question 'I mean, why are you such a good friend to me?'

He shrugged his shoulders unknown of his reasons but he did know as Lexi's face and the memories of hanging out with her filter into his mind looking to Caroline he said 'You uhh remind me of someone'

Caroline paused the motions of eating and raised an eyebrow at Stefan to continue his answer 'My best friend Lexi'

His answer caused a giggle to leave Caroline's mouth 'You have a friend' she said trying to hold back her shock

Stefan chuckled leaning back casually stating back in a teasing tone 'You say that with such a such a discouraging pride Caroline'

Caroline laughed naturally to Stefan's tone apologising 'No sorry I...tell me about her?'

Stefan smiled at Caroline who was beaming at him awaiting for his answer but Elena's face flashed in his mind and decided to end this conversation with Caroline telling her 'I will some other time. I gotta go'

Caroline's eyes widened seeing Stefan standing up she stopped him 'Wait no ummm what do I do about my mum. She hasn't exactly confronted me about it and I'm pretty sure she's on vervain so I can't exactly compel her and I don't know where she keeps the vervain so what do I do?'

Stefan paused and sighed looking to Caroline he sat back onto his chair as the two talked about the next step to take to stop Liz Forbes from possibly releasing their vampire secret.

* * *

_*Meanwhile…in the Mystic Grill*_

Bonnie strolled into the Grill a little worried that she might have been a bit late to meet Jeremy, _'Hope he hasn't left yet'_ the young witch thought but was surprised from a voice behind her

'Hey Bonnie' Bonnie turns around to be surprised to see Luka and an older darker man seated in the booth.

'Oh hey Luka how was your first day?' she asked respectively in an enthusiastic tone

Luka smiled replying 'It was great.' then with his hand he motioned towards the older man

'I would like to introduce you to my dad' he said as Luka's dad stood up and smiled at her

'Hi, Bonnie Bennett' she says introducing herself

Luka smirked a little as Luka's father introduced himself 'Dr. Martin. Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?'

Bonnie opened her mouth a little unsure but just said truthfully 'I would but I'm meeting a friend but…' she paused realising she hadn't seen Jeremy yet as she looked around the Grill to see no sign of Jeremy. She spotted Caroline and Stefan but they seemed to be having a serious discussion.

Her green eyes went back to Jonas and gave in '…he's not here yet so... sure' she smiled as she sat beside Luka to look across to Jonas

'So where did you move from?' asked Bonnie looking between Luka and Jonas

'Louisiana' answered Jonas

Bonnie's eyes widened blurting out in surprise 'Wow that's a big change'

'I'll say' said Luka a little down from their situation and reasons behind their moving

Bonnie looked at Luka sympathetically 'It's not so bad here'

He smiled at Bonnie secretly eyeing the beauty 'It's looking up' he said causing her to smile a little of the attention from the new boy [Bonnie Bennett was definitely not used to that]

'Bennett huh?' voiced out Jonas snapping the staring trance between Luka and her.

Turning her attention to Jonas he continued 'I knew some Bennetts when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?'

Bonnie nodded a little surprised 'Actually I do'

Jonas let out a hearty laugh 'What do you know; small world right?'

'Mmmmhmm' was all Bonnie heard Luka say in agreement with his father.

Now a little worried of how much Jonas knew about her mother's side of the family, she began to feel a little uncomfortable of this slightly mini interrogation from Jonas she saw her saviour walks past but stops seeing Bonnie and new people… he doesn't like new people

_'Did I just say saviour? Oye vey I'm losing it'_ she thought as Damon Salvatore lazily drapes his arm on top of the bench standing besides Bonnie slightly blocking her exit to leave and stares at the older man across from Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up and smiles sarcastically 'Finally you're here Damon' she says standing up to quickly get out of the situation with the Martins.

Damon stepped back allowing her out of her seat. She looks to Jonas and smiles 'It was nice to meet you Dr. Martin'

'And I will see you at school' she finishes off by placing her hand on Luka's shoulders.

Bonnie takes a sharp intake of breath through her nose keeping her lips firmly shut to avoid any expression of shock and surprise from the sudden vibe she got from Luka.

He wasn't human.

She quickly retracted her hand as naturally as she could and turned to leave with Damon following close behind.

Damon knew something was wrong once his super sensitive hearing picked up the instant increase of Bonnie's heartbeat from touching Luka's shoulders.

Frowning slightly Damon casually moved closer to Bonnie's side seeing her head turn back to look at Luka and Jonas in curiosity.

His hand grasped her elbow catching her attention he said loud enough for her to hear 'You have that judgey look on your face'

Bonnie frowned in confusion while walking with Damon 'What?'

Looking back slightly then back at Bonnie still holding her arm he guided her towards the bar 'Who are they?'

'The Martins. Luka is the new guy in our school and Jonas is his dad'

Damon rolled his eyes 'That's great they have names; I meant, what are they?'

'I don't know' she says softly for only Damon to hear as they both took a seat at the bar

'The usual' says Damon to the bartender who nods then looks to Bonnie

'Glass of Sprite please' the bartender nods and leave the vampire and the witch to talk

'What you mean you don't know? Aren't you miss-know-it-all?' questions Damon sarcastically

Bonnie frowns at Damon hissing back to him 'It _**means.**_ I don't know… and I'm not miss know-it-all' she finish with a little pout

'Could've fooled me' he retorts igniting Bonnie to immediately slap Damon's shoulder playfully who just smirks at her actions and nods in thanks to the bartender for his glass of scotch while Bonnie says thank you to the bartender.

Grabbing her glass of Sprite she begins to sip then looks to Damon 'So had any progress on finding Klaus after that road trip with Rose?'

Damon shakes his head taking a sip of the alcohol 'No just dead ends after dead ends. Elijah seems to be the only freaking connection to this Klaus that it does indeed make me question their relationship'

Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes 'You just hate having dead ends. Well what about finding out what could kill an Original?'

'Nada you?' he asks looking to Bonnie while subtly looking to the Martins

'No nothing but I'm thinking of doing the spell to unbind my mom's powers' says Bonnie casually in their conversation

'What?' his attention now on the young witch

'I said…' she started but was cut off by Damon who squinted his eyes knowingly

'Yes I heard what you said. You're not doing it'

Bonnie laughed causing Damon to scowl at her 'Who are you to demand me to not do a spell'

'It's a dangerous spell does your mother even know that? Do you even know how much power you would need to do this kind of spell' his blue eyes squinting again at the stupidity these Bennett women seem to put themselves through

'Geez thanks for the vote of confidence Damon'

Damon dropped his head down from Bonnie's sarcastic tone then lifted it up to explain to her that he did believe in her (it's Bonnie there was no doubting her) and that she had the ability to perform the spell

'Bonnie…' he started but was cut off by none other than Jeremy Gilbert

'Hey Bonnie'

Bonnie turned around in her seat to face Jeremy who was a little out of breath as a smile appeared on her face naturally

'Hey Jere' she said while Damon eyed her and then Jeremy who was looking at Bonnie like some love sick puppy

_'Ugh make it anymore obvious Gilbert_' Damon thought annoyingly his eyes flickering to Bonnie's mega watt beautiful smile.

Then he noticed it… her eyes. He never noticed how green they were nor how breathtakingly beautiful she looked with that smile upon her face

'Sorry I'm late… oh hey Damon' Jeremy's voice cut through Damon's moment of realisation.

Damon couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the reminder that Bonnie was smiling because of that… kid. The vampire sculled the rest of his drink and stood up catching Bonnie by surprise

'I'll leave you two kids' he said a little too bitterly

Bonnie looked up to Damon stopping him to leave 'Damon you don't have to go you can stay. Jeremy and I were just going to play pools'

'No I got some _important _things to do' said Damon while eyeing Jeremy who stood there a little too smugly looking at the older Salvatore

'O…kay' she said slowly her head turning to follow Damon walking past her then she let out a tired sigh once seeing Damon stop at the Martins

Jeremy who was also looking at Damon looked to Bonnie asking 'Should we stop him'

Bonnie shook her head 'No from the way he was eyeing them here and I can say he's giving them his usual _I'm Damon Salvatore a part of Mystic Falls Council welcome_ but really he means _I'm Damon Salvatore one slip up from you newbies and I won't hesitate to rip your heart out and shove it down your throat_'

Jeremy couldn't help but let out a laugh to Bonnie Bennett's _"Damon Salvatore"_ impression

'I think somebody has been hanging out with Damon too much' he pointed out now seating where Damon was sitting

'What?' her voice rang out a little too high as her lips pursed together making a 'psssh' sound

'Puh lease! No I haven't'

'You haven't even gone up to stop Damon like the Bonnie I know'

She squinted her eyes gleefully at the Gilbert boy…well boy would be the understatement of the year to describe Jeremy

'How well do you know me?' she asked her voice quietening down, while her head moved a little closer towards Jeremy's

'Well…' he started off then he too moved his head towards the beautiful girl in front of him his voice dropping to that husky tone

'… I know that you're very bad at playing pools… well so you say' a chuckle left the Bennett's glossed lips

'Gilbert that's a fact that everybody knows'

'I'm still yet to see and who knows a couple of hours with me, you may pick up some of my pool skills'

'Really?' Bonnie raises an eyebrow and then noticed that they were really in close proximity of each other any more they would be kiss… no she couldn't think of that kind of action with Jeremy Gilbert… Elena's brother… Elena's little brother.

Taking a sharp intake of breathe clearing her throat a little she grabbed her glass of Sprite and looked back at Gilbert

'Then game on Gilbert' and with that Jeremy watched as Bonnie jumped off her stool grabbing her bag with her glass in her hand and leaving behind a pleased Jeremy who was following her every movement

* * *

_*Meanwhile still at Mystic Grill…*_

_'What the hell is wrong with me?"_'Damon thought questioning where the sudden urge to rip Gilbert's heart out (not that hasn't happened before… come on he's Damon Salvatore) for disturbing his time with Bonnie (okay so he'll see her tonight…but still) then he paused in steps facing the Martins who were both still seated in their booth well except Jonas looked like he was about to leave.

Plastering on his _"I'm Damon Salvatore the good guy"_ smile he introduced himself 'Hi I'm Damon Salvatore, a part of Mystic Falls Council. My friend Bonnie was telling me that you two are new town'

Both Martins looked to the older Salvatore as Jonas answered 'Yes just moved here a couple of days ago. I'm Dr. Jonas Martin and that's my son Luka'

'So what brings you two all the way to this town?'

'I believe that is none of your business Mr. Salvatore' replied Jonas while Damon looked at the two not liking one bit that Jonas sat there with such confidence

Damon placed his hands on the table and looked to the two… Luka looked a bit a scared while Jonas of course didn't flinch one bit

'Something about you two is different and Bonnie knows it. So if you two mess with her or anybody else in this town I will personally take you two down'

'A lot of words from a… vampire' smirked Jonas with that glint of smugness in his eyes

'Hmmm well…' started Damon but paused once his eyes caught sight of Bonnie moving closer towards Jeremy his vampire ears picking up on her words

_'How well do you know me?_' she said [in a seductive voice might he add] towards the Gilbert boy

_'Well…'_ Damon's listening skills were cut off from Jonas's throaty chuckle who had followed Damon's eye of attention

'Beautiful girl isn't she?' Damon's head instantly snapped towards Jonas

'Stay away from her' he said menacingly

Jonas shook his head then turned to look to his son 'Let's go Luka'

Damon watched Jonas get out of the booth but stood in his way.

He whispered threateningly into Dr. Jonas Martin's ear 'I mean it Martin… you harm her and I will gladly rip both you and your son's heart out and shove it down both of you two's throat'

Jonas leaned his head back 'Damon, I focus on the real bad guys and that is not us.'

He then leaned his head forward whispering to Damon 'Beside there's more to the story than you know'

Damon looked at Jonas with a little confusion and hatred for this unknown man glaring at him. Jonas stepped to the side leaving the Grill with Luka following behind. Still with a frowned expression it only hardened once Damon looked up to see a giggling Bonnie leaving Jeremy who had the nerve to eye the witch up and down then look to him and smirk!

'Being the good guy is too much work' he muttered to himself and just left the Grill not taking another look back at Bonnie and Jeremy or at the deep conversation between Stefan and Caroline because if he did he would have known about the missing Elena Gilbert.

* * *

_*Still at Mystic Grill…after Damon leaves*_

'Hmmm' hummed Caroline happily chewing her food with Stefan looking on waiting for when Caroline would just give up the charade… but no she still ate and rambled

'Okay now I'm going' he said standing up to leave

'Wait ummm' her eyes squinted thinking of the next excuse to use but Stefan shook his head taking a seat back down cutting her thoughts with that tone he only used with Caroline when she did something wrong

'No, no. Caroline you have two seconds to come clean'

Biting her bottom lips nervously 'What do you mean?'

Stefan smirked at the fact that Caroline still was carrying on with the charade 'I believe the whole innocent act a little better if I didn't know how good you were in providing distraction on demand. Where's Elena?'

'I can't tell you' she blurts out

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion 'You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?' he seriously hoped Caroline was joking but she wasn't.

She apologised immediately 'I'm sorry! I can't... I can't tell you'

Stefan looked at her with his mouth slightly opened in shock and said in that parental tone 'Caroline! Elena was kidnapped and nearly killed and you still not going to tell me where she is'

'She is not in any danger! I wouldn't have let her put herself in danger' said Caroline assuring him

Stefan raised an eyebrow in curiosity leaning back questioning 'Put herself in danger? Where? What are you… ' he paused thinking of the worst case scenario and blurts out

'She's with Damon isn't she?'

Caroline frowned her face turning into a look of disgust of the idea of Elena and Damon…together 'Ewww! No!'

'Then where is she?' he exclaims in worry.

Letting out a defeated sigh he reasoned with Caroline from a different angle 'Listen if you're my friend that you've been pretending to be all day then tell me where she is'

Placing her fork down upon her plate she looked to Stefan hating she couldn't tell him but Elena pulled out the best friend code and Caroline took that code seriously 'Stefan, I am your friend, but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is'

'Hey' Tyler's voice entered the tense conversation looking between Caroline and Stefan noticing the tension

Stefan looked up and mumbled 'Hi' then he looked to Caroline disappointed and without a word left the two.

Caroline felt the tears prick her eyes from the disappointed look from Stefan but sniffed them back as quietly as she could. Tyler placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort causing Caroline to look up to Tyler smiling a small smile upon her face, but he saw right through the facade

The hand upon her shoulder caressed her face naturally 'Hey you okay?'

Caroline smiled a little shrugging her shoulders 'Yeah I'm fine'

Tyler raised an eyebrow brushing a strand of her blonde hair be behind her ear causing involuntary shiver down the vampire's spine 'You sure it's okay to go?'

Caroline nodded a little too quickly standing up 'Yeah let me go pay for this then it's just us' she smiled grabbing her bag then linking arms with Tyler.

Caroline left him seated at the bar while she went to pay for her meal; Tyler turned his head to the side and noticed Jeremy teaching Bonnie how to hold the cue stick and strike. His protective… well overprotective [as Bonnie likes to label that attitude] side kicked into place his brown eyes arrowing at the sight of the Gilbert boy looking a little too close to Bonnie.

'Leave her alone Ty' said Caroline surprising him from behind

Turning around in his seat he said in faking wonderment 'Who?'

Caroline simply raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the werewolf causing him to groan in annoyance and defeat

'It's Gilbert' he said his shoulders shagging down in a childish manner

'He's a good boy and Bonnie needs a guy to spice up her very dry love life and besides I don't think Bonnie would want to talk to you since you went wacko at her at lunch today'

'How did you know?'

'I had English with her after lunch and she looked pretty upset, so I asked what was wrong and she just said she got into an argument with you. Besides even if Bonnie didn't tell me the gossips in our oh so lovely school halls sure did'

Tyler groaned rubbing his hands over his face tiredly 'It's complicated'

'Mmmhmm the 'It's complicated' excuse which translates to 'I-don't-really-want-to-work-through-this-issue''

Tyler glared at the vampire 'It **is **complicated Caroline'

'No it **isn't** Tyler. It's real simple. Talk and listen to her. Both ways… make sure she does the same and then work together to solve the issue'

His stubborn nature caused a deeper frown upon Lockwood's face from the words of Caroline 'Can we just go and check out this underground Lockwood place'

Rolling her eyes to Tyler's quick change of subject 'Yes lets go' she motioned with her head walking towards the exit with Tyler following behind.

* * *

_*Tombs… 4:30pm*_

Elena paced back and forth while Katherine sat on the ground her back to Elena as resumed flicking through her family history book after finishing telling her most of her life story of how she ended up running from Klaus, the curse hence the reason she was here in Mystic Falls the first place, seeing the Salvatore brothers was just a bonus... well Stefan a double bonus

'So how much of your story is true?' questioned Elena

Katherine rolled her eyes and said 'I have no reason to lie Elena. I have no reason to do anything but read and rot' she turned the pages of the book to emphasis her point

Elena nodded and looked to Katherine 'Okay so the reason you came back was so **you** would be the one to hand me to Klaus'

Shutting the book Katherine turned to look at Elena 'Mmm correct. You know I figured five hundred years on the run; he'd be willing to strike a deal' she said standing up to face her doppelganger

'So the curse is true… Getting Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone' said Elena piecing together information

'Right again' said Katherine not phased at all by Elena's tone of realisations

'So it's true that this curse needed me the doppleganger, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf' said Elena

Katherine smirked leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest 'Yes. You, Bonnie, Caroline and Mason although I'd prefer to sacrifice Tyler make it all a little poetic' smiled Katherine in thoughts of what could've been

'So you were just going to hand us all up to Klaus to be killed' said Elena in disbelief

Again that tone of disappointment dripped out Elena's mouth causing the vampire to roll her eyes yet again of the fact that Elena just seemed to be more surprised by her selfish actions… it's who she is. Deal with it.

'Better you all die than I am' said Katherine

'Elena!' yelled out Stefan stomping down the stairs to Elena. Both Katherine and Elena turned their attention to the younger Salvatore brother

'Stefan, what are you doing here?' asked Elena trying to figure out how he would have figured it out

Stefan looked to her stepping towards a sigh of relief leaving his lips to see Elena okay 'I could ask you the same question' he said

Raising an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend she looked up to him stating 'Caroline told you'

Stefan smiled a little and shook his head 'No she kept your secret but it didn't take me long to figure out what was so important that you had to keep it a secret from me'

'I'd knew you would stop me' exclaimed Elena in defence of herself

Stefan nodded looking to the smirking Katherine then back at Elena 'Whatever she said to you is a lie. She's a liar' he said

Elena shook her head stepping back a little from Stefan 'No she's not! Everything Bonnie told us about the curse is true' she said upset

Katherine laughed a little to Elena's distraught face causing Stefan to turn and glare at her for laughing

She just smirked at him and said 'There's nothing you can do Stefan. Besides I haven't even told you the best part of the story.'

Elena looked to Katherine as the vampire finished off her story staring straight at Elena 'Klaus slaughtered my entire family just to get back at me for running so Elena whatever you do to escape Klaus; he will get his vengeance and your friends and your family and anyone else you have ever loved'

Stefan stepped in front Elena grasping her face in his hands for her to listen to him 'No. no. Do not listen to her okay'

Katherine laughed out loud stating about Stefan 'Always the protector'

Stefan turned his attention to Katherine realising his hold of Elena as Katherine continued 'Even you must realise that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do… to stop it' she paused

'Unless of course you have this' she said revealing the moonstone in her hand to Stefan and Elena

Stefan chuckled pointing accusingly to her 'There it is. The lie. You spun this whole thing so we would have to get the stone from you'

Katherine pouted a little hurt from Stefan's words her brown eyes squinting in disbelief that Stefan still didn't believe her 'I didn't spin anything Stefan it's the truth' she said

Stepping closer towards her he pretended to thinking smiling like he was catching onto her game and her was 'No, let me guess. You want to trade the stone for your freedom… you manipulative psychotic bitch' he said now angry of what Katherine had dragged Elena through today

Katherine scoffed stepping as close as she could to Stefan with the restriction of the invisible force stopping her from leaving the tomb

'My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom; because when Klaus shows up in Mystic Falls and I'll bet my life he will. I'll be in the tombs, where no vampires can enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town' she said smirking at him taking one last look at him then Elena.

She turned around clutching her hold tighter of the moonstone and walked back further into the tomb leaving behind a stunned Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert

* * *

_*Lockwood residence…7pm*_

'That was a lovely dinner Amelia, thank you' said Carol standing up and began to pick up the dishes

'It's okay Carol again it's the least I can do and besides I know how busy you've been with the mayor job, so you need a good meal. Leave the dishes since my daughter and Tyler seem to have run off to avoid washing the dishes job'

Carol chuckled asking if Amelia was sure 'Of course and besides you have a dishwasher… so I really won't be doing all the washing' said Amelia motioning to the dishwasher next to her

'Thank you Amelia. I have feeling I'll be in the office for another long night so goodnight Amelia. Mason' said Carol nodding a goodnight to them both

Mason quietly got up and gathered the dishes helping Amelia clean the table as they quietly worked in motion of Mason rinsing the dishes and cutleries and passing them to Amelia to place in the dishwasher.

Enough of the silence, Amelia looked to Mason annoyed 'So you're not talking to me forever'

Silently Mason just handed the plate to Amelia who grabbed it roughly muttering 'You're so unbelievable you know that?'

'You're one to talk' he mumbled

'I'm sorry did you say something?' she snapped at him

Dropping the forks back into the sink he placed his hand on the sink looking to Amelia 'I said you're the one to talk… Miss… I-want-to-unbind-my-powers'

Amelia had to hold back her laugh 'Really? That's the best insult you got Mason… Miss-I-want-to-unbind-my-powers'

'Yeah well I was expecting to not talk to you for a long time'

Amelia groaned walking around the opened dishwasher to stand in front of Mason who turned to face her crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. She placed her hands on either side of his face to make him look at her 'I want to do this spell Mason… I know you may not understand…'

Mason gave into Amelia's touch and looked down to the petite woman 'I do understand Am. I just…' he paused and placed his hands on her hips

'I just wish there wasn't any risks to this spell' Amelia looked up to him tearfully as he placed his forehead against hers

'I just got you back in my life' he whispered.

Amelia closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her breathing in his musky scent her hands caressing his structured chin she whispered

'You're never going to lose me. I promise you'

* * *

_*Meanwhile…Lockwood residence…Bonnie's room*_

_*Knock Knock*_

Bonnie looked up from her bed hollering 'Come in'

Tyler opened the door to find Bonnie on her bed reading 'Hey'

'Hey' she replied back a little unsure of where their conversation was going to go.

Closing her book she eyed Tyler who closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed looking to her

'I'm not going to apologise what I said at lunch' he said immediately

'I don't want you too' said Bonnie titling her head to side smiling a little to her best friend's stubbornness

'But I want us to talk again' she requested

He shrugged his shoulders 'Yeah we could'

'I am sorry for the stunt I pulled last week' apologised Bonnie again shifting herself closer to Tyler

Tyler looked up to Bonnie giving him those puppy dog eyes 'Forgive me Ty ty?' she asked

All resolve left Tyler as he chuckled to his childhood nickname from Bonnie 'You know I can never stay mad at you too long Bon bon' he replied back

Knowing she was forgiven she instantly hugged him in which he hugged her back.

'No more black magic Bon' said Tyler during their hug.

Bonnie moved back and looked to him saying truthfully 'Ty I can't promise'

'Why?'

'Whoever this Klaus guy is, he sounds dangerous and I need to be prepared if he or Elijah decide to show their faces in this town. I may need my black magic to help me'

Shaking his head 'No you don't Bonnie. You're powerful without going into that stuff'

'What if I could control it?'

Tyler stood up angrily 'Bonnie no. Okay!'

He turned away to take a deep breath to calm himself he looked back at Bonnie and explained 'Maybe to you, you feel powerful but to me you are this whole new Bonnie to me. A much eviler Bonnie'

Bonnie sighed swinging her legs off her bed to now be seated and looking up to Tyler 'Maybe I can control it and still be… me'

'I'm not risking the chance of losing you in the process'

Bonnie bit her bottom lip knowing that this subject was going to be a very touchy subject that maybe needed to be put on the back burner for awhile

'Later' she said. A simple word they always said to each when they wanted to discuss a serious matter when they had their thoughts gathered together

Tyler let out a breath of reluctance but agreed 'Yeah later' he said and sat back on the bed

'So you and Gilbert?' said Tyler causing Bonnie to laugh immediately

'Jeez Ty you waste no time to interrogate, and Jere and I are just friends'

'Oh really? Him behind you to show you how to hold a cue stick when I know that you are one the best pool players ever, since I taught you'

Bonnie mouth opened and close in surprise that she was caught 'Uh yeah well I haven't played pool in awhile so I've forgotten'

'Seriously?' said Tyler with a raise of his eyebrow

'Shhh and besides how did you find out about Jere and I hanging out'

'Caroline and I went to check out the underground where I would be transforming'

'Oh yeah! That was today. So how is it?' asked Bonnie

Tyler shrugged 'Still pretty much looks the same well more like the hit of reality when I got a better look at the chains and the scratch marks on the walls'

Bonnie nodded in understanding and asked 'Have you seen the video yet?'

Tyler shook his head 'No'

He looked to Bonnie 'I kind of wanted to watch with my best friend but you know with everything going I guess I forgot and I didn't want to…'

'Ty. You're my best friend and whatever crap I'm going through you can still come to me you know that'

Tyler smirked 'I know. I guess I haven't been ready to face it yet'

'Baby steps' said Bonnie

'Baby steps' he repeated back to her

'Well when you're ready to watch, I'll be there too' Tyler nodded thankful to have a best friend like Bonnie to share things about

'So when are you going to ask Caroline out?' asked Bonnie causing Tyler to shut his eyes. Okay not all things yet.

'Bonnie…' Tyler whined falling back onto her bed

Bonnie laughed 'Well you asked me about Jeremy and I so I have the right to know what is going on with you and Caroline. Actually I'm your best friend so I have all the rights to ask'

Tyler chuckled the quietened looking up to the ceiling 'She kind of broke up with Matt and I'm going to transform into a wolf next week so I guess I want to wait till everything settle downs'

'So you want to ask her out' said Bonnie with a big smile appearing upon her face as she poked Tyler's side teasingly singing

'Tyler and Caroline sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!…'

His hands blocked her poking as one of his hand covered Bonnie's mouth to silence her

'Shhhh' he said playfully glaring at his best friend's childish manner.

'Now if I put my hand down you will not continue that song' Bonnie nodded to Tyler's order

'You promise?' he asked

'Iiiiimmpromismm' came her muffled reply, Tyler slowly let down his hand and as promised Bonnie didn't continue the song even though he could see in her eyes how much she wanted to

'No you promised' he warned her

Bonnie pouted and threw her hands up in defence 'Fine' she exaggerated and said

'Just don't wait too long like your uncle did with my mom'

Tyler nodded and laid back on the bed again 'I won't. Just when things sort of settle then I'll ask her out'

'Alright' said Bonnie and laid beside Tyler as the two looked up to the white ceiling in silence

'Hey Ty?' said Bonnie cutting the silence

'Yeah Bon?' replied Tyler

Bonnie bit her bottom lip stating 'Would it be weird for me to say that I don't want to move back home'

Tyler smiled slightly 'No it wouldn't be. I don't want you and mom to move out' he said

Bonnie smiled a little and tilted her head to look at Tyler 'You know your my family Tyler but I guess I have to face reality that this isn't really my home… never has been'

Tyler gulped not wanting to look at Bonnie knowing the truth. Call them dramatics, but the past month of having Bonnie and Amelia around the house made his house feel like home and truthfully he hasn't been able to say that ever.

'We'll figure out Bonnie' he said with his mind set

She smiled at her best friend's determination and turned her head to look back up to the ceiling

'Yeah we always do' she said softly

* * *

_*Lockwood residence… 8pm*_

_*Knock Knock*_

Amelia chuckled knowingly that it must be Damon, no matter how many time she or even Carol tells him to just come in he still won't rid of his gentlemen ways and will knock at the door.

In her pjs of long grey cotton pants and one of Mason's top she reached the door and opened it stating 'Damon the amount…' she paused once seeing a face she never thought she would see again

'Hello Amelia' said Jonas Martin with a small smile upon his face

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

After a nice refreshing shower Bonnie was now dressed in her pjs of navy blue cotton shorts and a black thin strap tank top. She opened the door walked out of her bathroom drying her damp hair but froze her actions upon the sight of Elijah standing in her bedroom

'Hello Bonnie' he said smiling at the young witch

* * *

_Too long we've been denying_

_Now we're both tired of trying_

_We hit a wall and now we can't get over it_

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger for Chapter 7... so how did you guys like? **

**Oh and thinking of a new Bamon fanfic... well it'd be more Bonnie centric. Check out the promo on my YouTube page [in my profile] story will be called "Instruments of war"**


	9. Long Way

**AN: I'm so so sorry for the late posting on this story... had this one all finally planned out until it turned out totally opposite to what I had planned out, but so much better [well I hope in following chapters to come]. Family stuff has settled down [Thank god hopefully it'll be a long time till another one happens... one can hope]**

**Anyways firstly THANKS to: David Fishwick, babyshan211 [hope you like the Bamon moments here], xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox [it'll definitely be Bamon ending... but slow burning development for them ;)], Yson, KagomeBadass17, Alexis, Reighn Venhem 33704, LadyJaxs999 and lastly Marina164509**

**Thanks to all those who favourited and put this story on alert :D**

**Oh and I'm doing the annoying part in my writing where I skip around in the story slash fast forward a week later XD**

**Song inspiration: Long way by Daughtry**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except OC and the storyline idea and my grammatical grammer**

* * *

_Previously on Unspoken Connection..._

_Damon knew something was wrong once his super sensitive hearing picked up the instant increase of Bonnie's heartbeat from touching Luka's shoulders._

_Frowning slightly Damon casually moved closer to Bonnie's side seeing her head turn back to look at Luka and Jonas in curiosity. _

_His hand grasped her arm catching her attention 'You have that judgey look on your face'_

_Bonnie frowned in confusion while walking with Damon 'What?'_

_Looking back slightly then back at Bonnie still holding her arm he guided her towards the bar 'Who are they?'_

_'The Martins. Luka is the new guy in our school and Jonas is his dad'_

_Damon rolled his eyes 'That's great they have names; I meant, what are they?'_

_'I don't know' she says softly for only Damon to hear as they both took a seat at the bar_

* * *

_Grabbing her glass of Sprite she begins to sip then looks to Damon 'So had any progress on finding Klaus after that road trip with Rose?'_

_Damon shakes his head taking a sip of the alcohol 'No just dead ends after dead ends. Elijah seems to be the only freaking connection to this Klaus that it does indeed make me question their relationship'_

_Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes 'You just hate having dead ends. Well what about finding out what could kill an Original?'_

_'Nada you?' he asks looking to Bonnie while subtly looking to the Martins_

_'No nothing but I'm thinking of doing the spell to unbind my mom's powers' says Bonnie casually in their conversation_

_'What?' his attention now on the young witch_

_'I said…' she started but was cut off by Damon who squinted his eyes knowingly _

_'Yes I heard what you said. You're not doing it'_

_Bonnie laughed causing Damon to scowl at her 'Who are you to demand me to not do a spell'_

_'It's a dangerous spell does your mother even know that? Do you even know how much power you would need to do this kind of spell' his blue eyes squinting again at the stupidity these Bennett women seem to put themselves through_

_'Geez thanks for the vote of confidence Damon'_

* * *

_Damon placed his hands on the table and looked to the two… Luka looked a bit a scared while Jonas of course didn't flinch one bit _

_'Something about you two is different and Bonnie knows it. So if you two mess with her or anybody else in this town I will personally take you two down'_

_'A lot of words from a… vampire' smirked Jonas with that glint of smugness in his eyes_

_'Hmmm well…' started Damon but paused once his eyes caught sight of Bonnie moving closer towards Jeremy his vampire ears picking up on her words _

_'How well do you know me?' she said [in a seductive voice might he add] towards the Gilbert boy_

_'Well…' Damon's listening skills were cut off from Jonas's throaty chuckle who had followed Damon's eye of attention_

_'Beautiful girl isn't she?' Damon's head instantly snapped towards Jonas_

_'Stay away from her' he said menacingly _

_Jonas shook his head then turned to look to his son 'Let's go Luka'_

_Damon watched Jonas get out of the booth but stood in his way. _

_He whispered threateningly into Dr. Jonas Martin's ear 'I mean it Martin… you harm her and I will gladly rip both you and your son's heart out and shove it down both of you two's throat'_

_Jonas leaned his head back 'Damon, I focus on the real bad guys and that is not us.'_

_He then leaned his head forward whispering to Damon 'Beside there's more to the story than you know'_

* * *

_'So how much of your story is true?' questioned Elena_

_Katherine rolled her eyes and said 'I have no reason to lie Elena. I have no reason to do anything but read and rot' she turned the pages of the book to emphasis her point_

_Elena nodded and looked to Katherine 'Okay so the reason you came back was so __**you**__ would be the one to hand me to Klaus'_

_Shutting the book Katherine turned to look at Elena 'Mmm correct. You know I figured five hundred years on the run; he'd be willing to strike a deal' she said standing up to face her doppleganger_

_'So the curse is true… Getting Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone' said Elena piecing together information_

_'Right again' said Katherine not phased at all by Elena's tone of realisations _

_'So it's true that this curse needed me the doppleganger, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf' said Elena_

_Katherine smirked leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest 'Yes. You, Bonnie, Caroline and Mason although I'd prefer to sacrifice Tyler make it all a little poetic' smiled Katherine in thoughts of what could've been_

_'So you were just going to hand us all up to Klaus to be killed' said Elena in disbelief _

_Again that tone of disappointment dripped out Elena's mouth causing the vampire to roll her eyes yet again of the fact that Elena just seemed to be more surprised by her selfish actions… it's who she is. Deal with it._

_'Better you all die than I am' said Katherine_

* * *

_'Unless of course you have this' she said revealing the moonstone in her hand to Stefan and Elena_

_Stefan chuckled pointing accusingly to her 'There it is. The lie. You spun this whole thing so we would have to get the stone from you'_

_Katherine pouted a little hurt from Stefan's words her brown eyes squinting in disbelief that Stefan still didn't believe her_

_'I didn't spin anything Stefan it's the truth' she said_

_Stepping closer towards her he pretended to thinking smiling like he was catching onto her game and he was_

_'No, let me guess. You want to trade the stone for your freedom… you manipulative psychotic bitch' he said now angry of what Katherine had dragged Elena through today_

_Katherine scoffed stepping as close as she could to Stefan with the restriction of the invisible force stopping her from leaving the tomb _

_'My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom; because when Klaus shows up in Mystic Falls and I'll bet my life he will. I'll be in the tombs, where no vampires can enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town' she said smirking at him taking one last look at him then Elena she turned around clutching tighter of the moonstone and walked back further into the tomb leaving behind a stunned Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert_

* * *

_Silently Mason just handed the plate to Amelia who grabbed it roughly muttering 'You're so unbelievable you know that?'_

_'You're one to talk' he mumbled_

_'I'm sorry did you say something?'_

_Dropping the forks back into the sink he placed his hand on the sink looking to Amelia 'I said you're the one to talk… Miss… I-want-to-unbind-my-powers'_

_Amelia had to hold back her laugh 'Really? That's the best insult you got Mason… Miss-I-want-to-unbind-my-powers'_

_'Yeah well I was expecting to not talk to you for a long time'_

_Amelia groaned walking around the opened dishwasher to stand in front of Mason who turned to face her _

_She grabbed his face to make him understand 'I want to do this spell Mason… I know you may not understand…'_

_Mason gave into Amelia's touch and looked down to the petite woman 'I do understand Am. I just…' he paused and placed his hands on her hips_

_'I just wish there wasn't any risks to this spell' Amelia looked up to him tearfully as he placed his forehead against hers_

_'I just got you back in my life' he whispered. _

_Amelia closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her breathing in his musky scent her hands caressing his structured chin she whispered_

_'You're never going to lose me. I promise you'_

* * *

_I am sorry for the stunt I pulled last week' apologised Bonnie again shifting herself closer to Tyler_

_Tyler looked up to Bonnie giving him those puppy dog eyes 'Forgive me Ty ty?' she asked_

_All resolve left Tyler as he chuckled to his childhood nickname from Bonnie 'You know I can never stay mad at you too long Bon bon' he replied back_

_Knowing she was forgiven she instantly hugged him in which he hugged her back._

_'No more black magic Bon' said Tyler during their hug. _

_Bonnie moved back and looked to him saying truthfully 'Ty I can't promise'_

_'Why?'_

_'Whoever this Klaus guy is, he sounds dangerous and I need to be prepared if he or Elijah decide to show their faces in this town. I may need my black magic to help me'_

_Shaking his head 'No you don't Bonnie. You're powerful without going into that stuff'_

_'What if I could control it?'_

_Tyler stood up angrily 'Bonnie no. Okay!' _

_He turned away to take a deep breath to calm himself he looked back at Bonnie and explained 'Maybe to you, you feel powerful but to me you are this whole new Bonnie to me. A much eviler Bonnie'_

_Bonnie sighed swinging her legs off her bed to now be seated and looking up to Tyler 'Maybe I can control it and still be… me'_

_'I'm not risking the chance of losing you in the process'_

_Bonnie bit her bottom lip knowing that this subject was going to be a very touchy subject that maybe needed to be put on the back burner for awhile _

_'Later' she said. A simple word they always said to each when they wanted to discuss a serious matter when they had their thoughts gathered together_

_Tyler let out a breath of reluctance but agreed 'Yeah later' he said and sat back on the bed_

* * *

_*Lockwood residence… 8pm*_

_*Knock Knock*_

_Amelia chuckled knowingly that it must be Damon, no matter how many time she or even Carol tells him to just come in he still won't rid of his gentlemen ways and will knock at the door._

_In her pjs of long grey cotton pants and one of Mason's top she reached the door and opened it stating 'Damon the amount…' she paused once seeing a face she never thought she would see again_

_'Hello Amelia' said Jonas Martin with a small smile upon his face_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_After a nice refreshing shower Bonnie was now dressed in her pjs of navy blue cotton shorts and a black thin strap tank top. She opened the door walked out of her bathroom drying her damp hair but froze her actions upon the sight of Elijah standing in her bedroom_

_'Hello Bonnie' he said smiling at the young witch_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Long way**

_Dusty roads, hopeless eyes_

_Looking back the blinding lights..._

_Bonnie glared at the vampire about to use all her strength of magic upon him but he stopped her with a simple raise of a finger_

_'Bonnie, if I came here to harm you I would've done so already. So I believe the common courtesy would be for you to not harm me' said Elijah_

_'What are you doing here?' asked Bonnie immediately keeping a safe distance between her and Elijah_

_'To propose a proposition, the same one Jonas is making to your mother' said Elijah casually walking around Bonnie's room stopping at her dresser shifting through her papers and books_

_'Jonas Martin is working for you?' said Bonnie in shock causing Elijah to look at her and smile_

_'Yes he is. We both have the same goal'_

_'Which is?' questioned Bonnie curiously _

_'To take down Klaus'_

_Her mouth opened then closed a little speechless from Elijah's statement 'You want to take down Klaus. I thought you worked for Klaus?'_

_'I did well there was time when he trusted me but not anymore. This obsession to breaking this curse has caused him to become a little… what's the word? Crazy'_

_'Okay so what do you want from me then?'_

_'I want your word' said Elijah walking towards her. Bonnie gulped standing up straighter to hear more of this deal she was about to make as Elijah now stood in front of her admiring her innocence and beauty. Lifting a hand he brushed a strand of her wet curls behind her ear letting his hand caress her cheek. An involuntarily shiver went down her spine from his touch. Her green eyes stared up to look at the vampire's dark brown eyes only to look away quickly in defence of his compelling. He's an Original who knows how powerful he was. _

_'I won't compel you' whispers Elijah, his hand turns her head slowly for her eyes to meet his again_

_'You're a loyal friend in which is why I believe you'll agree to this deal' _

_'Would you just compel me if I didn't?' challenged Bonnie in that instant she tried not to wince at what she just said. She just spoke back to an Original vampire, was she signing her death wish early._

_Elijah just smiled a small smile from the fiery response from the witch and said 'No. I trust that you will make the right decision' he smiles again letting his hand fall from her face and stepping back creating a space between the two._

_Bonnie took a slow, yet deep breath ignoring the feel of Elijah's fingertips upon her skin. It was an intimidating feeling, a touch that spoke volumes against her skin. Telling her... no. Reminding her of how fragile she was against a vampire like him. _

_Elijah watched Bonnie in curiosity and amusement, watching the girl push aside her fears and stand up straighter to him her facial expression more determined than ever to hear what he had to say. He underestimated the length of loyalty Bonnie Bennett had for her friends, her family, this town. He couldn't help but wonder would this loyalty became her weakness._

_'What?' questioned Bonnie hating the feel of Elijah's stare upon her… analysing her. _

_Crossing her arms over her chest she waited for Elijah to answer her. Tilting his head to the side he took a step towards her. She held her ground. _

_He said to her 'When the time comes to take down Klaus. Will you be willing to sacrifice everything to protect Elena?'_

* * *

'Bonnie!'

Bonnie head snapped out of her thoughts of that night a week ago. Lifting her head from the glass car window to look at Damon Salvatore in the driver's seat who was looking at her annoyed of the lack attention she was paying to him

Shaking out of her haze Bonnie motioned with her hand 'You mind watching the road, I would like to get to school in one piece'

'Not until you tell me what you were thinking?'

'Nothing. Now please eyes on road'

'You weren't listening to me' he complained his eyes averting back to the road

Holding back a laugh of Damon's childish attitude she asked as seriously as she could 'How do you know that?'

'Well after I apologised about not coming over last night because Rose was feeling a little frisky last night you just nodded your head. Then I started to go into details of what happened and you didn't even stop me. I look at you and what were you doing staring out the window thinking about god knows what! So I said that I decided to slaughter all the animals so Stefan would starve without blood and have no choice but go back to feeding humans. You know what you said in your little daydream moment little witch?'

Ignoring her nickname she tried to take this conversation as serious as she could but couldn't from Damon's complaining like a little kid that was not paid any attention of his "cool" story 'What did I say Damon?'

'You said… hmm good for you' said Damon in a high pitch tone trying to mimic Bonnie's voice

Not able to hold back she burst out into laughter, causing Damon to scowl from the witch's loud laughter in the car. Turning the car into the school parking lot he parked the car and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the laughing Bonnie Bennett in his car. Who knew he could make Bonnie laugh? He never noticed how beautiful her laugh sounded… he liked to hear more of that angelic laugh

Calming down from her laughing manner she smiled at Damon and thanked him 'Thanks for dropping me off at school'

Reaching for her bag she heard the click of the doors being locked in the car. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie looked to Damon 'Not until you tell me what had you so wrapped up in your thoughts?' he said with a raise of an eyebrow daring her to even try to get out

'Nothing Damon. Just worrying about Tyler tonight that's all' she lied to him

He squinted his blue eyes at her staring at her the same way Elijah did… both analysing her like staring at her will make her tell them both everything. Again this was Damon Salvatore, the vampire that was slowly becoming her friend so he had more of a chance of her spilling her secrets than Elijah

'You're lying Bonnie' he said seriously. He hated it when she lied to him. Damon knew that Bonnie was cautious around him but he thought over the past days, more so weeks that he may have gotten her to trust him a little.

'Damon don't worry so much about me. I'm okay. They are just thoughts' she assured him

Not convinced at all he just nodded and unlocked the car doors mumbling 'Okay'

Walking around the car she was met with Damon getting out of the car 'You don't have to walk me into school Damon. I'm a big girl I can handle myself' said Bonnie smirking at him

'Oh I know you're a big girl' responded Damon so easily with his eyebrows raising up and down suggestively causing Bonnie to chuckle at his sexual innuendoes she replied back

'Should have thought twice about being friends with you because you've flirted with me way too many times to count now'

'Want to just give in to the temptation?' Damon teased her stepping towards her and now boxing her against his car, About to reply back in their casual witty banter, Bonnie looked up to stare into his blue eyes; her breathing seemed to deepen from the close proximity between the two. He said nothing just stared back at her, as if he wondered on a what if situation. Licking her bottom lips out of habit of nervousness she just placed her hand against his chest, both ignoring the comfortable feeling of a simple gesture. Lightly she pushed him back, it wasn't enough to push Damon back but he knew what she wanted and stepped back from the small action.

'Let's not tempt fate ' she teased him hiding her sudden nervousness by straightening the strap of the messenger bag on her shoulder

Seeing Bonnie's attempt to ease out of that….moment they had he decided to play along for her sake and for his sanity. He placed his hand over his non-beating heart stating mockingly 'Ugh little witch you wound me! Seriously ? They called my father Mr. Salvatore and trust me I'm not that old'

Damon winced knowing that he just opened a line for Bonnie to retort back with some smart ass comment but the dark-skinned girl just raised an eyebrow that said it all.

He quickly responded back 'You know what I mean. I'm old in vampire age but in human age I'm a pretty, hot-smoking, young piece of ass'

'And that's my cue to go now' said Bonnie walking past Damon only to pause in front of him once seeing Luka afar

Frowning from the sudden pause from Bonnie, Damon looked up to see Luka at one of the benches staring at his Bonnie. Well not his, but his friend, well Bonnie sure as hell wasn't Luka's so in all fairness of making sense... Bonnie was his.

Bending his head down a little he whispered in her ears 'You want me to take care of him?'

Bonnie turned her head to the side and looked up to face Damon and shook her head 'No. I can take care of him'

He smirked at the young witch knowing she can protect herself 'Okay. Just don't kill him, cause there'll be a lot of people I'll have to compel to forget him'

A look of offensiveness was all over Bonnie's face 'I won't be killing him Damon. That would usually be your move' she said poking out her tongue at him and continued in an unsure tone

'Besides I think we can trust him'

'How do you know?' asked Damon curiously staring down at Bonnie

'I just do' she said softly to him

'Well I don't trust him'

'I know. Bye Damon' said Bonnie and walked towards Luka leaving behind a not so pleased Damon Salvatore watching on.

'Don't trust him one bit' muttered Damon to himself taking one last glance at Bonnie now approaching closer to Luka before getting into his car to meet Stefan at the tombs to talk Katherine into handing them the moonstone.

* * *

Tyler grabbed his gym bag rushing out of his house to make it in time for school [not that it really mattered to him but it mattered to the fact he'll get a lecture from Bonnie on his habit of being late for his education]. Opening the door he stopped by a pretty good looking female stranger at the porch. Her lightly browned hair turned around to face Tyler Lockwood. Her green eyes analysed the young boy and immediately could feel the werewolf vibe radiating off him.

A smile appeared upon her lightly tanned face 'Hi is Mason around?' she asked getting straight to the point

'Sorry you missed him this morning. He just left for the weekend. Won't be back till Monday' said Tyler looking at her feeling the curiosity overwhelm him of her and jittery to get out and get through today…well get through tonight more likely

'Oh' she said surprised and stated with a shrug of her shoulders 'Well I guess I'll have to see him then'

Turning away Tyler stopped her 'Did you want me to give him a message?' he asked

The green eyed female nodded and said with smile 'Yeah tell him Jules is looking for him'

'Okay' said Tyler still unsure on whether this woman should be considered a foe or enemy. He watched Jules walk away back to her car and drive out of the Lockwood residence.

'Tyler! Who was at the door?' questioned Carol popping her head out from her office

'Friend of Mason's. I gotta get to school mom! Bye!' he yelled out rushing out the house leaving behind a confused Carol who simply shook her head from her disorganised son and went back into the office to continue her work.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mystic Falls high, Bonnie turned her head to look behind glad to see from a far that Damon's car no longer in the school parking lot. Turning her head back towards the school she knew there was no way she could furthermore avoid Luka as took a deep breath in and out ready confront the boy that was approaching

'You've been avoiding me' said Luka to Bonnie as the two stood on the grass outside of Mystic Falls high

Clutching a tighter hold to her bag Bonnie nodded 'Yeah. I tend to avoid guys that have their father and an evil vampire break into my best friend's house and said psychotic vampire in my room' she said sternly walking past him.

His hand reached out grabbing her arm stopping her from walking away any further. Bonnie groaned annoyed looking down to Luka's grip. Luka just pulled her a little closer to him whispering 'We're not the bad guys. As much as you want to deny it Bonnie, you know my father, Elijah and I are telling the truth'

Clenching her jaw her green eyes travelled up Luka's arm to look at him. Pulling her arm roughly out of his grasp she whispered back bluntly 'We may all have the same goal but that sure as hell doesn't mean I should just trust you'

Luka just sighed tiredly from trying to convince Bonnie and asked 'So did your mom agree with my dad and I to help unbind her powers'

'We don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine in perfuming the spell myself'

'So you've passed the nose bleeding and passing out stages then?' questioned Luka [a little too sarcastic, Bonnie noted]

The quiet nature of Bonnie's expression said it all but Luka knew better from Bonnie Bennett's stubborn attitude that she would die first before asking someone she didn't trust for help. Without a word Luka took off his silver army-like necklace holding them out to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the necklace then back at Luka confused 'To avoid nose bleeds and passing out you need help from nature, elements just things you can draw extra powers from'

'Yeah…' drawled out Bonnie still confused as Luka continued his explanation

'What I'm about to show you is channeling another witch to double the strength. Hold onto my necklace and uh pass me your bracelet'

'O-kay' she said unsure taking off one of her yellow stringed bracelet as the two traded their items.

Bonnie nervously chuckled still unsure of what to do while holding onto Luka's necklace 'I still don't get it'

Luka couldn't help but chuckle at Bonnie's impatience 'We'll combine our powers by holding something of each others. So just take a deep breathe. Close your eyes and stay still' he said making his hand into fist around Bonnie's bracelet and placed his other hand on top of his fist and closed his eyes

Following his actions, Bonnie still looked to Luka in distrust but a little excited of what he was going to teach her. Taking a deep breath in and out to calm herself she closed her eyes only to crack one eye open a second later and ask 'You're not going to like place a curse on me or something?'

With his eyes still closed, Luka chuckled 'No Bonnie, I won't, I promise you I won't' he said. Slightly satisfied with his answer, Bonnie closed her eyes to await what was suppose to happen.

Her breathing was even and a little calm. Her mind was surprisingly clear and focused as she held a tighter grip around Luka's. She could feel her powers upon her fingertips and then; an energy a little stronger than her energy suddenly intertwining with hers. Her breathing deepened or if anything she felt like more air was given to her to breath. Relief mixed with adrenaline pulsed through her veins as her powers sought to grasp to this sudden surge of power.

She calmly opened her eyes to see Luka too open his eyes with a small smile 'What is that?' asked Bonnie feeling the rush of the power still in her

'Wait…' said Luka in that relaxed state

Seconds later the wind's speed picked up and leaves around them began to swirl around them causing the students walking around squeal and shout in shock of the sudden weather change causing papers to fly out of their hands making a mess. Bonnie's eyes widened a little knowing she should stop but channelling Luka's powers gave her the confident to push the limit and cause the wind pick up a little quicker and stronger. Luka smirked sensing the magic of nature getting stronger and like a dance that they only knew calmly and smoothly stopped the fierce wind leaving behind shocked, complaining and questioning students on what the hell just happened.

'Wow' whispered Bonnie in shock to only turn into a giggle of what just happened and seeing the outcome of what they just did.

Luka couldn't help but chuckle seeing the excitement in Bonnie's eyes but their moment was disturbed by Jeremy 'What's with that weather huh?'

The both looked to the young Gilbert boy; Bonnie held back the small twinge of annoyance that Jeremy disturbed a moment of learning something new in her magic.

Luka just smiled and shrugged his shoulders and said sarcastically to Jeremy 'It's global warming man… I don't know'

Luka averted his attention back to Bonnie smiling 'I gotta go. See you later Bonnie' he said adjusting the strap off his backpack on his shoulder

'Bye Luka' said Bonnie softly to the retreating warlock. Once out of ear shot Jeremy chuckled now standing in front of the slightly dazed looking Bonnie who just realised she was still holding onto Luka's dog tag necklace

'Oh uhhh' she said unsure and decided the next time she sees him she'll give it back to him.

Bonnie put necklace over her head letting the dog tags settle underneath her top 'Guys weird huh?' said Jeremy

'No he's not' said Bonnie suddenly defending Luka. Even though she didn't trust Luka yet… he was like her. Both crafted in the art of magic. So for Jeremy to call him weird strangely felt like she too was dubbed weird [not like that was anything new]. Jeremy squinted his eyes a little surprised from Bonnie's sudden defence on the new boy as the two began to walk towards the entrance of their high school.

Bonnie paused before going through the opened the door [held by Jeremy]. Jeremy looked at the Bennett witch curiously as she pulled out her vibrating mobile motioning her head to side for Jeremy and her to be out of the other students ways.

'Damon?" said Bonnie in surprised only to turn into a small laugh ignoring Damon's complaints on the other side of the line

'Why am I not surprised. Katherine isn't just going to hand over the moonstone'

'Yaah okay I'm glad you decided to turn over this new leaf and ask people for things Damon, but it's Katherine. You're going have to go back to your usual self and pry it out of her hands'

Jeremy watched on in jealousy hearing Bonnie so casually lean against the wall and laugh while in converse with Damon Salvatore. Then Jeremy smirked a little to Bonnie's expression shift to annoyance 'Damon… tonight I'm meant to be with Tyler'

'No! I don't want anyone dying. I promised Tyler I was going to be there for him so no Damon. Pick me up after school and we'll figure something out then I'm going to be there for Tyler'

'I'll be fine Damon!' said Bonnie getting a little aggravated from Damon's ordering tone of her not to go with Tyler

'Fine' she said ending with a sigh her eyes catching a sight of Jeremy staring at her curiosity and annoyance. Bonnie quickly dropped her eyes to the ground muttering back to Damon

'Yeah okay. See you this afternoon'

'So what's happening after school?' asked Jeremy immediately after Bonnie ended her call with Damon. Bonnie opened her mouth not sure whether she should tell him or not. Well he has been involved in this supernatural madness so it wouldn't hurt to tell him this since he has been voluntarily involving himself in the crazy unplanned Salvatore plans… okay more specifically Damon Salvatore's crazy plans.

'Damon and Stefan want to get the moonstone from Katherine. So we're going to their place after school and figure out a plan to get the moonstone'

'Isn't today Tyler's…you know' said Jeremy raising his eyebrows to emphasis his point

'I know. Damon doesn't want to waste another day and wants to get it tonight'

Jeremy stepped closer to Bonnie placing a comforting hand on her arm with concern in his eyes 'They're going to use you Bonnie for a spell. Are you sure you'll be okay with them and then Tyler'

Bonnie looked down to Jeremy's hand then back at the tall boy. She was kind of expecting butterflies in her stomach of some tingling sensation to indicate her minor crush of the good looking young boy but nothing. There was a feeling, but it was a comforting feeling knowing someone else was looking out for her too

'I'll be okay Jere. Now walk me to my locker' she said moving past Jeremy and walk into the school with him following behind for a day of somewhat of normalcy.

Thank god it was Friday.

* * *

Tyler Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy walked out of the school after the end of day of classes and made their way towards the school parking lot

'So you'll just meet back home or at the woods?' asked Tyler

Bonnie nodded 'Hopefully home and don't worry I have a plan and it'll be a quick and easy plan' she assured the soon-to-be werewolf

Still a little uncertain about this planned idea of Bonnie's he nodded and hugged her whispering 'Be careful…please' he added

The witch nodded into Tyler's shoulders hugging him back 'I will' she whispered back to him. Breaking from the hug Tyler looked to both Stefan and Jeremy declaring to them

'Take care of her. Make sure she doesn't use too much of her powers'

'She won't' said Damon butting into their conversation, squeezing himself between Stefan and Bonnie.

'She better not or I'll be coming after you' Tyler said threateningly with his finger pointing at Damon

'Settle down wolf-boy you're only powerful at full moon' taunted Damon while slinging his arms casually around Bonnie's shoulders.

The witch simply rolled her eyes and said 'I'll meet you at the car Damon' she then looked to Stefan and Jeremy

'Meet you at the boarding house?' Stefan nodded saying his goodbyes and left with Jeremy following him. Damon sighed a melodramatic sigh from Bonnie's one perfectly raised eyebrow daring Salvatore to listen to her orders or else

'Fine. Fine I'm leaving' he said with a raise of his hands in surrender and left Bonnie to talk to Tyler and Caroline.

'Ty can I talk to Caroline alone?' asked Bonnie

'' he said a little curious of what the conversation was about but decided not to delve into his curiosity of asking and then gain the wrath of both Bennett and Forbes woman yelling at him about minding his own business

'Tyler?' repeated Bonnie causing him to snap out of his thoughts

'Uh yeah sure. Meet you in the car Care' stuttered out Tyler.

Now alone Caroline asked 'What's wrong Bonnie?'

'I have a plan to get the moonstone but I don't know how much strength it will take of me'

Caroline immediately placed a comforting hand on her best friend's arm her eyes pleading 'Then think of another plan' said Caroline

'This plan is the best plan I could come up with and it's perfect. I'm just worried I might not be able to make it to Tyler's preparation' said Bonnie a little teary of not being there for Tyler, her best friend from the start

Rubbing her hand up down Bonnie's shoulders, Caroline said in a comforting tone 'Hey. You'll be there for Tyler and so will I'

'But…'

'I'll be there every step of the way Bonnie. You do what you have to do and I'll take care of Tyler till you come back' Bonnie smiled to Caroline's words hugging the vampire immediately catching her by surprised.

Caroline hugged Bonnie back as the two pulled a part to say their goodbyes. Walking away from Caroline, Bonnie was stopped by her blonde best friend calling her name.

Bonnie turned to face her friend 'Please be careful Bonnie'

'I promise you I will' said Bonnie causing a smile to appear on Caroline's face as the two departed to their rides.

* * *

'So what's the plan little witch?' asked Damon as he poured himself a glass of scotch while Stefan and Jeremy listened to her as they all stood in the library of the Salvatore boarding house.

Standing up a little straighter, Bonnie said 'I'm going to perform a spell that will give us a couple seconds for us to go in grab the stone and get out…'

Bonnie then looked to Damon and then at Stefan and told them of the requirements needed for her plan 'I need to harm Katherine to give us that window show so I'm going to need something that belongs to her'

Damon without hesitation looked to his younger brother knowing that he would definitely have something as Stefan nodded 'I might have something' he said and disappeared from the room for a few seconds only to arrive back to the library with a picture of Katherine Petrova

Stefan handed the picture to Bonnie letting out a small quiet breathe of unsureness… the last object he had to remind him of Katherine [minus his stacks of diaries]. Bonnie looked up to Stefan accepting the picture her eyes looking at the vampire thankful knowing that despite his love for Elena this was his past life that he couldn't deny and finally putting the sealed deal of ridding of Katherine.

With the picture in her hand she looked to Damon she asked 'Could I please have a bowl, a glass of water and some small bags to put the ashes in' Damon looked to Jeremy smirking at the young boy and said 'Make yourself useful kid get what the witch want'

'Damon' scolded Bonnie causing the older Salvatore vampire to roll his eyes putting down his drink he raised his hands up stopping the not moving Jeremy

'Stay boy I'll get it since you'll just hold us all up' Bonnie rolled her eyes to Damon's sarcastic remark speeding out of the room and before Stefan could apologise to Jeremy for Damon's rude behaviour; he was back placing the bowl, a glass of water and couple of pouches on the table in the middle of the room

'Here you go m'lady' said Damon smirking at Bonnie who now stood beside him with Stefan on the other side of Bonnie as Jeremy just watched on [feeling a little helpless as Bonnie stood between the Salvatore brothers] waiting for her to perform the spell.

Bonnie placed Katherine's picture into the bowl and dipped her fingers into the glass of water, then held her wet fingers above the bowl letting the water drop onto the picture wetting it. Placing her hands on the table she closed her green eyes calling upon her fire element she manipulated the water to change into fire causing the Salvatore brothers to look at fire in awe as it began burning the picture. Muttering some latin words; her mind created the image of Katherine spelling the ashes of her burnt photo to harm the vampire. She felt the usage of her power coming to its limit but she wasn't done and pushed herself further until the spell was done.

Opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the room stating softly 'It's done'

Stefan nodded pleased looking to Damon and Jeremy going over their plan again Bonnie zoned out feeling her blood trickle from her nose; she quickly wiped it away before anyone would notice it.

'Okay I'll help Bonnie gather the ashes while you two get everything else ready' ordered Damon. Despite Jeremy's reluctance to follow Damon's order he couldn't do much when Stefan told him to go get Bonnie's grimoire out of her car as Bonnie passed her car keys to Jeremy the opened her bag to pull out a pack of pouches

Once Damon knew he was alone with Bonnie he looked down to Bonnie who had poured the amount of ashes needed onto the table but before she could sweep it into the pouch he placed a hand on top to stop her movement causing her to look up to him. She simply raised an eyebrow in question of his action in which he answered 'Are you sure you can handle this?'

Tilting her head to the side, touched from Damon's concern she said 'Yes I'll be okay'

'I don't want you dying on me. All those hard work of protecting the Bennett lineage and the fact that your mother would stake me for letting something happen to you'

Bonnie chuckled moving her hand out of his grasp and went back to sweeping the ashes carefully into the pouch 'To actually think Damon Salvatore cared about me for a second, then he says that' she said jokingly but it caused Damon to frown

'I do care witch' he said

Pulling the strings to close the pouch she turned to face Damon, looking up to the tall vampire she said low enough for him to hear 'I know you do'

Damon simply stared down at the young witch in front of him raising his hand he ever so slowly brushed a strand of Bonnie's wavy hair behind her ear his fingertips causing a shiver down the Bennett's spine from this Salvatore's touch and his close proximity. Who would have thought a month ago; Damon Salvatore would be standing here actually worrying about Bonnie Bennett's life and not in the case that it would cause distraught upon Elena but it would actually destroy him the thought of Bonnie not in his life.

His tensed gaze upon her, caused Bonnie to lower her gaze in shyness but Damon's finger immediately placed under her chin raised it for her to look at him. Look at him. Not the vampire side of him, but to see him. The Damon Salvatore she had been getting know for these past weeks.

'I'll be careful Damon if you do' said Bonnie causing Damon to chuckle

'I'm unpredictable you know that Bon Bon' he teased her emphasising his playful manner he tugged a curl of her hair. Bonnie lips twitched to a small smirk from their shift of moods; her hand grasped around Damon's wrist pulling it down she let her hand slip into his.

This type of contact was new. It was unusual but felt right. It was comforting to them both.

'Bonnie, Damon; Stefan wants to talk to you both' said Jeremy loudly causing the two to pull away from each other but Jeremy caught the sight of their hands separating causing the young Gilbert to frown again in jealousy of the closeness between the witch and the vampire.

'Uh okay I'm coming' said Bonnie avoiding her urge to look at Damon who just left the room without a word. Walking past Jeremy she turned to look at the back of him

'You coming Jeremy?' she asked

Turning to look at Bonnie he said 'I'll be there in a sec give you guys some privacy'

'Okay' said Bonnie with a smile leaving Jeremy Gilbert alone in the Salvatore's library. Jeremy looked to the a leftover ashes on the table. He quickly rushed to the table and poured the rest of the amount of ashes into another pouch. Looking around he slipped the pouch into his pocket and left the Salvatore manor telling them that he was going to make sure Elena didn't get suspicious each of them noting that was actually a good idea. Jeremy chuckled taking Bonnie's car he made his way to the tombs to confront Katherine Pierce and to prove to the Salvatore brothers that he could be useful and maybe Bonnie can finally see he'd be the perfect guy for her.

* * *

Tyler held his cell phone against his with the help of his should while shoving the requirements with Caroline handing it to him

'Bonnie just got a little held up with something but she'll be back in time for the transformation' said Tyler assuring Amelia on the other side of the phone line.

Meanwhile back in their motel room at Homestead Studio Suites, Virginia; whilst helping Mason pack for tonight's transformation she asked in response 'Should I be worried of what my baby girl is involved in?'

'Bonnie said she'll meet us at Lockwood underground' said Caroline walking in with a bottle of wolfsbane only to mouth 'oops' at the sight of Tyler on the phone. Tyler nodded to Caroline signalling he heard her and took the bottle of wolfsbane out of Caroline's hands and placing it in the bag.

He stood up straighter while Caroline zipped the bag up causing him to move out of her way and continue his conversation 'She's going to be okay, Damon and Stefan and even Jeremy are with her' said Tyler causing a giggle out of Caroline's mouth when she caught sight of Tyler rolling his eyes when saying the Damon and Stefan's name.

'That doesn't bring comfort to me it just worries me even more' said Amelia scarcely twisting the lid to the bottled liquified wolfsbane she placed her hand upon the counter

'Yeah you and me both mom' said Tyler

Amelia let out a tired sigh 'Okay… how are you holding up? You ready for this?' Mason walked into the kitchen to catch the end of Amelia's question. He placed a chaste kiss upon the woman's cheek grasping onto the bottled of wolfsbane she handed to him

'Ty?' he mouthed motioning to the phone

Amelia nodded listening intently to Tyler 'I don't think I'll ever be ready for this' said Tyler lowly

'I know' replied Amelia hating that Tyler had to go through this and after she, Bonnie and him watched the recording of Mason's transformation the week before just broke Amelia's heart furthermore knowingly of the new pains Tyler will be going through in a few hours

Mason held out his hands saying 'Let me talk to him'

Amelia nodded and told Tyler 'Ty baby I'm gonna pass it to your uncle okay?'

'Okay' said the reluctant Tyler as Amelia passed her phone to Mason who handed back the bottled wolfsbane. Amelia left the small kitchen giving Mason some privacy walking towards Mason's gym bag in the small living room area packing the bottle into the bag. Zipping the bag up; Amelia ran her hands through her hair tiredly looking up to the ceiling

'Mom please let everything be okay….please' she whispered thinking of her daughter, Tyler and Mason; silently hating that she couldn't do anything to protect her family.

* * *

Bonnie looked up to the sky seeing the sun setting she began to panic of the time but before she could voice herself, Damon voiced his opinion 'You'll be back in time for wolf boy's transformation'

'We won't be long Bonnie' said Stefan in that assuring tone. Bonnie just nodded gripping the grimoire tighter to her chest she followed Stefan with Damon behind towards the tomb. Damon groaned in annoyance when he felt the vibration of his phone; taking it out of his pocket he answered while watching Bonnie follow Stefan towards the entrance down the stairs

'This better be good Rose'

Damon growled in frustration of what the vampire told him 'Text me the address and stay where you are and stall Elena from whatever stupid plan she's planning' hanging up he sped stopping in front of Stefan stopping them both from walking down the stairs

'Your little ex-girlfriend decided to go on a little escapade trying to find a way to contact Elijah and sacrifice herself'

'What?' yelled out both Stefan and Bonnie

'Here's the address' said Damon forwarding his text from Rose to Stefan's cell phone further explaining

'Go get her back and I'll stay with the witch' Stefan nodded to Damon a little surprised that his brother wasn't jumping at the chance of saving Elena but nodded thankful. Without a word Stefan sped away leaving Damon alone with Bonnie.

'You ready?' asked Damon looking down to the slightly worried Bonnie.

Was she ready? Was it bad enough that she was worrying about Tyler and his transformation but now Elena decided to confront Elijah and now Stefan has gone to save her. What if Elijah was there? No. He wouldn't harm them… he needs them. He needed all of them to co-operate, just like she needed to do this.

Get the moonstone and stop the curse from happening. Yes. Yes she was ready.

'Lets go' said Bonnie determined than ever walking down the stairs with Damon following her only to stop and gasp at the sight in front of her

'You have got to be freaking kidding me!' exclaimed Damon upon the scene in front of him and the witch.

Katherine Pierce smirking with her hand tightly around the semi conscious Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

Meanwhile at Homestead Studios suites; Amelia double checked everything causing Mason to chuckle at the sight 'What?' questioned Amelia looking to Mason leaning against the door frame that led to the small bathroom

'One would think it was you that was transforming into a wolf' he said

'Ha. Ha' she said in a deadpanned tone zipping the bag up walking towards him she corrected him

'I highly doubt that a normal person would guess that we were preparing for your wolf shifting ritual…' she rattled off her arms circling around

'Jeez now you make it sound like I'm involved in some cult'

Amelia chuckled 'No. We're involved in a cult' she said teasingly placing a chaste kiss on his lips earning a chuckle from the older Lockwood against her lips as he kissed her back his hands pulling her closer towards him.

Pulling back before it got heated 'Hmmm' hummed Amelia. Closing her eyes she blew out an airy breath placing her forehead against his forehead; loving the tingling feeling upon her lips straight down to her toes. God she hadn't felt like this giddy teenage in a long time let alone… no she hadn't felt like this. It was unexplainable. This love was unexplainable. Their blossoming love was unexplainable.

Opening her eyes to look into Mason's green eyes her slightly swollen lips forming a small smile 'Are you sure you want to come with me?' he asked her seriously

Amelia nodded her her hand caressing his face she placed it upon his shoulder staring deeply into Mason's green eyes 'I've never been more sure' she said determined and finished with

'I love you'

Mason smiled his eyes shining with happiness he responded back 'Love you too'.

Looking to the analog clock he sighed to see that it was five o'clock _'_We better get going' he said tiredly

* * *

Back in the Mystic Falls tomb; Bonnie looked at Katherine angrily and confused to how this situation got quickly out of hand 'Well, well it's about time you two showed up' said Katherine teasingly while she still had a tight grip of Jeremy

'Gilbert boy decided to play hero and get the moonstone himself. Sadly he wasn't quick enough to get out of the tomb with the moonstone' she said holding the moonstone in her free hand.

Damon and Bonnie stood still quietly both figuring out their next move as Katherine continued 'Now I can give you two both the moonstone and Gilbert but there's a catch'

'Typical' scoffed out Damon crossing his arms over his chest his eyes widening

'Spit it out' he said

'Get me out of the tomb and you get Gilbert, the moonstone and I will leave town'

'No deal' said Damon immediately

'Damon…' said Bonnie in a tone that made Damon think twice about disagreeing but looked to Bonnie

'No deal witch. We are not letting her out'

'She has Jeremy, Damon! Elena can't lose another family member'

'You'll get him out' comprised Damon causing Bonnie to look at him in disbelief

'Damon, I'm… I'm not that strong' she stuttered out looking away from Damon to the smirking Katherine who clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth gaining the attention of Damon and Bonnie

'How about I leave you two to bicker and figure out the next move while I go and snack on baby Jeremy. Just don't be too long I might accidentally drain the life out of him' she said dragging Jeremy with her further into the tomb; leaving the two alone until an idea clicked to Bonnie causing her to feel a little more confident in her ability to perform the spell

'I'll do the spell' she said

'Bonnie…' stared Damon but she looked to him and asked

'Do you think you'll be quick enough to get in and out from the effect of the ashes?'

Damon stared down to Bonnie unsure. Not of him…of her. He knew she could do the spell heck in her sleep, but was her body willing enough to allow her to do a powerful spell

'You don't have to' he said causing a chuckle to leave her lips as she tilted her head to the side

'You and I know that's not true. I have to Damon; because no one else will be able to and besides I'm going to get some help' she said grabbing onto Luka's dog tags causing Damon to frown in confusion

'I'm going to channel my power and Luka's power together to perform the spell I'll be stronger' she explained causing Damon to smirk a little

'Who knew warlock boy would come into handy. Okay how long do you need to perform the spell?' he asked feeling the excitement of their plan coming together

'A little time for set-up but with your vampire speed is enough for me to keep Katherine out'

'Oh Bonnie you're just too kind' he teased her causing her to roll her eyes, she handed him the pouch of the ashes. Holding the pouch, Damon stood back and watched Bonnie walk to stand in the middle of the circle that was still there the last time the seal of the tomb was opened by her and her Grams. Closing her eyes she brushed away the memory focusing on her priority: Get the moonstone and Jeremy away from Katherine.

Closing her eyes she instantly lit up the torches that surrounded her creating a lit circle. Opening the grimoire to the spell; she grabbed onto Luka's dog tags looking to Damon who nodded motioning he was ready when she was

'Oooooo something is happening' announced Katherine dragging the now fully alert Jeremy who saw Bonnie with the grimoire ready.

'No Bonnie don't!' he pleaded remembering when she fainted on his bed from exerting the usage of her power.

Looking to Damon he yelled out to him 'Stop her Damon! She's not strong enough!'

'Shut up Gilbert!' yelled back Damon looking to Bonnie. If Bonnie believed she was strong enough to perform the spell than he believed in her. He watched her mutter quickly and repeatedly of the latin words to open the tomb. She shut her eyes tightly feeling her energy drain from the amount of powers she was using and even channelling with Luka she felt herself slip away… loosing the reins of her powers.

This spell was too powerful for her, but she couldn't fail everyone. They expected to be powerful she needed to prove to them and most importantly to herself that she wasn't a witch for nothing. Her anger mixed with her frustration of her powers weakening her ignited something within her… she swore she wouldn't touch the dark magic within her but it was tempting, the calling of the powers was alluring calling to her.

Just this once.

Opening her eyes to reveal to everyone her now pitched black eyes 'Bonnie!' yelled out Damon stepping forward but was stopped by heightening of the circle of fire 'Ooooo this just got a whole lot of interesting' said the giddy Katherine straightening up as she tightened her grip on Jeremy

'Bonnie snap out of it now!' yelled out Damon

The blood trickled down her nose but she kept repeating the words to the spell feeling the seal of the tomb disappear 'Hurry up Damon!' she yelled out holding on tightly to the grimoire and the dog tags.

Not wanting to argue with the witch, Damon quickly pulled out a handful of the ashes speeding into the tomb. Katherine swung her arm to knock out Jeremy and grip tighter to the moonstone ready for Damon catching her by surprised he threw the ash in her face causing the Petrova vampire to scream out in pain dropping the moonstone giving Damon enough time to grab Jeremy and toss him out [not really caring if the kid got hurt or not]. He grabbed the moonstone only for it to get knocked out his hand and fall further into the tomb.

Damon look to the very weak Katherine as they both looked to the moonstone that was in between them. Instantly they both went for it only for them both to grab onto the moonstone and fight in vampire speed to grab

'Damon get out now!' yelled out Bonnie to the best of her ability. Growling in anger Damon looked at the smirking Katherine who had the moonstone challenging him to get it but he just sped out of the entrance in which Katherine followed but was thrown back by the invisible force against the door

'Ahhhhhhh!' yelled out Katherine banging against the invisible force in frustration

Damon chuckled seeing the pissed off Katherine 'Well, well Bennett got to hand it to you' he said chuckling turning around only for that smirk to fall when he saw the blazing circle no longer and Bonnie passed out and being cradled by Jeremy

Getting to the other side of Bonnie bending down to her level and without a word he took Bonnie out of Jeremy's grasp and cradled her in his arms. He wiped the blood away from her nose resisting the urge to taste it, hearing her pulse still beating very weakly his hand gently hit against Bonnie's cheek to wake her up

'Bonnie….come on witch you promised me you weren't going to die on me' he said a little angrily that he may have pushed Bonnie to far

Feeling the actions of a hand against her cheek, Bonnie opened her eyes a little disoriented but soon found herself staring up to the brilliance blue eyes of Damon Salvatore who let a breathe of relief [he hadn't realised he was holding back].

Her green eyes fluttered tiredly 'Did we get…' she asked in a slurred tone but Damon knew what she was asking answering her

'No' said Damon causing Bonnie let her eyes cast down from the letdown feeling only to look back up to Damon asking

'Jere?'

'Right here' voiced out Jeremy causing Bonnie to turn and smile at the sight to see Jeremy okay minus the beaten up look he was rocking there and the fact his neck had dry blood no doubt that Katherine may have snacked on him earlier.

Bonnie smiled a tired smile in which Damon caught sight of it and brushed away a strand of her slightly sweated curls. Bonnie turned her head to face him as he said softly to her 'Sleep little witch'

Sitting up with some struggle and help from Damon she said 'I need to get to Tyler'

'No you've tired yourself out' said Damon

'He's right and Caroline will be with him' said Jeremy but Bonnie shook her

'I'm okay. I'll rest in the car but I promised him I'll be there and I'm not breaking that promise' said Bonnie stubbornly and determined standing up and wiped away whatever left of blood she had that landed upon her lips

Forcing herself to not stray from the sudden dizziness she felt from standing up a little too quickly she looked to Damon 'Take me to Tyler now Damon or I will find my own way there' she said staring at him intensely

The older Salvatore clenched his jaw looking down the tired out Bonnie Bennett admiring her for her loyalty to her friends and a little jealous of Bonnie's loyalty to Tyler 'Fine' he said reluctantly

'Damon she just did a powerful spell' said Jeremy is disbelief as Damon moved Bonnie behind him and stepped up to Jeremy stating to him angrily

'Yeah and she wouldn't have to perform an even more powerful spell than what was expected if you hadn't gone to play hero, Gilbert'

'Damon…' started Bonnie placing a comforting hand upon his elbow calming the angry vampire.

'Gilbert you drive home and I'll drop you off to wolf boy' said Damon looking between them both then looked to quiet Katherine

'We'll be back for the moonstone'

Katherine rolled her eyes 'Not like it'll be going anywhere…like me' she said disappointment dripping from her tone as she walked further into the tomb leaving them all alone.

'Come on' said Damon placing his hand against Bonnie's back to lead her out and silently let her know she has support if she were to faint or get too tired and need a body to lean against. What he was being a gentlemen.

* * *

Tyler was chained up and ready still feeling the aftermath of the pain from drinking the wolfsbane. He looked to Caroline who was behind the bar of a small cell in the Lockwood underground. The metal bars definitely strong enough to keep him away from attacking her… so he hoped. He looked up to the sky getting close to becoming pitch black. He felt the agitation, the monster within him becoming impatience of the wait and yet all he could feel was a small slight of disappointment of not seeing her here; but that all changed when both he and Caroline head the door open and close followed by the sound of being bolted shut.

Footsteps rushed towards them and he smiled feeling a little braver seeing his best friend 'You came'

Bonnie smiled walking towards him, the fatigue feeling long forgotten as her mind shifted to focus on Tyler. She hugged the half naked, chained up Tyler Lockwood whispering into his ear 'Where else would I be'

* * *

**AN: Sooooo what did you guys think? I won't be writing Tyler's transformation because really I can't write the heartbreaking, awesomenss acting of Trevino... seriously just watching it breaks my heart that I don't think I could get my writing to that expectation.**

**Here are some thoughts/questions to wonder about:**

**-Bonnie just dabbled back into black magic... how long you guys think it'll control her desires/anger again or will she finally take full control of it?**

**-Jules will for sure make an appearance next chapter...she won't be leaving till she finds out why Mason returned to Mystic Falls**

**-Elijah, Jonas [maybe Luka] will make an appearance but it'll definitely be about that night a week ago... what kind of deal did Bonnie and Amelia exactly make?**

**-And how exactly will they get the moonstone back? [Damon sure ain't hell going to let Bonnie use magic again in fear of her getting addicted to the temptation]**

**-Will the Gilberts for once think through their plans thoroughly before diving in head first?**

**-Can we really trust Jonas and Luka to help Bonnie get Amelia's power back?**


	10. One one (Part One)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the TVD characters except the OC and my grammatical errors**

* * *

_Previously on Unspoken Connection..._

_A smile appeared upon her lightly tanned face 'Hi is Mason around?' she asked getting straight to the point_

_'Sorry you missed him this morning. He just left for the weekend. Won't be back till Monday' said Tyler looking at her feeling the curiosity overwhelm him of her and jittery to get out and get through today…well get through tonight more likely_

_'Oh' she said surprised and stated with a shrug of her shoulders 'Well I guess I'll have to see him then'_

_Turning away Tyler stopped her 'Did you want me to give him a message?' he asked_

_The green eyed female nodded and said with smile 'Yeah tell him Jules is looking for him'_

* * *

_Once Damon knew he was alone with Bonnie he looked down to Bonnie who had poured the amount of ashes needed onto the table but before she could sweep it into the pouch he placed a hand on top to stop her movement causing her to look up to him. She simply raised an eyebrow in question of his action in which he answered 'Are you sure you can handle this?'_

_Tilting her head to the side, touched from Damon's concern she said 'Yes I'll be okay'_

_'I don't want you dying on me. All those hard work of protecting the Bennett lineage and the fact that your mother would stake me for letting something happen to you'_

_Bonnie chuckled moving her hand out of his grasp and went back to sweeping the ashes carefully into the pouch 'To actually think Damon Salvatore cared about me for a second, then he says that' she said jokingly but it caused Damon to frown_

_'I do care witch' he said_

_Pulling the strings to close the pouch she turned to face Damon, looking up to the tall vampire she said low enough for him to hear 'I know you do'_

* * *

_Her green eyes fluttered tiredly 'Did we get…' she asked in a slurred tone but Damon knew what she was asking answering her_

_'No' said Damon causing Bonnie let her eyes cast down from the letdown feeling only to look back up to Damon asking_

_'Jere?'_

_'Right here' voiced out Jeremy causing Bonnie to turn and smile at the sight to see Jeremy okay minus the beaten up look he was rocking there and the fact his neck had dry blood no doubt that Katherine may have snacked on him earlier. _

_Bonnie smiled a tired smile in which Damon caught sight of it and brushed away a strand of her slightly sweated curls. Bonnie turned her head to face him as he said softly to her 'Sleep little witch'_

_Sitting up with some struggle and help from Damon she said 'I need to get to Tyler'_

* * *

_Tyler was chained up and ready still feeling the aftermath of the pain from drinking the wolfsbane. He looked to Caroline who was behind the bar of a small cell in the Lockwood underground. The metal bars definitely strong enough to keep him away from attacking her… so he hoped. He looked up to the sky getting close to becoming pitch black. He felt the agitation, the monster within him becoming impatience of the wait and yet all he could feel was a small slight of disappointment of not seeing her here; but that all changed when both he and Caroline head the door open and close followed by the sound of being bolted shut. _

_Footsteps rushed towards them and he smiled feeling a little braver seeing his best friend 'You came'_

_Bonnie smiled walking towards him, the fatigue feeling long forgotten as her mind shifted to focus on Tyler. She hugged the half naked, chained up Tyler Lockwood whispering into his ear 'Where else would I be?'_

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Part one)- Only One**

_When will we see the end?_

_Of the days, we bleed, for_

_what we need._

_To forgive, forget, move on_

_Cause we've got…_

_One life to live_

_One love to give_

_One chance to keep from falling_

_One heart to break_

_One soul to take us_

_Not forsake us_

_Only one…_

_Only one…_

Bonnie sighed leaning against the door frame of her best friend's room staring at the sleeping figure.

"Your staring is starting to freak me out?" he mumbled

_"So he wasn't_ asleep" she thought

Bonnie chuckled walking into his room and sat on his bed. Tyler Lockwood sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly sitting up to look at his best friend.

"You can stop giving me that concern look. It has been a week since the full moon and you're still giving me those concern look" he said

"What concern look?" she asked dumbly.

"The one that was burning through my skull just a few seconds ago from the doorway" he replied back with a smug smirk

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You've got to give me some time Ty. I did see you go through a painful transformation and I can't help but keep worrying about you, okay?"

"I am okay" he said in assurance. Bonnie just looked at him in disbelief of his words causing the Lockwood teen to roll his eyes at her protectiveness of him

"Okay, I'm still shaken, but what do want me to do B? I'm a werewolf now. Every full moon I'm going to go through that and dammit I think your mom made bacon and eggs for breakfast" he said in agitation.

Since becoming a werewolf, all of his senses were heightened, and right at this moment his sense of smell was being infiltrated by the preparation of breakfast. Tyler pulled back the covers and tried to get out of the bed without causing Bonnie to fall off. She stood up allowing him to get out of bed only to be stopped as he placed his hands on her shoulders

"You know I love you Bonnie, but this is my life now and we are going have to get used to it. Every. Part. Of. It"

Bonnie nodded as Tyler placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead "Now lets' get some breakfast" he said happily before waltzing out of the room with Bonnie following behind him downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, Amelia's eyes wandered to her quiet daughter who was placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

Handing Bonnie the last plate "You want to talk about it?" the older woman asked

Placing the plate, Bonnie closed the dishwasher and directed her attention to her mother "Just taking in everything that has happened"

Leaning against the sink, Amelia crossed her arms over her chest asking immediately "Is this about Tyler's transformation?"

Bonnie nodded "Yeah and also about the deal with Elijah. Have you come up with a decision about your powers?"

"You know what my answer will be?"

Bonnie sighed tiredly "I know. Its just-" she paused unsure of her unspoken question, but decided to continue voicing her opinion

"-can we really trust the Martins or even Elijah?"

"Well your father knew Jonas and besides we won't know until we try" said Amelia causing Bonnie to shake her head in disbelief

"Mom, that's so like you to blindly trust everybody"

Amelia stepped towards Bonnie placing her hands on both side of her daughter's face "Because I want my powers back. To be able to protect you or even to fight by your side. To remind you, that you're not alone"

"He could betray us and you could get hurt"

"Or... he might not betray us and I'll have my powers back" she replied back to her daughter. The doorbell rang through the house cutting the tension between mother and daughter as Mason's booming voice yelled out

"I'll get the door!"

Bonnie sighed and looked back to see the determination in her mother's brown eyes "I can't stop you from this decision can I?" she asked

Amelia smiled at her daughter and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Brushing a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear she said "No. But your opinion matters to me".

With her decision set in her mind Bonnie said "I will do the spell…"

"Bonnie-" started Amelia but Bonnie continued

"With their help" she finished.

Amelia sighed in defeat. Not even to attempting to argue back because she knew Bonnie would have to be involved in the spell. Spells and their lineage connections gibberish.

Dropping her hands to the side, Amelia ran her hand through her straight hair in defeat quoting Bonnie from earlier "I can't stop you from this decision, can I?"

Bonnie smiled a little nodding "No, but your opinion still matters to me" she replied back to her mom.

* * *

Mason stared at the visitor in annoyance "It's really none of your business Jules" he said

Jules chuckled stepping closer to Mason pointing out to him "That's where you're wrong. You joined our pack. Your business became our business"

"Then I left the pack" Mason replied with a smirk on his face

"Yeah you did. When your brother who you barely spoke to died" commented Jules

She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest stating "I will admit that was an impressive cover up story" she said with an impressed smile

"That wasn't a cover up story" growled out Mason

Jules eyes flashed a golden ring around her irises as she sped to stand in front of him "You don't think I've done my homework Mason. You don't think I know about that pathetic vampire ex-girlfriend of yours and the moonstone"

Mason stared back at Jules in silent as she continued "We took you into our pack; so you at least owe us by telling us where the moonstone is"

"You're going have to kill me before I ever tell you" said Mason not at least afraid of Jules

She glared at him in disgust leaning towards his ear she whispered harshly "Fine be that vampire's bitch. I'm going to find out where that moonstone is, and soon we'll be free to change when we want" she paused chuckling softly

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you have the first taste of the freedom only then to take it away from you" she whispered

Leaning back, Jules refrained herself from frowning in confusion at the sight of the smirking Mason Lockwood as he bent his head down a little to whisper in her ear "Good luck finding that moonstone; it got Katherine in a real mess finding it"

Pulling back he said sternly to her "Just go home Jules" and walked back into the house.

Amelia and Bonnie walked towards Mason just before the door close they both caught sight of Jules walking away

"Who's the beach babe?" asked Amelia looking to Mason

Mason closed the door explaining "That's Jules"

"Ohhh Jules! Wait no I don't know any Jules" Amelia said sarcastically causing Bonnie to roll her eyes at her mother's not so subtle jealousy

Mason chucked placing his hands against Amelia's hips stating to her "She's just a friend"

Amelia raised and eyebrow while wrapping her arms around his neck she said "Well given your reputation in the past, Mr Mason Lockwood; your idea of being friends with a girl meant-" before she could finish Mason cut her off

"No I didn't sleep with her. Never have… never will and never planned to. Besides I got my own match once we-"

"Okay! That's enough for my ears" exclaimed Bonnie causing the two adults to chuckle as Bonnie got the two adults conversation back on track asking Mason

"So is she a werewolf as well?"

Mason nodded explaining "Yeah, she and her pack kind of helped me out when I first became a wolf"

Amelia tilted her head to the side in thought "So she decided to come to Mystic falls to say hi to you?" she asked

Mason shrugged his shoulders. Unwrapping her arm around his neck, Amelia raised an eyebrow at him warning him "Don't even think of faking dumb with me Lockwood"

Mason let a out a low chuckle and spoke truthfully to Amelia and Bonnie "The moonstone. She and the pack know about it and the curse"

Before Bonnie and Amelia could say anything Mason assured them immediately "Don't worry she doesn't know where it is"

"Yeah in the hands of Katherine" said Bonnie in annoyance then said

"I should warn Damon about Jules"

Mason looked to Bonnie shaking his head "No. Don't Bonnie. You know how he is when new people arrive. Remember him torturing me not so long ago?"

"Yeah and I remember you were working with Katherine that time" retorted Bonnie back to Mason

"Are you seriously defending Damon's actions?" asked Mason in surprise

Bonnie shook her head "No, but I understand his reasons. I just think everyone should be aware of this Jules, because we can't have anymore surprises"

"Then let me handle, Jules" said Mason

Amelia looked to her daughter who was gritting her teeth; doubt clearly on her face but her words surprised them both "Okay, but knowing how small this town is; Jules is going to be noticeable. So if Damon or anyone ask me about her I will tell him and what she is after"

"Deal" said Mason with a nod of his head

"Okay" mumbled Bonnie still unsure

Amelia let out an exasperated sigh "Not that anyone seem to care what I think... but I think Damon or even Stefan should know"

"Am!" said Mason in surprise of her suggestion

The woman simply shrugged her shoulders looking at Mason "You aren't exactly on his or Stefan's favourite people list and if they find out that you knew about Jules that would make them not trust you even more"

Bonnie didn't even bother hiding her smirk at her mother's explanation as Mason shook his head "I'm not telling them. They would just kill her…more like Damon would just kill her"

"Fine then" Amelia said then looked to her daughter "Bonnie will tell them"

"Amelia you're going to stir trouble" stated Mason but Amelia shook her head furthermore explaining her point

"No Mason. You're going to stir trouble if you keep your mouth shut"

"Fine then I will tell either Salvatore brothers before I see Jules" he muttered and stomped off without another word to his room

Bonnie looked to her mom and said "Thanks mom for that. How long is he going to sulk?"

"No problems hun, but I do think that Damon and Stefan should know. Who knows; Jules may become an ally; and don't worry about Mason he'll get over it. Beside momma has ways for the sulking Lockwood to not be sulking anymore" said Amelia with a sly smirk and bit her bottom lip in thought causing Bonnie to close her eyes and state in disgust

"OH god mom too much information!'"Amelia couldn't hold back her laugh watching her daughter place her hands on against her ears and walk away from her upstairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle from her mom's playful manner, noting that it has been a long time since seeing her this happy. She opened the door to her room not at all surprised to find Tyler laying on her bed looking quite bored

"What's on your agenda on this school-free day? Witch stuff or meeting up with Damon to discuss new wolf in town?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in the latter suggestion

Bonnie chuckled not bothering to scold him on eavesdropping and explained to him "The new wolf is apparently a friend of your uncle's. Or maybe not so much now, since she too is looking for the moonstone"

Tyler groaned in annoyance of once again hearing about the moonstone. From the corner of his eyes he saw Bonnie walk to her dresser table and pick up dog tags necklace

"I have to return these" she said.

Tyler sat up looking at the foreign object asking "Whose necklace?"

"Luka's" she replied

Tyler squinted his eyes trying to remember where he had heard the name

"The new guy? The one working with the big bad Original vampire" he said remembering from one of Bonnie's explanation of this moonstone situation and all who is involved. Bonnie nodded then proceeded to explain

"On the night of the transformation, I had borrowed some of Luka's power to help get Jeremy out of the tomb. Having an object of another witch or in this case a warlock's allowed me to have a little access to his powers".

Frowning a little to her explanation he asked "Isn't that some type of stealing?"

Biting her bottom lip guiltily, Bonnie could deny and say that Luka would have allowed her to use his powers even if she had asked him, but still what she did was wrong and she knew that. Never would she have wanted somebody to do that to her, ever.

"Bonnie, did you really use some of his powers?" Tyler asked in a soft tone trying not to show his disbelief of his best friend's action.

Bonnie sat on the bed and nodded silently wincing a little from hearing Tyler sigh disappointedly before Tyler could say anything Bonnie beat him to it

"I know it was wrong. But I was desperate and Jeremy was stuck in the tomb with Katherine and that was the first thing that came to mind to save him"

Tyler nodded "I get it Bon. I would have done the same. Its just going to take awhile for me to accept that you would make the same types of choices I would make".

Bonnie smirked a little stating "You shouldn't really be surprised though"

Smirking back at her he nodded "True, we are just too protective of the people we care about"

The two sat in comfortable silence until Tyler looked at Bonnie. Knowing her for so long he could see she was nervous so he asked her "You want some company?"

"Please" she replied back in relief that she wouldn't be doing this alone.

* * *

Damon sat down at Mystic Grille motioning to the bartender for his usual drink. Stefan was with Elena doing god knows what. Ever since Elena's escapade with Rose and the showing of Elijah caused the two to reunite. Rose was on a trip checking out a tip about the Martin family to help with Damon's research on the spell that will unbind Amelia's powers and if there is any danger to both Amelia and Bonnie. He found it too easy and too suspicious how willing Elijah and the Martin family wanted to help Bonnie and her mom.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Damon smirked at the sound of Alaric's voice. Turning his head a little to the side to see the history teacher taking a seat besides him and too motion to the bartender telling him with motion towards Damon's drink

"I will have what he is having, thanks"

"My partner in crime is right here" said Damon to Alaric before taking a sip of his drink.

Alaric chucked a little shaking his head "I mean your other younger and must more prettier magical partner in crime. The one you've been attached at hips these past few days."

Damon rolled his eyes to Alaric's explanation about Bonnie mentally thinking _"I haven't been attached to her hips!"_

"She texted me telling me she had something to do and I wasn't allowed to join as she had chosen to go with wolf jr"

Seeing Damon finish his explanation with a sour look on his face forced Alaric to cover his laugh by sipping on his drink.

Damon frowned in thoughts then said out loud "She must be going somewhere I wouldn't approve of her going to. Maybe I should find out where she is going"

Alaric placed his hand on Damon's arm stopping him from leaving "Or maybe she wanted to spend sometime with Tyler" he said.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat back down stating "I don't see how that will do her any good, he is kind of a dick"

"Hope you are referring to yourself and not my nephew"

Damon rolled his eyes at Mason's voice "Please, join us uncle of dick"

Ignoring Damon's sarcastic response, Mason nodded to Alaric and said "Hey"

Sticking his hand out towards the history teacher "Alaric right?"

Alaric nodded sticking out his hand and shook Mason's hand "And you are Mason, Tyler's uncle"

Damon looked down at the joint hands in front of him in annoyance "Great you two now know names. What the hell do you want wolf?"

Mason and Alaric separated hands as Mason smirked amused at Damon's attitude "You really don't like me"

"What gave it away?" said Damon dryly before sipping his drink.

Alaric chuckled helping out Mason "Since you were working with Katherine, it makes us weary and also the fact that Bonnie chose Tyler to help with her secret mission has him on edge"

Damon groaned stating loudly "I am not on edge because of that!"

Mason raised an eyebrow even more amused "Could have fooled me" he said laughing but stopped seeing the veins creeping up upon Damon's face

"Bonnie was going to tell you tonight, but Amelia thought it would be best it come from me" explained Mason. Damon calmed down and looked to Mason now curious of what the wolf had to say.

"One of my friend back home is here in Mystic Falls" Damon squinted his eyes to what Mason was saying

"When you say friend. Do you mean one your four-legged howling kind?" asked Damon causing both Mason and Alaric to roll their eyes to Damon's not so funny way.

"Yes and her name is Jules. She knows about the moonstone"

Before Damon could ask, Alaric butted in "How?"

Mason shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea how she found out" he said

Damon scoffed "And we're suppose to take your word for it? How do we know you are not working alongside with her?"

Mason smirked at the vampire asking "Aren't you basically a lie detector with your heightened hearing?"

Damon's eyes narrowed at Mason's words because so far he had been telling the truth. Deciding to play along with the conversation, Damon said "Okay so lets just say hypothetically, I believe you. Where is she, so I can put her down"

Both Alaric and Mason rolled their eyes while Damon smirked in amusement of his wolf puns.

"You can't kill her Damon" said Mason

"She is a werewolf, looking for the moonstone and I don't like new people. Those reasons are more than sufficient enough to support me killing her before she causes any trouble" said Damon looking to Mason with eyebrows raised and a shrug of his shoulders wondering what other reasons are there to not kill this new wolf

"She hasn't hurt anyone" pointed out Mason

"Yet" remarked Damon

"Let me talk to her and find out how much she knows about the moonstone" said Mason trying to get Damon to see reason to not jump to the conclusion of killing someone with a drop of a hat.

"He is right Damon. She hasn't harmed anyone yet and maybe she can help us out with this moonstone situation once Mason talks to her" reasoned Alaric. Damon turned his head to Alaric with an incredulous look asking the hunter

"Seriously?"

Alaric looked to Damon with a raised eyebrow "Do you know why you have a lot of enemies?"

Damon rolled his eyes at Alaric's question remarking sarcastically to him before sculling the rest of his drink "Please enlighten me"

"You act on impulse and kill people who you see as a threat before getting to know them. Like me for example-"

"And me" inputed Mason

Damon chuckled looking to Alaric "If I remember correctly, I had more than enough reason to kill you Mr. Vampire Hunter and-" he paused and turned his attention to Mason

" -Katherine's ex dog. So excuse me for killing you two to extend my grand life. But I can't really say I did a good job if you two are sitting here now nagging at me"

Mason rolled his eyes getting the conversation back on track "Just don't kill her Damon. I will talk to her"

Damon rolled his eyes again _"When are people going to start realizing that I never take well with orders"_ he mentally thought

_"You do listen to others. It shows through your actions"_ his conscious [who surprisingly sounded like Bonnie] argued back to him.

"Do whatever werewolf, but if she approaches me or anyone I know, I won't think twice about killing her and her pack"

Mason looked at Damon in surprise that he knew about Jules' pack. Damon groaned annoyed of having to explain himself

"Come on! Give me some credit! I have been around for a long time, and I did pick up on a few things about werewolves. Like the fact that they travel in packs. Unless your pack have been killed or you're a Lockwood. Deducting from those facts and the extra information that she knows about the moonstone...it really doesn't take a genius to realize that she travelled with a pack after the moonstone in hope to break the curse"

With no response from both Mason and Alaric. Damon with a flick of his hand towards Mason "Now beat it. You're stinking up the place"

Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon's words looking apologetically at Mason

"It was nice meeting you Alaric" said Mason with a nod to Alaric who nodded back in response. Mason looked to Damon still unsure if he could trust the elder Salvatore's word that he would not kill Jules and her pack.

"Damon" said Mason and left the Grille.

* * *

Mason walked out unsure whether to laugh at Damon's attitude or be annoyed by it.

"How can Am and Bonnie work with him?"

"We were just about to ask you the same question, Lockwood" Mason froze upon hearing his voice.

Mason turned around to see Jules and her boyfriend, Brady. Mason chuckled a little not at all surprised that Brady was here with Jules

"Was wondering when you would show up?" asked Mason

Brady smirked at his old friend answering him "Since you didn't answer any of Jules' questions; I figured I should step in and ask those questions myself" he finished with a smirk

Mason knew what Brady meant when he said he would ask the questions. Mason noted that a couple of people sitting outside the Grille were trying not to be caught eavesdropping on this conversation especially Jeremy Gilbert who was taking his time with cleaning the table not far from them.

"Your ways of persuasion isn't necessary Brady. Lets talk someplace else" he said leading the two wolves to the back of the Grille knowing he couldn't bring them home with Amelia at home.

Then again he did promise he and Bonnier, he would deal with them.

Jeremy watched Mason and the two strangers follow Mason to the back alley of the Grille. Having a bad feeling in his gut; he decided to go inside and inform Damon and Alaric about the situation. Even if Damon didn't want to help, at least he could count on Alaric helping Tyler's uncle which in turn would make Damon want to help if Alaric gets involved.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out. Her nerves getting the best of her as she stared at Martin's apartment door.

"Anytime today Bonnie" teased Tyler.

Bonnie turned her head, her hair whipping Tyler in the face. Tyler moved his face back from the sudden contact of Bonnie's hair hitting his face about to reply with a sarcastic remark but paused seeing the glare upon her face.

Impressed that Tyler was not going to say anything she turned her attention back to the door. Raising her right hand she knocked on the door and awaited for the door to open. What was only mere seconds felt like extending minutes and the nerves were hitting her. The door swung open before Bonnie could turn her head to Tyler and tell him for them to leave. Luka stood there looking at Bonnie not at all impressed. Seeing that look, made Bonnie unsure of what to say so she pulled out the dog tags from her jean pocket and held them up to Luka as an olive branch and began to apologize

"I am really sorry Luka. There was a life in danger and I panicked-"

"I forgive you" said Luka cutting Bonnie off mid sentence. He grabbed the dog tags from Bonnie's hands and motioned for Tyler and Bonnie to come inside.

Once inside, both Tyler and Bonnie were impressed with how spacious it was inside. They both followed Luka into what looked like a mini library.

Tyler looked around a little unimpressed and not at all fazed by the books not only overfilling up the shelves but all over the floor and study desk. Meanwhile Bonnie was staring at all the books in amazement; immediately feeling the strong, simmering powers in all these books. Tyler who was following closely behind Bonnie, stopped causing him to look down at his best friend weirdly as she bent down immediately flipping through a really old dusty looking book.

Strangely all these type of books looked familiar.

"Is this a grimoire?" Bonnie asked in curiosity looking to Luka

_"Bonnie's grimoire! That's what these books look like!"_ thought Tyler

Luka nodded and motioned with his hands of all the books stating "They are all grimoires" causing both Bonnie and Tyler's eyes to widen in shock of the amount of grimoires in the room.

Bonnie stood up and walked towards Luka who was standing behind the mahogany study desk holding a grimoire in his hand. Tyler took a seat watching as Luka handed the grimoire in his hands to Bonnie. Bonnie looked down looking in amazement of the fraying pages of a witches' grimoire.

"How did you get all these?" asked Bonnie as she placed the grimoire back on the desk

"Well witches from all over the world have collected their spells and grimoires. But over the centuries most of them have gotten lost, and my dad is obsessed in finding them and making sure the family heritage stays in tack"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the last sentence speaking up for the first time "Wait. So all of these books are your families' grimoires?"

"That's impossible" replied the astonished Bonnie

Luka smiled at Bonnie and explained "The way my dad sees it; is that all witches are family-"

Tyler wanted to roll his eyes at the cliche words this boy was spouting but he could see that his best friend was being drawn by the warlock's words as he continued to say

"-and that we are all bonded together by a code of loyalty to help each other" Tyler raised an eyebrow not liking the way Luka was looking at Bonnie.

"Ah. So that's why you have been so nice to me and wanting to help my mom out"

Tyler this time rolled his eyes at Bonnie's statement _"Yeah, I don't think helping you out has gotten anything to do with the witch code"_ he thought sarcastically.

If it was any other guy [besides Damon] flirting with his best friend he'd be all for it and teasing her about it. But this Luka guy, just gave Tyler a bad feeling. He genuinely seemed like a nice boy that would've been almost worthy enough [in his eyes] for Bonnie, but for him and his father to be working for Elijah just spelt trouble.

"That's one reason" said Luka shaking Tyler from his thoughts as he looked up between the now smiling Bonnie and Luka. Shaking his head to this third wheel situation, he stood up causing Luka and Bonnie to look at him in surprise

"Well you have your necklace back, lets go" he said looking to Bonnie motioning with head for them to leave

Bonnie smiled a small smile holding a finger in signal for Tyler to wait and looked to Luka "I also came here to ask of you to let Elijah know that my mom and I agree to the deal"

Tyler looked at Bonnie in shock choking out the word "What?"

Bonnie didn't look at Tyler knowing she would see the hurt and disbelief of not being included in the discussion. Even though it was her mother's choice, she knew Tyler would've at least a chance to voice his opinion [as he always had when growing up].

"I will let him know. Just know that you and your mom has made the right choice" said a pleased Luka

Bonnie heard Tyler's low sarcastic chuckle besides her followed by the sight from the corner of her eye of Tyler walking away. The slamming of the door caused Bonnie to jump a little from the loud sound. She turned around to make sure that Tyler's strength didn't break the front door.

Turing her attention back to Luka who looked at her still a little surprised from Tyler's reaction. Bonnie smiled apologetically remembering that people and even new people of Mystic Falls still found Tyler and Bonnie's close friendship strange

"I'm sorry. I better go. Oh and thank you for passing on the message" she said before waving a small goodbye and leaving the Martin's apartment.

* * *

Finally making her way out of the apartment building, she spotted Tyler leaning against his black jeep, arms crossed over his chest and deep in thoughts. Biting her bottom lip, knowing what was to come next as she made her way towards him.

Once in front of him, she opened her mouth to speak but Tyler shook his head in signal for her to be quiet. "I get why mom would want to do this. To get her powers, but-"

"-you don't trust the Martins and Elijah" said Bonnie finishing his sentence. Taking a deep breath in and out she leaned against the jeep besides Tyler and comfortably leaned her head against his arm

Tyler nodded "There's no other way to get her powers?" he asked

"If there was, I would've gone that way" replied Bonnie and furthermore explained

"If my Grams or my cousin Lucy were still alive then we would have done the spell already; but I barely know the spell and they seemed more informative about it"

Tyler nodded understandingly "I know. Just be careful. I just have this nagging feeling about them giving mom's powers back may some how play into the curse."

"Elijah said that he didn't want the curse broken and wanted to take down Klaus" assured Bonnie purposely leaving out the part of Elijah asking her how far she was willing to sacrifice for Elena

Tyler simply nodded knowing this would be end of the conversation. Motioning with his to his his car "Lets just go grab something to eat and have a break from all of this crap"

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a laugh at Tyler's choice of words for the situation.

* * *

_Meanwhile...The back of Mystic Grille_

"So you don't have the moonstone. Those Salvatore brothers don't have it, and your now ex-girlfriend doesn't have it and she has apparently disappeared" clarified Jules

Mason nodded a little bored of this conversation "Yes, the moonstone is gone. So forget about the curse and carry on with your lives"

Brady let out a hearty laugh looking to his girlfriend saying his thoughts out loud "That Katherine must have really taught you how to lie so brilliantly"

Before Mason could speak Brady's sped to him grabbing him by the throat and crashing the man against wall "The problem about the lies you spew at us back in Florida, makes me not trust any of the stories you tell us now"

Mason growled ready to throw Brady off but he had read Mason's move and with an extra ounce of strength still gripping Mason's throat slammed him against the wall, the back of his head hitting the bricked walls causing him to be a little dizzy.

Brady smirked tightening his hold around Mason's throat and threw the man to the other side crashing into the trash cans. Ready to attack again with the help of Jules, they were stopped by a sarcastic male voice

"As much as I like seeing him tortured or getting beaten down it isn't as much enjoyable if I'm not doing the torturing"

Brady let a small chuckle looking to the black haired vampire "Damon Salvatore. Now you were the last person I would think of to be coming to his rescue"

Brady looked to the older looking man next to Damon; trying to remember who he was. He looked to his girlfriend who was beside him clarifying to her "That would be the vampire hunter, Alaric Saltzman, right?"

Jules nodded. Damon's eyes narrowed at the two newcomers immediately not liking that the fact they knew more that were allowed. Damon motioned with his head towards the now standing up Mason getting straight to the point

"He's telling the truth. Moonstone is gone. Let it go".

Brady raised an eyebrow at Damon looking at him in disbelief talking to Damon as if he was a little child "Now if I didn't believe anything Mason said, what are the chances that I would actually believe words out of a leech?"

Jules laughed at the non responsive Damon as she wrapped her arm around Brady's neck staring now at Mason, Damon and Alaric "We came back to Mystic Falls the day after our transformation. We learnt a lot things during that weekend you were gone" Jules paused smiling a little impressed of the poker face on all three men before continuing

"We know the moonstone is still here like your ex-girlfriend, Katherine and then there's her dopplegänger...Elena was it?" questioned Jules.

"_Bingo"_ both Jules and Brady thought seeing a slight reaction from Damon and Alaric.

"We could just threaten to kill Elena for you guys to give us the moonstone or we could kill two birds with one stone" finished Brady looking to Mason causing the Lockwood man to clench his fist and teeth knowing who he was talking about

"You stay away from them!" he yelled out trying to calm his rage.

Brady smiled mischievously "Who? The love of your life? Your nephew? Your widowed sister in law? Or should I just go straight for pretty Bonnie. Now her death will not only effect you but-" Brady was cut off, shutting his eyes as his head was hit hard against the same bricked wall he first threw Mason against. Brady opened his eyes ignoring the slight throb to a vamped out Damon. From the side he could see Jules was being against the wall with Mason's grip tightly around her throat still in anger from their threat.

Before Brady could say anything, he felt Damon ripped through his chest and grip his heart and then rip it out.

"Brady!" Jules chocked out seemed to have cut Mason from his anger haze as his once glowing eyes [that flashed when he moved to attack Jules] now was fading back to his normal brown eyes. He let go of Jules who instantly fell to her knees in shock staring at the now dead Brady by Damon's feet.

Mason looked at Damon in shock as the veins upon his face disappeared and with his bloody hands he dropped Brady's heart onto the ground.

Damon looked to the shell shocked Jules and said menacingly to her "Threaten Bonnie again or anyone else; you'll be just as dead as your boyfriend".

Jules looked up at Damon in anger as the vampire explained to her "Don't even try to attack me. It's not the full moon and it's three against one".

Standing up slowly, her eyes never leaving Damon she swore for the sake of her lover "I will kill you Damon"

"Get in line" smart mouthed Damon as the three men watched the female werewolf speed off

Alaric sighed looking to Brady's body then back at Damon asking him "Was that really necessary?"

"He threatened Bonnie. To avoid any of us getting killed we kill the threat before they kill us. At least I was being generous to letting female wolf go" said Damon with a wave of his bloody hand in the direction Jules had sped off.

Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon and looked to the quiet Mason asking him "You okay? I know he was your friend and all-"

Mason cut Alaric's pity talk "Damon was right to kill Brady. He would have killed anyone connected to me. That's just who he was. Once he makes a threat he lives by it"

Alaric looked at Damon a little shock that Mason was agreeing with Damon's killing. Damon a little surprised shrugged his shoulders. The silence was disrupted by the opening of the side door and Jeremy stumbling a little to see a dead body and a heart next to it.

"_Well no guess to who killed him"_ thought Jeremy looking to the culprit with the bloody hands

"You guys better clean up the mess before someone other than me find this"

Damon rolled his eyes at little Gilbert's orders "Thank you Gilbert jr. I was just going to leave the body like this" he said sarcastically.

Jeremy not bothering to answer Damon just walked back into the Grille as Damon picked up Brady's body easily putting him over his shoulders.

Picking up Brady's heart, Damon held it out to Mason "You want to keep it?"

Mason looked at Damon not at all impressed with Damon's question. Damon shrugged his shoulder stating "Thought you might want something to remember your ex-friend by"

Damon looked to Alaric telling him "Bring your car by the woods. The shovels still in the trunk?"

Alaric nodded as Damon explained "I'll speed this guy to the woods since no one will be able to see me with a body and call me when you get to the woods and then we can bury this guy"

Mason looked to Alaric telling him "I'll come with you"

Alaric nodded to Mason as Damon sped off with Brady's body and heart.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Hey all! Long time no update! I'm so sorry got caught up with uni, then family getting sick and then my other fan fiction ("Instruments of War"). JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE STILL STICKING WITH THIS STORY AND REVIEWING! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Maya8314, ZOEYSEES, TialovesKatG, randomlittleme, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, Marina164509 and David Fishwick **

**Answering some of the questions:**

**-I'll stop doing the previously thingy in the beginning…only put it on this chapter because of how long I haven't updated**  
**-There won't be a love triangle between Mason, Amelia and Jules [TVD has turned me off from writing love triangles… I may tease it a little but I will never go all ahead with it]**  
**-Bonnie's black magic will be on the back burner for the next few chapters…doesn't mean it won't make a comeback when it's really required.**

**Okay that's all! Hoping I'll have next part this weekend or next (depending on how busy I get with these next few weeks)**

**OH AND I MADE A CAST VID FOR THIS FANFIC TO "ONLY ONE": **watch?v=iqqbuJknw_M** (you know the drill…add that after / of the youtube url)**


End file.
